Dancing in the Moonlight
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Two dancers: One infatuated, one oblivious. What happens when the blind makes an unexpected proposal with the naive?
1. Scrapes and BandAids

**Chapter 1, revised**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

There are only three things in my life that I rank as important: dance, school, and…well, I'll get to the last one in a bit.

I've been dancing since I was three years old, and I'm eighteen in a week. Fifteen years of listening to the same two dance instructors telling to bend my knees more, raise my arms higher, and try to jump farther. Fifteen years of arabesques and pirouettes, and plies and grand jetés. But I love it. My instructor can be very tough, sometimes bordering on abusive in my opinion, but it's all worth it. I love to dance, and I know I'm good at it.

But I'm not as good as Edward Cullen. And so now I introduce the last thing I consider important. We've been dancing together since we were both kids, my family knows his family blah, blah, blah… But my God can that boy dance. Of course we laughed at each other growing up because he looked ridiculous in his leotards he had to wear for performances. And he would dish it back at me for my tutus.

But we've grown apart in the past few years. I formed my circle of friends and he formed his in high school. We've had classes together here and there and sometimes we'd see each other at the same lunch period, but we didn't sit together. Lately the only time I'd ever see him was during dance class. And that just wasn't enough for me. Edward was no longer this lanky little boy with two left feet who cried every time someone told he was going to have to perform on stage. Now he was the most talented dancer in our class. No one else could jump like he could. No one else could spin quite as fast.

But most importantly, no one else looked the way Edward Cullen did. He was beautiful. The young boy with a baby face and short, brownish hair had grown tall, filled out, and his hair had become a beautiful bronze color that accentuated his impossible green eyes. His face had thinned as he grew into his body. His cheekbones were sharp and his jaw strong. He had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen on a man. I blushed every time I thought of his perfect lips, the bottom one full and just slightly pouty, begging to be kissed.

Sadly for me though, Edward Cullen was way out of my league. At least according to all of the other girls in the school. Even the cheerleaders, who swore never to date anyone but the star football players, threw themselves all over Edward Cullen. He was the most beautiful boy in the whole school.

And I was the nerdiest, clumsiest, and plainest girl. I didn't stand a chance against all the perfectly toned, in both skin and muscle, girls that flitted around me day to day going on and on about their next tanning session.

Um, hello we live in Phoenix, Arizona. The Valley of the Sun, you don't need to go to tanning salons. Of course, I'm not one to talk. If there were a photo given in the yearbook for palest girl I would win hands down. But then Edward would win palest boy.

No, he would win everything.

He _is_ everything.

I've spent all summer fantasizing about Edward Cullen, reminiscing about all of our younger days together when how many friends you had or how many varsity teams you were on didn't matter. When the best thing to happen to you was getting the ice cream truck to stop outside your house and have everyone on the block run over and thank you.

I spent three months trying to come up with a plan for this year to make my mark in my graduating class. For the last three years I've practically been a ghost. No one looked twice at me, and the only people I ever hung out with were my best friends Angela and Alice, who were also social outcasts like me.

Angela was the geek, with her glasses and her hair always pulled back in a ponytail as she wandered the halls posting signs for weekly meetings for the newspaper and yearbook.

Alice was seen as just weird. Even though she had the best fashion sense of any girl in our class, and the school, her uncanny ability to predict things set her apart from any potential clique and earned her a reputation for being a freak.

I was the lonely one, and the third wheel most of the time. Both Angela and Alice had steady, loyal boyfriends who were willing to dote on them whenever they could. When we all went out in a big group I was the only single girl. However, unlike some groups I see, my friends don't shove their boyfriends in my face and nag me about when I'm going to get one. And I appreciate that, because I know whom I want.

Even though I may never have him.

September has fallen on us once more. The final year of high school has begun and I cannot wait for it to end. It's nearly two weeks in and I still have yet to unleash my nonexistent plan for getting myself noticed once and for all. I don't want to live in the spotlight like most girls here, but I also don't want to go down in the yearbook as the girl no one remembers.

"Bella, quit your day dreaming and get a move on or we'll be late for first period!" Alice yelled from the front door of the school.

I looked over to her from where I had been staring at the clouds contemplating how lousy I felt today. I gathered my notebook and the latest novel I was reading and headed for the door, tripping and spilling everything in my arms onto the cement sidewalk. I cursed out loud as I realized I had ripped the knee of my favorite white leggings and gotten dirt on the other knee. "Shit," I cursed again when I saw I was bleeding as well. I left my books where they lay in the dirt and started digging around in my backpack for a tissue and a BandAid. Of course I only had a tissue. I never have what I really need, even though by now you'd think I would've learned to carry them.

"Fall down again?" I heard someone laugh above me. I was about to turn and curse the person out when I found myself staring into the green eyes I had dreamed of all summer long. "Um…yeah, typical clumsy me." I laughed back.

"Oh, you're bleeding. I think I have something." Edward rushed out as he crouched down next to me and started digging through the front pocket of his backpack. I held the tissue I had found to my knee and reached for the one book that was closest, trying to not look in his eyes. I didn't need to make my embarrassment worse. "Ah ha, knew I had one." Edward smiled triumphantly at me, his face even more breathtaking in its beauty as it was lit up by his smile.

The bell for first period rang inside the school, but Edward appeared to be in no hurry as he peeled open the BandAid and stuck it to my knee. "Thanks," I still didn't look in his eyes as he helped me gather the rest of my books. He even loaded them into my bag for me and offered to carry it.

"No, you don't have to. I'm ok now."

"Ed, let's go!" We both looked up to see Emmett McCarty walking past us as he clapped Edward on the shoulder. He didn't even see me.

"See you later, Bella." Edward smiled at me wistfully as Emmett dragged him toward the school.

"Bye," I said to no one but myself. My cell phone buzzed in my bag and I pulled it out to see a text from Alice cursing me for not being in class yet. She tacked on a little threat at the end that I laughed at. We had to give a presentation today on _Beowulf_ in English and since I was the only one of the two of us to read it, I really needed to get inside.

Of course our presentation was flawless. We had chosen to write our own version of the battle with the dragon, illustrated with a diorama that Alice put together while I wrote the short story. We had our classmates laughing the entire time to Alice's witty jokes and comments that she added as I read, that also being part of our presentation, although me not being able to breathe since I was laughing so hard with everyone else was not. I was satisfied with the quiet applause at the end and we left our project on the teacher's desk as we sat back down.

I didn't see either of my two friends again until lunch and we grabbed our usual table in the corner by the back door in case we wanted to make an escape and sit outside in the shade. Alice, the wonderful friend that she is had provided me with new leggings from her locker the moment I walked into English class with my ripped ones. She made some excuse about leaving her notes for our presentation in her locker and made a mad dash down the hall returning with a folder, and inside a new pair of white leggings. I didn't even bother to ask why she kept packaged leggings in her locker, but took them gratefully and left with three other girls to go to the bathroom when our teacher gave us leave before all the projects were presented.

"Should I even ask why they ripped?" Angela asked with a teasing tone as Alice told her the story from this morning.

"I fell down," I stated simply, taking a huge bite of my salad. I was starving and I had become a strict vegetarian last January when my place in my dance class was threatened by a little weight gain. It's not like I'm trying to get into Julliard, but dancing is a very important part of my life and I won't give it up for anything.

"Any protein today or is it just straight leaves again?" Alice cocked a perfect eyebrow at me.

"I have carrots in here, does that count?"

"No," she and Angela answered together. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to my vegetables.

"You want to do something this afternoon?" Angela asked as we walked out the doors at the end of the day. Alice nodded enthusiastically. I declined explaining that today was a dance day. I was secretly jumping up and down inside because it also meant today I would see more of Edward. I never mentioned to Angela or Alice about our little interlude this morning. I wanted to keep this close to the chest. I love my two girlfriends, but this time I didn't need them getting involved. They may know I have a crush, but they don't know how deep it really goes. How much I truly admire him for his grace and his talent. Something I wish I had.

After saying goodbye to my friends I climbed up into the cab of my beat up old Chevy pickup and headed home to change and hydrate. My mother greeted me at the door with the same smile she had for me everyday, asking me if I was hungry. I explained to her as I did Alice and Angela that I had dance class today and she nodded her head knowingly. I took a minute to brush my teeth and sweep my hair back into a tight ponytail before changing into my tights and leotard, grabbing my slippers and leg warmers on the way out. In my opinion the air conditioning was always up way too high in the studio no matter what month we were in. I called out a goodbye to my mother before shutting the door. The dance studio that I now called my second home was only a couple blocks from my house and I typically walked there, for both the exercise and the fresh air.

But today I noticed a shiny silver Volvo driving alongside me as I walked along the sidewalk. "Want a ride?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. I whipped my head to the side and saw Edward Cullen smiling at me from the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"You mean me?" I asked back, pointing a finger into my own chest. I kept walking as he kept following.

"I don't see anyone else around and I assume you're heading in the same direction as me judging from the leggings and the fact that you and I have been in the same dance class since before preschool…" He left the sentence hanging. I did my best to hide the smile that was threatening to stretch from ear to ear and stopped walking.

"And what do I owe for this invitation?" I called out in question, turning to face him. Edward hit the brake and held my gaze.

"Nothing, except that I don't think you can make it to the studio without falling down again today." He smiled teasingly and I had to admit to myself that he had a point, but it didn't mean I would fall down. I sighed to myself and walked over to his car.

"Are you mocking me?" I challenged, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Not a bit." Edward said seriously, although his expression wasn't exactly straight. He burst out laughing, and the bright smile on his face was so infectious I couldn't help but join him. "Come on, I'll even give you a ride home."

"Ok," I sighed in defeat. Edward reached over the passenger seat and opened the door for me. "Thanks," I muttered, feeling a touch of heat in my cheeks as I fastened my belt.

"For the door or the ride?" Edward asked once we started moving again.

"Both, now that you've said that."

"Any time, Bella." I don't know what it was but something in Edward's voice made me look up at him. He simply offered me a crooked smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.

"Thanks again," I muttered as I got out of the car. I felt suddenly so embarrassed and I had no idea why. It wasn't like Edward was my boyfriend. But I knew I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that part of me wanted him to be. We walked in together, and I tried to pretend that we had just met up in the parking lot, but Edward was sticking close to my side and I knew some of the girls were going to notice.

Once inside the actual studio, I pulled my skirt out and tied it around my waist before taking a spot at the warm up bar so I could stretch a little. I had just started to practice the new moves we had learned last class when our instructor walked and called everyone to their positions. We continued work from the previous class, since we had our fall recital coming up in a few weeks, and then took a short break. I stood at the bar in front of the mirror, stretching, twisting and turning my body in different directions seeing how flexible I was. But I was also checking to make sure my stomach wasn't sticking out and my thighs weren't touching.

For the second half of class Miss Charlotte had us choose music for our winter recital and we listened to a couple holiday CDs while we danced around freestyle to them to see if anyone could come up with a routine that worked. At the end of class Miss Charlotte quickly announced potential ideas for the spring dances, and next year she was considering doing a full ballet since she deemed some of us ready for that. Among her ideas was one that caught my attention, since it had always been a favorite novel of mine: _Dracula_.

But in the spring? Wouldn't it have served better for Halloween? It was too late now, and I wondered why she wasn't saving it for next fall. But I didn't question her judgment, and she explained to us all that over the next few months we would try out pieces from several of the different ballets she had in mind to see what everyone enjoyed best and then we would vote on it after the winter recital. I hoped fervently that we did _Dracula_, I would have been thrilled to even get a spot in the chorus. I have seen several interpretations of the wonderful book and I always dreamed of someday dancing it.

When I got home I marked my calendar for the day we would vote on the spring ballet and then counted down the days, eager to mark off each one as they passed. Just for fun, I dug out my copy of the novel and began to eagerly read it all over again. I had almost forgotten about dinner until my mother called me from down the hall. Tonight she had made fish and I took a small portion of it while I loaded the rest of my plate with the salad she had prepared.

"Bella, please take more of the catfish, you need more protein in your diet or you're going to get sick." Renee, my mother, chided me.

"Mom, you know I can't."

"Yes you can, and stop it. Fish is not bad for you, you're not going to gain five pounds by eating it." To drive her point home she took a half fillet and placed it on my plate. "Please eat, Bella."

"Fine," I sighed heavily, and resigned myself to my mother's influence, at least for tonight. I disallowed her from packing my lunches because I knew if she could have her way she would be packing me sandwiches and not the salads I needed to be eating.

"Do you want any more?" she asked when I got up to clear my plate.

"No, I'm good. Save it and maybe I'll take some for lunch tomorrow." Lie.

I washed my plate off in the sink and stuck it in the dishwasher before retreating back to my room. I could still hear my mom and her new husband, my stepfather, Phil, talking at the table and I swear I heard my name. I was tempted to go back out there and see what they were talking about, but I couldn't find it in me to care enough. So I curled back up with _Dracula_ for another hour before getting started on my homework for the night. It was almost eleven when I finally decided to go to bed, my stomach grumbling in hunger. I wasn't tired, but I knew I needed to sleep, and my usual routine was to go sit out in the living room and watch TV until I passed out. So I grabbed my phone and made sure the alarm was set on it, and my favorite pillow and went to make my usual camp on the couch for the night.


	2. Pretzels and First Words

**Chapter 2, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

For the rest of the week the only time I saw Edward was at dance class. I didn't see him in school, or pass him in the hallway, but I did see him leaving one afternoon with two other guys, one I recognized as Emmett. I didn't bother calling out a greeting. I wouldn't have gotten one back.

I was meeting up with Alice and Angela this afternoon to help them choose dresses for homecoming. I personally wasn't going to the dance, mainly because I didn't have a date, but also because…I can't dance. Hypocritical, I know. I can do my ballet perfectly, but put me on a dance floor and ask me to move around, and someone other than me is bound to get hurt.

"What do you think of the pink?" Angela asked holding up a flirty dress that hit just below the knee.

"It looks nice on the hanger, try it on and I'll be able to give you a better opinion." Angela smiled excitedly and skipped, yes she skipped, off to the fitting rooms. I saw Alice just coming out and she commented on the dress in Angela's hands before walking over to me in the black dress she had picked out.

"I don't think I need to try on anything else." She exclaimed excitedly stopping in front of the three-way mirror. "This is the one."

It was a deep v-cut halter dress that clung perfectly to every delicate curve of her body making her drop-dead gorgeous. The hem was decorated tastefully with silver rhinestones in a swirling pattern.

"You look great, Alice." I commented, looking up from my journal in my lap.

"You said that about every other dress I tried on. Honestly, how is this one?" She turned to me spinning a little and making the skirt float out.

"You look really beautiful. How are you doing your hair?"

"I think I'm going smooth the spikes down a little and curl the tips, how does that sound?"

"Really pretty,"

"Good," Alice clapped like a little girl and headed back to the dressing room to change. Angela came back out a moment later asking my opinion on the pink dress. I wound up telling to go back to the lavender she had tried on earlier, it went better with her skin tone.

I took all the reject dresses back to the displays and then followed the girls around the store looking for shoes, jewelry, and clutches. As Alice and Angela took their time I caught up on my journal some more. Lately I had been writing just mundane boring entries about my days, what I did, if anything exciting. Sometimes whatever it was Angela and Alice and I did that day.

Today I was writing about Edward. I went on about the ride he had offered me in the beginning of the week, dance class that day and how beautiful of a dancer Edward was. I wrote about seeing him the other day, and how my heart nearly stopped when I saw him smile. He truly was just otherworldly to me. Truly unlike any other person I had ever known.

But I mostly wrote about how much I missed him. I wanted to talk to him again. I'm sure if we were alone together for more than a couple minutes, we could actually have a pretty decent, intelligent conversation. I know he's smart, he's taking all AP courses this year like I am. I'm trying so hard to get into Harvard.

"Earth to, Bella. Bella Swan this is Houston, we need an update on your mental status."

My head snapped up from my journal and I realized Alice was talking to me. I looked back down to my journal to see the numerous paragraphs I had just written, also with a pair of dark eyes staring up at me. Next to it was Edward's initials inside a heart that I had been tracing for God knows how long now.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What's up?"

"What the hell are you writing over there that's gotten you so absorbed?" Alice clicked over to me in the heels she was currently trying on and snatched up my journal before I had the chance to shut it. She took one look at it and her mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. "Please tell me you're joking, Bells." She said seriously.

I felt a deep blush paint my cheeks and I hung my head in shame. "I assume not," Alice handed me back my journal, and then smiled and stuck her foot out at me. "What do you think?"

I glanced down at the black peep-toe pump she had on. They were patent leather with a shiny silver buckle across the toe. "Those are adorable. I love them."

"Me, too."

Alice clicked off to find the box her shoes had been in so I took the opportunity to hide my journal in my purse and leaned forward burying my face in my hands. I was so completely embarrassed. The last think I needed was for Alice to start hounding me about something like this.

"You ok, Bella?" I heard Angela asked, and felt her sit down beside me on the cushion seat.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired, and I'm not even the one doing all this shopping." Angela and I laughed easily together. She gave me a little hug, which made me feel a bit better. She didn't bring up anything concerning what had just happened between Alice and me. This was the reason I loved Angela so much. She could always tell when I was uncomfortable talking about something and she never pried. Alice, bless her, on the other hand didn't care. But it was good that I had such polar opposites in my friends. They keep me on my toes when it comes to real life.

Both girls finished up their shopping quickly and we decided to grab a snack while we were still in the mall before heading our separate ways for the evening. Angela offered to run all of the bags out to the car we had come in while Alice and I grabbed pretzels at Auntie Anne's.

"So, Edward Cullen, huh?" She asked as we waited online. I knew she was going to do this. I sighed dramatically and looked up at her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the summer," I admitted.

"Spill," She requested it gently, her tone undemanding.

"It just sort of hit me this summer how…how much he's grown up. He's so handsome, Alice. His hair, his eyes…God, watching him dance. He gets so lost in it."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"It's just a crush, I assure you." We moved up in line a little so I glanced at the menu hanging behind the counter and decided on my usual cinnamon sugar pretzel and lemonade.

"No one says 'crush' anymore, Bella. And you wouldn't have just a "crush" on him. You're infatuated and you know it." Alice stepped up to the counter ordered two regular pretzels, one for her and one for Angela, and then I stepped up and ordered my own.

While we waited for everything Angela joined us, quickly asking the cashier for a cheese dip for her pretzel. We paid our share each and walked over to some benches to sit down and eat. Alice didn't question me any further about my "crush". I was relieved, even though I knew she wouldn't let it go for very long. So my relief was going to be short-lived.

**EPOV**

I was more than happy to give Bella a ride to our dance class on Tuesday, but then as soon as we got inside she became the same shy girl I had come to know over the years. She acted like we just so happen to walk in together. I wanted to call her out on her sudden shut down, but I never got the chance.

She walked over to an empty spot on the warm-up bar and began stretching. I was quickly bombarded by no less than six of my fellow female dancers. I glanced over at Bella to see she wasn't even paying attention to me. She was watching herself in the mirror as she continued to stretch out her legs before moving on to practice some spins.

Our instructor, Miss Charlotte, walked in calling everyone to take our positions. Bella moved to the front with the rest of the shorter females in our group and I moved to the back with the two other guys, one of them my friend Jasper. He was two inches taller than me with the same kind of hair, untidy. Except his was blonde where mine was bronze. He leaned over whispering a quick joke to me and I laughed a little louder than I meant to, gaining myself the attention of every other girl in the room, except Bella.

Her eyes stayed front. Was I suddenly invisible to her now? But I couldn't judge her harshly, she'd always been this way. She's never really paid me much attention in the past anyway.

We used to tease each other mercilessly when we were kids, but now we ran in separate social circles, something I considered unfortunate. I had always considered her my friend growing up. I found it disheartening that we had grown apart so much in recent years.

We worked on a couple new routines for an hour or so before Miss Charlotte gave us a five-minute break for the bathroom and water. She took the time to also announce the recitals for the year. Of course we would have our annual Christmas one filled with a dozen different dances all centered on holiday themed music.

I took a long sip from my water bottle letting my eyes scan across the room where they settled on Bella once more. She was standing in front of the mirror fiddling with the small ruffled skirt she wore tied around her leotard.

She laced her fingers together and stretched her arms high over her head. I noticed the lines of her ribs showing through the thin material of her clothing. I'm sure if I tried I could count them. And that worried me.

I continued to watch her as she brought her arms down and stretched them from side to side. I realized then that she wasn't just stretching, she was carefully examining herself. But why would she look she so dissatisfied with her body. It was perfect, well, more than perfect in my opinion. I thought she had become a very pretty young woman.

I quickly turned my attention back to Miss Charlotte as she announced on the recitals for the spring. Once she finished she called everyone back to order so we could begin to choose some dances for the Christmas recital. We spent the last hour of class listening to three different Holiday CDs and played around with different routines, combining and mixing them to create something original.

I wanted to talk to Bella some more, maybe ask her how her knee was from this morning, but when I looked around for her after class officially ended, she was already gone. Feeling disheartened once more I finished packing my duffle bag and got up as Jasper clasped me on the shoulder. At least he didn't do it as hard as Emmett.

I didn't see much of Bella for the rest of the week, and I hoped she wasn't trying to avoid me. She was in class on Thursday and Friday, but then blew out of there so fast I thought a hurricane had hit.

"Hey, you want to go to the mall tonight and walk around for a little while?" Jasper asked as we walked out into the Phoenix sunshine.

"When did our lives turn into _Mall Rats_?" I shot back.

Jasper snorted a laugh. "Good one, but no seriously. Emmett wants to girl hunt. He needs a date for homecoming."

"What happened to that busty blonde from the cheerleading squad?"

"I think she's playing hard to get with him. Acting like she's not interested when she totally is. He's thinking if he takes another girl to the dance it'll make the first one really jealous and compel her to act."

I nodded my head understanding Emmett's logic behind it, even if he is the densest guy I know. "Yeah, I'll go." I consented. "I could use some trekking exercise."

So later that evening Jasper and I met up with Emmett at the north entrance to the mall. He was already looking up and down each attractive girl that passed by him. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"What, you need a date, too, Ed."

"I'm not going. You know I don't go to dances."

"Oh just go. You're such a puss." Emmett gave me a shove toward the door, and I was sorely tempted to turn around and punch him in the gut. He didn't realize how powerful he was, and I almost just rammed into the door thanks to him.

"Do that again and you won't be able to have children." I threatened seriously. Emmett just laughed me off and patted, more like slapped, me on the back.

We walked around for an hour or so, stopping at the food court to grab some dinner. I ducked into a bookstore for a moment to see if anything new had come out that was worth reading. After ten minutes of finding nothing I walked back out looking around for Emmett and Jasper. I found the latter sitting down in a section of benches talking to some girls.

I noticed then that one of them was his girlfriend, Alice, the second I recognized but I couldn't name her, and the third was Bella. Alice and the second girl were talking easily with Jasper as they munched on pretzels. Bella was sitting alone at the end of the bench barely nibbling on her own pretzel.

I looked around for Emmett, but he was nowhere to be seen and I assumed he had found some girl worth pursuing for a minute or two, so I walked over slowly hoping Bella didn't look up too early.

"There you are. Where did you disappear to?" Jasper called out as I approached.

"Borders, wanted to see if anything worthwhile was in. Hey, Bella."

She looked up at me with a surprised expression, but it changed to a small smile and she scooted over on the bench to make room for me. "You hauled ass at the end of class this afternoon. What was with that?"

"Sorry, I had to meet these two to buy dresses for homecoming."

My eyebrow raised slightly. "You're going?"

"No, I don't dance…like that." She tacked on at the end. I knew what she meant, but I didn't understand why that would keep her from going. "Want some?" She asked offering me her pretzel. It was barely nibbled on, but it smelled so good I couldn't resist and tore off a huge piece.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so much." I apologized as I started to stuff the sweet treat in my mouth.

"No, please, I'll never finish this on my own." Bella ripped off a small piece for herself and nibbled on it. We, meaning I, finished off her pretzel in silence as we listened to the conversation between Alice, Jasper, and Angela. I added my own input here and there while Bella just sat there nodding her head.

Alice was shocked when she found out that Jasper and Bella were in the same dance class. He had just moved up only a couple weeks ago when another girl dropped out because of scheduling conflicts with class time. Bella finally chimed in admitting she didn't put one and one together until she, Alice, and Jasper met up one afternoon after school, but Bella hadn't stuck around long enough to explain anything, and apparently the acquaintance had been left unspoken of until now.

Bella fell silent again after that, sipping on her lemonade. I had to wonder what was on her mind that was causing her to be so quiet. She had always been unobtrusive, but not with such concentration on her face as she had now. She was definitely mulling something over.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I teased. Her head snapped up and she looked surprised.

"Sorry, I zoned out." She mumbled, and went back to drinking her lemonade.

"What's on your mind?"

Bella just shrugged and then looked down at her watch. "Hey, guys I need to be getting home before my mother has a conniption fit."

Alice and Angela both groaned, but they got up, Alice bidding Jasper goodbye with a chaste kiss. Bella didn't get up right away, instead finishing her drink and looking at me from under her lashes. I pretended not to notice, but I was hypnotized by the expression in her eyes I caught out of my peripherals. It was hungry but empty, innocent but dark.

She finally got up throwing her cup in the trash. As they were leaving, Bella looked back giving me a small wave. I waved back, my mind awash with confusion. Was she trying to be obvious, or was she just acting like the same shy Bella she had always been?

Jasper and I met up with Emmett a couple minutes later when he returned with some leggy redhead on his arm. He planted a kiss on her lips that was toeing the line in terms of appropriate for public places and promised to call her over the weekend.

"So what were you two losers up to?"

"Jasper ran into his girlfriend so we hung out with her and a couple of her friends for a while."

"_I_ hung out with Alice and Angela, _you_ tried to monopolize Bella's time and attention. The only reason you sat next to her was to get your hands on her pretzel." Jasper teased. I punched him in the kidneys as we walked out of the mall, denying any such thing.

But I knew I was lying both to myself and about Bella. I had sat next to her for a reason, but it wasn't for the pretzel she had. I had honestly wanted to sit next to her and have a conversation with her. It wasn't my fault if she was quiet and evasive. I did want to get to know her again. I missed having her as a friend. So I was making that my new goal. I was determined to get to know Bella, the grown up Bella, any way I could.


	3. Homecoming and Chinese Food

**Chapter 3, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Happy birthday!"

I was barely out of my truck before Alice and Angela were rushing over to me, Alice with a shopping bag in her hand. Oh dear God…

"Shut up, no one is supposed to know it's my birthday."

"Like you care." Alice retorted. She thrust the shopping bag at me.

"I don't want it."

"Take it, you'll need it." She grinned at me expectantly. I grabbed the bag from her, hoping I looked pissed off. As soon as I glanced inside and saw the dress I thrust the bag back at Alice and headed for the school.

"Aw, Bella, come on!" Alice whined as she and Angela chased after me.

"No, Alice, no. I'm not going to the dance tonight. Besides, its Friday, I have…"

"Dance class, we know." Angela and Alice finished for me.

I just glared at them but they were unwavering in their attempt. So I finally just took the bag back and carried it to my truck where it would sit, hopefully for the entire night.

"When you get out of class today," Alice started taking my left arm while Angela tool my right, "come home and we'll be waiting there. We're all going to get ready together and then after the dance we're taking you out for a nice dinner."

"What about your boyfriends?" I asked.

"They're coming, too. You can even invite Edward if you want."

"Shush!" I hissed at them as I glanced around, paranoid that someone may have overhead.

"Oh stop it, Bella. You like him and you should talk to him."

"I did, last week when we all met up at the mall." Both Alice and Angela rolled their eyes at me. There was going to be no convincing these two otherwise today. I could feel it. "Ugh, fine. But I can't promise that I'll dance."

"We just want you to go, Bells, that's all." Angela smiled sweetly at me, but Alice was narrowing her eyes.

"You'll dance, we'll make sure you dance, even if it's only with us."

Have I mentioned that I hate my birthday?

True to their promise, more like threat, Alice and Angela were waiting outside my house, dress bags and makeup bags in hand, when I got back from my dance class sweaty and exhausted. Miss Charlotte had worked us overtime today with no breaks just to make sure we were all ready for our recital in two weeks.

"How was class?" Renee asked as the three of us walked in. I could smell the cake she baked for me and felt guilty that I wouldn't be eating any of it.

"Tiring. I need a shower."

"Good, because I need to do your hair." Alice pushed me down the hall toward the bathroom and shut the door once I was inside. I could hear my mom commenting on how she was surprised that I was going to homecoming tonight after all.

Couldn't I just have a relaxing birthday, alone? Well, apparently not when you had Alice Brandon for a friend who demanded your attendance at every single social event. Sometimes I wondered what I would honestly do without her.

After the quickest shower of my life I wrapped up in my thick fluffy robe and ventured to my room where it looked like a salon had taken hold. Alice sat me down and began blow-drying my hair. Angela started putting her makeup on and once done got to work on Alice's hair as mine sat in hot rollers so it would curl.

We were about an hour into getting ready when my mom walked in with my birthday cake, all lit up and ready to go. She and my two best friends sang 'happy birthday' to me, and Renee went back out into the kitchen to cut a few slices for everyone.

"Oh my God that cake smells good. I can't wait to eat some." Angela was practically drooling over the thought of it, and although my stomach was rumbling in protest I knew I still couldn't have any.

I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings so I had a few bites of the cake while Alice and Angela finished both their pieces quickly. It was almost time for the dance to start by the time we finished hair and makeup, and we still weren't even dressed yet.

I got my first look at the dress my two friends had picked out for me, and I had to admit I actually like it. It was a pale blue color that fell to below my knees, decorated with lace. Alice had chosen a pair of cream heels to go with it that had roses on them so I decided to wear my pale pink rose stud earrings.

Angela had chosen a pearl choker necklace to go with her halter-top dress, and Alice wore a silver heart necklace. Of course my mom felt the need to take pictures before we walked out the front door. Jasper was already parked in the driveway, Angela's boyfriend Ben Cheney in the passenger seat. They both looked very handsome, I had to admit, wearing dress slacks and button downs.

I don't know why more emphasis was always put on what the girls had to wear and not the guys. It seemed unfair to me. If we had to dress up nice, then so did they. Right? Am I right?

The night seemed to crawl by at a snail pace once we arrived at the high school for the dance. Alice and Angela immediately hit the dance floor with their men and I stood off to the side watching them. I could feel the eyes of my other classmates on me, probably wondering why the hell I suddenly decided to make an appearance at a dance.

Not that it was anyone's business what my friends sometimes forced me to do, I was actually grateful they had made me come tonight, because Edward had just walked in. He was with Emmett McCarty, whom I knew was varsity football and on his arm was some busty blonde who had to be a cheerleader. Edward was alone, a fact that made my heart leap into my throat.

He was dressed simply in just black dress pants and a blue button down, nothing too fancy, making me feel overdressed. He glanced around the room at the packs of moving bodies appearing completely uncomfortable. It was obvious he wanted to be here as much as I did.

"Having any fun yet?" Angela asked as she appeared at my side, smiling and flushed from dancing. Ben was still on the floor chatting with a couple other guys.

I simply shrugged in answer to her question, my eyes on Edward who still stood by the doorway looking like he wanted to sneak out when no one was paying attention. Angela followed my gaze and reached out to touch my arm. "You should go ask him if he wants to dance."

"No, I can't. I don't think he even wants to be here, and neither do I."

Angela pulled her cellphone from the small clutch she had with her and checked the time. "Well, we have been here almost two hours, and I am starting to get hungry. Let me go find Alice and ask her if she wants to leave now so we can go out."

"Ang, I don't want you guys to take me out."

"Bella, it's your birthday, we're taking you out. Stop fighting us. Come on, let's go find the pixie."

"If she's sucking face with Jasper I don't want to find her."

"Which she probably is, because that's how I usually find them."

I gasped and so did Angela, both of us turning sharply to find Edward standing behind me, smiling shyly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I though you heard me walking over."

"No, it's fine." Angela smiled, "Look, I'll go find Alice and Jasper and we can all go."

Angela flitted off before I could find her and I knew she had the ulterior motive of sticking Edward and me together.

"You look really nice, Bella."

At first I hadn't thought he said it, but my ears weren't deceiving me. He actually said I looked nice. "Thanks," I gasped out, still unable to stop my heart from feeling as though it was about to burst out of my chest.

"So did I hear Angela correctly? Is it your birthday?"

"Um, yeah. I'm eighteen today."

"Happy birthday, Bella. Did I tell you, you look pretty?"

"Yeah," I laughed, a blush starting to creep into my cheeks. "And thanks,"

Edward shuffled on his feet, his eyes on the floor. Why did he look so nervous? "So, I was wondering…would you like to da-"

"Ok, Bella, we're all set." Angela called gleefully as she bounced back over with Ben in tow, Alice and Jasper right behind her. I was upset they had interrupted Edward, because I knew he had been about to ask me if I wanted to dance, and God knows I wanted to say yes, but now I would never get the chance.

"Dude, come with us, we're taking Bella out for her birthday." Jasper offered as he grabbed hold of Edward's bicep.

"As if this wasn't torture enough," I deadpanned, earning a small smile from Edward. "They want to make it known to the entire city that I'm eighteen."

"That's going to be a hell of a task."

I laughed at Edward's joke as we all walked out of the auditorium. It was obvious that my friends had had a good time, where I just stood around watching, like Edward had been. I should've just asked him to finish his question when Angela interrupted him. I could be on the dance floor right now with him.

We piled into one car, luckily Jasper owned a big car and three skinny girls, plus one skinny boy fit in the backseat, but it was rather crowded, and my thigh touched Edward's the entire ride. Our destination was the nearest restaurant, although I wished they'd let me pick since it was my birthday after all.

Of course when we arrived Alice alerted the hostess that it was birthday and I knew I was in for an embarrassing evening.

**EPOV**

Going to homecoming had been the last thing I wanted to do tonight. But when Emmett's car pulled up in front of my house and he began honking his horn along with calling my cell phone until I answered, I had to relent. So I quickly changed into something appropriate for the dance and left, calling out a goodbye to my parents on the way.

I may have loved the dancing I do as a hobby, but school dances were something on my never-to-do list. They were the epitome of public embarrassment for me, number one because I couldn't dance like that, even if I tried. And number two, and this may seem shallow, but it was bad for a guy to show up to a dance without a date. It was ok for girls, apparently, because they would just show up in packs and get a date at the door.

The dance had already started when we arrived, and Emmett was eagerly showing off his date, the blonde from the cheerleading squad he had been pursuing for weeks. She had given in after "overhearing" Emmett on the phone with the redhead he had met at the mall. She had apparently asked him to go the dance and he had jumped on it. The redhead hadn't been mentioned since.

I had to give it to Emmett in situations like those, he knew how to operate. Not that I was trying to learn anything from him, but if I knew how to make a girl act, or even talk to me maybe that would help in getting to know Bella again.

Speaking of which, once we entered the large auditorium where all the festivities were taking place, I saw Bella standing off to the side watching her two other friends dance with their boyfriends. Why was she all alone? Didn't she want to be out there having fun? But then I remembered the comment she had made at the mall last week. She didn't dance like this either.

I had to stop and stare when I saw her, because other than dance class I had never seen her wear anything other than jeans, t-shirts, and her leggings. She wore a pale blue dress that fell below her knees and looked to be made of the thinnest lace in many layers. She was absolutely stunning, and I felt my jaw hit the floor, figuratively speaking.

I don't know how long I stood there, by the door, watching her. She seemed to be watching me back at one moment, but I was glancing in her direction out of the corner of my eye so she wouldn't think I had turned into some creeper over night with my constant staring. She appeared to be just as uncomfortable as me.

Her friend Angela came racing over then, oblivious to the fact that I was only about ten feet away and could still hear everything they were saying. Angela went on about the dance for a minute or so and then asked Bella if she was ready to leave so they could all go out and celebrate her birthday.

Was it really Bella's birthday? I had completely forgotten when her birthday was, not that she had made it obvious when we were younger either, but at least then I knew. As soon as Angela made the comment about Alice and Jasper making out somewhere, I walked over making my presence known.

"Which she probably is, because that's how I usually find them."

Both girls gasped as they spun around to face me. Bella seemed surprise to see me, but I knew she was aware that I had been here already for at least an hour. Angela made a quick escape leaving Bella and I alone, and I was going to have to thank her some time for it.

"You look really pretty." I said as soon as we were alone, and meant it. I loved the dress she was wearing, and the color did wonders for her creamy complexion.

"Thanks," she muttered, eyes on her feet.

"So is it really your birthday today?" I asked, hoping she could hear me over the music.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen today."

"Happy birthday, Bella. Did I…Did I tell you that you look pretty?" What the hell was wrong with me? I had just said that, and why the hell was I stammering like a nervous idiot? I knew what I wanted to ask her next, I just didn't know if I had the balls to do it. In my mind it was the perfect ruse to whisk her away for a few minutes and just talk to her, maybe find out where we went our separate ways over the past few years.

"So…I was wondering, would you like to da-" But just as the word was about to leave my mouth Angela returned with Ben, Alice and Jasper and announced that they were all leaving. I let the invitation to dance fade away as Angela began pulling Bella toward the door, obviously excited to be taking her best friend out.

I don't know if I would consider it luck or fate, but Jasper grabbed my arm and dragged me out with them. I saw Emmett as we were leaving, and considering I had come along with him I didn't worry about whether he needed a ride home or not. But he did give me a questioning look as he watched Jasper pull me out of the dance. I didn't care much. I had wanted to leave the moment I walked in.

Thankfully Jasper owned a really big car and we all fit in it easily. It was decided that we would stop at the first restaurant everyone agreed on. Bella mumbled in her seat about how she should be able to pick since it was her birthday and I agreed with her, internally at least.

We must have driven around for half an hour before we finally stopped at a Chinese restaurant, Bella still grumbling about how she wasn't going to be able to eat anything here. While we were waiting to be seated I saw Alice discussing something quietly with the hostess. Shortly after we were seated at a table for six and began perusing the menu.

Bella didn't even bother to open hers, she just sat there staring at the table and sipped on her water. "Not hungry?" I asked, flipping one of the laminated pages absentmindedly.

"No, I just can't eat this stuff."

"Sure you can. If I can, you can."

"You're a guy." She commented dryly, and I wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You lose weight faster than women, whatever weight you gain from eating this will be gone after one dance class."

I closed my menu and folded my arms on top of it staring at Bella across the table. "Is that why you won't eat? Because you're afraid you'll gain a little half pound by enjoying a night out with your friends?"

"I'll gain more than that." Bella muttered, but I pretended like I didn't hear her. I don't think she meant for me to hear it anyway. I opened my menu back up and began gazing over the selections again.

"Ooh, Bella they have you're favorite here, those sugary donut things!" Angela squealed down the table. I saw Bella look up hopefully and then back down to her water.

She shouldn't be torturing herself like this, especially on her birthday. She should be having a good time. So what if she ate a little Chinese food? We burn intensive calories in class anyway. I finally settled on something and shut my menu.

"Ok, how about this, I order one thing and I'll split it with you, that way you don't have to order a whole plate of something yourself, and you can take however much you want."

"No, it's ok, Edward. I'm really not that hungry to begin with." But just then her stomach rumbled quietly, betraying her.

I just sat there staring her down until she caved. I wasn't going to let her walk out of here hungry.

"What are you two ordering?" Jasper asked from down the table.

My eyes stayed on Bella as I answered him, "We're going to split a plate."

"Ok, we're doing a group thing, so if you two want to pick, feel free."

"You can't force me to eat." Bella stated.

"My dad is a doctor, Bella, and I know a lot about nutrition and health. You can't just skip eating because you think something is bad for you. If you want to eat it, go ahead, just keep in mind what it is and what you'll have to do to work it off tomorrow."

"I'll have to run three times around my block."

"So I'll go running with you."

Where the hell had that come from? I knew where she lived, and I knew her block was one of the bigger ones so I wouldn't mind the extra exercise, _but where had that offer come from_?

"You'll really go running with me tomorrow?" Bella asked, her voice hopeful now and not downtrodden.

"Absolutely, what time?"

"Before breakfast, like around seven."

"Ok, I'll be there, and make you sure get plenty of rest because I run hard."

Bella smiled at me across the table. "Me, too."

"So I have a question for you," I started after our food had arrived. I picked up a couple pieces of the chicken and vegetables with my chopsticks and started to eat, "How come we don't talk as much as we used to when we were little?"

Bella seemed taken aback by my sudden question. She finished chewing on the small bite of food she had taken and swallowed. "I don't really know how to answer that, actually. I guess…" She reached with her chopsticks to grab a piece of broccoli and stuck it in her mouth. "I guess we've just grown apart. That's my best explanation."

I nodded, that's what I had thought, too, and it was unfortunate. "I think it's too bad, I always considered you one of my closest friends growing up."

Bella smiled at me again, this time a real smile, and it brightened up her entire face. I was struck by how absolutely beautiful she was and wondered how I had I never noticed it before.

"That means a lot to me, Edward, thank you."

"It's true. Hey, do you think maybe sometime…" My words drowned out as quiet music started approaching our table, along with singing. Bella suddenly buried her face in her hands and I knew at once what Alice had been discussing with the hostess.

Just as the singers arrived at our table Bella picked her head up, her face bright red with a blush. She sat there smiling through the entire ordeal as the waiters sang happy birthday to her and placed a small plate in front of her with a scoop of ice cream on it and a candle.

"I'm going to kill you." Bella snarled at Alice, who was still videoing the entire thing even after the waiters had left.

"You're welcome!" Alice grinned back, "Now eat you're ice cream, I want to take a picture."

"No!" Bella shrieked, completely embarrassed now. She buried her face once and I wouldn't have been surprised if she crawled under the table.

I was frustrated watching this, but because for the second time tonight I had been interrupted when I was trying to invite Bella to do something with me. Well, I suppose I have tomorrow to look forward to.

"Don't forget," Bella picked her head up, peering down the table at Alice, who was now involved with a conversation with Angela, "We have a mandatory practice tomorrow afternoon for the recital."

"Oh fuck, that's right." I felt my hand hit my forehead. I had completely forgotten about that. I was looking forward to just chilling tomorrow. But of course Bella would have remembered. I knew she took her dance seriously, and she always worked the hardest when it came to practices for any performance, which typically earned her a lot of the lead spots because she was one of the best dancers in our class.

"Sorry to spoil any other potential plans you may have had."

"No, it's ok. I can put off studying, it's not like I don't have it all memorized already anyway."

"Where are you hoping to go to college?" Bella asked as she began moving her melting ice cream around the plate.

"Not entirely sure yet, but somewhere where the season changes." She smiled at my witty comment about the eternal heat of Arizona, but her eyes were focused on the ice cream soup that she was still pushing around her plate.

"What do you want to study?"

"Literature. What do you want to study?"

"History, I want to get into Northwestern or Harvard."

"You aim high."

I got another grin, "I know I can do it." Bella stated proudly. "I'm actually surprised you don't want to pursue dancing. You're so good at it."

"In all honesty, my mom is the reason I've stayed with it for so long. She was a dancer growing up as well and thought it was something I would enjoy, and I do I really do, but it's not something I want to make a career out of. Like she did for a while."

Bella folded one elbow on the table. "I don't think I've ever met your mom."

"You probably did when we were younger. I know our moms know each other through fundraising stuff for school and bullshit like that."

Bella giggled lightly when I cursed, or maybe it had been my nonchalant use of the word and the fact that I didn't give a shit what people thought of me when my vocabulary was less than orthodox.

Bella suddenly let out a huge yawn, catching the attention of the rest of the table. Three of us pulled out our phones at once to check the time and Bella giggled again at our almost synchronized movements.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was getting that late." It was almost eleven and Bella and I needed to be up early if we were going running tomorrow morning. Luckily our check was brought over a few minutes and everyone chipped in as part of Bella's birthday, I tossed in a little extra.

"Thanks everyone for taking me out, I had fun." Bella yawned through it so it was hard to discern exactly what she said until she repeated it. Jasper dropped her off first as well as Angela since the two lived so close to each other. "Thanks again guys," Bella called as she got out of the car. "I'll see you bright and early. Can you just text me when you get here, I don't want to wake my mom up."

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning."

Bella offered me one last grin before she shut the door. Jasper waited until both girls had disappeared behind the doors of their respective houses, only three apart. I watched Bella go the entire time, knowing I wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight. I was already looking forward too much to tomorrow.


	4. Running and Crashing

**Chapter 4, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Just as I had predicted, I was unable to get a restful sleep, but I did manage about six hours of uninterrupted dozing. After I got up and stretched a little bit I picked up my room, pulling out a pair of exercise shorts and a t-shirt in the process. I had a quiz coming up next week and I started studying for it yesterday, as a result my notes were all over the place.

My mom was already up when I headed down to the kitchen at quarter to seven. Saying that she was shocked to see me awake was an understatement. She glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Going out for a run, I'll be back in a little bit."

"What would you like for breakfast, you're father should be home from the hospital around nine, so I thought we could all sit down together."

"Whatever you feel like making mom," I told her as I tied up my sneakers. I kissed her cheek on the way out, forgoing my car keys sitting in the little glass bowl by the door. I decided to walk over to Bella's since it was only about ten minutes away.

I texted her when I was outside like she had asked me to, and the front door opened slowly only moments later. "Were you waiting by the door?" I teased.

"Maybe," Bella shut the door behind her and locked it with a key she had retrieved from a potted plant on her small porch.

"You look terrible," I glanced up and down her exhausted face, the circles under her eyes, and the obvious lack of light in them from the night before. She looked she had had a rough night. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound shitty, I meant that you look exhausted. Were you up all night?"

We started heading back down the walkway to the street. Bella pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail and fidgeted with the fitted shirt she was wearing. I never noticed before, but she was very skinny, her stomach virtually nonexistent, and I knew it was from her constant practicing. Not even I pushed myself that hard.

"Not all night,"

"Do you suffer from insomnia?" I asked. We stopped at the street and stretched out a little.

"No, I just have trouble falling asleep, it takes me a couple hours but I'm not up all night."

I nodded and stood up straight to stretch my back out. "Ready?"

We started with a light jog, keeping the pace steady to warm up. The conversation was easy at first since we weren't pushing ourselves hard enough yet. By the time we got around her block one time we were running. Bella was shorter than me by almost ten inches, but she managed to keep up with me well.

I remembered to breathe in and out at the proper times and to breathe through my nose so my throat didn't get parched. I could already feel a light sweat starting from the early sun and from the exertion of exercise. It felt good to run again, I hadn't done this in a few weeks, opting to use the treadmill in my house. I loved running outside and considered asking Bella if we could make this a routine thing between us.

After we had finished two circuits in almost forty minutes we decided to stop and stretch real quick before continuing. Bella stretched her legs out, pushing her hands against a light post for support, working the muscles in her legs one a time, back then front. I watched her grimace in pain for a moment and noticed she was still panting.

"Are you ok?" I asked her once she stood up.

"Yeah, my legs are just a little sore, I think I need another minute."

"Take your time." I watched her stretch out her legs some more, but she was still wincing, and she was still panting lightly when she had finished. "Are you sure you're ok? We can stop now."

"No, no. I'm ok. Let's finish. Twice more?"

"Only if you think you can handle it."

"I can handle it, just try to keep up." She grinned at me and started to take off at a light jog.

We didn't talk as much this time, opting to save our breath for a full out sprint at the end. I was also busy watching Bella when she wasn't aware that I was looking. She seemed to wince each time she breathed in, like her chest was hurting, but it could have also been from each time her feet hit the ground if her legs were really what was bothering her.

"That was a good run, we should do this more often." We had finished and were stopped in front of Bella's house doing a final stretch.

"Yeah, we should." She agreed. "So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, right, practice. What time is it again?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you pay any attention in class?"

I grinned, flashing her my sarcastic smile, "Not during the announcements, no."

Bella just shook her head and turned to head into her house. "You might want to start doing that."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later." I called, turning the opposite way to go home.

"See you later," Bella called back. I watched her head inside and the front door close.

Just as I was turning my thoughts to what I was going to do with the rest of my morning, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Bella.

BTW – practice starts at 10. See you there!

I laughed out loud to myself. I hadn't realized before when I asked the question that she hadn't answered it. I smiled all the way home as I thought of the exclamation point she had ended her message with. She may not have said it out loud to me, but I knew she was excited. And I knew she was excited to see me again. That thought alone made my stomach convulse, but with anticipation.

Both of my parents were in the kitchen when I walked in, standing at the counter laughing as my mom made two cups of coffee. "How was your run?" she asked when she realized I was in the kitchen.

"Good, I'm going to jump in the shower. What are you making for breakfast?"

"Just muffins, they're almost ready."

"Ok, be back down in a bit. Hey, dad." I made sure I said hello before heading upstairs. I didn't want to linger too long since I knew I was sweaty and I was sure my parents wanted a moment alone to say good morning to each other.

I wasn't particularly looking forward to the pile of homework I had this weekend as well as the practice this morning. I knew Bella was facing the same torment since we were in most of the same AP classes, just not at the same time.

I grabbed breakfast downstairs with my parents then headed back to my room to try to make a small dent in my work. Before I knew it was almost ten and I had to change for class and head back out. I cursed out loud as I attempted to yank my dance clothes into place, they weren't cooperating. I knew my mom must have put them in the dryer, precisely what I asked her _not_ to do, since they shrink easily.

I barely made it to the studio in time. The rest of the class was already present and working out along the bar. Bella was off in the corner practicing small quick steps called couru, en pointe. The easiest way to describe it would be a move that appears as though you are massaging the floor with the tips of your feet. I watched as she moved infinitesimally, but glided at the same time.

Her feet moved quickly enough that she was able to keep the practice going for several seconds before she tangled up and had to stop. I smirked to myself and walked into the room. I felt several pairs of eyes on me at once and even on my ass as I walked past most of the girls to my position at the back of the room with Jasper and Garrett.

"They never leave you alone do they?" Jasper nudged me with his elbow.

"Any way to make them stop?"

"Get a girlfriend," Garrett suggested. It didn't sound like such a bad idea. And the girl I had in mind was standing only feet from me.

But I barely knew Bella the way I used to, and it didn't feel right asking her to be my girlfriend, well a pretend girlfriend at least. I shook all thoughts of the nature from my mind as practice started and focused on the routines for the fall recital. When we started Miss Charlotte had promised we wouldn't be more than three hours, but by the time 1:30 rolled around, we were all exhausted and starving.

She finally let us go reminding us that we had only one class the following week and then we were back to our regular schedule the week before the recital. The way she laid it out made it sound so much more hectic than it actually was, but that was Miss Charlotte The Perfectionist for you.

As I finished packing up my bag I looked up to see if Bella was still around, I wanted to offer to drive her home. She was still crouched down over her own bag stuffing her towel inside. She gasped suddenly and her hand flew to her chest as her face contorted in pain.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah, fine, just sucked air down the wrong pipe, that's all." She coughed a few times, but pain was still evident on her face even after she had lowered her hand.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Uh…sure," Her breathing was coming in short little gasps, like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Edward." She half snapped at me. She started to stand up but slipped and grabbed at her head. "Whoa, dizzy…"

"Bella, I think I should take you to the hospital, I don't think you're fine."

"No, Edward. It's ok. It's just been an exhausting morning."

She tried to stand up again, this time she let me help her. I grabbed her bag and carried it out. If she was as dizzy as she said she was I wanted to her get her home quickly so she could lie down and relax. Hell, I would even do her homework for her so she could spend the rest of the day relaxing if she wanted.

It wasn't that long of a drive to Bella's house, but I was taking my time, glancing over at her every couple seconds. I knew it was going to sound like I was nagging, but I had to ask again just to make sure. "Bella, are you sure you're ok?"

She didn't answer me. She was looking out the window, her face turned away. "Bella?" I gently nudged her shoulder and she still didn't answer me. I realized then that she had passed out, and I had no idea what from. Ignoring her earlier refusal to go the hospital I turned my car around and pulled my cell phone out.

My father picked up after the second ring. "Hello, son,"

"Can you meet me at the hospital?"

"What's wrong, Edward? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's not me. I was giving a friend a ride home from dance class and she passed out." Something was wrong with Bella, and I knew it, even if she tried to deny it.

"Does her family know?"

"No, dad, look. I know something's wrong, can you please just meet me?"

"I'll be there, Edward, come around to the ER." He sounded a little frustrated with me, but I let it go and hung up. At least he agreed to be there.

I tried to get Bella to wake up as I drove to the hospital a quickly as I could without getting pulled over. Her eyes fluttered a couple times but she didn't open them. Her breathing seemed normal, but when I held her wrist to see if I could feel a pulse it felt very fast.

I saw my dad's car in the parking lot, but I didn't see him and assumed he had already gone inside. I scooped Bella out of the passenger seat, being very careful with her and walked in. My dad was at the front desk and turned when I called him.

"Let's take her inside," he pushed open the ER door for me so I could walk through with Bella. "Has she woken or said anything?" He asked I laid her down on a gurney.

"No,"

"All right, did she have her cell phone? Can you get it for me while I get her settled?"

"Yeah," I glanced down at Bella as my father started assessing her. "Do you think she's going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine, Edward. It's hot out today and she probably fainted from overexertion and possible dehydration. It's ok, son." He placed one hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You did the right thing. But I need her cell phone if she had it so I can contact her parents. Will you please get that for me?"

I nodded and walked out of the ER leaving my father to take care of Bella. That was the other reason I had called him. If something serious was wrong with Bella I wanted my dad to be the one to take care of her. The bad part was, I knew something was wrong, and it wasn't anything like overexertion or dehydration. It was something else.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a very familiar face staring down at me from where the person sat on my bed. Dr. Cullen smiled at me and patted my hand before getting up. "Hello, Bella,"

"Hi," I responded feebly, sitting up a little more.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." He stated, "and possibly how you got here as well."

"Did I fall down?"

"No, my son brought you in."

Edward?

The last thing I remember about Edward was getting into his car. I had still been unable to catch my breath at the time and I was so dizzy I felt like I was going to be sick. I remember sitting down in the passenger seat and pulling away from the dance studio, but then everything went black after that. Had I passed out? And Edward brought me to the hospital?

"He mentioned before I sent him home that you haven't been feeling well lately, leg cramps and difficulty breathing, dizziness…" Dr. Cullen left the sentence hanging, obviously hoping I would continue, but that was pretty much it.

"So he brought me here?" I asked, still trying to remember everything that happened, but my mind was completely blank.

"Yes, and you've been out for about an hour now. I asked him to go home once I confirmed you were stable. He was very worried about you, Bella."

Wow, Edward was worried about me. Well, I had already known that before, but to have someone else confirm it for me just made it even more special, despite the circumstance for said worrying.

"Would you believe me if I told you, you are an exceedingly rare blood type?" Dr. Cullen asked me as he flipped through some the pages in a file he had in his hand.

"Yes actually, I would, because I know that I am." I knew I was RH negative, because I had to have blood work done once a couple years ago and my doctor told me after he had gotten the results back.

"Edward has the same blood type," Dr. Cullen commented as he wrote something down on a piece of paper in the folder. ""I'll tell you, I was completely dumbfounded by it when he was born. I thought my wife had cheated on me, but apparently somewhere down the line of her family tree a relative had the blood type that you and Edward share, and it was finally passed on to our son."

"Thank goodness for that." I said, trying to sound diplomatic.

Dr. Cullen smiled to himself. I knew he was trying to ease the tension, but it was a losing battle. I hated hospitals, and I hated being in them. There was going to be no easing my tension.

"Well, I sent a couple samples of your blood out for different analysis and one has come back. You're not pregnant."

"I could have told you that without a test."

"Well, we still check. I called your mother from the number you have in your phone. Edward got it for me." I felt my eyes bug out. I knew exactly how this conversation was going to go. Dr. Cullen checked his watch and looked around at the nurses as they walked back and forth among the beds. "Your mother should be here soon. I explained the situation in full to her, and after she stopped hyperventilating she said she would be here within an hour. I told her you were well looked after."

"Fuck," I muttered. "Oh, sorry." I tried to hide the light blush the flamed my cheeks. The last thing I needed was for my mother to come in here and start lecturing me on being careful.

"It's fine, Bella, remember I have a teenage son. Well, once your mother gets here I want to talk to both of you about why you collapsed."

"Ok,"

"I suggest you just rest for now. I'll be back in a little while."

"Yup," I turned on my side as best I could and pretended to shut my eyes and waited until I heard the curtain close and Dr. Cullen's footsteps fade away.

I was exhausted but I just couldn't sleep. This pattern had been going on for months now. I'd lay awake at night tossing and turning and be tempted to break into my mother's store of cold medicine, but I never did. I just overdosed on coffee in the morning, which only made matters worse throughout the day.

Rolling onto my back I decided at least trying to fall asleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. I shut my eyes and the next thing I heard was my mother's voice and Dr. Cullen's outside my curtain.

"How have her menstrual cycles been?"

"Painful, and sometimes she complains about them being heavy."

"Insomnia?"

"Frequently. I can hear her moving around all night, and sometimes I'll go out into the living room in the morning and she'll be passed out on the couch with the TV on."

The curtain pulled back and the two people I had the least interest in talking to stood there. My mother looked relieved that I appeared all right but I could see the undertone of worry etched into her face.

"Bella can you tell me how you've been feeling the past few months?" Dr. Cullen asked standing by my side with a new folder in his hand.

"Dizzy, exhausted but I can't sleep, sometimes it's hard for me to breath, particularly after a rough rehearsal."

"Edward told me about that. What else, Bella? Do you have difficulty concentrating in class?"

"Sometimes," I answered honestly. "I'm really beat in the morning and it takes forever for my coffee to have an effect."

"Any leg cramping?"

"Here and there,"

"What's your diet like?"

"I don't eat meat, ever. Or bread. But I do eat some seafood."

"Well that's good. I didn't want to write protein deficiency on your papers if you didn't have one. However you do have an iron deficiency, and that's lead to, creatively enough named, iron-deficiency anemia. It explains all of the symptoms you've been having since the summer."

I felt my eyebrows raise and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "So that means my red blood cells are that funny crescent shape, right?"

"Not exactly, what you're describing, and I'm very impressed by the way, is sickle-cell anemia. There are several different types. Yours is caused by a lack of mineral iron in the body. I assume you know that red blood cells are made in the bone marrow, correct?" I nodded. "The bone marrow needs iron to form hemoglobin, which is the part of the red blood cell that transports oxygen around the body. You lack the necessary iron for the bone marrow to make enough hemoglobin."

"Fabulous," I muttered, slumping back into my pillow.

"Bella," my mother looked down to me chastising me with her eyes.

"How long have you been a vegetarian, Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Since the beginning of the year. Our dance instructor was starting to get a little strict about all of us maintaining our weight, those of us coming back in the fall I mean. And I really love dancing, I don't feel like such a klutz when I'm dancing."

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Yes, I've seen you perform a couple times, you're very talented."

"Um…thanks. But, I started being a vegetarian to try and keep my weight under control and it worked. And I guess…I got a little carried away and stopped watching it. I think at one point I may have gone an entire three months without any form of meat or fish based protein."

"Which is more than likely what lead to you current condition. Now, there are several options open to you. I can prescribe an iron supplement which I would recommend you take with food, or you can start eating meat again but I doubt you'll do that, right?" Dr. Cullen gave me a knowing smile and I had to nod in response.

He could tell I was passionate about my dancing and I wasn't going to put it in jeopardy. At least he understood that. I was going to have a hell of a time explaining it to my mother.

"You can switch a few things up in your diet, add more seafood, grains, and nuts, basically anything other than red meat that is rich in iron. Although I would prefer you eat the red meat since it is the best source. But there are several different foods you can try and I'll leave it up to you to decide."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

"Glad to hear it, now I'm going to need you to stay just for the night for observation and you'll be released in the morning." Dr. Cullen scribbled yet again on some papers and dropped the new folder in with the other at the end of my bed. "Someone will be by in a few minutes to move you up to private room for the evening and bring you dinner."

I thanked him and so did my mother before he shut the curtain and walked off to attend to more patients. My mother finally dropped into the seat by my bed sighing. "I thought we went over this when you decided to become a vegetarian, Bella. I told you a million times to be very careful with it."

"I was…in the beginning. And then…"

"You got caught up in it, I know. I had the same problem when I was your age and I was on the track team." My mother chuckled and reached over patting my arm. "I'm just so relieved it wasn't more serious."

"That wouldn't be much of a stretch for me."

"This isn't funny, Bella. You need to start being more careful with your diet. I know how much dance means to you, but you cannot sacrifice your health for something trivial. I know, don't give me that face, I know you're doing this because your instructor is a bitch and threatened to kick anyone out who's beginning to look flabby."

I was shocked that my mother actually just cursed. I don't think I've ever heard her say anything worse than an occasional 'damn it' when she failed at cooking. I would have to commend her later, I was proud of Renee.

"Are you staying all night with me?"

"I'll stay for a few hours, but Phil has that dinner tonight with the other department heads for the Junior High, and it's highly suggested that they bring their spouses."

"Oh, one of those." I said nodding. "Yeah, that's cool. I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself."

Renee leaned over and placed a kiss on top of my head. "I know sweetheart, I don't doubt that for a second, but as far as this situation goes…I think I'm going to have to start packing your lunches again."

Yeah…bring on the torment.


	5. Confessions and Propositions

**Chapter 5, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

A few days after my 'incident' as I was calling it, I was back at school, despite my mother's plea for me to stay home and rest for the sake of rest. But I was feeling fine and I couldn't skip school. I also couldn't skip dance class. Thankfully we only had the one class this week, and it being taught by Miss Maria, since Charlotte our regular instructor had gone away for some family matters. The fall recital was in two weeks, and everyone was beginning to freak out.

I had been told by Dr. Cullen, and my mother, to take it easy for a couple weeks and try to not over exert myself during class, and not exercise more than necessary or I was likely to pass out again, or even worse, hurt myself _because_ I passed out again.

Edward watched me carefully in class on Tuesday and I almost felt like I was being babysat, but I ignored him. I was horrified to speak to him again. I was so embarrassed by what had happened, and I knew he must have been mad at me for refusing to let him help me and take me to the hospital. He must have thought I didn't care about my health, and having a doctor for a father probably instilled in him the need to take care of himself.

I avoided him like the plague when I returned to school on Tuesday. My mom had made me skip Monday so I could rest for one more day, and because I was so exhausted I agreed, but I went back Tuesday, much to her dislike. It was easy to avoid Edward during the day, but then when I got to class and I could feel his eyes on me the moment I walked in.

All of Wednesday I avoided him, and Thursday. By Friday I got a text asking if I was mad at him. It took me by complete surprise. He thought _I_ was mad at _him_? I didn't respond right away only because I had no idea what to say to him, and 'no' just didn't feel like enough. I suppose the time had come to swallow my pride and just talk to him.

I spent that weekend buried under a pile of homework and got most of it done, using the rest of my free time to think about potential conversations with Edward. I knew he would ask me what was wrong, and if I told him I knew he would ask if I was doing anything to help myself. I could answer him honestly and tell him that I personally wasn't doing anything, but my mother was.

Just as she had promised, she began packing my lunches again, and the first day was tuna fish and a small salad. It had been so long since I had had tuna the thought of eating it was revolting and I skipped it. Angela and Alice just shook their heads at me. I had filled them in of course, and both were appropriately mortified, but also pissed at me for not taking better care of myself.

I suffered through the lunches my mother packed for me the rest of the first week, sometimes she added nuts to my salads, sometimes bits of other fish if we had had it for dinner the previous evening. The first time she packed me a roast beef sandwich I threw it in the trash and went over to the salad bar.

In the end I knew I was going to lose this battle with her, but I would fight as long as I could. When Monday rolled back around I made it a point to talk to Edward, and since we shared the same lunch period, I decided what better time, and let Angela and Alice know there was the possibility that I wouldn't be sitting with them today.

After my last class before lunch I headed toward the staircase so I could get downstairs and looked over my shoulder to see Edward, head down, going in the same direction. I momentarily considered not saying anything to him, again, but I had to talk to him eventually, or it would make the recital awkward between us since we had a couple pieces together.

"Hey, Edward," I called to him as he walked by me.

His head immediately picked up and he looked in my direction, a genuine smile parting his lips. "Hey, speaking to me again?" He teased. I had never responded to his text from Friday, but I sent him one apologizing for being so distant and that I wanted to talk to him in the upcoming week. "Heading to lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" Of course I knew he was.

"Yeah, want to walk with me?"

My heart leapt into my throat and I forgot how to speak. "Sure," I managed to squeak out. Edward's smile broadened and he motioned for me to head down the stairs first.

"So, I know you probably don't want to talk about last Saturday..."

"No, I don't."

"So, why don't we get to know each other all over again?"

I liked that idea. I knew he had been wanting to ask me to hang out, but it seemed every time he tried he got interrupted somehow and had just let it go at this point. But I preferred the 'getting to know you again' talk as opposed to the 'how are you feeling' talk. "I think you know most of the obvious things." I stated as we headed down the stairs together.

Edward snorted and tossed his head back as he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, even if he was making fun of me by doing it. "Like how you're a beautiful dancer despite the fact that you fall down a lot in other situations?"

"You think I'm…"

"Clumsy?"

"Don't interrupt me. You think I'm…a beautiful dancer?"

Edward leaned in close to me so his mouth was next to my ear. "Bella, I think you're the most talented of all the girls in our class."

I was supremely touched by his sentiment and I expressed my gratitude earning yet another spectacular smile in response from him. "You're not too shabby yourself, Cullen."

"I can't take the credit. As I told you my mother was a dancer, and so was her mother…so I managed to inherit the ability to be able to throw myself into the air and spin at the same time."

"But you do it so…so admirably."

Edward scoffed and reached out to hold the cafeteria door for me. I didn't even realize we'd reached the cafeteria. I was still too caught up in the fact that he was actually talking to me and wasn't mad.

"Really, you do. I wish I was as good as you."

"Thank you, Bella." We took a seat at an empty table near the back, neither of us missing the stares and whispers that followed. I plopped down in the plastic chair and went about retrieving my lunch of a simple salad with tomatoes and cucumbers, while Edward pulled out a much more appetizing turkey sandwich.

"You need some protein in there, Bella. I know my father told you about eating properly."

"Yes, and I'm ignoring it."

"You really want to pass out again?"

"I'm going to eventually, regardless." I chuckled. Edward glared at me, clearly not amused. With a huff I got up and stalked over to the salad bar to get a small container of tuna fish and returned to the table waving it around.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly, meaning it. I spread the tuna throughout my salad, and even I had to admit it tasted way better with the fish in it than if I had eaten the straight vegetables. I suddenly got the feeling that Edward had pushed me because he felt bad for my pathetic lunch.

And that was how it went for the rest of the week. We would meet up in the hallway upstairs and walk to lunch together, he would get the door, and then argue with me about my lack of nutrition in my meals after which I would get up and buy something small to supplement said meals with.

We talked about anything and everything, and it was the following Tuesday, after about a dozen or so conversations, that we started getting into more personal questions. I asked him about what he did in his off time and admitted that he didn't have much of a social life. He was always studying for his AP courses because he was determined to get into a good college so he could study literature as he told me before.

He also admitted, however, that he was no stranger to the party scene. In his earlier years of high school he had frequented many Friday night soirées, and had even hooked up here and there. It was much more than I could say for myself. And I made the unfortunate mistake of voicing that particular truth aloud.

Edward choked momentarily on the chicken wrap he was currently inhaling due to skipping breakfast this morning, and had to tap his chest a couple times before he could speak properly.

"Are you shitting me right now?" He asked, his face a little red. I offered him my spare juice box, something I was still receiving hell for from him for carrying. He took it gratefully and drank the whole thing in one pull. "I'll never tease you about your Ssips again." He promised after setting the little empty cardboard box to the side.

"I told you they're handy to have in one's backpack."

Edward waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't change the subject. Seriously, Swan?" He asked incredulously jumping right back into my embarrassing outburst. I felt a deep blush paint my cheeks and I bowed my head in shame.

"Yeah, seriously." I murmured.

"Shit, I'm sorry," He whispered after hearing my hurt tone. He reached out and tucked a finger under my chin lifting my face to his. "I didn't mean to offend you, Bella. Forgive me,"

"I forgive you, Edward, just please don't tell anyone."

He mocked zipping his lips shut, locked them, and threw the imaginary key over his shoulder. A small smile found its way to my lips and I mouthed a 'thank you'. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang overhead and we both quickly got up without another word and threw out our trash before heading out the doors and going our separate ways for class.

At the end of the day I was walking alone back to my truck when I heard someone calling my name behind me. I wasn't surprised when it was Edward I saw running to catch up with me. I really didn't feel like talking at this particular moment in time. After having declared my current virginal status to him I didn't want him mentioning it ever again. It would only make me feel more like the outcast that I was.

"Slow down, Bella, wait!" He called as I power-walked toward my destination. I felt him grab my wrist and stop me. "Hey, wait a second, I wanted to talk to you."

"I really don't feel like a repeat of lunch, Edward. I appreciate you keeping my secret and everything, but I really don't want to talk about it again."

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I huffed in frustration and almost tore my wrist from his grasp, and I would have if his touch didn't feel so damn good. "All right, fine. But let's go for a walk, I don't want someone accidently overhearing us."

"That's probably a good idea. Let's just dump our stuff in your truck first."

After ditching our backpacks in the cab of my ancient but beloved Chevy, Edward led me away from the school and around the block. Thankfully we didn't have a dance rehearsal today since the recital was on Saturday, she wanted us to rest and save our energy for the dress rehearsal Friday afternoon.

Edward kept his hands buried deep in his pockets as we walked in relative silence for several minutes.

"So what about me being a virgin still did you want to discuss?"

"I was thinking a lot about my reaction at lunch and how much it bothered you and I wanted to apologize for it."

"Edward, I already told you I forgive you."

"I know," Edward rushed out, "But I was also wondering…if maybe you would care to remedy your current status?" He blurted out, chancing a glance over at me.

I stopped in my tracks as did Edward and just stared at him. "With you?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and shrugged and I felt my heart leap into my throat and my stomach drop out. I couldn't lie to myself and say no, but I didn't want to come off as desperate as I really was.

Ever since we had started sitting together at lunch I had really begun to love Edward's company. We had even hung out a few times in between when we weren't busy with schoolwork or dancing. It felt almost like there had never been a separation between us to begin with. It was like we had always been this way, it felt right, natural.

"If you don't want to…" Edward started, pulling my thoughts back to the present.

"It depends," I interrupted him.

I knew this whole thing was going to somehow come back and bite me in the ass if I agreed, but I was thinking about being able to spend even more time with Edward. God knows I love him and I've wanted nothing more for months now than to just scream it from the mountaintops, but if this was the path I had to take I wasn't going to argue.

Edward laughed, effectively lightening the mood between us and we started to walk again. "On what, pray tell?"

"Will you make it worthwhile?"

Edward glanced over at me, his brows drawn together in confusion. "And by that you mean?"

"Am I going to regret it later on and think I wasted my first time, something that should be special, and something I've been trying to keep until the right man came along?" I rushed out hoping I didn't sound like a total loser.

"In other words you're afraid of me wanting nothing more than to just get into your pants?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't put it that brusquely, but essentially yes."

"But you still trust me." Edward stated, not questioned.

I felt my eyebrow quirk. "Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

"Otherwise you wouldn't still be walking with me listening to my proposition Therefore you trust me."

Damn he was good. "So you're saying you would make it good for me?"

Edward leaned down very close to me and whispered in my ear. "You should have a little more confidence in me, Bella." A shiver flew down my spine and I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and twine our fingers. "Come on,"

"Right now," I spluttered, stopping midstride once more and practically tripping over my own feet.

"No, you silly girl. I meant 'come on', let's get a coffee or something and go talk about this somewhere much more private. I consider you my friend, Bella, and I don't expect you to be ready right off the bat. You had a point about how your first time should be special. I want to give that to you because sometimes I wish I could go back and redo my first time and make it special."

Edward finished his speech by bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. The smile he flashed me was beyond dazzling and I felt myself fall for him just a little harder.

**EPOV**

I must be possessed. I must be. Because why the hell would I have asked Bella if she wanted to sleep with me? Just like that? I'm losing my mind. I wanted to do this slowly. Start as friends again, hang out, do the easy stuff. Then eventually I wanted to ask her out on a real date, I know I did. But no, I had to let my dick do the thinking for me and blurt out the offer to sleep with her because she was embarrassed of still being a virgin. Although I don't know why, I think she should feel proud of herself for wanting to save it for someone special.

I only hoped she considered me to be that special someone since she had sort of agreed to it.

I took her out for coffee like I had suggested and she shocked me even further when she got a cranberry scone to nibble on. I never expected her to eat. I would have figured she'd be so out of place by just my question that she wouldn't even want coffee.

"I can't believe the recital is already here." Bella sighed as she sipped her cappuccino carefully. "And September is already over."

"Yeah, but that means first exams and Halloween are coming. Do you still dress up?"

Bella nodded and stuffed a piece of the scone in her mouth. "Alice, Angela and I still go trick-or-treating, too." She giggled at the end, a light blush painting her cheeks. "Of course their boy toys join us. Hey, do you want to come? Maybe we can do a huge group thing this year with costumes?"

"Sure, yeah." I accepted eagerly, "I would love that. Emmett throws a Halloween party every year, and he'll probably make me go…would you be interested in coming with me?"

"Um…ok. I've never been to a party, except for my friends' birthday parties."

"His parties are usually pretty tame, so you have nothing to fear. Except maybe Emmett." I chuckled lightly.

"He is pretty intimidating."

An awkward silence followed Bella's last comment. We both sat there sipping our coffees, looking everywhere accept at each other. What happened to all of the easy conversation between us the past week? Oh right, me and my big fat mouth.

"Look, Bella…"

"Edward, I…"

We spoke at the same time and broke out in quiet laughter. It managed to subdue some of the tension in the air between us, but not all. "You go first." I offered.

"No, it's ok" Bella responded, her eyes downcast and her voice sad.

"We don't have to do this," I told her, reaching across the small table and laying my hand on hers. I don't know if she felt it as well, but there was definitely a shock when our skin touched, but I didn't pull away. It felt too good. "You know, what I asked you about before, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, Edward. It just took me by surprise. I just wanted to say that…" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it until it was bright pink. "When two people have sex," She started again, leaning toward me and lowering her voice to a whisper, although there was no mistaking the intrigue in her tone, "There's a lot of kissing and touching."

"Usually, hopefully." I joked, "Unless the two people engaging in said sex are in a hurry and just want to get off."

Bella smiled shyly and blushed again. "I just wanted to say that I don't have a lot of experience with that. None actually."

"You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to, Bella." This entire conversation was just getting weirder and more uncomfortable by the second. Our easy, naturally flowing friendship had turned into a tryst in a single afternoon. And here I was, only an hour after propositioning Bella, taking my offer away.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could build up to it."

"You've never been kissed, Bella?"

She shook her head in the negative, flushing. "You're serious?" I asked again. "Because I can't believe that any guy has never wanted to kiss you." She smiled at me for a moment in thanks and turned her eyes down again. She was embarrassed and I wasn't making it any better. "We could work on that, you know, and the whole 'building up to it' thing you suggested. This doesn't have to be about just sex, Bella."

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. "Do you want to go on a date first?" I blurted out.

"Uh…"

"Lets just forget what I said earlier and pretend that this whole awkward situation never happened. Bella, do you want to go on a date with me?"

She looked up at me from under her lashes smiling shyly. The girl had no idea just how alluring she was when she did that. "Yeah, I'd like that."

My heart soared in that moment. She had said yes. I knew we weren't going to forget anything that happened today, but just the offer of starting the whole thing over, and the right way, made her ten times more at ease. It was obvious in the way conversation flowed between us for the rest of the afternoon. Bella finished her scone, with a little help from me, and we walked back to the school together so I could get my stuff from her truck.

Just as Bella was about to climb up into the cab of her crappy truck, sorry to say it but it was, I turned and called out to her, catching her by surprise. I walked back over to her and dropped my backpack on the ground.

"Can I try something real quick?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

I took another step closer to her then slowly raised my hands to cup her face. I leaned down and just barely brushed my lips against hers. It was something I had been thinking about all afternoon since she had admitted to never being kissed. I wanted to go all the way and give her a proper kiss, but I didn't want to scare her off, knowing we had a fragile arrangement going, and I didn't want to fuck it up.

Bella gasped underneath me, but after a moment or two she was kissing me back just as lightly. I parted from her waiting for her to open her eyes again. "How was that?" I asked, wanting more so to know her feelings than a comment on my kissing ability.

"Really nice," she sighed happily. I felt a smile stretch my mouth and she mirrored it back to me. "That was my first kiss, Edward. Ever."

"I know, and it _was_ really nice."

Bella giggled, embarrassed, and hid her face in her hands. "Hey, we can always try again." I told her when she peeped out from between her fingers.

"Maybe next time."

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "Want to come over and watch a couple movies? My parents are going out for the night."

"Sure, we can work out the details tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Bella." I called to her as I headed back to my car.

"You, too." She called.

_Yes I would_, I thought to myself, _yes I would indeed_.


	6. Jitters and First Kisses

**Chapter 6, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I was a little more than anxious when Edward invited me over for the evening to watch a movie with him. To say that I was nervous was the understatement of the year. I had no idea what would happen, besides maybe the two of us sitting on the couch with about two feet between us. I wanted to think that maybe he may try to kiss me again tonight...and cue said anxiety.

Yesterday…was a blur to say the least. The only thing I could remember that actually made me smile was when Edward kissed me. Well, just barely, but it was still a kiss. My first kiss. I didn't know what to expect, and he seemed to have liked it. But I had no idea how to kiss a boy.

I called Alice and Angela in a panic about what to wear. I mean it was a simple get together, right? It shouldn't be too difficult to pick out something cute. All we were doing was watching a couple movies, sharing a bowl or two of popcorn and a bottle of soda…maybe making out a little…Oh God I feel sick.

"Alice, I can't do this!" I shrieked as I walked back down the hall to my bedroom with a glass of warm ginger ale in my hand. I had to get my stomach to calm down now or I would be vomiting all over Edward's porch by the time I got there. And I'm sure that was the last thing he needed to see if he was intending to kiss me tonight.

"Yes you can." Alice encouraged as she ushered me into my bathroom. I sipped my ginger ale slowly as she did my hair. "This is no big deal, Bella. It's just a movie."

"Exactly, Alice." I exclaimed, setting my glass down on the bathroom counter a little harder than necessary. "But it's a movie at _his_ house. On _his_ couch. Where he _might_ kiss me tonight."

Alice placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "You should really have more confidence in yourself. If it happens, just go with it, Bella. You might be surprised with the results. You know you want him, and he obviously wants you or he never would have said anything to you in the first place and you would never be at this point." She spun the swivel stool around so I was now facing her.

"How long have you dreamed about a chance with Edward Cullen? You two have known each other since preschool, and yes you may have drifted apart in recent years, but he apparently wants you as a friend as much as you want him as one. He likes you, Bella. And although the situation you two have going on right now is a little…awkward…still, it's the fact that Edward even wants to do this in the first place."

I exhaled slowly. I knew she was right, Alice always was. She spun me back around to face the mirror and fluffed my hair out a little. There wasn't much difference from the normal way I wore it except that Alice had curled it just a little bit more and pinned the sides back.

"Do your makeup, Ang and I will pick out something cute for you to wear. Just breathe, Bella." Alice winked at me before disappearing out into my bedroom. I heard her and Angela going through my closet and critiquing every piece of clothing I owned.

I did my best to drown them out as I did my makeup, applying just a little shadow and a touch of mascara. No need to go overboard, he wasn't taking me out to a fancy dinner. Alice wandered back in after a few minutes and deemed my work appropriate for the evening before pulling me out to the bedroom and showing me the outfit she had chosen.

I dressed in the blue top and dark wash skinny jeans, and slipped on the ballet flats (laughing internally to myself at the shoe choice). Alice applied a little more hair spray and Angela picked out my favorite owl necklace to complete my outfit for the night, and before I knew it both girls were shoving me out my front door.

"We're going to call you later tonight to see how it all went, Bella. So you better give us all of the details." Alice shouted after me.

I saluted them as I walked down the driveway and then turned left down the street to walk ten minutes to Edward's house a couple blocks away. The porch light was on when I got there and his parents' car was missing. They were out just as he said they would be. Edward answered the door after one knock, smiling excitedly.

"You look very pretty." He complimented me as I walked in.

"Thanks," I muttered in response, my typical blush already making its way to my cheeks. I noticed Edward was wearing just socks on his feet, his Converse from earlier in the day sat next to the door so I toed off my ballet flats and left them by the door as well. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I did my best to sound as excited as he looked, but I knew I was doing a poor job and Edward picked right up on it.

"You ok?" he asked as he reached out and touched my upper arm.

Just having his fingers against my skin so lightly made me gasp and I prayed he didn't hear it. "Yeah," I whispered to the floor.

"Relax, it's supposed to be a fun night." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the big sectional couch. On the coffee table was an array of snacks and a few cans of Coke, thank God. My stomach had yet to calm down, and having Edward's hand clasped around mine did nothing to help soothe it.

I sat down beside him and he turned the TV on switching it over to the channel for the DVD player. There was about a foot of space between us for the first ten minutes of the movie, and then Edward reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the popcorn setting it in his lap.

He stretched his other arm across the back of the couch, glancing over at me momentarily. I reached for a can of soda and popped it open sipping slowly. For the next half hour Edward kept glancing over at me as he took small handfuls of popcorn. I knew he was trying to be discrete, but he sucked at it. I did my best to keep my eyes on the movie.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked eventually, placing the half empty popcorn bowl on the table.

"I'm fine," I lied, eyes on the TV.

"Bella, I don't bite."

I glared at him, completely mortified. I didn't know how to respond to that except to reach forward and place my soda back on the table. Edward scooted a little closer to me, his arm falling from the back of the couch. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie momentarily before turning to look at me.

"I can tell you're really nervous, and if this is making you uncomfortable we don't have to finish the movie tonight. If you want I can walk you home and we can just have lunch together tomorrow like we always do."

"I…uh…um..." I couldn't formulate a single coherent thought in my mind, only providing evidence that I was as nervous as Edward suspected. "I don't want to go yet." I whispered. "I want to stay and finish the movie."

"You sure?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine for any hint of uncertainty.

I decided to just bite the bullet and do what I wanted to the moment we sat down on the couch together. I scooted right up next to him and snuggled into his side. "Yeah, I'm sure." I whispered.

Edward smiled gently down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He turned the movie back on a moment later, reaching for the popcorn bowl. This time when he set it in his lap, we shared it.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew Edward was shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to discover that we were laying down on the couch now. Edward was on his back and I on my side still snuggled against him. My arm was draped across his torso and I was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He greeted me. I noticed he had turned the TV off and the only sound I could hear was the muffled whir of air from the AC.

"When did I pass out?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes to get them to focus a little better.

"About an hour before the second movie ended. You were yawning for a while and made no protest when I started to lay us down so I went with it. I hope that's ok."

I nodded into his shoulder and let out another one of my numerous yawns tonight. "Did you enjoy the movie at least?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. I picked myself up a little and found that I was now staring down into his beautiful green eyes. And he was staring right back at me.

And then he was leaning up and his lips were against mine. They were soft and full…and I couldn't believe this was happening. After a moment I found myself kissing Edward back. He slipped one hand around my neck to hold me and I placed mine flat against his chest to brace myself.

He was kissing me. Edward Cullen was kissing me! _And I was kissing him back_. When we finally broke apart all I could do was continue to stare at him as I felt my cheeks flush. He reached up stroking his fingers across my cheek.

"You have the loveliest blush." He whispered, and then proceeded to lean up and kiss me again.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly when we broke apart.

"Ready to go home?"

"Mm hm…"

He leaned up and kissed me yet again, short, sweet and simple, and then we sat up together, stretching. Edward got off the couch first and held his hand out to me. I reached out tentatively to take it, and the moment I did Edward swept me up against him hugging me gently.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as we walked out to his car.

"Yeah, I did. More than I expected."

"I didn't make you uncomfortable at any point, did I?" He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. I waited until he was seated behind the wheel to respond.

"No, I think I was making myself nervous. I honestly didn't know what to expect tonight."

"In all honesty, neither did I. I didn't know if I would have the guts to kiss you tonight or not."

I looked over at him in shock. Edward just chuckled and started the engine. He backed out of the driveway without saying anything else. In fact, we sat in silence until he pulled up in front of my house.

"You didn't know if you would have the guts to kiss me tonight?" I asked, repeating his statement.

"Yeah," Edward answered nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to me then, and I knew he was about to impart something important on me. "Bella, I've wanted to kiss you since the fifth grade when you gave me that little Hello Kitty valentine in my mail box. You wrote out a little heart instead of 'love' on it. Don't you remember?"

I blushed deeply. Of course I remembered. I was a stupid, silly little girl thinking I could steal the heart of the cutest boy in class, but I had tried.

And apparently I had succeeded.

"I mean yesterday…" he started again, "I was just…I don't know, testing the waters. But I have wanted to kiss you like I did tonight for a long time."

I didn't know how to respond to that right away and let silence fall over to us until I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You gave me…um…was it Power Rangers?" I asked, going back to our discussion of valentines.

Edward laughed out loud at the memory. "No, that was Yorkie. I had Tom and Jerry valentines that year. My mom forgot to pick some up for me so I was left with those stupid cartoon ones."

"Oh yeah!" I laughed at the memory. "I remember. I still have all my valentines you ever gave me through our grade school years. I only ever kept yours, Alice's and Angela's. They're in a box under my bed."

Edward laughed as well, but quietly to himself. "I would like to kiss you again before you disappear inside for the night. I won't get to see you until tomorrow morning."

"Ok," I breathed.

Edward reached out clasping his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me forward slowly until my lips were touching his. I felt my fingers curl into the collar of his shirt, yanking him just a little bit closer. He didn't go fast, he wasn't rough. It was the softest kiss.

This time we didn't part for almost a minute. But we were breathing a little heavy when we did break apart. Edward just smiled at me and leaned in to touch his lips to my forehead.

"Sleep well, Bella. Want me to come pick you up in the morning?"

I chewed on my lower lip for a moment before finally nodding my head. "Good," Edward kissed my forehead again gently. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," I leaned over and reached for the handle, but Edward reached out, this time his arm snaking around my waist and he pulled me back over to him kissing me one last time. "That was unexpected." I breathed as I pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I just wanted one more."

"No…it's ok. I liked it."

The smile I received in return was brilliant. After another round of exchanging good nights I finally got out of his car and walked up to my door. Edward waved as I stepped inside and I stayed in the door watching him drive back down the street.

"How was your night with the girls?" Renee asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Uneventful," I sighed. I could so easily mislead my mother at this point she should send me to a reform school. I dropped into the chair across from her at the kitchen table. She closed the book she was reading and sipped her tea.

"What did you all do tonight?"

"Watched some cheesy chick flicks and worked on our scrapbook for senior year. Angela and Alice went off about their boyfriends for a while and I just sat there listening."

Renee reached across the table and patted my hand. "All in good time, Bella." She smiled at me encouragingly. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She got up and walked around the table to give me a hug.

"Night, mom." I called as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. I waited until I heard her door close and the sound of her and Phil talking before quietly making my way to my room at the back of the house.

I locked the door behind me, changed into some comfy pajamass and then climbed up on my bed and called Alice. This would undoubtedly be a _very_ long phone conversation. She picked up after the second ring, and I could hear Angela laughing quietly in the background.

"You're on speaker, Bells, spill." Alice demanded, if demanding can be nice. "Did he kiss you again?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly, and quickly turned the volume down on my phone as Alice and Angela both shrieked with joy.

"How many times?" Angela asked, only too eager to here about my exploits.

"A few times. It was nice."

"Aww…." Both girls cooed together and I could just see their huge puppy eyes they were probably making at Alice's phone.

"When are you seeing each other again?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow morning, he wants to pick me up."

"Oh my God." Angela said each work separately, like she couldn't believe it. "You know what this means right, Bella?"

"No, what does this mean?"

"It means he's really serious about you."

"I already knew that."

"Yeah, but serious, like he wants you to be his girlfriend."

"I knew that, too."

"I'm so excited for you!" She shrieked again an obscenely high decibel. "Ok, we'll let you go, you probably want some sleep so you can dream about Edward. We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," I said to both of them, just fighting back a yawn that escaped as soon as I hung up. I made sure the alarm was set on my phone before I shut my light off and let blissful sleep take me.

However, it was anything but. I was still battling with my insomnia, and I knew I had to get it under control before it began to seriously affect me. I rolled around a lot and tossed and turned before I finally got up around two in the morning and headed out to the living room.

This time though, I didn't turn the TV on. I clicked on one of the lights and curled up on the couch with my latest novel. It didn't take long for my eyes to feel heavy, and soon I was sinking into the blackness of sleep that I so desperately needed.

The next morning I was woken up not by my phone, but by my mother. She sat down on the couch next to me and gently shook me awake. "Trouble sleeping again last night?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah," I groaned, rubbing my eyes for a moment. I then proceeded to pull the blanket back over my head.

"You need to get up, sweetheart. It's almost six-thirty." I heard her voice fading as she walked into the kitchen and heard the click as she pushed the button to start the coffee pot.

With a few choice grumbles I hauled myself off the couch and slumped down the hall to my bathroom. After a quick, hot shower I felt slightly more human and went about getting ready for the day. I wanted to pick my outfit out carefully. But at the same time I didn't really care this morning. So I settled for the standard t-shirt and jeans and Converse. Seeing Edward wear his yesterday had made me search for my own when I got home yesterday afternoon.

"Bella, have you considered maybe trying a sleeping aid?" Renee asked me when I wandered back into the kitchen for some coffee.

"I'm already on birth control and Dr. Cullen has me taking iron supplements. You want to add another pill?"

"It's just a sleep aid, Bella." She sipped her coffee, waiting for my answer.

"I'll think about it, ok?" I asked. I grabbed my travel mug down from the cabinet and filled it. "Alice and Angela are picking me up this morning. I have to go." I gave her a quick hug and grabbed a piece of fruit and a granola bar for breakfast.

"Don't forget your lunch." Renee nodded toward the fridge. I grabbed the paper sack she had packed for me and stuffed it inside my bag.

"I'll see you later. I have practice today for the recital after school." I called as I headed outside.

Edward hadn't arrived yet, so I sat down on the porch and peeled the banana I had taken from the fruit bowl. Just as I was finishing it up I saw his car rounding the corner and he stopped out on the street. I chucked the peel in the trash and quickly headed down the driveway.

"Good morning," he greeted me as I got into his Volvo.

"Morning," I greeted him back. Before we pulled away from the house Edward leaned over the center console to kiss me but I turned away at the last second. "Sorry, I'm not refusing you, but my mom might be at the window and I don't want an audience. She thinks Alice and Ang are picking me up."

"Oh, ok. I can wait till we get to school." He smiled mischievously at me.

"Um…I have a question about that." I started as Edward pulled away from my house.

"Ask away,"

"Do you think…would it be possible if we could keep this…quiet?"

"Actually, I wanted to do that anyway." Edward admitted, glancing over at me quickly and then looked back at the road. "I attract enough attention at school,"

"I've noticed," I commented quietly.

"Yeah, and I really don't want to attract any more, and I assume you're the kind of girl who doesn't like to be in the limelight."

"Yeah,"

"So we'll keep this to ourselves. Do Alice and Angela know anything?"

I shook my head in the negative. "I just told them that you want to start seeing me in a more…private way, and I let them draw their own conclusions."

"Wise move." Edward smiled at me encouragingly. "About that kiss, though?" He asked when we arrive at the school. He parked and turned the engine off. Thankfully he had chosen a spot near the back under a tree, so we weren't likely to be seen.

"What about it?" I inquired back, trying to sound oblivious, but teasing at the same time.

Edward began to inch slowly over to me, his hand reaching out to cup the back of my neck. I met him halfway this time, letting my hand find its way into his hair. He kissed me as gently as he had last night, but with no less passion. I felt his tongue along my lower lip, but I didn't know if I was ready to kiss him like that yet.

"We'll take it slow," Edward promised me when we broke apart. "And good morning again, Bella."

I was unable to keep myself from smiling as I responded, "Good morning, Edward." The smile didn't fade from my face as we got out of the car and headed toward the school. It only grew brighter as Edward slung his arm across my shoulder as a friend would, although I knew it meant a little more. I could see it in the sparkle of his eyes, and hear it in his voice when he told me he would see me at lunch.

I couldn't wait.


	7. Fall Recital and Roses

**Chapter 7, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Ever since Tuesday I had been having the best week of my life. Bella and I hung out one more time since Wednesday. I talked her into grabbing some pizza after school on Thursday since we didn't have dance class again, and she actually ate two whole slices on her own. It was veggie pizza, but she ate it without complaint, and even had a garlic knot when I offered it.

I was beginning to wonder if her appetite was coming back because she was eating real food again. But I also wondered if it had anything to do with how happy she seemed to be the last few days. I hoped more so for the latter than the former. It warmed my heart every time she smiled and laughed at one of my stupid jokes. We blew little spitballs at each other with our straws and genuinely had a good time.

While out in public on Thursday we had kept the affection level to a minimum, (i.e. the kissing), but once back in the car when I dropped her off at home, Bella let me kiss her as long as I wanted. I had to ask her again just to make sure that she had never kissed a boy before, because she was such a natural at it, but Bella simply shook her head and got out of the car.

I watched her go, and just as she was about to step inside her house she called back to me reminding me the dress rehearsal for the recital was tomorrow. I groaned out loud, knowing full well that dress rehearsal meant putting on that dreaded white leotard that I hated with every iota of my being.

So when Friday afternoon rolled around, and my white leotard and black tights hung on the outside of my closet door mocking me, I yanked them on and pulled on workout pants over them and donned a t-shirt for the ride over to the studio. Bella was already there looking beautiful in her black leotard and the little pink fluffy tutu she wore with it. She was sitting in the front row of the theater tying the straps of her pink ballet slippers around her ankles.

"How come you get to look nice and I get to look awkward?" I asked as I sat down next to her and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I stripped off the workout pants I had worn over my tights as well and stuffed the clothes inside my duffel.

Bella looked up from lacing her slippers and suddenly burst out laughing. I felt a flush heat my face and grabbed my own black slippers from my bag and put them on. "Shut up," I grumbled at her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, still laughing at me, "I know it's been a while since I made fun of you, but considering recent….situations…I see you in a different light now."

"And that makes it ok to laugh at this?" I asked standing and indicating my own clothing for the recital.

Bella looked me up and down and tried very hard not laugh again, but failed miserably and it burst out of her once more. I had to smile because even though it was at my expense, she was enjoying herself and her face was radiant with that joy. She was incredibly beautiful, and I wish I had the balls to just tell her, but the repercussions of what it could mean kept me from uttering a word.

Suddenly Miss Charlotte walked in and clapped her hands silencing everybody and the chatter stopped. We all assembled on the stage and got started running through the program while Miss Maria kept track of the music and timing.

When it got to the point for mine and Bella's short duet, we stood at opposite ends of the stage, waiting for our cues, staring at each. Bella was trying so hard to keep a straight face, and was failing miserably. But once the music started she was all business and floated out onto the stage to begin her piece while I waited thirty beats before I came out.

I watched her move from her a glissade into a plie and then into a grand jete across the stage before landing only feet from me. She was so fluid in all of her movements, each one flowing into the next seamlessly. As she stood on her toes that was my cue to come out and lift her.

I took her by the waist and lifted her gently until she was over my head, extending her arms out over her head. She lifted her left leg straight into the air and brought it back down slowly. I set her back down on her feet slowly and moved into an arabesque as Bella did the same, our hands joined between us.

I took her by the waist again and held her as I lifted her straight up and she held a plie for two seconds before I set her back and she began to spin away from me as I danced behind her, as if trying to catch up but never quite able to. I ended in a chasse, my hand extended toward her as Bella did a jete off the main stage to the back.

The music ended quietly at the end of our solo and I heard applause backstage from our fellow class members. Miss Charlotte commended both Bella and I on our performance then called forward the next group. I caught up with Bella at one of the mirrors used for makeup checks in between dances. She dabbed at her forehead with a hand towel, her face flushed from the dance.

"That went so much better than I expected." She breathed, her voice a little rough.

"Sit," I told her, pulling the chair out. She was still have some difficulty catching her breath after an exertion like our dance, and although I knew there was no way around it at the time, I still wanted her to take it easy so she didn't faint.

"Are you taking your supplements every day?" I asked hoping I didn't sound patronizing.

"Yeah, I feel a little better, but not much. Your dad said it wasn't going to be an overnight thing."

"He asked me to tell you that he wants you to come in to the hospital next week so he can check your blood."

Bella groaned to herself. I knew she was thinking about the needle, and wasn't too pleased about it. I didn't like them myself, and it was one of the things keeping me from becoming a doctor like my father, that and hospitals just made me feel squeamish in the first place. I didn't like the thought of the operating room, or seeing people vomit, not to mention the smell sometimes…

"Ok, I'll call him on Monday, or better yet…"

"I'll just ask him when he's available next and tell you tomorrow." I finished for her.

"Thanks,"

We sat there for another couple of minutes in silence, watching from the side the other dances that were being performed. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked suddenly.

"I can't," Bella actually sounded disappointed. "I have way too much work to get done, and since tomorrow is just completely shot, I have to get it done tonight."

"How about Sunday? Want to get a late breakfast together?"

"I think I can manage that." Bella smiled at me.

Miss Charlotte called for the dancers who would be performing the final dance of the recital, and that included Bella and I. I winked at her as we got up and watched a very faint blush paint her cheeks.

After the rehearsal I offered to drive Bella back to her house, and even snuck a quick kiss before she got out of the car. I promised to have the information for her tomorrow concerning when my father would be available at the hospital and that I would see her tomorrow afternoon.

"How was the dress rehearsal?" Esme asked as I walked into the house.

"Good, I told you I have a short piece in it, right?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her. She put her book down and turned to face me.

"Yes you did, and I am very proud of you, but as I recall you also said it was with a girl from your class."

"Yeah, my friend. You remember Bella Swan?"

"Of course, sweet little girl. She's a very good dancer."

"Well, the solo is with her, and it's going to be great. Practice for it went perfect. I love watching her dance, mom. She really is talented. And her movements are so fluid."

"Sounds like you have a little crush forming." My mom glanced sideways at me as she picked her book back up.

"Nah, she's just a good friend and fellow dancer. I'm gonna go shower, when's dinner?"

"About an hour, I made chicken parmesan tonight, I figured you would starving after your rehearsal."

My stomach rumbled quietly as if in answer. "Ok, I'm going to go jump in the shower. Is dad home, I didn't see his car."

"He's here, he parked in the garage since he knew you would be getting back after him."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure because I have a question for him."

"He's in his office upstairs."

Well, I was all sweaty from the rehearsal and I really wanted to clean up first. So I jumped in the shower and washed off, dressing in a t-shirt and sleep pants for the rest of the evening. Carlisle was still in his office when I knocked on the door. I walked in without waiting for a response. My dad was on his phone and held up a finger asking me to wait for a minute so he could finish.

"How was practice?" he asked when he had hung up. I slumped down into one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Good, the recital starts tomorrow at six, so you two want to get there around five-thirty to get a decent seat. I talked to Bella about her coming in to see you, and she just wants to know when you're available at the hospital."

"Next week…" Carlisle took a thick leather day planner form his desk and flipped through it. "I'll be there in the afternoon on Wednesday, do you two have class on Wednesday?"

"No, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. I'll let her know, thanks, dad." I started to get up to leave but my dad asked me to sit back down for a moment.

"Edward, how is she doing? Is she eating properly?"

"She's eating more than she used to, but no meat still. Just fish."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's eating more. Has she mentioned feeling ill still?"

"I don't know about the insomnia, but she still has a little trouble catching her breath. I had her sit down this afternoon after we finished rehearsing our solo piece together."

"That's good. All right, well I'm sure I'll have some questions for her next week. Let you mother know I'll be down for dinner in a few minutes."

"Ok," I got up and left, shutting the door behind since I heard him talking on the phone as I walked out. "That smells amazing, mom." I called as I bounded down the stairs.

"Good, because dinner is ready. Where's your father?" she asked as she pulled the bubbling dish from the oven.

"On the phone, he'll be down in a minute."

"He better hurry up, I know you'll eat all of this."

I smiled mischievously as I sat down and picked up my knife and fork holding them vertically, making my point. Esme just laughed at me.

"Don't be a child, Edward." She chided gently.

"But I'm hungry…" When my dad finally showed up a few minutes later I gorged myself on my mother's cooking, barely coming up for air. I had never felt so famished in my life. Coming home to the smell of a hot meal always made me feel starved.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Carlisle asked me as I started to get up.

"Just relaxing, I'm pretty beat. Maybe try and get ahead on my homework for the rest of the weekend. Why?"

"Your mother and I are going out in a little bit to meet some friends. We should be back before midnight."'

I shrugged indifferently. "Ok, have fun." I wished them and headed into the kitchen to clean my plate up.

For the rest of the evening I lounged on my bed and watched TV. I was barely able to focus on my calculus homework, but I managed to get some of it done. I was about to fall asleep around eleven when my cell phone buzzed next to me on the bed. To my surprise it was Bella.

_I can't wait till Sunday… B_

I smiled, thinking of her sitting on her bed as she tried to finish her homework, daydreaming of something better she could be doing. I felt my stomach flutter because she had been thinking of me.

_That bored?_ I texted back.

_That…and I can't wait to hang out again…I miss you._

My heart skipped a bet for a moment. Without thinking I typed back a response.

_I miss you, too, Bella._

We chatted for a few more minutes via text before Bella said she was tired and was going to sleep. I decided that didn't sound like a bad idea wished her a good night before putting my phone down on my nightstand.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw Bella. We were dancing together, but not ballet. I was holding her close as we drifted together in a slow dance. I was looking down into her eyes, deep enough to see her soul. And she was looking back at me the same way.

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday feeling rested for the first morning in a long time. I knew it had something to do with the fact that I had spent a half hour texting Edward on the phone last night. Just talking to him simply like that had helped to alleviate some of the anxiety I was feeling over the recital.

I know I've been performing for years, I should be over this. But you never really get over it. My mom came in around ten with breakfast for me. Egg whites and toast, my traditional breakfast before a recital. Something light but filling.

After breakfast I went about the rest of my routine, a hot shower, an intense shaving session, and spent an hour getting my hair pin straight and twisted into an elegant knot at the back of my head. Just after one in the afternoon I headed over to the studio, my duffel bag slung over my shoulder.

Edward was already there, backstage helping to set up some of the scenes. I smiled at him when he looked up and waved. He waved back and I pointed toward the girls' bathroom to let him know that's where I was headed to put my makeup on. We had three hours before the recital started and I knew Miss Charlotte was going to want to do one more very quick run through of the program.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me around five, as the audience was taking their seats on the other side of the curtain. I peeked out just enough to see my mom and stepfather, but they couldn't see me. I found Edward's parents as well, seated in the middle.

"Not really," I responded, turning away from the growing audience to face him. "I mean, how many of these have we done?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I bet you're still nervous?" he reached out and twisted a little piece of my hair that escaped around his finger. "Can I give you a kiss for good luck?"

I looked around to make sure we were alone before I nodded. Edward let his hand wrap around the back of my neck and pull my mouth up to his. Every time we kissed I wanted to go the next step farther and let him slip his tongue into my mouth, but I still didn't know how I felt about that.

"Five minutes everyone!" Miss Charlotte shouted, effectively breaking the beautiful moment between Edward and I. He quirked an eyebrow at me and leaned down to place one more kiss on my forehead.

"Lets go," I said with a smile.

The first portion of the recital went off without a hitch, everyone performed perfectly. Miss Charlotte stood off to the side of the stage directing everyone around as the dances moved from one to the next, and commended everyone as they finished.

Soon it was time for the short duet Edward and I were performing together. I went out first, dancing alone for only about a minute as I moved from each position into the next, counting in my head. Soon I felt Edward's strong hands on my waist lifting me up. He remained a step behind me throughout the rest of the dance, and when I leapt off stage he fell into a perfect glissade, his hand extended toward my exit just as the lights dimmed and the music faded into silence.

I could hear applause erupting from the other side of the curtain. Edward wrapped me up in his arms as soon as he was backstage and lifted me up spinning me around. "You were wonderful." He whispered to me.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I whispered back.

"Beautiful you two!" Miss Charlotte congratulated us, breezing over and hugged us both. "I will definitely be keeping this in mind when it comes time to choose principle positions for Christmas."

As soon as she left to get the next group into position I looked up at Edward excitedly. "Wouldn't it be so great if we could get an entire piece together at Christmas?" I gushed. "Like _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_? I've always wanted to perform that."

Edward chuckled and shook his head at me. "You're such a dance geek." He teased.

I couldn't stop smiling after that. There was nothing that was going to pop my little bubble of joy over such a magnificent afternoon. At the end of the recital we performed the final group arrangement and then Miss Charlotte had the dancers come out by class, starting with the Baby Ballerinas, and then all the way up to mine and Edward's class, and since we were the only two to have a duet arrangement, we walked out together.

I could see my mom and Phil standing and applauding as well as Edward's parents. There were several cheers and a few whistles as everyone took a bow at once. We then all exited the stage to clean up and get changed before going out to meet our families. I was just going to put a tie around skirt over my stockings and leotards and change out of my ballet slippers.

Edward came out of the bathroom completely changed and looked much more comfortable than before. I knew after all these years he still hated to wear those leotards, but they were required.

We walked out together to find our families, only to see them both together conversing, a huge bouquet in my mom's hands. "Oh, mom, I told you not to do this. I tell you every single performance." She placed the roses in my arms without another word.

"They're not from me." She told me. I looked over at Edward and he glanced at his feet than me, his face turning a light shade of red.

"We decided to all go out to dinner together, how does that sound, Bella?" Renee asked, snapping me back from staring at Edward as he conversed with his parents.

"Sounds great," I answered, not really knowing exactly what I was answering.

Edward winked at me discreetly and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile. I was falling harder and faster than I had anticipated. Granted, I already had a massive crush on him, but now my heart was swelling with more than just the infatuation of a crush.


	8. Anticipation and Intensity

**Chapter 8, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to stand still as Alice flitted around my solitary form, sticking pins here and there into the monstrosity of a dress she had me wearing. And not only that, I was wearing it with a freaking corset! Alice was currently helping me by taking in the gown I had on and hemming it enough so that I would actually be able to walk in it. Where she had even found this dress I didn't want to know.

"My aunt restores gowns like these." Alice had explained when she took the extravagant red dress from the oversized garment bag and held it out very delicately as I stepped into it.

"And she's going to hem it and all that other stuff?" I asked as she helped me up onto the platform I was currently standing on.

"Yeah, she won't mind. She gave me this dress one year to wear for Halloween and I didn't wear it, but I kept it. So I'm glad it finally has a use."

I had to thank all higher powers for Alice, even as she placed pin after pin that Angela handed to her, pricking me in some places. "I figured it would be perfect for you to wear since you and Edward are skipping Emmett's party and going to the dance studio party instead next week."

Edward had a found a Victorian style Dracula costume, and considering that we were hoping _Dracula_ would be the spring ballet, we wanted to show up to the party being hosted by the dance studio as Mina Murray and the Transylvanian Count. I was so glad when Alice had told me she had the perfect gown for me that resembled a traditional Victorian ball gown.

I had finished rereading the novel for fun and was now watching my collection of _Dracula_ based movies. I didn't have a favorite, but any one of them that stuck relatively close to the novel was high on my list.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I felt a particularly sharp sting in my side.

"Well, hold still and she won't stick you." Angela chided me.

"I _am_ holding still, Ang." I retorted angrily. "You try standing up here in this gown and corset and hold still for God knows how long while the little pixie sticks pins in you."

"No thanks, I'm good with the costume I have."

Alice, Angela, Ben, and Jasper were doing a group of four costumes. Breakfast, of all things. It had been Jasper's idea and Alice had loved it. Jasper was the bacon, Alice the egg, Angela the glass of orange juice, and Ben was dressing as a pancake. I told them I was going to need pictures from Emmett's party. I was so glad that Edward had decided at the last moment to skip it when Emmett had suggested he show up in a leotard and tights as his costume.

That was around the same time Miss Charlotte had announced in class that because the recital had been such a success she was throwing a Halloween party for all the classes and everyone was welcome. Of course a lot of the younger kids, the Baby Ballerinas for some, were going to be there early in the evening, and I was hoping Miss Charlotte would allow the two older classes to party a bit longer than eight PM.

Alice, Angela, Jasper, Ben, Edward and I were all going trick-or-treating before the parties started, Edward and I would dress in something more street appropriate than the elaborate costumes we planned for the party. I had the simple idea of pirates, but we were still working out the details.

"Ok, done. You can step down now." Alice told me. She held out her hand for me to help me from the platform and she and Angela went through the task of carefully removing the dress. I disappeared into my room to unhook the corset and put on something comfortable for the rest of the day.

As I was pulling on my t-shirt my cell phone went off with the ringtone I had programmed for Edward. "Hey," I answered a little breathless since I had leapt over to my bed to grab my phone.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Ask away," I told him as I flopped onto my stomach, kicking my feet up over my back.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night, maybe a movie? Whatever you want."

He wanted to take me out? Like on a public date? I squealed internally. "Sure," I answered after hesitating only a few moments. "How about a movie?"

"Ok, is there anything particular you want to see or don't want to see?"

"Nothing too gory, and nothing too cheesy."

Edward chuckled on the other end and I could mentally see him rolling his eyes at me. "Ok, I'll check online listings and text you later."

"Ok, sounds good. Maybe we can get ice cream after?" I tacked on at the end, trying to sound hopeful.

"Whatever you want, Bella." Edward responded happily. I squealed internally again. "I gotta go, though. Mom just put dinner on the table."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye, Edward." As soon as I hung up I laughed out loud to myself. It was becoming easier and easier to open myself up to Edward since we had started our little arrangement. I hoped maybe tomorrow night we might progress to more intimate kissing, considering we would be in a darkened theater.

So far Edward had been slow and understanding with me. He knew I was completely inexperienced and nervous. I could only imagine the wreck I would be if we progressed to touching beyond the publicly acceptable. That is, if our 'arrangement' lasted that long. I knew to Edward that he was viewing this as, to put it bluntly, helping me to lose my virginity. But we had blurred the lines somewhere in the middle, and right now it was just complicated and we were taking this one step at a time as they came at us.

We really needed to clear this up, and I was hoping tomorrow night we might do that as well, but I didn't want to fuck up a perfectly good evening by being paranoid. I guess it would all depend on where the evening went.

When I finally ventured back out of my room Alice and Angela were sitting in the living room watching TV. They had grabbed sodas from the fridge and were munching on pretzels as they laughed at the stupid cartoon they were watching.

"Edward's taking me out on a date tomorrow night." I announced as I flopped down next to Alice. She handed me a diet cola and offered the bowl of pretzels. I grabbed a few and held them in my hand for a moment as I waited for her reaction.

"Where is he taking you?" she asked, the cartoon momentarily interrupted by a commercial.

"A movie, and maybe some ice cream afterward. I was thinking we might progress to kissing…uh…with tongue tomorrow night."

Both Angela and Alice gaped at me, their heads turning in my direction at almost the same moment. "You mean you guys haven't done that yet and you've been dating for almost two weeks?" Angela asked incredulously.

I hung my head in shame. "No," I whispered.

Alice set the bowl of pretzels down on the coffee table and turned the TV off. "Has he been asking about it?" she inquired.

"Not exactly, but he has been trying to get me to kiss him…like that…and I pull back and tell him I'm not ready. Because…I'm just not. But I think I am now." I tacked on quickly.

"Bella, you can't keep denying him because you're scared. Just go with it. Go with what you feel. If you're body is telling you something, trust me, listen to it. You trust Edward right?" Angela asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then just go with it from now on. Whatever your body tells you, just do it."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Think of it this way," Alice interjected, turning her small frame toward me, "Say tomorrow night at the movie he puts his arm around your shoulders, which he probably will because he seems like that kind of guy. Snuggle in to him, because that's what he'll want, but he'll also want you to be comfortable. Surprise him by leaning over and kissing him, and when you do, just go with the kiss, wherever it leads you."

_What if it leads to his hand on my boob?_ I thought to myself. I quickly shook it off before Alice or Angela could detect what I was thinking and looked back up at them attempting to appear confident.

"I'll try." I promised them, and it was the best I could do.

The following evening Edward picked me up at seven, just after my mom and Phil had left to go out for dinner. Alice had picked out my outfit for me. Something she described as flirty yet tempting. A draped purple skirt, black tank top, and a gray scarf. I thought it was cute, but I didn't see what was tempting about it.

When I heard the knock at the door I felt my heart flutter wildly. I was back to imagining what may occur between us in a darkened movie theater. But as soon as I opened the door, my fears vanished because there stood Edward looking gorgeous as always in jeans and a striped polo, three daisies in his hand and a broad smile on his face.

"You look…beautiful, Bella." He breathed, his voice catching slightly.

"Thanks," I whispered in response, my eyes falling to my feet. I felt Edward's finger under my chin lifting my face to his and he handed me the daisies.

"For you,"

I took them as I tried so hard not to blush. But I failed miserably. I invited Edward inside for a moment so I could put the daisies in water and find a vase for them. I realized as Edward followed me through the door that this was the first time he had ever been in my house.

"So it's you, your mom, and her boyfriend?" he asked as he looked around at the tidy space.

"He's my stepfather now, they just got married last year." I corrected him, hoping I didn't sound patronizing.

"I like it, it's cozy."

"It's small,"

"It suits you."

I turned to find Edward standing behind me, another wide smile on his face as realized he had startled me. "Sorry,"

"It's ok," I turned back to the sink to fill the vase with cold water and plopped the daisies in. "I'm just going to take this to my room." I slipped past him, our arms just barely brushing against each other's. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks once more.

Just barely touching him had caused my heart to race and I needed the escape to my room so I could get the intoxicating smell of him out of my head. With all of the tension that had just built up I would not be surprised if something did happen tonight, in fact I was praying for it.

"All set?" Edward asked from where he had perched himself on the breakfast counter. He hopped down and walked over to the front door opening it for me.

"So why all the chivalry tonight?" I asked as we walked down to his car.

"Because you deserve it."

I slipped into the passenger seat of his Volvo as he held the door open. I could feel my anxiety begin to rise as we approached the theater. Especially when Edward reached out and grabbed my hand, threading our fingers together loosely.

"Is this ok?" He asked as we walked inside the theater. I was thankful for the cool air considering the dry heat outside.

For a moment I wasn't sure how to answer. I honestly didn't know how it made me feel, but I know I liked it. I liked the way his hand felt around mine, the warmth of his touch and the softness of his skin.

"Yeah, its fine."

Edward didn't let my hand go until we were sitting down in the theater next to each other. He placed the large cup of iced tea he had gotten between us and let me have the popcorn bucket in my lap.

"I hope I picked a good movie, I didn't even bother to look at the reviews." He laughed nervously and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Do you like action movies?"

"Sure, I'll watch anything except the two I mentioned."

"I kept that in mind."

We sat there for the first portion of the movie munching on popcorn and sharing the tea. Edward eventually stretched his arms up, and innocent me assumed he was just working out a kink. Until he brought his arm back down, stretched across the back of my chair. I had seen the move a million times in cheesy chick flicks that Alice made me watch with her, and I knew exactly what Edward was trying to do.

But I wanted to lean in him, not because I should, because I actually _craved_ being closer to him. I set the popcorn bucket at my feet and leaned over in my seat the best I could, laying my head on his shoulder. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie anymore, more to the gentle rise and falling of Edward's chest under my cheek as he breathed.

It was hard to focus beyond the haze I was currently enveloped in. I couldn't get close enough to him to get my fill, and that alone scared me. I knew how I felt about him, but until we got straight what this was between us, I didn't want myself getting anymore emotionally attached to him than I already was.

It was just kind of hard to keep telling myself that as Edward slowly stroked his fingers up and down the top of my bare arm, in what I assumed was an absentminded gesture. He was so much sweeter than I had contemplated and I knew all of the things he did for me he did because he genuinely wanted to. It was just the type of person he was. The man his mother had raised him to be is what my own mother would tell me.

For a brief moment my thoughts turned to her and what she would say to me should she know that I was technically involved with a boy. All of the horror stories she had told me over the years about falling in love young and getting married right out of high school, like she and my father had done. To say the least it scared me the way she seemed so against me falling in love myself and I grew up thinking there was something wrong with it, and I avoided it wholeheartedly. Until that is this past summer and my female mind ran a muck with my heart when they put one and one together in terms of Edward Cullen.

I was in love with him, and had been in love with him for years, but he never knew, and nor did any one. Well, now Alice and Angela did, but my mother remained oblivious and that was how it was going to stay until I deemed it a prudent time to tell her. Like at the end of the summer when Edward and I would hopefully both be going to Harvard and getting out from under the eyes of our parents.

"Bella," Edward whispered, effectively pulling me from the depressive thoughts of my mother and horror stories.

"Yes," I breathed in response, looking up to be met with his intense emerald gaze.

He didn't say another word, but reached up with his other hand to cup the side of my face and drew my lips to his. I felt my hand fist into his hair and yank it. The motion elicited a quiet moan from Edward, and I pulled back glancing around, paranoid that someone had heard him. But the other six people in the theater with us were all sitting too far forward to have heard anything.

"You ok?" Edward asked, obviously sensing the tension that had taken hold of me.

"I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't really, I was breathless from the kiss, my heart was pounding a million miles a second feeling as though it would beat right out of my chest.

"Lets try that again," Edward whispered. This time he didn't hesitate in pressing his mouth against mine. It was completely unexpected but totally welcome. He kept one arm across my shoulder making sure I remained close. The other hand tilted my face up toward his, increasing the angle so he could deepen the kiss.

I sighed contently, my mouth slipping open just a little bit. Enough so that Edward took the initiative and slipped his tongue in to glide over mine. I gasped at the unexpected feel and invasion, but I didn't pull away. In fact I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt yanking him closer to me.

Edward seemed to be taken aback by my reaction to him, grunting as he shifted in his seat. We kissed languidly for almost a minute without stopping. I sighed when Edward finally released my mouth, saddened by the loss of him.

"That was…well…that was unexpected." He whispered.

I reached up and touched my lips, knowing they would be swollen and bright pink. I could still feel the heat of Edward's kiss on them. "It was…really nice."

"I thought so, too." Edward beamed at me, a smile I just could just barely make out in the dimness of the theater, and he glanced at the screen then back to me. "This is getting pretty boring, want to go get that ice cream?" He gestured to the screen then shrugged toward the exit.

I could use a little something to cool off after that intense kiss. "Yeah, lets go."

Edward grabbed my hand as I got up, and leaned in to press one more steaming kiss to my lips before we left the theater, with me giggling embarrassingly the entire way out.

The very next day I recounted to my two best friends the events of the night and how Edward and I had gotten past the hurdle of the first kiss-with-tongue. Although he had done it several times before, I had not. I didn't mention to them, however, how the kiss had made me feel, or the fact that I knew what kind of effect it had had on Edward, if the grunting and shifting around had been any kind of clue.

"So, did you break the touch barrier?" Angela asked next.

"No, we didn't." I spooned some of the hummus my mother had packed for me today onto a cracker and popped it in my mouth.

Edward was late to lunch. He had started sitting with me and Alice and Ang for the past week now. Jasper and Ben were in a different lunch period than us, which sucked for my best friends, but I had Edward. He had ditched sitting with Emmett, who had gone off to sit with his new girlfriend anyway so it wasn't much of a loss for either to not be sitting together.

"So what's your iron-rich food today?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me. I held up some of the raw broccoli that was also a part of my lunch. "Eh, good, but you need more." He teased, and his hand reached over under the table to grab mine in my lap and squeeze once before letting go.

"We've been telling her that for weeks," Angela whined, "but she doesn't listen." I stuck my tongue out at her and munched my hummus dipped broccoli. I hated raw broccoli, it left the nastiest after taste in your mouth.

Edward had a tasty looking sandwich, and for a moment I almost wished I wasn't such a vigorous vegetarian, but I had made my decision for now, and nothing would sway me. I had a ton of options open to me in terms of food, and so far Renee and Phil were willing participants.

After lunch we all went our separate ways for afternoon classes. Alice and Angela were getting together after school today so they could finish putting together their group costumes for next week. I was intending to get some time so I could finish my homework for the weekend, after dance class of course. It was Friday and today marked the first day that we would start listening to selections of music in order to choose our spring ballet.

Edward and I were both hoping that something dark, or gothic even may be played today so when we should up to the party next Friday night in our Dracula costumes we would spark a little interest in the idea and hopefully people would choose it come voting time in the winter.

Class was uneventful, however, and we listened to more holiday music this time around. Apparently Miss Charlotte felt that putting off selections for the spring by one more week wouldn't hurt and we got to work on the winter recital. This year we would be doing selections from the Nutcracker, along with a lead dance between a male and female.

I knew I would never be chosen. The only reason Edward and I had been given the brief solo in the fall recital a couple weeks ago was to fill a spot, and since neither of us had much to do besides the opening and closing dances, Miss Charlotte gave us the duo arrangement. But neither of us had anticipated the response that it had received, and Miss Charlotte's comment came back to me.

_I'll remember this when it comes time to choose principle roles for the winter recital._

I shuddered visibly as I walked out of the door into the bright afternoon sunlight when class was over, and it wasn't from going from fifty degrees inside the studio to almost ninety outside. Edward had walked from his house to mine, and then we had walked to the studio together. He was right behind me as I exited and called me on my shudder.

"You ok?" he asked gently, laying one hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking about some frozen yogurt, because that's what I'm thinking about." He grinned at me suggestively.

"But we're still in our dance clothes." I gestured to the purple leotard and black skirt I was wearing. Edward still had his black leotard on, but had thrown work out pants on over his leggings.

"So what, come on. My treat." He grabbed my hand and led me off down the street.

I couldn't say no.


	9. Costumes and Candy

**Chapter 9, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I stood waiting against the side of my car, watching Bella's front door. She was supposed to have been ready five minutes ago so I could take us out for coffee before school started, but she had yet to appear, and we were running out of time.

Finally her front door opened and Bella walked out smoothing down the front of her sundress. Wait…she was wearing a dress? It wasn't like I hadn't seen her in a dress before, but this wasn't for some special occasion like homecoming. This was just your everyday sundress because it was supposed to be insanely hot today – like around 95 degrees.

"Wow, you look very pretty." I told her as Bella walked up, appearing only slightly uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I don't look bad, do I? I never wear a dress to school. It's just so hot already and it's only…"

I reached out taking her face in my hands and kissed her gently, effectively silencing her and ending her rant. Bella responded after a moment, once she got over the shock, her body leaning into mine as she pinned me to my car, one hand reaching up to play with the hair at the back of my neck.

I smiled at her when we parted, touching my forehead to hers. "Good morning,"

"Good morning," She returned, and stood on her toes to kiss me again. She was coming out of her shell more and more. I liked knowing that I was the one helping her to do that, and could only wish that she wanted me to be the one to share every first experience.

"Coffee?" I asked.

Bella nodded fervently and I moved aside to open the passenger door for her. She fished some sunglasses from her tote bag and slipped them as I got in the driver's seat, grabbing my own Ray Bans from the visor over head. I glanced over at Bella, only to be met with rose-colored glasses. The last kind I had expected her to own.

"Who picked those out for you?" I asked as I pulled away from her house and toward the nearest Starbucks.

"Who do you think?" Bella quipped back.

"Alice," We said together. "She prefers it if I wear something fashionable, and not unisex." Bella explained.

"She's a pill."

"I know, but I do owe her huge for having her aunt fix up that gown for me for tonight."

I though of the Halloween party Bella and I would be attending at the dance studio tonight. We were hoping to evoke some interest in Dracula with our costumes since I would be dressing as the Count and Bella as Mina Murray. We were both hoping that the story would be chosen for the spring ballet, even if we didn't get leading parts, it would still a lot of fun to enact through dancing.

I held the door for Bella as we walked inside Starbucks, moaning to myself at the smell of freshly ground coffee. "What kind of coffee would you like?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Why not?"

We both chuckled and got in line, staring up at the board behind the counter as we decided on our morning brews. "I think I want a skinny vanilla latte, but iced, and a vanilla scone."

When it was our turn I ordered Bella's coffee first and then my own, a venti iced cappuccino, and two vanilla scones. Unfortunately we didn't have time to sit down and eat since class was about to begin in fifteen minutes and the school was still a few minutes away. I didn't like to be late for school, ever, and I knew Bella was the same way.

I was glad as we stepped back out into the morning heat that I had chosen to wear shorts today and not my typical jeans. It was only quarter after seven and already it felt like 70 degrees out here…in the shade.

"I hate dry heat." Bella muttered as we arrived at the school. I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

I parked in the senior lot and offered to carry Bella's tote so she could carry the coffees. Inside we traded off items and I grabbed her hand as she walked away from me, holding it for only a moment before letting her go. I promised to see her at lunch and we would decide what get-ups we would wear to go trick-or-treating tonight with our friends.

I found it difficult to concentrate in most of my classes over the course of the morning since I couldn't stop thinking about what Bella's gown looked like. She had only told me that it was intricate, and really heavy. So I could only assume that it was a period accurate dress…er…gown.

By lunchtime I was starving since I basically inhaled the scone from this morning, barely tasting it. Bella, Alice and Angela were already at their usual table. I had forgone packing a lunch today so I could get chicken nuggets. It was the only thing I liked that they served in the cafeteria.

I dropped my bag off at the table and went to grab food, then took my usual seat next to Bella. She had taken out of her lunch bag a container of what looked like leftover clams and shrimp. I knew she was vegetarian, I just didn't know she ate seafood, and it was nice to see something substantial rather than just the salads we all usually saw her eat.

"Was that dinner last night?" I asked, dipping one of my nuggets in sauce and popped it in my mouth. I was famished.

"Yeah, with veggies, but I ate almost all of that last night." Bella speared one of her shrimp and ate it. "They're not bad cold, but they're better warm."

"How's your insomnia?" I had meant to ask this morning, but the prospect of a freshly brewed, caffeinated beverage took precedence in my mind.

"Better, but still not that great." Bella sighed and pried a piece of clam meat free before eating it. "So what are we dressing as tonight to get candy?"

"I was going to suggest we just wear our dance stuff." I couldn't believe I was saying it either.

"You'll actually walk around in a leotard and tights?" Alice asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, maybe not." I conceded, thinking it through. "Oh, I know. We can just throw sheets over our heads and be ghosts."

Bella glanced at her exposed arms. "I'm white enough, thank you."

"Why don't you two join our breakfast group?" Angela offered.

"And dress up as what?" Bella asked.

"Edward can be the fruit, and you can be the coffee." Alice was barely containing the smile she was trying to hide.

"Ha ha," I mumbled.

"You were the one to suggest wearing your own leotard." Alice reminded me.

I waved her off, "Whatever,"

We spent the rest of lunch trying to come up something easy for Bella and I to wear. We wound deciding to just throw our lab coats from chemistry on and put a ton of pens in the pocket and wear our goggles and just be mad scientists. It was easy, cheap, and we had all the pieces for it.

After lunch I was sorely tempted to drag Bella off to one of the janitor's closets so we could make out for a couple minutes. She had been playing footsie with me under the table all throughout lunch and, despite the innocence of it, it had turned me on.

But I pushed that desire to the back of my mind, for now, and did my best to concentrate in my afternoon classes. I was practically bursting at the seams when the school day was finally over, eager to get home and lay everything out for tonight. We had agreed that everyone would meet at Alice's and we would go trick-or-treating from there. Then Bella and I would head to our respective homes to change and meet up again at the studio while our other friends headed off to Emmett's party.

We had fun in the early evening walking around and trying to fill our pillowcases with as much loot as we could carry. We hit one neighborhood where most of the houses gave out the king-sized candy bars. I was in heaven. Bella and I kind of lagged behind the rest of our friends watching the reactions they got from other trick-or-treaters. I had to admit their idea was pretty ingenious, but that didn't mean they all didn't look like fools.

"Time to head back." I finally sighed, slinging my stuffed pillowcase over my shoulder. "We need to get ready."

"Oh this should be so much fun." Bella deadpanned. "I have no idea how I'm going to get to the studio in my dress."

"How about this," I offered, "Why don't we go grab our costumes and I'll drive us over to the studio and we can get dressed there. I think Miss Charlotte mentioned that the older groups have the entire studio to themselves for the party and the kids are in the theater."

"Really?" Bella asked, sounding surprised.

"Now who doesn't pay attention?"

She gave me a playful shove, and I threw my arm around her shoulder pulling her to my side.

Fifteen minutes later I was parked outside her house waiting on the front door to open once again. When Bella walked out, heavily burdened with a huge garment bag, my initial reaction was 'what the fuck', but then I jumped out of the car to help her and hung the bag in the back seat next to my own costume.

"What the hell is in that bag?"

"My gown, silly. I told you it was intricate."

"You weren't kidding."

It took me a moment to get the bag to hang properly so none of the dress was folded over and wrinkled. Once we were both finally settled in the front of the car I leaned over to give Bella a quick kiss. She responded in kind, sighing quietly and opened up underneath me so I could run my tongue over hers.

She offered me a genuine smile when we parted, "That was nice."

"Yes it was."

We spent the five-minute drive to the studio with our hands clasped on the center console. I helped Bella get her dress out from the back seat and I grabbed my own costume. Inside there was a sign pointing to the left for the younger kids, and to the right for the older classes. Miss Maria, having two young children herself was watching over the younger kids' party with some of the parents, while Miss Charlotte was chaperoning the other.

She had classical music playing, but it as Mussorgsky's _Night on Bald Mountain_. As Bella and I walked in bags in hand, Miss Charlotte directed Bella to the girls' bathroom where most of our female classmates were getting changed.

"Good, I'll need help."

Miss Charlotte turned the music off for a moment to make a quick announcement that got my heart racing, "There's going to be a costume contest at the end of the night for scariest costume, most original, and best overall, also we're still debating on a best couples' costume, if anyone shows up as a couple."

"We're doing a couples' thing." Bella volunteered.

"Oh good, so we'll add that to the list. What are you two dressing as, or rather whom?"

"You'll see." I smiled mischievously and Bella and I scampered off to change. I got back out into the room before she did, and I assumed she was still trying to get that damned dress on, although I still had no clue what it looked like, just that it was 'intricate'.

"So you two are vampires?" Miss Charlotte asked as I appeared.

"No," I started, but it came garbled because of the fangs. "Um, when Bella comes out, you'll see."

I heard a collective gasp from the rest of the crowd in the room and turned to see Bella making her way back in, very slowly, dressed in a floor length ball gown. It was blood red and it appeared as though she had been poured into it, it fit her so perfectly. She was holding up the front of it with a loop around her wrist and her hair was done up in an elegant knot at the back of her head with a few tendrils hanging down.

"Holy shit," I heard myself mutter. "Now that's a dress."

Bella smiled shyly as she made her way over to me. "It is a bit much, but it's the best."

Miss Charlotte was going around writing down the names of all the people interested in entering the various costume contests. It was some time before she got back around to Bella and I, and by then more couples had shown up. But Bella and I knew we had the best set.

Everyone was complimenting Bella on her gown. At one point I got a glance at the back of it, and it was as though someone had gathered a ton of red fabric and folded it in on itself creating the elaborate train that made up the back of the dress. Bella seemed to move effortlessly in the red creation she was wearing, and didn't falter or trip once.

We danced together a few times, Bella having a hard time moving and admitted she was wearing a corset under the gown. When the first slow dance of the evening came on I whisked her out onto the floor of the studio, hoping as though it appeared we were waltzing to the classical piano piece that was playing. It seemed very historically accurate, the way we appeared. I could hear a few cameras going off, but to me at the moment the only thing I saw was Bella.

She was so surreally beautiful tonight, as if she had literally stepped out of 1897 to be here. "You really look like her," I commented at some point in the evening, "or at least how I always imagined Mina Murray to look."

"Thanks, this actually took a lot of effort on my point. I'm so glad it came out."

"You look stunning."

"So do you."

Bella laid her head on my chest then, sighing happily as the music continued to drift around us. It was just us. I was lost in the moment we had become caught up in. Nothing else existed outside the perfect little bubble we had entered.

Before I knew it, though, Miss Charlotte was announcing the best costumes for the evening. I grabbed another handful of candy corn from a bowl and took Bella's hand in mine as we approached the front of the room.

"I don't think it was much of a contest for best couples' costume tonight." She started, staring straight at Bella and I. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan as Dracula and Mina Murray."

There was sporadic clapping around the room as I escorted Bella forward and we took together the cheap little plastic trophy that Miss Charlotte handed us along with a gift certificate for a dinner for two at a local restaurant. Well, that would come in handy at least.

The party continued for another hour or so. Our classmates began leaving in groups of twos or threes as the time neared midnight. The kids' party on the other side of the building had long since been over, but Miss Charlotte was letting our fun continue just a little longer.

Eventually Bella could no longer take the corset she was wearing and disappeared for a bit to change back into her normal clothes. I opted to stay in my costume for the remainder of the time, swishing and playing with my cape. I watched a couple girls giggling as they passed me on their way out. I knew they were more so talking about how I looked in my costume and not the costume itself. I just rolled my eyes as they passed, ignoring their stares.

"Ahh, it's nice to breathe again normally again." Bella sighed as she appeared next to me.

I let out a huge yawn, stretching my arms over my head. "I had fun tonight."

"I did, too, but I'm ready for bed now."

I slung an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out the door. I was still holding the plastic trophy we had won for best couples' costume and offered it to Bella if she wanted to keep it.

"No, you keep it. This was your idea anyway."

"Yeah, but you made the couples' thing with your dress."

"We'll share it. I'll keep it for a week and then you can keep it for a week."

I laughed heartily at the silly idea. "Deal,"

The short drive back to Bella's was spent mostly in silence, Bella nodding off against the window. I had to give her a gentle shake when I parked in front of her house. "Want to do Sunday brunch again?" I asked as she got out.

"Yeah, definitely." She leaned over to give me a quick kiss goodnight and I wished her the same, promising to see her on Sunday morning.

"Wear something cool, it's going to be scorching." I advised her as Bella walked up to her door. She waved back and blew me a kiss at the door before disappearing behind it.

I knew I was falling quickly for this girl, more so than I had expected. In fact, I had expected myself to keep my feelings strictly platonic. I was her friend and she was mine and that was that. But my feelings were quickly evolving into something I had not anticipated.

Hopefully Sunday we could sit down and talk about this…situation between us. Frankly I didn't know what to expect from it anymore, and I wanted everything laid out on the table. I was getting mixed up and I knew it. I was falling hard for Bella Swan, and there was going to be no going back.


	10. Brunch and New Sensations

**Chapter 10, revised.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"You look very pretty this morning." Edward told me on Sunday as I walked out the front door of my house. I blushed and looked to my feet, tucking some hair behind my ear. I fixed the strap of the yellow bag I was wearing and he took my hand as we headed out to the sidewalk.

I guess we were walking to our destination, wherever that may be. I was glad I had chosen one of my lighter tops, a cream-colored t-shirt with a floral stripe pattern and light jeans. I kept my hair back off my face with a corsage headband, and had put on my favorite gold earrings and cream flats. Edward was dressed in a loose fitting black t-shirt with some logo on it I didn't recognize, his usual jeans and black sneakers.

"So where are we going for breakfast?" I asked. Edward swung our hands lightly between us.

"Have you tried that new place that just opened up? It's a breakfast/lunch place."

"No, not yet, but my mom went there last week with my stepdad. She said it was all right, but I don't put too much stock in her opinions." I shrugged indifferently.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I don't either with my parents, on some things. Other things I trust their judgment more than my own."

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, reaching the few close by restaurants to my house. We passed the dance studio and shared a quiet laugh as we remembered Friday night. There had been no indication from Miss Charlotte about whether or not she was going to push for _Dracula_ to be our spring ballet next year after she had seen our costumes, but I saw the twinkle in her eyes as she assessed Edward's costume and mine that night. We had intrigued her.

When we arrived at the breakfast diner Edward held the door for me and than grabbed my hand again once we were inside. It wasn't busy right now, since it was almost eleven and the breakfast rush had cleared out. We were quickly seated and handed menus and asked if we would like any coffee or drinks. Edward got us two coffees, inquiring if they had any flavors. When our waitress confirmed they did he got hazelnut and I stuck with my regular.

"Interesting choices," I commented as I perused the menu. "This looks good. Blueberries and scrambled eggs Panini dusted with cinnamon and powdered sugar."

"That's different. I like this one. Ham and mascarpone with spinach, almonds and raisins."

"I would get that if there wasn't any ham on it." I glanced up at Edward to see him frowning at me. It made me chuckle, but I quickly hid it as the waitress reappeared with our coffees, sugar and cream.

We both ordered the sandwiches we had selected and a small bowl of fruit to share as a side. After our waitress left Edward and I sat there mixing up our coffees, sipping them quietly.

Edward glanced at me over the rim of his coffee cup, looking thoughtful. He took another long sip and set the cup down, folding his arms on the table. I immediately got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. "So I was wondering if maybe we could talk about what exactly this is becoming between us." He motioned to the space between him and I, but I knew he meant the 'arrangement' we had agreed upon weeks ago.

I sipped my coffee just so I would have a reason not to answer immediately. I had been the one wanting to discuss this a week ago, but hadn't been brave enough to breech the topic. Now was my chance to find out exactly how he felt about this and if he was indeed serious.

"Yes, I've been wanting to talk to you about this, too." I said confidently, squaring my shoulders as I sat back in my chair.

Edward reached across the table and laid his hand on top of mine. "Bella, relax," He smiled at me. "You're making this feel like a business agreement."

I blushed furiously and covered my face with my hands as I leaned forward to hide. I laughed quietly to myself. I had no idea how to truly relax, I didn't even think I was able to. "I'm sorry," I apologized when I picked my head up again. "I want to talk about this, Edward. And now is a perfect time, since it has been a few weeks, and we've…"

"Done some things." Edward finished for me with a smug grin.

I flushed once again, thinking of all the steamy kisses we had been sharing. Each time his lips connected with mine it was like a fire was being lit under my skin and I couldn't get close to him fast enough. Couldn't feel enough of him pressed against me as his mouth glided over mine and our tongues danced together intricately.

"So," I started, "what did you want to talk about?"

"How do you feel about this whole thing right now, Bella? How do you see it?"

I was taken aback by Edward's question. I had been expecting it, but I had to admit I wasn't entirely prepared, and was hoping he wouldn't choose it as his first question of the conversation.

"Well, when you first asked me, you said you wanted to 'remedy my virginal status'." I used air quotes and everything, "and we considered this an arrangement between friends. You teaching me things I know nothing about, but…"

"But now," Edward asked, leading me.

"But now," I drew my lower lip in between my teeth for a moment, worrying it until I could feel myself biting down on it.

I let out a rough sigh as my mind mulled over an answer. I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew what I felt, though, and I know I have strong feelings for Edward. Oh hell, I love him. But I'm not just going to blurt that out. I didn't know how to perceive what this was that was starting to form between Edward and I. It was too confusing to think about. I was just taking it a little bit at a time, as new things happen and would, hopefully, continue to happen.

"This is just an arrangement, Edward, right? I shrugged, "Just a thing between friends."

"So to you, this is just a 'friends with benefits' thing?" He asked, seeking confirmation and not trying to sound like an ass.

"I don't know, Edward."

We sat there in silence, sipping our coffees once more. I was almost out. Just as Edward was about to open his mouth to continue the conversation, our food arrived and our waitress offered to refill our coffees, which we both accepted.

"Bella, I really don't know how to word this without freaking you out, but…"

I sucked in a sharp breath as Edward paused. He examined his Panini while he thought for a moment. He was going to end this. I knew it. He was bored. He hated what he had offered me. He thought I was no good. I could feel my heart pounding and my blood race. I suddenly had the strong urge to vomit. If he ended this I didn't know if I would ever have the courage to face him again, or even look at him without feeling sick.

There's no way he feels the same way about me that I do him.

"Bella, I think we should drop the whole 'arrangement' title of this. It just makes everything feel so tense, and I would rather take this a day at a time and as things come at us. I know there is something more developing here between us, and I know you feel it, too. I know we agreed to try and keep this between us, but I am going to be honest with you…"

My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I couldn't take all of the anticipation from him.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked.

For a moment I thought I had fallen out of my chair right in the middle of the restaurant. Edward was staring at me funny, obviously holding his breath. He was waiting for an answer from me. What had he just asked me? Oh right, he wanted me to be his girlfriend.

Wait, what?

"You want me to be…"

"My girlfriend," Edward finished.

"I…was not expecting that."

Edward grinned, reaching across the table to take my hand again. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but…you have to admit that what's been going on feels like so much than just a friends with benefits thing, Bella."

I sat there considering it, then nodded my head in agreement. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that."

"Will you, Bella?" He asked again, "Will you be my first girlfriend?"

"Yes, Edward." I answered quietly.

The smile I received in return was brilliant. So brilliant he was practically sparkling. "We should eat before our food gets too cold." He picked up his sandwich as I picked up mine and we tapped them lightly in a toast to each other, making a few crumbs fall to the table in a light sprinkle.

I didn't get all the answers I wanted, but that was ok for now. I had enough with the young man sitting in front of me, smiling as if all his dreams had just come true.

**EPOV**

Since our brunch earlier in the month Bella and I had been taking this newly sprung relationship one day at a time. I sat with her and Alice and Angela every day at lunch. We hung out a few times a week after school when we didn't have dance class, and studied together on the weekends after our ritual morning jogs. I always looked forward to those because at the end we would sprint and see who could finish first.

Since reconstructing her diet and taking better care of herself, Bella had become a completely different girl. She was shining and happy, and most importantly she was healthy. I knew how much ballet meant to her, and how passionate she was about it, but I didn't want to see her hurting herself intentionally just because she was scared of being thrown from class. Miss Charlotte wasn't the hard ass that Bella perceived her as, she just came down harder on those students who were not as dedicated to dance as Bella was.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving and we had spent the holiday apart cooking with our families. But I called her in the evening to ask how her day was, although I already knew because we had been texting nonstop throughout the day.

The rest of the weekend we had planned to study together for an exam we had in our respective AP biology courses and just hang out. We thought about going to see another movie, but considering we had spent most of the previous one making out it really didn't seem worth wasting the money when we could just make out anywhere.

Just that thought made me hard. I was tempted to seclude myself in the shower to relieve myself of the sudden tension in my pants when my cell phone buzzed on my desk with yet another text from Bella. We hadn't seen each other in the past two days with the holiday and the fact that I had to clean my room. I wouldn't allow Bella over when my personal space appeared as though a bomb had gone off in it.

_I'm sick of studying, what are you doing? – B_

_Still organizing my notes…got my room clean finally! - E_

_Lol – my mom just went to sleep, can I come over? - B_

What did she just ask? It was almost nine. She wanted to come over _now_? The way she just worded her message made it sound as though she wanted to sneak out. I didn't know Bella Swan broke the rules.

_You think that's a good idea? – E_

_I want to see you, I miss you – B_

I felt a wide smile stretch my lips as I read her message, quickly typing out my response.

_Come over, I'll meet you at the back door – E_

_Ok! See you soon – B_

I cleaned up my desk, making sure I left things as organized as possible for tomorrow and ventured downstairs. I knew my parents had secluded themselves in their room for the rest of the night but I didn't know if they were asleep yet. I wanted to sneak down the hall and press my ear to the door to find out for sure, but I didn't want them to think I was being sneaky, even if Bella was the one sneaking from _her_ house. Well, she was an adult now. She could come and go as she pleased.

I stood waiting by the back door for her, ready to pull it open quietly when she got here. I didn't have to wait much longer than ten minutes or so. But it felt like forever because I kept checking my phone every five seconds, wondering what was taking Bella so long. I chalked it up to being overly anxious for her to get here. Lately our make out sessions had been getting more heated than usual, and I knew the idea of groping must have come into Bella's head at some point.

She always got so lost in every kiss we shared. But as soon as my hand started to venture too far north or south she would place it back on her hip or waist, a safer place. She was still nervous and unsure, I was positive about that. But I wanted to touch her so badly. My body ached to feel her.

"That only took you forever." I teased her as she appeared out of the darkness.

I made sure the back door was locked before grabbing her hand in mine and lead her upstairs to my room. Just as we reached the door however, I realized this was the first time that I had had Bella in my room since we started going out. I was suddenly so relieved that I had cleaned my room today.

"It's so you in here." Bella assessed as she walked in.

It wasn't much, and I couldn't compare to her room since I had never seen it, but I liked my personal space. The walls were a light blue with a white border, the carpet blue. I had slept in a twin size bed until I was thirteen when my parents got me the queen bed I had now. The sheets were unmade, but were blue this week. I had the other typical bedroom furniture, desk, dresser, bookcase and whatnot. But my favorite piece had to be my iHome, sitting right where I needed it on my nightstand.

As Bella made herself comfortable, sitting on the edge of my bed, I turned on some music keeping the volume low and sat down next to her. She hadn't appeared anxious when she got here, but I could now feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

"We can just sit here and talk if you're nervous about being here alone with…" My sentence was cut short as Bella leaned over placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm a little nervous, but not as nervous as you think." Bella tucked some hair behind her ear, a light blush forming under her pale skin. I was desperate to know the thoughts in her head causing that blush. "I've been thinking over the past couple days, since we were apart for the holiday, and I think…I think I'm ready for the next step."

I shifted a bit closer to her on the bed. "Well, you already let me touch you in some places, Bella. Like here," I laid my hand on her waist, "and here," I moved my hand to her neck. "And here," I moved my hand to her thigh.

"But I want you to touch me here," She took my hand in both of hers and slowly raised it until it was hovering over her left breast. Tentatively she lowered my hand until I was cupping the soft mound in my palm. Bella reached out for me, slipping one hand around my neck and drew me to her as she laid back on my bed bringing me down with her, my hand still attached to her breast.

I let my lips move over hers lightly, testing the water so to speak, gauging how comfortable she was. As far as I knew this was the first time Bella had been touched like this, and I was honored that she wanted to share all of theses 'firsts' with me, but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Bella moaned beneath me as I molded my hand around her soft mound, squeezing gently through the fabric of her shirt and bra. I covered her mouth with mine to muffle the sounds pouring from her, although they still went straight to my cock and I was now straining against the denim of my jeans.

We broke apart panting. Bella had her hand atop mine on her left breast, still rubbing it back and forth over the peak of her nipple. She was breathing heavily as I touched her. We shifted on the bed so our bodies were aligned down the middle of it, mine atop Bella's.

"You want to keep going?" I asked, my fingers already toying with the small buttons of her plaid shirt.

"Please," Bella nodded fervently. She helped me undo the buttons and we discarded her shirt and mine on the floor. Bella was left lying underneath me in her little lacy, white bra. I reached out to move the straps down her shoulders and Bella reached behind to undo the hook. I slipped the garment off and tossed it on the floor. Almost immediately Bella's arms came up to shield her naked breasts.

"Don't," I told her gently, pulling her arms down, "Don't hide. You're beautiful."

A light blush crept across her cheeks and down her neck until her chest turned a pale pink. "You're so beautiful." I repeated, whispering it in her ear. My lips then attached themselves to her neck and began a slow trail downward.

I never anticipated the reaction I received from my lips on her throat. I started behind her ear, kissing her there tenderly. Bella moaned quietly, her hands fisting the sheets of my bed. I moved down her neck to place kisses along her jugular, laving the same spot with my tongue. Bella covered her mouth this time as a louder moan escaped her.

"You have an overly sensitive neck." I whispered against the spot I had just licked. Bella shivered underneath me, her nipples peaked against my chest making us both nearly cry out. I continued my trail downward, passing over the junction where her neck met her shoulder, then her clavicle, and then her sternum.

Bella's soft, creamy skin turned to gooseflesh as my hand came up to cup her right breast this time. I kneaded the supple skin, passing my thumb over her nipple making it taut and hard. My body was squirming slightly above Bella's, trying to find even the slightest amount of friction to ease the ache I felt between my legs.

I managed to shift my body until my hips were settled between Bella's knees. I traded my hand on her right breast for my mouth and began palming her left breast so it wouldn't feel neglected. The moment my lips encased her breast Bella practically shot off the bed, her stomach rubbing against my insistent erection making me moan around her.

We needed to be careful with how much noise we were making. I didn't know what my parents would do if they caught us, but I didn't want to take the chance of finding out. I pulled away from Bella, a smug grin plastered across my face. She was panting heavily, one hand in her hair, the other wrapped limply across my back.

"Holy shit, Edward," she panted, my name an endearing sound on her lips. She closed her eyes as she tried to come down from the high I had caused for her. She hadn't climaxed. I wasn't trying to make her, and I knew climaxing for women from nipple stimulation was difficult. But not impossible.

"You ok?" I asked her, flopping down on my side next to her. Bella remained on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm great. That was so much more than I was expecting. You really know what you're doing."

"Not really, " I admitted. "I just read a lot." I reached out, running my hand along her side, following the natural dip of her waist and slight curve of her hip until I reached the line of her jeans. "You wouldn't be interested in taking more clothes off would you?"

Bella drew her lower lip between her teeth and shook her head slowly. "Not tonight, Edward. But, I did get way more than I bargained for when I asked if I could come over."

I glanced at the clock. It was now nearing eleven. We were supposed to get up in seven hours and go for another jog before we planned to get together tomorrow for studying.

"I guess you should be getting back." I sighed. "Maybe next time I can sneak over to your house?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

Bella snorted a laugh and shook her head again, this time in amusement. "Yeah, sure." She stated sarcastically, rolling over and swinging her legs onto the floor.

We both got dressed and I walked Bella downstairs. Before she left, however, I pinned against the hallway wall, smashing my lips to hers in a kiss meant for her to feel in her toes, and I know she did. I cupped her right breast in my hand gently, loving the feel and the weight of it. Bella sighed against my mouth, delving her tongue in one last time before we broke apart.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked, wanting to be sure she got there safely.

"Sure," She reached down lacing our fingers together. I slid the back door closed, but I didn't shut it.

We didn't speak much on the short walk to Bella's house, but she giggled for a bit as I whispered words to her, no doubt causing a blush considering their manner. "I'll see you in the morning." She promised as we arrived at her house. She leaned up on her toes to kiss me, one hand slipping up into my hair.

"I'll see you soon," I promised in return. I waited at the end of her walkway until Bella was safely inside her house then turned to head back down the street toward mine, a new spring in my step. For several, wonderful, reasons.


	11. The Nutcracker Ballet

**Chapter 11, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Over the past few weeks since our little escapade in Edward's bedroom, I still shake at the thought of that first time I let him touch me. We've been progressing slowly. I'll admit when I'm around him, and he's merely holding my hand it's still one of the most erotic sensations. I can't imagine what I'll be like when, and if, I actually have sex with him. I want him to be the one, but I just don't know how this relationship will pan out in the end.

I have to stop thinking like this. Edward told me so. He's noticed how worried I get sometimes when we're together, and I question everything because I'm having such a hard time believing that any of this is real. I've never been so happy in my life and I know it all has to do with Edward. He makes me feel sexy, and that's something I've never felt before.

We've been hanging out at his house mostly, since his parents are usually always out. His dad at work, or his mom with friends, or working with the school charities. I had learned in the almost two months now that Edward and I had been dating that his mother was a very giving woman and very kind. I wondered how she would react when she found out her only son was dating someone officially?

I know how my own mother would react, hence my hesitance and near refusal to say anything of the matter to her. In my mind it was better to let her believe that I was hanging out all the time with Alice and Angela. I didn't have to tell her any stories about Edward that I would rather keep to myself, and she was happily under the delusion that I was developing a social life.

I've been counting the days since Halloween, because after that particular holiday, Christmas was my favorite. And it was nearly upon us now. We had only one day left of classes and then an entire glorious ten days off from everything. Ten whole days that I could spend with Edward without having to worry about being up early, or studying. Ten days to do whatever we pleased…

But just because we get time off from school didn't mean we get time off from dance. Our winter recital is Saturday night. I will admit, I am petrified. I am very proud to say that Edward and I have the two lead roles in our performance this year in _The Nutcracker_, but having only danced in the chorus before twice, I am so nervous to be playing little Clara. Edward is, of course, the Nutcracker prince, and he's been practicing so diligently. I wished I had half the grace that he does, maybe then Saturday night I won't look like such a fool.

"Will you please stop worrying." Edward begged me as we sat down at lunch on the last day of classes before winter recess. Tomorrow night was the performance and this afternoon was the dress rehearsal. "You're going to be great." He leaned over, taking my chin in his hand and turned my face to his so he cold press a light kiss to my lips.

Just that simple little, innocent touch set fire coursing through my veins. I wanted to grab at him, lay him down on the table and do unspeakable things to his body. But that's just my monthly hormones talking…I think.

When Edward pulled away from me I heard a few faint whispers in the immediate area around us and the other five occupants that sat at the long table with my friends and I occupied were blatantly staring. Since we had had our talk over brunch last month Edward has been a fan of PDAs, but small ones. Like a hand on the small of my back as he walked me to class, twisting our fingers together in the hallway, or the light kisses he would plant on me periodically throughout the day. It wouldn't be much longer before the rumors start flying that we were sleeping together. And for now that's all they would be.

I didn't mind his displays of affection. It only reassured my belief that maybe he did feel the same way for me that I do for him. Although sometimes I still feel it's a stretch.

"You really have that much faith in my abilities?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks flame as Edward gazed at me intently with those emerald eyes. I hated it when he gave me that stare, his 'fuck me' stare, and I don't think he realizes it at all. It made me tremble inside and the pit of my stomach felt as though someone had just poured molten lava into it.

"Bella, you will be wonderful tomorrow night."

"I wish Jasper had that much faith in me." Alice commented as she watched the exchange between Edward and I.

Angela turned to look at her, "You mean he doesn't?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Not in my abilities to pass English class."

I tried not to laugh, but it was difficult. Alice was not as literarily inclined as Angela and I, and she found many of the books we had been reading so far this year boring and uneventful. And so she chose not to read them, and come quiz time on the chapters, she never did very well.

"You need to actually read what they give you." Edward tried to explain in a sarcastic tone. Alice threw him a death glare and I swear I thought Edward flinch a little. Rule number one: You do not piss off the pixie.

"Maybe if there was some actual substance to what we were reading I might actually enjoy it."

"How can you say that?" Angela nearly threw her fork down in frustration. "How can you say that _Hamlet_ has no substance?"

"It's about a prince who just whines and whines for however many acts are in the play. It's ridiculous."

"What about _Macbeth_?" I asked, my personal favorite by Shakespeare

"That was ok, I liked all the bloodshed."

We all stared at Alice disbelievingly. And then Edward, Angela and I are shoved our chairs away from the table infinitesimally. We didn't know Alice had a murderous side to her, and it frightened me.

But she just laughed at our reaction and went on to explain that she actually understood the story in _Macbeth_ and therefore enjoyed it, if only minimally.

"You know we're reading my all time favorite soon, right?" I asked.

"_Wuthering Heights_?" Angela asked, knowing she had seen the book open on my nightstand on more than one occasion.

"That's my favorite classic romance, but no." I turned my gaze back to Alice smiling fiendishly, "_Dracula_,"

"You've read that a million times!" Alice exclaimed. "You have to help me. I heard it's confusing."

"It's not," I waved my hand dismissively, "It just has a lot going on at once and it helps to take notes the first time you read it, but yes I will help you."

I felt Edward's arm slip around my waist. "You think that will be the spring ballet?"

I held up two crossed fingers. "Considering that today we're voting on it, I certainly hope so."

We spent the rest of lunch discussing our Christmas plans. Alice and her parents were going away for the week to Colorado for a ski trip. I was jealous. I wanted to see real snow. Angela was spending the entire week holed up in her room working on graduation announcements, and Edward and I were going to try and sneak some time together away from our families.

I had been hoping my dad, who lives in Washington near the Olympic Peninsula in a small town called Forks, would come down to spend the holiday with us, but my mom and I haven't heard from him yet. We were assuming he wasn't coming. I had called him last week and told him about my lead role in _The Nutcracker_, and he had congratulated me on it, but made no mention about flying down here to see us for Christmas. It's been two years since I last saw my dad, and I'm starting to miss him. I would fly to Forks to spend the summer with him, but right now we can't afford the airfare.

It sucked.

"I'll see you for the dress rehearsal." Edward whispered in my ear at the end of the day when he dropped me off at home. I had been riding with him in the morning for the past few weeks. My mom was never up as early as me, so she never saw me getting into Edward's car, and she usually wasn't home when I got here either. It was a secret I enjoyed keeping.

Edward leaned over the center console to place another sweet kiss on my lips. I couldn't help it as my hand wrapped around the back of his neck and twisted into his hair. I yanked lightly, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and then grazed my tongue over his. Edward moaned loudly in the confines of his car, both of his hands reaching out to take my waist.

"Ok, we need to stop." I panted, pulling back from him.

"Just a little more," Edward begged, reaching to cup my face with both hands. He drew me back to him, immediately delving his tongue into my mouth. God, I just wanted to recline the seats and have my way with him right here in his Volvo, but I wasn't ready for that yet, and we both knew it.

"Ok, I need to go get ready. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"I'll honk the horn when I get here."

"Can't we just walk?" I asked as I got out of his car.

Edward sighed dramatically, but I knew he was teasing. "Yes, of course, Bella." He smiled genuinely and leaned over to place one more kiss on my lips. "See you soon,"

I changed quickly when I got inside, throwing on my leotard, some stockings and flats for the walk over. My costume for the ballet was at the studio. It was just a simple nightgown, but I was still required to wear the leotard underneath it.

One of Miss Charlotte's rules was no bra and no underwear under the costumes, especially for the girls. I for one didn't care, but I knew there were a few girls a bit more flat-chested than myself who were very self conscious about that fact and wore a bra anyway. I quickly ate a yogurt and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading out to wait for Edward.

When he appeared around the corner, his leotard and tights hidden beneath a t-shirt and workout pants, I jumped up from my sitting position on the porch, a bright smile forming on my face at the sight of him. "You look way too excited for someone who's so scared to be performing tomorrow night." He grasped my hand in his and we began our walk to the studio.

He kept his fingers wrapped around mine as we walked in, ignoring the few stares and whispers we received. This was the first time we had entered the studio together hand in hand. Edward bid me farewell with a kiss to my forehead and went off to change. As soon as he was gone I was surrounded by no less than six of my fellow dance mates.

"How long has this been going on?"

"No wonder you two got the leads."

"At least now we all know he's not gay."

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Whoa," I held up both hands. "Stop. First of all it's no one's business but mine and Edward's. It has nothing to do with getting the lead roles in the ballet. And don't expect me to answer any questions." I pushed my way out the gaggle of girls and went off backstage to change, shaking my head in disbelief.

I could hear them all murmuring behind me as I pulled on the long white nightdress that was my costume for the ballet. It was slightly fancy, but more aerodynamic than anything. I removed my flats and laced my slippers around my ankles, twisting my feet back and forth to loosen them up.

When I was dressed, forgoing the makeup until tomorrow evening, I stood at the warm up bar backstage and began practicing a few pirouettes, trying to stand on my toes as long as possible. I heard some movement behind me and was about to spin around to tell those damn girls off again, but I was met with two deep green eyes.

"You look beautiful,"

I glanced Edward up and down in his red and gold costume and couldn't bite back my snort of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system." He threw an arm around my shoulders in a hug.

"And you're going to be so adorable tomorrow night with those little red circles on your cheeks. Let me do your makeup please? I'll keep it more tasteful than Miss Maria, I promise."

She was the one who typically did all the backstage makeup and touch ups throughout the performances, and had a tendency to overdo it so the costume makeup didn't melt under the stage lights.

"Please," Edward whispered to me. I promised with a quick nod, just as Miss Charlotte called the first act to the stage.

"That's me, I'll see you in a bit." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and made my way out to the stage entrance.

I wasn't coming out for the first few minutes, but when the music changed to the piano march I danced out into the middle of the stage with the few other dancers playing the other children in the opening scene. When it came time for the little nutcracker to be broken, I wept over it, dancing around somberly, cradling the little doll in my arms.

We moved on to the next scene and I danced around the little ballerinas pretending to be mice. Jasper had the part of the Mouse King, and I almost shouted as he appeared from backstage. Edward came out then dressed as the life-sized nutcracker doll, behind him some of the younger teens in our studio playing the gingerbread army.

Edward played his part beautifully, sweeping me up and keeping me away from the danger of the advancing mice army. I dipped down to untie my right slipper, ready to pitch it at Jasper when my cue came. It hit him in the shoulder and he turned to me with a ferocious look on his face that would be ten times more frightening tomorrow with the makeup on. Edward lunged at him with his feeble little sword and stabbed Jasper under the arm.

As Jasper limped off stage, the light went out over Edward, and at this point tomorrow night he would quickly dash backstage to wipe off his Nutcracker makeup and come back out as a handsome prince. Instead the music changed and he began to lead me through, for now, the pine forest as little ballerinas, now dressed as snowflakes, danced around us in their famous waltz.

I could hear Miss Charlotte applauding us in the audience seats. The music died away and she dismissed us backstage for the second act costume changes.

"You were incredible." I breathed as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "I like this costume on you." I fingered the gold buttons on the red velvet jacket. "You look so handsome."

"Just wait till tomorrow night, I can't wait to see you with the stage lights on, you'll be dazzling."

His hands wrapped around my waist and just as he was about to lean down and press his lips against mine Miss Charlotte called all dancers back to the stage for the second act. Edward sighed heavily, gazing off at the stage in frustration. His fingers momentarily curled around the chiffon of my dress, bunching it tightly in his fist. "Later," he whispered to me, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

He unstrapped the Nutcracker hat he had been wearing and left it on a table to be put away with his costume later. He appeared relieved to no longer have to wear it. "It is so hot under that thing." He muttered as we stepped back out on to the stage.

We quickly went through the entrance into the Kingdom of Sweets, Miss Charlotte tweaking the choreography here and there. When it came time for the other famous waltzes, the Flowers and the Sugar Plum Fairy, Edward and I stood off to the side of the stage to watch, his fingers once more curling in the soft material of my dress at my waist. He clutched me gently to his side, and I looked up at him with a bright smile on my face.

We concluded the rehearsal with the scene in which the Nutcracker prince and Clara are crowned rulers of the Land of Sweets, Confiturembourg. When all the lights went out Miss Charlotte was clapping enthusiastically along with some of the mothers of the younger dancers who had shown up to collect their children.

We all bowed on stage and then rushed off to change. I was sweating horribly from the heat of the stage lights and wanted nothing more than to get home and shower off. But as I was pulling off my costume, I heard Miss Charlotte making an announcement at the front.

With all of the excitement from the rehearsal I had completely forgotten that we were voting on the spring ballet today as well. "I want everyone to write their choice down on a slip of paper and put it in here please, and then I will count them up." Miss Charlotte called around as everyone gathered.

I wrote down 'Dracula' in my horrible chicken scratch and dropped it in the black top hat before returning to backstage to finish changing. "It's later," Edward whispered in my ear.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and drew me further backstage where no one would see us and pinned me gently against the wall. It was almost completely black, and I had a hard time seeing him. But I felt his strong, sure hands on my waist, holding me steady in the darkness. His soft, warm lips were on my neck in moments, and I was gripping at the hair on the back of his neck, nibbling his ear lobe, and moaning quietly.

"I voted for Dracula." He told me as he kissed a trail down along my exposed shoulder.

"Good, now I don't have to kill you." I teased. I smiled against his mouth as he kissed me sweetly. There was no groping between us, just a passionate exchange of kisses that had been built up from dancing with each other.

When we finally broke apart from our heated little bubble we were both breathing heavily. I made sure my leotard was straightened and my hair in place before we stepped back out into the light. I tossed on a pair of shorts over the bottom of my leotard and toed my flats back on before accepting Edward's hand as he guided off the stage.

"Everyone, please be here tomorrow at five!" Miss Charlotte called as we all started to leave. "Beautiful rehearsal, tomorrow night will be magnificent, and I will announce the spring ballet."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze as we walked out. His smile was completely infectious and I couldn't help but share it as we stepped into the bright Phoenix sun. "Frozen yogurt?" He asked when we reached the sidewalk.

"Sure, why not?"

I spent the evening freaking out, cleaning my room, and freaking out some more. By the time morning came around I had barely slept and was not in the mood to eat anything I felt so sick to my stomach with fear.

"Bella, you will be fine." Renee told me over and over as I paced in the hallway outside my room repeating each of my dance sequences over and over under my breath, my feet skipping along as I listened to the music of The Nutcracker on my iPod.

"Shit," I cursed loudly as I fumbled through a misstep during a dance in act I.

"Bella, relax." Renee told me as she walked past me with a basket full of laundry. My leotard and stockings were right on top and a fresh wave of fear washed over me. "Does everyone else in your class get this worked up?"

"Shh," I hissed at my mother as the music switched back to one of my dances with Edward. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was trying to concentrate. I lifted my arms into a pirouette and spun quickly, sinking down to my knee and then held my hand up as if Edward were helping me up.

Renee walked up to me and yanked one of the buds from my ear. "Go rest for an hour, Bella, please. You're making _me_ nervous now. You will be fine, you know everything by heart, including the music. Please, go take a nap and I will make you some tea."

I sighed overly dramatically, and stomped off to my room. I turned the music back on, but laid down on my bed, my feet twitching along as I continued to go through every move in my head. "What the hell?" I shouted as I sat up when the music suddenly switched off.

"Detach for an hour, Bella, please or you will go mad. And frankly, I'm a little sick of listening to the Russian Waltz on repeat." Renee smiled lightly and placed a mug of chai tea in my hand.

"But that's my favorite dance," I half whined, sipping my tea.

Renee sat down on my bed with a sigh and gazed around my room for a moment before turning to me. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't get the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy."

"I turned it down, believe it or not, and switched with the girl who was offered Clara."

"Why?" Renee asked me, completely astounded.

"One, because I really wanted to be Clara in the first place, and two I'm hoping we do _Dracula_ for the spring and I don't want to seem like an overachiever when, and if, I try out for the role of Mina Murray. If we do _Dracula_."

"What was the other choice?"

"_Swan Lake,_ and I really don't want to dance both the white and black swan."

"But you make a beautiful Swan Queen, honey. But I think you're right, Mina is definitely more your style, not to mention your obsession with the story to begin with."

I smiled over the rim of my cup at my mom as she got up to leave. "Just rest for a bit, I'll come wake you in an hour so you can shower and start to get ready."

"Thanks, mom."

However, I didn't sleep. I started texting Edward about how nervous I was, and he texted back with laughter.

_Stop – you're starting to drive me crazy ; )_

_Sorry – I can't stop thinking that I'll fall and mess up. This is the first big thing I've ever done_

_You'll be fine, Bella, trust me. You're a beautiful dancer. _

I blushed furiously and typed out a quick response.

_Thank you for having faith in me – sorry I'm driving you crazy._

_I was just joking. Relax, I'll be there in a few hours to pick you up._

_I'll see you then. _

I clutched my phone to my heart trying to breathe evenly. He made my heart race with all of his sweetness, and I could just hear the smile in his voice as if we were really talking and not texting. I assumed I must have fallen asleep because only moments later Renee was gently shaking me awake.

"Time to jump in the shower, Bella."

I grumbled as I got up, making my down the hall to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I went through my usual routine quickly, and made doubly sure to shave my legs and under my arms smooth, as well as other places that needed it. The last thing I needed tonight was for Edward to feel stubble on my calves and thighs whenever he had to lift me up.

I threw on some comfortable clothes and blew my hair dry my hair until it was straight before I went at it with my flat iron to make it smooth. By the time I finished I had about five minutes before I was due to arrive and I quickly shoved everything I needed into my dance bag and grabbed my good slippers from the hook behind my door.

"I'll see you later, mom!" I called as I rushed out. "The show starts at 6:30."

"Good luck, sweetheart." She called back.

I shut the door heavily and raced down the sidewalk to where Edward sat waiting in his Volvo. "Have you calmed down?" He asked me with a teasing smile.

"A bit, just don't mention anything till we get there." I unscrewed the cap from my water bottle and took a long sip.

I hated that we had to separate once we were inside the theater. Edward went off to get into his costume and I sat down at one of the lighted vanities so Maria could braid my hair into a fancy knot for the evening. Behind me was Maggie, already applying her makeup. She had the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy, which I switched with her.

"I know it's a little late to be asking this, Bells…" She started, dabbing at her eyes with a damp tissue, "but are you sure you wanted to switch?"

"You're right, it is a little late to be asking that." I laughed lightly, and some of the tension disappeared in my shoulders. Maggie laughed as well and Miss Maria shook her head at the both of us. "Ow, that hurt a little." I reached up to check and see if my scalp was bleeding from the way she was yanking my hair into place.

She slapped my hand away, "Don't touch, and I'm sorry. You have extremely thick hair, and I am beyond impressed that you could get it this straight in the first place, makes my job so much easier."

When she finished Maggie took my seat and I began putting my makeup on. "You girls having fun?" Jasper asked as he walked out in his costume. If I thought he looked scary yesterday in just the get up, it was nothing compared to him with fake whiskers and rat fangs in mouth.

"You look great, and scary. I'll try not to scream." I promised him.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she handed Miss Maria a few pins to hold her braids in place. Now that I was seventy-five percent ready I wandered off to find my two costumes for the night, my white nightdress for the first act and my white tutu for the second act.

When I came back out with both, along with Maggie's pink tutu, I saw Edward sitting on the counter in his red and gold Nutcracker costume, Maggie trying to come at him with a brush filled with pink blush.

"Uh, Maggie, let me." I offered gently, "He's a little particular." I took the brush from her hand, which she seemed greatly relieved to be rid of, and moved down the line of chairs to the younger teen girls to start getting them ready. "Hold still," I told Edward as began moving the bush over the apples of his cheeks.

"Please don't make me look like a clown." He begged, his voice only slightly pathetic.

"Just hold still for a second." I took his shoulder in my hand and made him sit squarely on the counter. I could hear some giggling down the line and turned my head to see a few of the fifteen-year-old girls watching me with slightly jealous eyes. Then I realized they were watching Edward, because his hand was slipping around my waist, bunching together the fabric of my dress.

I smacked his hand away playfully, "Hey, there are kids around. Behave," I scolded him with a smile on my face. "You're all set."

"Good, I'll see you out there, have to go find Jasper and give him hell." He dropped a quick kiss to my forehead and wandered off. We had ten minutes to go before the curtain went up, and I felt like they were pterodactyls in my stomach.

Maggie was off in the corner dressed and ready to go, practicing a few last minutes moves. Miss Maria was just finishing up the last little mouse of the mice army, Miss Charlotte was collecting together everyone, the black top hat in her hand. My stomach calmed and now my heart began beating wildly. _Please pick _Dracula_, please pick _Dracula_, _please_ pick _Dracula_. _

"So our choices for the spring were _Swan Lake_ and _Dracula_. I'm sure anyone who came to the Halloween party saw our best couple that night, and I have to admit it peeked my curiosity in the story. But my vote does not count. For the spring we actually had a draw between the two ballets. So…Bella." She called my name looking around at all the students. "I have both ballets in here on separate pieces of paper, would you please reach in and pick the one we will be performing in the spring."

_Why me?_

I stepped forward hesitantly and dipped my hand into the top hat. I fumbled around the two pieces of paper, praying the one I wrapped up in my fingers was the one I desired. I pulled it out and unfurled it, a wide smile stretching my lips as I read the name on it.

_Dracula_

"I guess that means we'll be dancing around as vampires come May." Miss Charlotte announced. "For those of you hoping to do _Swan Lake_, there is always next fall. Ok, we have one minute till curtain, everyone in position please!"

We moved effortlessly through the first act, the mice dancing around me as I pretended to be frightened as they ate all of the gingerbread men army. Edward whisked me away to safety after subduing Jasper, who really was terrifying in his Mouse King costume, dancing around me in a way that appeared as though he were stumbling. Edward and I danced delicately into the pine forest just as the snowflakes began their waltz. We leapt in circles around the snowflakes, passing each other several times as we performed perfectly synchronized grand jetes.

As the music died we were met with thunderous applause from the audience. Edward held my hand aloft between us as he bowed and I sunk down to my knee in a curtsey. We bowed a few more times before the audience comprised of our families, and finally took our leave for backstage to change.

"Great job everyone!" Miss Charlotte called as she applauded us all, "Costume changes for Act II, please. Are all of my worldly sweets ready?" She moved off to check on the other dancers.

"Wow, you two looked incredible out there." Jasper gave Edward that high five I see guys exchanging, but never understood. "So glad my part is done. Now you get to dress all in white and make your thighs look fat." He teased at Edward. Edward just gave him a shove and the two broke out in laughter.

"I'll see you in a few," I told him, my hand still grasped in his. Edward didn't let it go until I was far enough away that he couldn't hold on anymore, and he blew me a kiss making my heart melt.

Maggie helped me into my white tutu for the second act and let a couple of my braids down. We touched up each other's makeup quickly double-checked the lacing on our costumes.

"One minute everyone!" Miss Charlotte called, motioning for us all to get to the stage. Edward and I went out, him now dressed in almost the same costume, only it was white instead of red, and we took our places in the fake walnut shell boat, his hand grasped securely in mine.

"You look stunning." He whispered to me just as the light came on.

We floated across the stage into the Land of Sweets, and went through our dance together quickly before sitting down off to the side as all of the dances from different countries began. When Maggie came out to perform her famous dance as the Sugar Plum Fairy I kept my fingers crossed in my lap for her. Edward had his arm wrapped snuggly around my waist keeping me pressed to his side. Maggie made it through her dance perfectly. I noticed however during one of her last leaps near the end she twisted her foot in the wrong direction.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Edward glanced down at me with worry. He had seen it as well. Maggie didn't grimace as she finished her dance, and bowed to enthusiastic applause as she landed neatly right beside Edward and I with a tight smile on her face.

She made her way quickly off stage, and as the next dance began I managed to get up and disappear without anyone taking notice. Maggie was sitting in one of the vanity chairs at the counter, Miss Maria untying her slipper very carefully. Maggie winced in obvious pain as her slipper was removed. Miss Charlotte rushed over with a bag of ice and set it carefully on Maggie's right foot.

"Damn it, I knew I would do that." She muttered as she adjusted the ice slightly. "I definitely twisted something, and it hurts…" She moaned slightly as Miss Maria lifted her foot to a stool and placed a small pillow under it.

"You can't do the second dance, hon. Not on one good foot." Miss Charlotte was pacing back and forth, her hand pressed to her forehead.

"Bella, can you do it? I know it's a tight schedule, but you can do the dance with Edward?"

"The _Pas de Deux_?" I spluttered. The dance between the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Prince? She wanted me to dance _that_ dance with Edward? The woman was crazy. I wouldn't have time for that. I would barely have time to rush back here afterward and change back into Clara.

"Bella, I can't do it." Maggie gaze at me with pleading eyes, her hand grasping her leg just above her ankle. "Please, Bella. I know you know it."

I nodded and followed Miss Charlotte who guided me back to the costume locker and pulled out a spare pink tutu similar to Maggie's. I undressed from my Clara costume and slipped on the pink tutu. Miss Charlotte laced me up in record time and ushered me back toward the stage.

The last dance before the one with Edward was just finishing up, and he moved backstage to collect Maggie, but was met with me, just as Miss Maria pinned Maggie's tiara into my hair and pinned my loose braids back up.

He smiled at me genuinely, although I could read the shock on his face. He offered me his arm to escort me out onto the stage, whispering quietly, "I'm glad its you."

As the music started we moved through the dance effortlessly. Each time he lifted me I felt as though I were flying, and whenever he wrapped his arms around my waist to spin me, he squeezed slightly. I was quickly passed from Edward, to Jasper, now dressed in white as well, and then to Garrett, also dressed in white, and then back to Edward. We repeated this twice more throughout the dance as I leapt through my jetes, Edward's hands on my waist.

When it came time for the end, he leaned down close to my ear in the moment he had to say it, "Exhale," and he lifted me high settling me on his shoulder as the music ended. I let out a huge breath, a wide smile on my face, my toes pointed, and my arm curved upward in its final position.

Edward let me down as we were surrounded by more applause from the audience and we took a minute to bow our thanks. Edward resumed his seat at the side and I quickly changed backstage in only a minute back into my white tutu, and slipped back out for the last dance.

The audience was on their feet when the curtain went down, and it stayed down for only thirty seconds before it was lifted to reveal the entire company. Maggie was supported between Edward and I, and we did our best to make it appear as though she wasn't hurt. She bowed only slightly, unable to put too much weight on her right foot. We helped her off the stage when the curtain went down again, settling her in the same seat from before while Miss Charlotte went off to find her parents in the audience.

"You were incredible." Edward wrapped both of his arms around me picking me up and spinning me around. "Truly amazing, and beautiful to watch."

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." I tapped the buttons on the jacket of his costume. "It's such a thrill to dance with you." I whispered in his ear. "And I want to get out of here so you and I can celebrate properly."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I returned with a grin. He kissed me quickly and disappeared to change. I stood there laughing at his eagerness, and turned to see a few of my female dance mates shaking their heads with their arms crossed over their chests.

I ignored them and wandered off toward the girls' bathroom, requiring the bright fluorescence in order to get all of this pasty makeup off. I grabbed my change of clothes along the way and returned a few minutes feeling significantly better and less sweaty.

Edward was waiting for me by the back door that lead out into the main hallway where everyone's families were patiently waiting. We were immediately enveloped in a million hugs from other parents, wishing us congratulations on such a wonderful performance. We made our way through the crowd as quickly as possible looking for our families. They were smart and had waited at the end of the hallway instead of trying to get to the front.

I was shocked when I saw a fifth person standing with my mom, stepdad and Edward's parents. I rushed over with my arms wide and threw them around my dad's neck. He seemed momentarily taken aback by my display of affection but I was just so damn happy to see him, and he had seen me dance!

"You were incredible, sweetheart. Truly gifted."

"I'm so glad you're here. Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Until the twenty-sixth, kiddo." He confirmed. I hugged him again tightly for an extra moment but then pulled back as I heard Edward walk up behind me.

"Dad, this is Edward, the Nutcracker. Edward this is my dad, Charlie."

Edward extended his hand in a gentlemanly manner, "Nice to meet you, sir. Your daughter is a wonderful dancer, and a joy to perform on stage with."

"I noticed, and it's very nice to meet you as well." He shook Edward's hand once and let it fall. I had the foreboding sense that my dad had picked up on Edward's affectionate tone when he spoke of me. My police chief father never missed anything.

"So, we decided to take you both out for dinner your choice." Esme announced excitedly.

Edward and I both looked at each other for a moment before turning back to our parents with matching smiles. "Pizza,"


	12. Bella's Dad and Surprise Visits

**Chapter 12, revised**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

I sat next to Bella at the booth table we had gotten for all seven of us present. My parents, Bella's mom, dad, and stepfather, and myself. Charlie sat across from me, sipping on the beer he had ordered, watching me closely. I knew he could tell something was going on between his daughter and I, but until that subject was touched upon I was keeping my mouth shut. The fact that the father of the girl I was dating was a cop scared the ever-living shit out of me.

"So, Edward," Charlie addressed me in a casual tone, a leading tone. I may have flinched slightly in my seat. "Where do you plan on going to college?"

I let out the breath I had been holding and picked up the slice of pizza in front of me, intending to take a bite so I wouldn't have to answer. But I wanted to be on Chief Swan's good side.

"Harvard," I replied, hoping I sounded confident.

"What do you want to study?"

"Literature, but that may change." I quickly took a huge bite of my pizza to busy my mouth as I came up with answers to different questions the Chief may ask me next.

"Bella, aren't you applying to Harvard as well?" her father asked her.

"Yes, I want to study history. I told you that last month when we talked."

"Right, of course, I must have forgotten." Chief Swan through me another look, glancing between me and his daughter for a moment before turning his attention to Bella's mother, inquiring after how she had been.

"Your dad scares the crap out of me," I whispered to Bella. She giggled and reached under the table to pat my knee in comfort and reassurance.

"Don't let him intimidate you because he'll just think you're not good enough for me. It's ok to stand up to him, he respects people who can hold their ground and don't give him bullshit."

I took another huge bite of my pizza, but had trouble chewing this time and gagged a bit. "Edward, I know I taught you more manners than that growing up." Esme chided him quietly as laughter went around the table at my expense.

Bella and I were very careful throughout the meal to not make any movements or gestures that could be understood as affectionate. I didn't try to hold her hand under the table because I knew eventually someone would notice that she and I were eating with only one hand each.

Chief Swan didn't ask me any more questions until we were leaving. I held the door for Bella as she walked, the chief right behind me. He held the door as I walked out ahead of him, stopping as we neared the car, pretending to have trouble with his jacket.

"Edward, wait just a moment, please."

I glanced over to where my parents were keeping Bella busy with questions, they were completely oblivious to the exchange happening only a few feet away.

"I can tell my daughter likes you, quite a bit. And it's obvious you feel the same way for her. I could see it in the way you looked at her tonight, it was the same way I used to look at Renee. Now, I can also tell you're a good young man and your parents raised you well. You held the door for everyone as they walked out, and don't think I didn't notice you reach for Bella's hand as she passed you."

I swallowed thickly and glanced toward the parking lot hoping Bella could now see the torture her father was putting me through, but she was still deep in animated conversation with my mother and father.

"Edward, relax. You're as bad as my daughter when it comes to stress." Charlie laughed easily, a nostalgic smile on his face. "I just want to know what your intentions are for Bella."

I didn't know quite how to answer him, and didn't want to blurt out that I was intending to…how did I say it to Bella…'remedy her virginal status'. Yeah, I was rather attached to my penis, thank you. I didn't need the Chief shooting it off.

"Well, I care about her very much, and I love dancing with her. She's beautiful and graceful, and very talented. She's smart and funny, and I love spending time with her. I just want her to be happy."

Charlie smiled at me wistfully as he glanced toward his ex-wife, and then to Bella. "Good man," He said to me, and walked off toward the cars. I followed behind him, my hands thrust deep in my pockets, my heart pounding a million miles a second.

"You ok?" Bella asked as I approached.

"Like I said before, your dad scares the shit out of me!" I hissed under my breath.

"Dad, were you giving Edward a hard time?" Bella accused him directly.

"Just wanted to ask him some questions, honey. There's no harm in that. You two seem to be very good friends, I just wanted to get to know him a little."

Bella huffed indignantly. "He was asking you about us, wasn't he?" Bella asked quietly.

"No, he wanted to know what my intentions were as far as you."

"You didn't…" Bella started, shaking her head.

"No, I didn't. I like having balls."

Bella snorted a loud laugh making the other five adults look up at her. My parents called me over to their car since they were ready to leave. I wanted so desperately to kiss Bella good night, but knew I couldn't. And it would have been nice if I could sneak over tonight, but since her father would be a guest in the house for the next three days, that didn't seem like a possibility any time soon.

"I'll text you when we're home." I promised her, and squeezed her hand discreetly. Bella waved to me as I dropped down into my Volvo, prepared to follow my parents home. I waved back through the windshield, and caught the kiss she blew to me before she disappeared into her mom's car.

As soon as I was home I tossed my sweaty leotard and tights from tonight on top of the wash to start with the rest of my laundry when I was done with a shower. I texted Bella when I got upstairs, wishing her a goodnight. I told her how much I had wanted to kiss her goodbye but couldn't.

She repeated my words back to me with an 'xoxox' at the end of her message. I sent one back and set my phone down before stripping off all of my clothes. Having held Bella for most of the performance tonight, especially when I had to lift her so many times and grasp her around the waist, had given me a serious hard on and I had to sit there on stage visualizing the dissections we had done in biology a few weeks previously to keep from embarrassing myself.

Once we were at dinner, and I was wearing considerably looser fitting pants and my lap was hidden under the table, I didn't bother clouding my mind with images of a preserved cow's heart. But I did keep myself under control. I shook under the hot spray as I thought of the chief aiming his pistol at my groin because he found out I had fondled his daughter's chest.

When I got out of the shower I tossed my used towel from the week into the bin in the corner and dressed in some sleep pants sans boxers and a loose t-shirt. I grabbed my laundry and headed downstairs to do my least favorite chore, thinking to grab my cell phone so I could text Bella some more while I waited.

"The ballet tonight was lovely, Edward. You did a wonderful job, I am very proud of you." My mom doted as she came up to stand next to me in the washroom. She hugged me affectionately and kissed my cheek.

"Aw, mom, come on." I tried to smooth my hair back down a little, embarrassed slightly even though no one else was there.

"I'm just so proud of you, Edward. You obviously inherited my good dancing genes."

I hopped up on the washer after I started it, kicking my feet against the door. "Yeah well, the rest I inherited from dad, I'm sure."

"You mean that wiseass attitude and tendency toward perfectionism?" Esme teased me, swatting at my feet to get me to stop. "You certainly did inherit that from your father." She grabbed a basket of clean laundry and started to walk out, calling over her shoulder as she left, "And your ridiculous affinity for staying up late hours to get work done."

I just shook my head and glanced at my phone, seeing a text from Bella. She was sitting on the couch at home with her dad watching sitcoms and didn't want him asking questions about why she was paying more attention to her phone than necessary.

I sent back a text agreeing with her and hopped down off the machine to go in search of a quick snack. My mom had baked some holiday cookies today, but they were in a tin with a note taped to them 'Do Not Touch Until Christmas Eve!' I laughed at my mom's sense of humor and cracked the tin open. I almost moaned as the smell of snickerdoodles hit my nose.

"Are you taking one?" My dad asked from around the corner. He was a much a cookie fiend as I was.

I quickly handed him a snickerdoodle and grabbed one for myself just as my mom walked into the kitchen swatting at my hands and shooing me from the space as my father and I laughed loudly. The last I saw of my mom she was snapping the lid shut on the tin and stuffing it in a cabinet.

I raced up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed with my phone. I had an hour before my laundry would be done and decided the pass the time with a little music. But I was out before I knew it, images of Bella in that pink tutu as I lifted her above me, her smile radiant, filled my mind. I fell asleep with a wide smile on my face.

I woke up on Christmas Eve in the position I had fallen asleep in, still atop my blankets, lying on my side with my cell phone on my pillow. I could hear my parents going back and forth down in the kitchen and knew my father must have been trying to help with breakfast and my mom wasn't having it.

I sighed and got up, throwing my slippers on before venturing downstairs for some much needed coffee. As I expected, my dad was at the stove trying to flip pancakes. He wasn't the most graceful cook, and the pancakes had a half-cooked look to them when he flipped one over, some of the loose batter slopping the side of the pan.

"I think you need to wait until they're brown around the edges and bubbling on top before you flip them, dad." I grabbed the coffee pot and a mug from the hooks on the wall and poured a cup for myself.

"Carlisle, go sit in the living room until I'm done." My mom nearly pushed him from the kitchen as he laughed heartily. "Edward, go sit with your father. He's in a particular mood this morning and it's frustrating me."

"I think he's just trying to get into the holiday spirit, mom. Cut him some slack, holler if you need me."

Within a half hour my mom had breakfast ready and brought it out to the living room. We laughed over the lopsided pancakes my dad had made in comparison to the perfect golden brown ones that were clearly my mom's. After breakfast I helped clean up then went upstairs to get dressed so I could help my mom with the house that needed to be done for tomorrow. We weren't having anyone over, but my mom always liked the house clean just in case.

I texted Bella around dinnertime asking how her Christmas Eve had been. She had gone out with her dad for lunch and did some very last minute shopping for him. We had agreed on no presents, but I had at least gotten her a card. It was funny, but meaningful. It had a ballerina on the front in the arabesque position presenting a piece of mistletoe to an elf. I thought it was cute enough.

Inside I had written a note to her that was a little more meaningful than the image on the front. But it was going to have to wait until after her dad left. Which was Tuesday. That was fine, I could be patient until then…I think.

"So how was your Christmas?" Bella asked me the following evening on the phone.

"Boring, we all got up over after eight and made breakfast then we opened presents. What did you do?" I sat back against my headboard typing on my computer. I had one little homework assignment due when we got back to classes in nine days.

"We were up at seven over here. Well, I was. I'm still such a kid on Christmas. I never sleep on Christmas Eve, I'm always up all night. I made breakfast for everyone and we opened presents, too. Did you get anything good?"

I laughed as I thought over the new slippers my mom had gotten me. "Yeah, I got some of the books I asked for and a new iPhone."

"Cool, I got one, too, and I didn't even ask for it. My dad got it for me!" Bella sounded so excited to have her first advanced piece of technology that her decibel level had increased significantly. "But I think my mom bought it and put my dad's name under the 'from' portion of the tag."

I chuckled along with her, loving the sound of her laugh. She was so enthusiastic about her surprise gift. "Oh, and my mom got me some new skirts for class and a couple new tutus for practicing in."

"Ha, my mom got me new slippers."

Bella laughed heartily on the other end, the sound warming my heart. I continued to type away at my keyboard and talked to Bella over the speakerphone until she started yawning.

"Time for bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a busy day, and my dad is leaving early in the morning. I want to be up to say goodbye."

"Do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bella managed through a yawn. " I have a card for you."

"I have one for you, too."

"Aw, Edward…"

We worked out some plans for tomorrow, agreeing to meet for lunch at Starbucks where we would exchange our cards and be able to wish each other Merry Christmas the way we truly wanted to. When I hung up with Bella a few minutes later I started a countdown on my phone till I would see her the following day.

I had just under thirteen hours to go. Bella was about to kill off eight of those hours, and sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea. I saved the document I had been working on, placed my laptop on my nightstand and turned the lights off. I fell asleep watching the seconds tick by on my cell phone as they counted down closer to Bella.

**BPOV**

Christmas ended way too quickly for my liking. Now we were back in classes, but the bright side was we now only had six months left of high school. Even better, but slightly stressful, the tryouts for _Dracula_ were coming up in a couple weeks. In the meantime since the winter recital, Miss Charlotte had begun going over some new, more advanced techniques with us. I felt pretty good about my capabilities. Whenever we had to pair off to practice I always tried to get to Edward, and he held out for me. It was my favorite time of practice.

After the Nutcracker, Miss Charlotte had brought into our class six more male dancers from a lower class. She felt they were ready to continue on, and I had to agree with her, they made an excellent addition to our class, and we needed the male bodies.

But here we are only a week back into classes, and Edward is out sick. I had a sneaking feeling that he was just tired and didn't feel like coming in today. So my plan was to go over to his house this afternoon and maybe sneak into his room. It felt weird, and slightly against my morals, but I wanted to make sure he was ok and give him hell if he was faking.

I was smart to check and see if Esme was home before venturing around to the back of the house. Of course she was home, her baby was sick why wouldn't she be home? I was hoping, though, she wouldn't be. I had a plan to help her baby feel better, and it would be ten times easier if I wasn't scared that his mother was going to bust in on us at any moment.

I thought my perfect plan was completely spoiled when I saw the back door shut, but breathed a sigh of relief when it slid open. I could hear Esme in the kitchen moving around and unfortunately I had to cross almost in front of it to get to the stairs. If she decided to stick her head around the corner just as I was mounting the large staircase, I would be caught red-handed. Well, red-faced considering how much I blush.

Thankfully Mother Cullen was on the phone and off in the far corner of the kitchen so it was unlikely she would catch me in her house sneaking upstairs to seduce her son. Well, I don't intend to actually seduce him, just help him to feel better.

I took my Chucks off before stepping up onto the stairs and slowly climbed them to the second floor, leaving my shoes off as I tiptoed down the hall to Edward's room. I didn't bother knocking, just twisted the knob and quietly pushed the door open before locking it behind me. Edward was lying on his bed on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes. I recognized the quiet, gentle melodies of Debussy playing from his iHome.

I left my bag next to his desk along with my shoes and the light hoodie I had grabbed this morning but had wound up not needing. I crossed the room and got up on his bed slowly, the shifting rousing him no matter that I had tried not to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked dropping his arm from his eyes.

"Oh that's nice, I'll just leave then." I retorted back to him with a snarky tone, and started to get down off his bed.

He grabbed me around my waist before I had the chance to escape and pulled me down beside him. "Stop it, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know,"

"So why are you here?" he asked while stroking my hair.

"To help you feel better." I admitted, snuggling a little closer. Ever since the night of our first kiss all I wanted was to get as close to him as possible whenever I could. "You weren't in school today and I asked why. The nurse said your mother called you in sick. Are you really sick?"

Edward shifted beside me and shook his head, "I woke up with a really bad migraine and I just didn't feel like going in if I was going to be miserable all day."

I pushed myself up on one arm "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better now that you're here."

I smacked his shoulder. "Don't be cheesy."

"You think I'm kidding?"

I shook my head and pushed myself closer to him. "I have a remedy for you, I think it might work."

"And what would that be?"

I sat up and twirled my finger in a circle motioning for him to roll over onto his stomach. But just as he was about to I stopped him. "Sorry, take your shirt off first."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "This typically works better if its skin on skin." Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. "It's a massage, Edward."

"I have a tank on underneath this, is that ok?" He asked as he lifted the shirt over his head.

I nodded, "That's fine." Edward tossed his shirt off the bed leaving him in the dark blue undershirt and he rolled onto his stomach. I took a breath willing my nerves to calm down. I had never done this for any one before, and the fact that I was doing it for Edward just made me so nervous.

I moved up the bed back toward him and slowly lifted myself so I was sitting half on his ass and half on his lower back. Edward gasped a little, but I told him to relax. I pulled his arms down straight from where he had folded them under his head and then placed my hands on his shoulders.

"So how do you know massage?" He asked his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"My mom does, she taught me some of the basics. Now shush, relax." I reached over and turned up the classical piano just a little higher. Before beginning I rubbed my palms together to warm them and then took his shoulders in my hands once more.

I started rubbing them slowly, trying to find the kinks under his skin. He had a definite knot on his left shoulder blade, and I heard him gasp in slight pain whenever I dug at it particularly hard.

"Sorry, I know its tender. I'll try to be gentle."

"No, don't worry. I just didn't realize how bad I had gotten. I mean I know my back is a mess. It's nothing but knots from stress…"

"Shush,"

He shut up.

I moved my hands down his sides, rubbing along the way and kept one on his lower back as I ran the flat of my palm up and down his spine in long, smooth strokes. He started moaning a little as some of tension left his body. I could feel him relaxing underneath me, but at the same time his lower body was also tensing up.

"Relax," I whispered.

"Kind of hard to at the moment."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Edward sighed into his pillow and turned his head to the side. I was trying to massage his neck at the moment, so the motion didn't help much. "You're straddling my ass and touching me in sensual ways that you've never touched me like before. What do you think could be wrong?"

"Oh…do you want me to stop?"

"Only if you plan on doing something else."

"Hm," I lifted one leg over and got off him as I slid down into a lying position beside him. "What would you like me to do instead?" I asked quietly, my head turned to face him.

Edward responded by leaning in and closing the space between our mouths, his hand reaching out to thread into my hair and pull me closer. Edward immediately repositioned himself above me sliding his knee between my thighs so I would part them. I did, hesitantly, allowing him to lie between them and press the weight of his body down on mine.

"Oh my God," I breathed loudly, my back arching off the bed the first time I felt his hard bulge press into me. "Holy shit," I brought my head back to be met with his cocky grin.

Edward leaned down smashing his mouth to mine as my hands naturally wound around his neck and buried in his hair. He started to thrust against me, and _God_ it felt good. His tongue started tracing my lower lip so I stuck my own out to taste him. He was sweet, warm, wet, and just Edward.

The feel of his tongue against mine elicited another low moan from me, slipping from between my lips. Edward delved his tongue into my mouth effectively silencing me.

I gasped at first, but soon I found myself following his motions. I swept my tongue across his enjoying the feel of him as he searched and explored my mouth. I smiled beneath his lips and rotated my hips against his.

"Oh, Bella…" He moaned my name into my mouth, his hand starting to creep down my body. It skimmed over my left breast, his thumb rubbing my nipple. I involuntarily arched off the bed a little earning a smile against my lips now. His hand continued to move south grazing across my ribs, down my stomach and my abdomen and past the waist of my jeans.

"Wait," I pulled back from him grabbing his wrist just as his fingers caressed the seam of my underwear. I looked up at him embarrassed as I felt a blush paint my cheeks red. "I'm not ready yet," I whispered feeling my blush creep into my scalp.

Edward pulled his hand back nodding. "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume."

"It's ok," I started to sit up and Edward did as well, pulling me into his arms. "I don't know how much I can do at once. Pretty much everything we just did is new to me."

"I know. Honestly Bella, I'm glad you stopped me. I was thinking with the wrong head." I chuckled lightly at his confession and snuggled my head under his chin. Just then there was a knock on his door and we both sat up straight.

"Edward, are you awake?" Esme asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah hang on one second, mom." He called back. Edward looked to me in panic. My eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Would it be childish of me to hide in the closet?" I whispered quickly. Edward shook his head and started scooting me toward the door in the corner. As soon as I was safely behind it he opened the door to let his mom in.

I watched from between the crack I had left and my eyes immediately fell to my shoes, hoodie, and bag I had left by his desk. _Fuck my life._

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked. She had something in her hand. It looked like a plate.

"Better, I think I just needed a day to rest." Edward responded. I could see his foot pushing my Chucks under his desk as discreetly as possible.

"I made your favorite sandwich, thought it might lift your spirits a little."

"Thanks," Edward took the plate and placed it on his desk.

"Whose are those?" Esme asked looking down to my backpack and jacket. I internally smacked my hand to my forehead.

"My friend's."

Well, it wasn't too far from the truth. I know he considered me more than just a friend.

"She forgot them after school yesterday when we stayed late to work on a project. I was going to bring them back to her today but…well I didn't exactly show up."

"Oh," Esme's reaction to the lie was simple. "Wait…'she'?"

"Yeah…" Edward's voice drew out the word abashedly.

Esme nodded once. "Well I hope _she_ didn't need anything."

"Nope, called her this morning to ask. She said not to worry." Edward started to rock back and forth on his heels, oblivious to the emphasis his mother had used on the word 'she'.

"Are they Bella's?"

"Uh…yeah." Edward said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Why don't you bring her around for dinner this week, it would be nice to meet her, officially, as your girlfriend." His mother had really hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Sure, ok." Edward nodded.

"Ok, well I'll let you rest some more before dinner. I didn't know how hungry you would be since you haven't eaten all day."

I waited until Esme was definitely not coming back before storming out of the closet. "Wait, don't hit me yet." Edward put his hands up in defense as I stalked towards him. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I've never felt right about this whole sneaking around thing anyway."

"So you think it's a good idea for me to come over?" I all but exclaimed in my frustration.

"Yeah, calm down, baby." He wrapped his arms around me. "I think its time we come clean to our parents about what's going on, and I just mean the relationship, the rest of it is none of their business."

I sucked in a sharp breath. Edward had no idea how about telling my mom, and I didn't want to worry him. "If that's what you want." I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"I'll be fine. Your parents already love me."

Edward got a thoughtful look in his eyes just then, like he was mulling something important over. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, I zoned out."

I kissed him again and then slipped from his arms to gather my bag and everything I had brought with me. "Walk me out,"

We slipped past his mother downstairs without her noticing, and Edward walked me out the back door. "I'm sorry our time got interrupted. Maybe we could try again, maybe your room?" Edward asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe," I responded, seriously considering it, but I would have to pick a day when I knew my mom would be going to bed early. Never before had I been so thankful that my house was one story.


	13. Epiphany and Tryouts

**Chapter 13, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"I'll be fine, your parents already love me." Bella shrugged nonchalantly, looking between my eyes and the floor.

_Not as much as I love you_

The words had been right there on my tongue yesterday, my lips ready to form them and hear them leave my mouth. But they didn't. I hesitated. Now was not the right time. I knew without a doubt that I was in love with Bella. And that I had been for weeks now, but it took holding her so close during the ballet to finally realize that I never wanted to let her go.

Yesterday when my mother had almost caught us making out on my bed I decided it was time for us to come clean about the fact that we were dating. I didn't want anything happening and then our parents finding we'd been together all this time and never told anyone. I didn't have any fears about it. But when I mentioned it Bella had stiffened in my arms as if I had electrocuted her.

She apparently had issues with this. I wanted to ask her about it, but she seemed so uncomfortable and I didn't want to upset her any more than she was at the moment. I knew she was all right about coming to dinner tonight so I could introduce her to my parents as my girlfriend, but would she do the same with her mother and stepfather?

It was a Thursday, so we had dance class this afternoon. Miss Charlotte was going to be giving the dates for tryouts for _Dracula_, and I was sure we would be continuing the lessons from Tuesday. Never before had she asked some of us to twist our legs in certain directions and still be able to stand on one foot. I was considering taking up yoga just so I could be more limber.

"Starting next Tuesday I will reserve the last hour of classes for tryouts, please be prepared to dance with one or two partners." Miss Charlotte glanced around the studio at everyone's faces. I couldn't see Bella, but in her reflection in the mirror I caught the hint of a smile pulling up her lips.

"You're not nervous are you?" I asked as we walked out together a few minutes later.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I'm sure she won't make us do anything too difficult."

"I mean about tonight, dinner with my parents."

"Oh," Bella looked to the ground momentarily. "Sorry, I forgot about that for a minute. Uh…no, I'm not nervous."

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little, but you'll be there so I know I'll get through it."

I smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a hour or so. Are you walking over or would you like me to come get you?"

"Uh…you can come get me. Just text me when you get to my house, ok?" Bella shifted her duffle bag on her shoulder so it was balanced a little better then leaned up wrapping one hand around my neck and kissed me goodbye for the afternoon. "I'll see you in a bit."

I watched her go, knowing I would be counting the moments until I saw her again this evening. I drove home without any music on, going over possible scenarios for the evening in my head. How my parents would react to Bella being my girlfriend, if they would treat her differently now than they had the night of the ballet last month when we all went for dinner.

My parents were beyond pleasant to her, polite and kind, asking all of the right questions without getting too personal about the two of us. I just idly wondered if they would begin to treat her like a potential daughter-in-law. I knew that would be awkward, and I wouldn't put it past my mother to act in such a way. She had a tendency to get overly excited when it came to matters like this concerning my personal life. And I know it all stems from her just wanting me to be happy, but it's called a personal life for a reason.

I parked my car at the end of the driveway since I would be leaving again within the hour to go fetch Bella for dinner. As I walked in the house my senses were assaulted with the smell of cooked seafood, butter, and garlic. My mouth instantly watered and I found myself wandering into the kitchen to see what the hell my mother was cooking that smelled so damn good.

"No!" She smacked my hand away from the stew pot that was simmering away on the stove. I just wanted one little taste… "That's dinner tonight."

I pulled the lid off to get a better whiff and was once again enveloped in the heavenly perfume of my mom's cooking. "Oh my God, that smells good. What's in here?"

"It's a seafood stew. Mussels, clams, oysters, shrimp, a little lobster meat, beans and lentils. Bella's a vegetarian, right?"

"Yeah, she is. How did you know that?"

"I remember she ate mostly vegetable pizza that night we took you two out for dinner after the ballet, and when there wasn't any left she picked all the sausage off the other pizza before eating it."

I wondered if my father had also alerted my mom to Bella's dietary needs since she was currently cutting up vegetables for an appetizer platter: broccoli, grape tomatoes, and red and green pepper strips.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked as she stirred the stew a bit, making the delicious fragrance waft across the kitchen directly into my nostrils. I started to drool again. I think I shook my head, but I don't know. Esme laughed at me and waved me out of the kitchen, an indication that I should go change and get ready.

I showered in record time and threw on some clean clothes. I attempted to get my hair to behave, but it just wouldn't so I let it settle into its usual untidiness and headed downstairs. I peeked my head into the kitchen to see Esme sticking a loaf of artisan bread in the oven to warm up.

"I'm going to get, Bella." I stated, waiting for her to answer me.

She turned and smiled at me, assessing my choice of clothes for the evening. "Very nice, Edward." She straightened my shirt just a little did up one more button leaving only the top one open. "Try and fix your hair a bit, though."

"It doesn't want to be fixed. Mom, stop!" I pushed her hands away as she attempted to smooth down my stubborn copper locks. "Just leave it alone, its not going to cooperate, it never does."

"Your father had the same problem when he was your age. That's why he keeps his hair short now."

"Yeah, well, I like it long." I grabbed my keys from the glass bowl by the door.

"You like it long, or Bella likes it long?" Esme asked with a knowing smile.

"Both," I answered, returning her grin, and headed out the front door. Within minutes I was parked in front of Bella's house, anxiously awaiting the front door to open. I had sent her a text as I was leaving my house, just to give her a few extra minutes notice.

I could see figures moving behind the closed curtains that looked in on the kitchen. One resembled a tall figure, so I knew that wasn't Bella, and another was standing closer to the first shadow, and I assumed it to be her mother. The door opened just then and Bella started to walk out with her head turned over her shoulder, saying goodbye to her mom, or just talking as she left. But she shut the door heavily behind her and I could see the frustration literally coming off of her in waves.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she got in the car.

"My mom is being so nosy!" She huffed loudly as she buckled her seatbelt. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance and I tried to ignore how the motion pushed her breasts up revealing a tiny hint of cleavage in the neckline of her shirt.

I hadn't noticed what she was wearing, too concerned that she was upset when she got in the car. But as we drove back to my house I assessed her choice of outfit tonight. She looked beautiful in the purple shirt she had chosen to wear, and I noticed the way her jeans hugged her pert little bottom as she got out of my car.

"What was she being nosy about?" I asked as we walked up to the front door.

"Just shit," Bella sighed, obviously opposed to discussing matters concerning her mother. I let it go.

"Are you ok now?" I asked, I reached down between us and slipped my fingers into hers.

She grinned up at me, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm much better now, Edward." In affirmation she leaned up and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on my lips.

"Hungry? My mom made a feast."

"Yeah," Bella answered softly, her shoulders relaxing.

I opened the door and walked Bella in, feeling significantly different this time about it, since this was the first time she was walking through the front door as my girlfriend, and I was about to introduce her to my parents as such.

"Mom, dad, we're back." I called as we walked in. I shut the door loud enough that they would hear it but I didn't slam it.

My wandered out of the kitchen, sans apron, and wrapped Bella up in a tight hug. "Welcome, sweetheart. Edward has told us so much about you, beyond dancing of course."

"I hope its nothing bad." Bella smiled shyly.

"No, not at all. Come in and sit, I have some vegetables out to nibble on before dinner."

Bella glanced at me, appearing slightly uncomfortable, but I bent down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, and she visibly relaxed beside me.

My dad was already in the living room, reading a medical journal. He got up when Bella and I walked in and shook her hand. "It's good to see the color back in your face, Bella. I assume you've been taking my advice as to your diet."

"Yes, and Edward keeps me on track when I need it."

Carlisle laughed gently and motioned to the couch for the two of us to sit down. Bella reached for a red pepper slice from the tray my mom had set out for everyone and nibbled it absentmindedly.

I grabbed a grape tomato and popped it in my mouth. "So how is senior year been going?" my dad asked, addressing both of us at once.

"Good," Bella and I answered together. We shared a quick smile between us then turned back to my dad. "We have the same AP courses, but we're not in any classes together. You know I'm doing good, since my report card for the second quarter came in last week."

Carlisle nodded smiling at me approvingly. "What about you, Bella? Where do you plan on going to college?"

"Harvard, I want to study history. So, I'm doing the best that I can with school. My grades are good." She shrugged nonchalantly. This wasn't her favorite topic of discussion, so I decided to change the subject to something I knew she would enjoy talking about.

"So the spring ballet was announced at the end of last month, and we're doing _Dracula_."

My dad looked a little confused for a moment. "For the spring?"

"But it's going to be great!" Bella added enthusiastically, her smile now bright. "Tryouts for the principle positions start next week. We're going to be using music from all the different vampire movies that have come out over the years. It's going to be a memorable show." She finally paused to take a breath and glanced around, her cheeks flaming a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that _Dracula_ has always been my favorite classic horror novel, and I just love the thought of performing the story."

"It's quite all right, Bella. I'm glad that you get such thrill from such a beautiful hobby as ballet. Edward enjoys it as well."

I didn't add that I enjoyed watching Bella dance more so than dancing myself. I loved watching her flit gracefully across the stage, her balance and timing was always so perfect and precise. She was by far one of the most talented females in our class, and I would go as far to say that she is second only to Miss Charlotte, who has been dancing for almost twenty-five years now.

"Do you intend to pursue dancing in college, even as a continuing hobby?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know yet. I mean, I don't want to make a career out of it the competition is so fierce. I may keep up with it if there is a proper organization at whichever college I attend."

My mom called everyone into the dining room just then for dinner, and I practically leapt up in my eagerness to get to the table just so I could finally taste the meal she had prepared.

"This smells incredible, Esme." Bella complimented as she sat down. I pushed her chair in then took my seat beside her, reaching over to take her hand in mine under the table. I saw the corner of Bella's mouth turn up and she glanced at me sideways from under her lashes.

Just the brief innocent stare from her deep, chocolate eyes sent a thrill through my body that started in my heart, but ended in my groin. Her sheer, ethereal beauty in the light, and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me took me completely. I didn't know if she realized the effect she had on me, but it was certainly one worth enduring.

We all sat there quietly for a few minutes enjoying the soup while it was hot. I watched Bella expertly remove the tender seafood from their shells and chew the meat slowly before swallowing, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the taste. I was surprised when she asked for a second bowl, and even ripped off a healthy chunk of the bread to dip in the left over broth.

"That was delicious, I wish my mom would make something like that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you ever would like to join us again for dinner I'll make it for you." Esme offered, getting up to begin clearing dishes. Bella got up as well offering her help, and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

My father and I shared a discrete glance, knowing that my mom was no doubt going to use the opportunity to plague Bella with dozens of questions about her and I. I was a little uncomfortable, but I knew my mom wouldn't ask anything too probing or too embarrassing.

I could hear subtle laughter from the kitchen within only a few minutes and sighed in relief. Carlisle excused himself from the table to return the living room to await us all, and I remained at the table fiddling with my phone until Bella came back.

When she did she was carrying a bowl of fresh cut strawberries, and nodded toward the living room indicating I should follow her out. "Your mom is such a good cook. Renee could learn a thing or two from her. My mom can cook all right, but she can't do it without having a video guiding her through each step." Bella laughed lightly at the end.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for putting up with my mom. I know sometimes she can be overwhelming."

"No, she's a joy. I love your mom, I can see where you got your kindness from." Bella winked at me and then moved to head into the living room.

If I knew I was in love with this girl before, it was nothing compared to the warmth now seeping through my body as I watched her. I had fallen hard, but at least it was a soft landing. I could only hope Bella felt the same way.

**BPOV**

When I got back from the dance studio, my heart still pounding from the kiss I had given Edward, I jumped into a semi-warm shower, needing to not only wash, but also cool down, metaphorically speaking. I was all hot and bothered from the stares Edward had been giving throughout class today causing a familiar tightness in my stomach that wasn't entirely unwelcome.

I had picked out my clothes for tonight before going to class and quickly threw them on before I touched up my hair and put on some makeup. I had chosen my favorite jeans, a printed purple top over which I layered a short purple sweater, and my purple flats. I put on my white daisy ring and purple shell earrings as a final touch and then went out to wait by the front door for Edward.

"You look nice tonight, Bells, going out with the girls again?" My mom asked from where she stood in the kitchen stirring what smelt like potato soup. I was suddenly glad I was having dinner at Edward's tonight, my mom's potato and leek soup always came out too gluey for my taste.

"Yeah, we're going to see a movie," I lied easily. I just wasn't ready to tell her about Edward. Thank God his and Alice's cars looked practically identical even though completely different companies made them.

"You three are hanging out a lot this year." She left the statement dangling, trying to catch me. I wouldn't fall for it. It was none of her business what I did. I was an adult and I could make my own choices.

"Yeah, well, we're trying to get as much time together as we can before we all go away to college. Alice is looking at the west coast, Angela applied to Northwestern and I'm hoping to get into Harvard. I won't see them again after this summer until November." I ranted to her, frustrated with her inquisition.

My mother smiled easily at me, holding up one hand as she laughed quietly. "Ok, calm down. No need to blow your top off, honey. I was just curious."

I huffed in frustration and peeked out the curtain. Suddenly my phone went off with a text from Edward. He was on his way. Phil came into the kitchen giving Renee a quick kiss on the cheek and she offered him some of the soup from the spoon she was stirring with.

"Needs to be a little smoother." He offered. "Maybe some cheese,"

I smiled to myself. Yup, her soup was too gluey again, not quite thick enough like always. Maybe after it sat for one night I may consider having some for lunch tomorrow. I could hear my mom and stepfather in the kitchen talking in hushed voices, my ears perking up when I heard my name.

"Do you think Bella is seeing someone? She's been going out a lot." Phil whispered.

"She says she's going out with her friends." Renee responded indifferently.

"I think she's seeing that boy from her dance class, what's his name?"

"Edward," Renee answered, "and if she is I'm sure she would have introduced him by now."

I heard Phil's heavy footsteps cross the kitchen and the refrigerator door opened and shut followed by the sound of a beer can being cracked open. "I don't know, Renee, Bella is very private. She certainly doesn't get that from you."

"I know. That's a direct trait from her father."

I rolled my eyes and peeked out the curtain again, my smile coming back as a very familiar pair of headlights turned the corner and stopped in the street in front of the house.

"Ok, I'm leaving!" I called over my shoulder as I opened the door. "I'll be back later tonight, don't wait up!" I shut the door loudly and made my way quickly down the walk to Edward's car.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I dropped into the passenger seat.

"My mother is _so_ nosy!" I practically shouted. Edward didn't respond right away to my outburst, but chose to let me cool down during the short drive back to his house. When we arrived he tried to pry some information from me, but I was not in the mood to discuss things.

I let him take my hand, allowing the feel of his fingers wrapped around mine to saturate through me and calm my nerves. I felt better almost instantaneously. His mother appeared from the kitchen as we walked inside and to my surprise wrapped me up in a big hug. She ushered us into the living room where there was tray of raw vegetables on the table to be nibbled on. I sat down on the couch and grabbed a slice of red pepper, chewing it slowly as my mind processed the welcome I had received.

I wish my mom was as gracious as Esme Cullen in welcoming someone I cared for into my life. She would more so lean toward a conniption fit if she ever found out how in love I was with Edward. Being in love at eighteen was higher up on her blacklist than boiling live puppies.

I felt relatively at ease as Edward and I had a friendly conversation with his father, nothing too unorthodox. Of course he asked all the questions about college, something I knew most parents always asked. But then Edward steered the topic toward our spring ballet. I couldn't stop gushing about it for nearly five minutes, and by the end I could see Edward shaking with light laughter beside me.

We all congregated in the dining room when Esme announced dinner. I had been wondering what it was I was smelling when I walked in and was greatly surprised that she had prepared a meal with my vegetarian diet in mind. I was grateful for the thought and eagerly sipped on the delicious seafood soup in front of me. All of my favorites were included and I even asked for a second bowl it was so good. By far better than my mother's creation at home.

Don't get me wrong, my mom has some cooking abilities, but she relies so much on step by step instructions that it makes her doubt each little thing she does and she winds up destroying the meal the first time around. That and she enjoys experimenting just a little too much for Phil's benefit and mine.

After dinner I offered to help Esme with the dishes and followed her into the kitchen where she pointed out the sink and dishwasher. I set to work immediately while she stood beside me with a towel to dry the larger dishes.

"So how long have you and Edward been 'official'?" She asked as I handed her a bowl.

"I guess almost three months now. We were unsure for a while exactly what was going on, but in the end we decided to just throw caution to the wind."

"I think it's wonderful that you two are seeing each other. He cares about you very much, I can tell."

I blushed but didn't add the comment flitting around in my brain. _I care about him, too. I love him…_

But I did allow a quiet sigh to escape my lips as I continued on washing and drying with Esme. She asked me a few more question about dancing and I found out that she had been a dancer as well when she was Edward's age. No wonder he was so talented.

After finishing the dishes we cut up some fresh strawberries for dessert. I offered to carry them out to the living room, stopping in the dining room when I saw Edward still sitting there playing a game on his iPhone. I could feel his eyes on me as he followed me out to sit on the couch. I set the strawberries down, grabbing a piece and sat back against the couch. Edward not so subtlety stretched his arm up and brought it down over my shoulders.

For a moment I hesitated in leaning against him, but the way his thumb was stroking my upper arm seemed so intimate I had to cuddle up to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, still nibbling my strawberry.

The four of us sat out in the living room for a while longer, just talking. It was a nice quiet way to end the evening. I was surprised by how comfortable I felt around his parents. They were so welcoming and made me feel at ease from the moment I walked in the door. I had to momentarily consider the benefit of this and wondered if maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell my mom about Edward and I after all.

But the image of her ranting at me and telling me I had no idea what love was at my age, and not accepting Edward filled me with dread and I shook the idea from my mind quickly.

At the end of the night I thanked Esme and Carlisle profusely for having me over and complimented Esme once more on the meal she had prepared. She repeated her offer to have me over again and Edward jumped in saying that we would talk about it.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked as he drove me home.

"No, I love your parents, they're great."

"Good, because they really love you, too. They definitely approve."

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead dramatically. "Phew, that's a relief." We chuckled together lightly at my joke until Edward stopped in front of my house.

We sat there in silence for several minutes, his hand holding mine on the center console, his thumb stroking the back of it absentmindedly. "Do you think maybe I could come over some time, you know…after your parents have gone to bed?"

I was completely taken aback by his question and just stared at him for a solid thirty seconds before I could formulate a response. "I thought you were the one who wanted to go public with this? No more sneaking."

"Yeah, you're right…" he sighed, his eyes downcast. But then he leaned over and whispered in my ear, his voice rough with desire, "but there are things I want to do with you that I can't with my parents or yours conscious of them, at least for now."

I felt my mouth fall open in an 'O', and my breathing hitched as my heart rate accelerated. Edward smiled smugly at me then pressed his lips to my neck.

"Holy shit," I moaned loudly, shocking myself with such an immediate response to him. More moans continued to issue from me as Edward sucked on the spot below my ear gently, obviously not wanting to leave a mark, but damn it, did it turn me on. I was about three seconds from clawing his clothes off when he pulled back, his smug grin even wider, making him look like the Cheshire cat.

"Glad to know I have that effect."

My chest felt hot and I was sure a heat rash had bloomed on my skin. I wanted nothing more than to grab him by his shirt and tongue-fuck his mouth until neither of us could breathe. _Did I really just envision that?_

"I think I should go inside." I whispered, still trying to come down from my Edward induced high.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Have a good night, Bella." He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine in much more chaste kiss than the one he had left on the still burning skin of my neck. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Right…school…tomorrow…"

Edward chuckled at my dazed tone, and I fumbled around searching for the door handle to let myself out. I heard his quiet laugh follow me until I was halfway up the walk, and then turned and waved goodbye, watching forlornly as he disappeared down the street and back around the corner.

Over the course of the rest of the week Edward and I saw each other at school and dance class. I spent the weekend in my room listening to soundtracks from vampire movies that I knew we would be using, and practiced everything I knew, letting the music flow through me and make me move in whichever way seemed to fit.

Come the following Tuesday I felt completely prepped. I had been watching my diet since I had had dinner with Edward's parents and made sure my mother was packing me salads. Edward met me outside my house Tuesday afternoon so we could drive to the studio instead of walking in the heat. It may have been January, but the temperature was hovering around eighty degrees. It wasn't sticky out, but hot enough to be uncomfortable.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked, a bright smile on his face.

"I feel ready, but only time will tell."

He reached across the console to give my hand a squeeze. "You'll be fine."

He grabbed a spot in the shade when we arrived and left his windows cracked. "Would you be up for fro yo after this?"

I shook my head vehemently as we walked in, "I can't, no dairy this week."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "Bells, come on. It's just one little cup. I'll split one with you."

I shook my head again, "I'm sorry, Edward, I just can't this week."

"I'll talk you into it before the week is out." He threatened.

"Go ahead and try," I tempted, smiling over my shoulder at him.

The first hour of class we continued to go through the new lessons we had been working on so far this month. By now they were completely familiar to me, and I worked my way easily through each battery Miss Charlotte through at us. I found the repetitive routine simple and comforting, effectively calming my nerves as the time for the first round of tryouts slowly approached.

When Miss Charlotte released us to change, I grabbed my duffle and hurried off to the girls' bathroom to throw on the light ballet dress I had brought with me to do my tryout in. It had the same shoulder straps as my leotard and was black on top, but the red skirt hung longer in the back than the front and twirled out and floated whenever I spun.

I was surprised when I walked out of the bathroom, smoothing the front of my dress, that Edward was waiting for me, he had changed into all black for the tryout. "How come you're not in there already?" I asked motioning toward the theater.

"I wanted to walk in with you."

I felt a smile creep onto my face and a sudden warmth settle in the bottom of my stomach. He really was far too sweet to be real. His mother had raised him well.

Miss Charlotte was lining everyone up on the stage when we walked in, and we quickly headed up the side stairs. I stood with the rest of the girls at one end, and Edward at the other with the eight other boys in our class. He looked down the line to me and winked. Miss Charlotte moved to the middle of the theater to turn on her video camera and then back to the front.

I glanced at Miss Charlotte as her eyes perused over the large group in front of her, obviously trying to decide who she wanted to perform first. I could feel a light sweat starting to form on my brow.

"Maggie, Bella, Garrett and Edward." She called out. "You're first," She sat down in one of the chairs as the rest of our class moved off the stage to sit down. As soon as it was the four of us, Miss Charlotte asked us to partner up, I immediately moved to Edward's side, and she hit the 'play' button on her stereo.

When the music filled the air I recognized it immediately as some of the music I had been listening to over the weekend. And I danced across the stage in Edward's arms I could tell I hadn't been the only practicing and listening. We let ourselves go as the music continued on, ebbing and flowing with dark tones and fast crescendos. Edward spun me in his arms as I held my arms over my head, and just as the music ended I sunk down to one knee, my arm extended upward to Edward, my hand clasped in his, and my skirt flowed out around me.

Miss Charlotte applauded us from the audience and we left the stage as the next four went up. I was a little breathless from the exertion, and could feel a stitch in my chest, but I knew if I sat down and sipped some water I would be all right.

Maggie sat down beside me smiling proudly. "I think that went well considering we had the pressure of going first."

"Yeah, we all did pretty good."

"You and Edward looked amazing. I think you two will definitely get the lead spots."

"I doubt it, but thanks."

"No, you two have incredible chemistry on stage together. I think Miss Charlotte saw that, too. And you both dance with such passion."

I gave Maggie a small smile and response and started to fiddle with my ponytail.

Throughout the remainder of the hour Miss Charlotte had the rest of the class perform to different music, and Edward, Maggie, Garret and I were called back up, but asked to switch partners. I didn't feel the same amount of energy with Garrett that I did with Edward, but I knew that was because I didn't have the same feelings for him. I still performed my best regardless. Maggie and Garrett were asked to sit back down and in their place Victoria and Peter came up. Victoria danced with Edward, and I with Peter. When we finished Miss Charlotte had the fours of us sit and asked one final group back to the stage for the afternoon.

When everyone was done she announced tryouts would continue on Thursday and Friday and by next Tuesday she would have her decisions. As Edward and I walked out a few minutes later, I was sending up a silent prayer, _please…please let us get it._


	14. Tears and Fears

**Chapter 14, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella was visibly trembling as we walked out of the studio together when tryouts had finished. I wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her to my side, hoping it comforted her at least somewhat. As I rubbed her side I could feel the expansion and withdraw of her rib cage as she breathed. If I didn't know better I would say the bones felt significantly more defined than they had last week.

I wanted to say something, maybe ask it in such a way so she didn't think I was being patronizing, but I knew Bella would jump down my throat if I brought it up, so I let it go. For now.

"How do you feel?" I asked as we approached my car.

"Like I'm going to be sick. Can you just take me home?"

"Do you want to come over? My mom can make you some tea to help you relax."

Bella yanked the passenger door open and dropped down into the seat with a heavy sigh, "No, I think I just want to go home and lie down. I'm so nervous, I messed up so bad during that last part."

I reached over and placed my hand on her knee. "Bella, you did beautifully. You have nothing to worry about. There's still two more days of tryouts."

Bella slumped back in the seat and blew out another breath, making a small piece of hair that had fallen across her forehead flutter for a moment before settling in her eyes. She swiped at it futilely making it fall right back into her eyes again. She swiped at it again, this time a bit more frustrated and grumbled nonsensically, but I could tell she was becoming angry.

"Bella, stop," I laughed. "Let me," I reached over and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear for her. "Relax, please." I rested my hand on her shoulder while I started the engine and pulled out. "Look, come on over. I'll make you some tea and we can work on some homework. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bella finally sighed, "But can I stop at home and get some clean clothes and my toiletry bag."

"You want to shower at my house?" I asked, completely shocked by her unspoken question, although the indication was clearly there.

"Can I?" Bella asked, sounding a bit desperate. "Because now if I think about it, my mom is going to bombard me with questions, and I just don't feel up to answering them."

"You can stay as long as you need to, Bella."

"Thank you," She let out a breath in relief and relaxed significantly into the seat. A few minutes later I stopped in front of her house and she got out promising to be right back.

I popped in a CD in the mean time and turned to my favorite track. As soon as the gentle melodies of Debussy filled the space around me I could feel my own shoulders began to withdraw from where they had felt bunched around my neck. I shut my eyes, my feet tapping on the floor to the rhythm of the piece.

It wasn't until I heard a soft chuckle beside me that I realized Bella had gotten back in the car. She was trying to hide a very obvious smile behind her hand. "You were conducting." She laughed, "and rather well, too. It was funny."

"I'm glad to see you smiling, even if it is at my expense. Did you get your homework as well?"

"Yes, mother." Bella sighed dramatically, and rolled her eyes. She reached over her shoulder for the seatbelt and clicked it. "Lets go, before my mom gets home."

I put the car back into drive and pulled away from her house. I walked Bella upstairs to my room after Esme greeted us. She took one look at Bella and promised to have a cup of tea waiting for her when Bella came back downstairs. While Bella used my bathroom I grabbed a quick shower in the guest room and got changed. Bella was still in my bathroom when I returned to my room to gather our homework. I could see a bit of steam issuing from behind the cracked door and had to fight back the strong urge to go sneak a peak of Bella.

The more I told myself 'no', the more I found I was inching closer to the door, my mind saying, _it's only for a second, she won't even know…_ But the other, more rational, part of my brain was screaming at me to be a gentleman and leave Bella to her privacy and let her finish her shower. However, now that I had been standing thinking of Bella naked in my shower, with all the steam pouring from behind the door, I was sporting some major wood and was not about to go downstairs where my mother was with such a problem.

I was sorely tempted to go back to the guest bathroom and 'relieve' myself of my problem, but it just felt wrong to be beating off in just the other room with Bella in here. I tried to think of the most revolting thing I could to will my erection to subside, but nothing was working. I was overeager from the afternoon, and having held Bella so close to me once more for such intimate dances.

I sat there on the edge of my bed trying hard not to think of the way her soft body had felt so close to mine. How good she had smelt, how graceful she had been when I lifted her and she extended her body into one smooth line before I lowered her to her feet once more, only to jete across the stage with her.

"Edward,"

I turned over my shoulder to see Bella standing in my bathroom dressed now in yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. She appeared significantly more relaxed now after a hot shower. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, ballet slipper shoes on her feet. Even dressed down she was still a ballerina. A perfect, beautiful, sensual…Shit. Just when I had it under control…

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. It didn't go unnoticed, and Bella stared at me strangely, her head cocked to one side.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, great." I stood up slowly, holding our books in front of my crotch to hide my growing problem and I hoped she didn't notice.

"Ok," Bella didn't sound like she believed me, but I was sure once we got downstairs and were in the presence of my mother I could get things under control. Just the though of my mother catching me like this was already making it subside a bit.

Over the next couple hours we worked on assignments for our respective AP courses. Bella helped me with the memorization for History, dates and events, and we went over _Macbeth_ together for English. Esme hovered here and there as she got dinner ready, sometimes offering her opinion or suggestion when Bella or I got stuck with something.

"Bella, are you staying for dinner tonight?" she asked around six-thirty.

"Uh…" Bella hesitated in her answer as she glanced at me. I nodded of course, but she looked unsure, like she didn't know whether or not she should go home, or stay here. My offer still stood for her to stay as long as she needed. "I guess I could stay, thank you, Esme."

"That's her cue for us to put our stuff away and get ready for dinner," I whispered to Bella. She cracked a small smile and started to get up with her books.

"I'm just going to call my mom and let her know I'm staying." Bella grabbed her cell phone from her bag and walked out into the hallway. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I didn't need to. I packed away her books for her and got her bag ready for when it would be time to leave. Bella walked back into my room about a minute later with a big smile on her face, I assumed the conversation with her mother had gone well. She stuffed her cell phone back into her bag and we headed downstairs together.

It was only my mom, Bella and I for dinner since my father was working late at the hospital and wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning. After the meal was finished Bella thanked my mother for inviting her to stay, offering to help with the dishes as she had the other night, which my mom declined.

I ran upstairs to gather her bag while Bella and my mom said goodbye, for now, which I laughed at when I heard it. The thought warmed my heart to know that my mom loved Bella as much as I did.

Even though I still couldn't say it to her.

I just wished I could know if she felt the same before I made the mistake of saying those three words to her.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the afternoon. I know I'll have to deal with my mom as soon as I walk in the door."

I stopped in front of Bella's house and cut the engine. "You think she'll ask you about the tryouts?"

"I know she will, and I'll have to tell her that there's still two more days, and I won't know until next week."

"Keep that positive attitude," I beamed at her. Bella smiled back then leaned over and placed a sweet goodnight kiss on my lips. "Want to go running on Saturday?"

"You ask me that every week, Edward, and what's my answer?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Bright and early,"

"Let's step it up, though. Ten times around the block."

"Ok, if that's what you want." I knew I could handle it.

"Good, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Bella grabbed her backpack from the backseat and leaned over to give me one more kiss before she got up and walked up to her front door.

I waited until she was safely behind it before pulling away. Suddenly the morning just couldn't come fast enough.

The rest of the week flew by, at least for me. Bella grumbled all day Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, however come dance class on Thursday and Friday she was a bundle of nerves all over again.

And once again when rehearsals were over I brought her home with me and my mother made her chai tea to help her relax. But the past two nights Bella didn't stay for dinner. Instead she went home earlier in the evening to rest. And I encouraged her to do so, considering the bruises blossoming under her eyes from a recent lack of sleep.

But the thought crept into my mind that maybe her insomnia was coming back to haunt her. And I could think of only one reason for that.

I had woken up this morning earlier than normal for our routine run together, the thought made me smile knowing that these Saturday mornings were now ritual for us. I threw my work out clothes on the bed then sat at my desk and fooled around on my laptop for an hour before I had to get ready to go meet Bella.

It didn't surprise me to find her stretching on her front porch when I walked around the corner about an hour later. "All set?" I asked as she finished stretching out her calves.

"Ready," She smiled brightly, despite the circles under her eyes.

Bella had mentioned wanting to increase our times around the block to more than ten, whatever we could handle. I knew I could probably run about fifteen, but I don't want to brag. We managed six times before Bella wanted to break.

She had been lagging behind me a bit, and I could hear some slight wheezing when we stopped to stretch. As I leaned against a light post I noticed Bella clutching at the middle of her chest and rubbing there as she tried to breathe.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tight this morning. Probably from allergies." She tried to smile, but the stitch in her chest was obviously paining her.

"You don't have allergies, Bella."

"Sinuses, then. I always get the two messed up." She tried to smile again, but failed.

"Lets go home, Bella. We can skip the rest today, maybe run it tomorrow instead?"

Bella just nodded, finally able to breathe normally. We walked back to my house slowly, the sun creeping further up into the sky. Even though it was still early it was already hot. Thankfully a blast a cold air hit us as we walked in the front door, along with the smell of waffles. Knowing I was going out for my Saturday morning run with Bella, my mother had already been at work making breakfast for the two of us when I had left, hoping I would be inviting Bella back here.

Which had been my intention, but not under the current circumstance.

I sat Bella down at the kitchen table, saying hello to Esme as we walked in. I quickly grabbed a cold glass of water for Bella then sat next to her, gently rubbing circles on her back as she sipped the water and continued in her attempt to catch her breath.

I waited until she finished draining the water from the glass and had set it on the table before I reached over placing my hand on her knee. "You haven't been eating properly again have you?" I asked, getting right to the point. I wasn't going to take any bullshit answers from her this time.

"Tryouts," Bella whispered feebly. It was a weak, if not entirely unwarranted excuse.

"You shouldn't sacrifice your health, Bella. And tryouts are over now, you don't have to keep doing this to yourself. More so, you _shouldn't_ keep doing this to yourself."

"Edward…" She looked up at me with pleading eyes, trying to get me to understand and let this go. But I wasn't.

"No, Bella," I shook my head at her. "I don't want you putting your well being in jeopardy." I took her hand where it lay in her lap and squeezed it gently. She tried to beg with her eyes once more, but I was remaining steadfast as I stared back at her.

Finally Bella hung her head, seemingly defeated. "Ok," She sighed, but it was only halfhearted, and I knew she wasn't entirely serious. I was just going to have to keep trying. I didn't want to push her away in any capacity, or make her angry and think I was treating her like a child that needed constant babysitting, but right now it certainly felt like that.

We ate breakfast quietly, not really talking about what had happened, and Bella shrugged off her lack of conversation as being tired when my mother asked her if she was all right this morning. I finished my waffles rather quickly and went to grab a couple more, but I noticed Bella was merely picking at hers. They were completely dry, no butter or syrup on them.

I don't know when or how it happened, but Bella had gotten some kind of notion into her head that even the slightest bit of excess was going to make her gain weight, and she therefore did not eat it. I remembered back to her birthday in September when we had taken her out for dinner and she almost didn't order anything because she didn't like to eat out because of the calories in the food.

Here we were now in January, with homemade food in front of her, controlled from the time it's mixed up, cooked, and put on her plate, and she still wouldn't eat it. I grabbed two more waffles and sat back down with her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She was staring down at her plate, moving the cut up bits around with her fork, but not spearing them with the intention of eating. "Bella," I said a touch more forcefully this time, reaching over to still her hand.

"I'm not hungry, I guess." She whispered, but I could hear the tears in her voice. She kept her eyes to her plate, not wanting me to see her cry, or perhaps to avoid alerting my mother.

"Let's go eat out in the dining room." I offered, a more private place. Bella nodded slowly, and I grabbed our plates and everything we needed before telling my mom where we were going. She nodded and returned to whatever it was she preparing for this evening.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked Bella once we had sat down at the large table and were completely alone.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"Of what? Are you scared of the tryouts, Bella they're over."

"No, Edward…" She cried quietly. "I'm scared of losing you. I feel like you're getting frustrated with me, and sick of my attitude, and that you don't want to waste your time with me anymore."

"Bella," I moved my chair closer to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to me. She leaned her head into my chest as soft sobs began to spill from her. "Bella, I am not frustrated with you, I am not angry with you. I'm not sick of any attitude that you may think you have, but I _am_ confused. I don't understand this fear you have in your head."

"My only fear is losing you, Edward. You've made me so happy, happier than I ever thought possible and I know it's only a matter of time before the other shoe drops. No one can be allowed to be so happy for so long."

"Stop it," I whispered, wiping away a few tears. "Don't think like that. It's never going to happen. I'll never leave you."

Bella cried for a bit longer, but not loud enough that my mom could hear her. I honestly didn't know where this sudden shift in mood had come from, but I knew from biology when girls were on their monthly cycle, their hormones were basically running havoc with their bodies. Anything could tip the balanced scale to one extreme or the other. So I assumed right now Bella was tipping far toward the 'upset' end of her scale, as my mother so delicately put it one time for me when I had asked a girl I dated in the past 'what the hell was wrong with her' one night when she had jumped down my throat after I asked why she was getting so upset about something trivial.

Esme had explained to me that night the confusing twisted tale of the monthly cycle of a female. I had been grossed out of course, but at the same time relieved to know that it wasn't just me. She had explained to me that the emotions of a woman were like a balanced scale, with one end being the 'upset' side and the other the 'aroused' side.

"We can keep our emotions balanced and in check for most of the month, but come time for our cycle to start, and that scale starts tipping this way or that. Little things begin to frustrate more and more, I know I become very upset. Or a woman can become more and more aroused."

I had stopped her there.

When Bella finally quieted down, she only served to strengthen my mother's explanation by asking, "Would you come over one night this week?"

I knew I had asked her in the past if there were ever the chance I could 'sneak' into her room, as she had done twice with me. But here she was finally asking if I could come over, without the parents being aware of my visit. I knew I was against all the sneaking around we had done in the past, but I knew there was a point to the privacy, and if I was being honest, I didn't want to have to worry about being caught if we were going to be progressing any further.

"Just tell me when, Bella." I answered her.

We finished breakfast in silence. Bella managed to get through the two waffles that had grown cold on her plate, and she chugged down a large mug of coffee before deciding it was time to head home and shower.

"I'll see you Monday." She told me when we arrived at her house. I had decided to walk home with her, just to have a little more time in her company.

"See you Monday." I kissed her forehead first then moved my lips lower to cover hers. Bella reached up slipping both her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to, and she slipped from my arms hesitantly. She didn't want to let go either.

After we finally managed to break apart, and Bella retreated inside her house, I headed home and took a shower myself before settling down to the small pile of homework that I had.

By the time Monday morning rolled around I was more than eager to get up and see Bella, but I couldn't find the energy in me to care about going to class this morning. I was beat from having stayed up the previous night to study for a quiz. But the text I received from Bella just as I was getting dressed helped to lift my spirits.

_Good morning! Coffee? _

She seemed to be in a good mood today. I finished getting my backpack together and headed downstairs, grabbing my keys from the glass bowl by the door. I called out a goodbye to both my parents when I heard their voices in the kitchen and headed over to Bella's house to pick her up.

We grabbed coffee at Starbucks, but couldn't sit down and enjoy it thanks to the time we had spent waiting on line. At school we said a quick goodbye, whispers following us as I kissed her in the hallway. I ignored them, but Bella tensed up a bit. I spent the rest of my day doing the best I could to pay attention and not fall asleep.

I was in danger of passing out over my soup at lunch had Bella not been there to pull me back every time I threatened to face plant. She grabbed me an energy drink from the vending machine and told me to drink it slowly, which I did. I watched as she nibbled on the few pieces of cold shrimp in her salad, surprised to see them there, but I didn't make a comment.

After lunch I had that damn quiz, and felt I had done pretty well on it despite my continuing exhaustion from lack of sleep. By the end of the day I was ready to go home and fall back into my bed. Bella appeared to be feeling the same as I drove her home, assuming she had had a tough afternoon in her classes as well.

"Tomorrow's the day." I told her as she got out after I had kissed her goodbye. She suddenly paled and looked as though she were going to be sick. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. Forget I said that."

"No, it's ok." She took a deep breath and popped the door open. "It's ok," she said to herself once more. She turned to me and smiled. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, try not to freak out too much, ok?"

"I can't make any promises."

I reached over and stroked her hair for a moment before taking her chin in my hand. I drew her to me and kissed her sweetly hoping the act had some affect on her nerves. _I love you._

The words were still there on my tongue, right on the tip of it, but they refused to be spoken. Not yet. _Not yet._


	15. Principles and Second Base

**Chapter 15, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I felt stuck. Edward had found out that I was skimping on my diet again and had gone back to not eating much protein. I also had the feeling that he would now be keeping an eye on me at lunchtime or whenever I had dinner at his house. I didn't like feeling like I was being babysat. I wasn't some child that needed to be watched constantly, like a ticking bomb.

But I would blow up at him if he ever dared to try the parental card. The last thing I needed was for him to start patronizing me and treating me like a child. I hated the thought of it. It left a bitter taste in my mouth and made me fume. I was trying to psyche myself up, it was Tuesday and we would be finding out today whom the roles for _Dracula_ would be going to.

There was not a doubt in my mind that Edward had been given the role of the Transylvanian Count. But I just knew that, after messing up on Friday and beginning with my left foot in the wrong position, I wasn't being given anything. All day Edward had been encouraging me. Alice and Angela as well.

But I was a mess.

"Relax," Edward reached across the console and took my hand as we pulled up to the dance studio. We were here for our regularly scheduled class, at the end of which Miss Charlotte would announce the cast for _Dracula_. "I don't know why you're so anxious about this, Bella."

"I want to be able to dance with you." I responded weakly. He had no idea how important this was to me. How important _he_ was to me.

Edward simply smiled at me in response, but didn't say anything. We walked into the cool studio, dropped our bags at the back of the room and took our places at the warm up bars. Over the next hour we continued on with the new lessons we had been learning for almost a month now. I didn't understand why Miss Charlotte was drilling them into us like this, but I appreciated the hard work.

She had us stop midway through our scheduled lesson time and assembled everyone at one end of the room. We were now going to do solo performances through a battery of the moves we had been learning. I sat beside Edward on the cold, hardwood floor watching those who were called forward to dance. I knew Miss Charlotte was testing us, seeing how much all of us had absorbed over the last few weeks. She was determining who had learned the new lessons and who still needed more instruction.

She would do this on a fairly regular basis, especially with a new performance looming on the horizon. I was a bit nervous, because my feet still sometimes get tangled during a particularly difficult position in which the dancer must switch his or her feet quickly as they alternate between twisting and standing on the toes. It was a move similar to this that Maggie had performed back in December, ending with her sprained ankle.

When Miss Charlotte finally called me up she instructed me to dance through the movements we had been working on in any fashion I desired, but to let the music move me. As soon as the melodic sounds filled the air I felt my feet shifting across the floor, my arms above my head, and my body swaying to and fro as the harmony from the classical piano took hold in my mind and directed me.

When the music stopped I ending with my arms extended, one in front and one behind. I let them drop and stood straight. Miss Charlotte offered some quiet applause and dismissed me back to the floor. I slumped back down next to Edward, extending my legs out and stretched my back.

"You looked beautiful."

"I twisted my feet again." I grumbled into my knees, feeling the muscles in my back pull forward.

"No you didn't. And it doesn't matter. Even Maggie can't do it right. You're not the only one still having trouble."

I sat back up straight as Edward rubbed circles on my back, relieving more tension than the stretching just had. He kissed my temple discreetly as he got up when Miss Charlotte called him. I felt a little warmth touch my cheeks, wishing he had lingered just a moment more. I was dying for more of his touch, craving him. Just watching him was not enough anymore. I wanted to know what it felt like if we twisted our bodies together and let them move of their accord.

The thought sent my head spinning and my face and chest felt hot as though I had incurred sunburn on myself. I looked down to the floor to hide the flush in my face until I felt the heat dissipate.

"Did you see me mess up?" Edward asked as he sat back down a couple minutes later. I had indeed seen him misstep, however I had the inkling that he had done it on purpose.

"I saw," I nodded with a small smile, "and you did it intentionally."

"Caught me," He grinned. "Thank God there are only a few more people to go. I want to hear the casting."

A shiver ran down my spine at his words, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Relax," Edward told for what like the millionth time.

Finally when the last student had finished her practice, Miss Charlotte stood up and asked us all to make our way to the theater and assemble in the audience. I took my seat between Edward and Maggie, Edward grasping my hand in his lap, his thumb stroking the back of my palm reassuringly.

"You all performed so beautifully last week during the auditions, but as everyone knows there are only so many principle leads, and Miss Maria and I had a difficult time choosing whom to fill them with." Miss Charlotte announced as she walked up the stage steps, a clipboard in her hand. I was starting to sweat. Why couldn't she just post it on the wall, let us all look and then freak out that way?

"Come on already," Maggie groaned beside me. I shared her frustration.

"For our spring performance of _Dracula_ we have in the chorus, Victoria, Lucy, Nettie, Grace, Carmen, Michael, David, Emily, Vanessa, Siobhan, James, Laurent, Sam, Kate, Irina, and Leah. You will all make up the extra vampires, the gypsies, the various families that will be seen in the 'picnic' scene of the ballet. Now our principles."

I drew in a sharp breath. On my right, Maggie grabbed my hand and held it tight. I knew she was freaking out internally just as much as I was right now.

"Playing the roles of Dr. Van Helsing, Dr. Jack Seward, Quincey Morris, Arthur Holmwood, and Jonathan Harker respectively are Peter, Liam, Garrett, Eleazar, and Jasper. Lucy Westenra will be played by Maggie."

Maggie let out a little yelp of joy next to me. She threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I could see Miss Charlotte smiling knowingly on the stage and shaking her head at the scene. But I was sitting there trembling. There was only one other girl's name that had not been called besides mine, and I knew she was a talented dancer. I glanced surreptitiously at Tanya in the front row. She had a smug grin on her face as she chatted with her two sisters who had already been named to the chorus.

"You're going to get it." Edward whispered in my ear. He was completely at ease, because there was only one male dancer left besides himself, and everyone knew that Stefan couldn't dance well at all, and the only male role still to be called was Count Dracula, so of course Edward knew he got it.

"Portraying Mina Murray," Miss Charlotte called out loudly once the noise level had reached its minimum once again. I gripped Edward's hand hard enough to feel the bones press together, but he had no sound of protest. Miss Charlotte was gazing right at Tanya. I could feel my heart already breaking.

"Bella," She said in one breath, her gazing shifting to me with a triumphant smile on her face.

The next moment I couldn't tell what was happening. So many people were hugging me, and I could feel Edward's lips on my temple once more as he placed a sweet, lingering kiss there.

"And as I am sure everyone has figured out by now," Miss Charlotte attempted to call out with a light laugh, "Edward will be dancing the lead role of Dracula. Congratulations everyone, however, may I please have your undivided attention for a moment longer and then you may all celebrate,

"For those of you whose names I did not call, you will be joining the chorus. Also, Miss Maria and I have decided to bring in some additional outside help to assist with the choreography, sets, and costumes. If anyone has any ideas please see me and Miss Maria directly after today. Rehearsals start next week and will be taking the place of our usual class times. You have Thursday and Friday off this week to rest and prepare yourselves. Our potential debut is set for the last Saturday in April. Thank you everyone, and once more congratulations to our leads. You are all dismissed."

I was pulled up from my seat by no less than three or four people, all them hugging and congratulating me. I heard comments about how Edward and I would make a perfect pairing on stage, and how we had excellent chemistry together when we danced.

When I was finally let go, my hand found Edward's and he quickly pulled me away from the throng of people toward the rear exit. I knew we weren't leaving because our bags were still in the studio. I had no idea where he was taking me or what his intentions were. I soon found out when he dragged to an empty hallway where the noise of the theater couldn't reach us. He pinned my back to the wall, extending his arms on either side of me, trapping me between the wall and his body.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He whispered, one hand cupping the side of my face.

"I'm so…"

"Overwhelmed, it's how I'm feeling."

"Yeah," I sighed, "good word." I wasted no more time with small talk, and threw my arms around his neck bringing him to me. Our mouths met and crashed with a passion and fervor neither of us had experienced before. I pressed the length of my body against his, not surprised by the bulge I felt at the front of tights.

I gasped when Edward took hold of my waist and lifted me up, my legs naturally wrapping around his waist. He ground his hard on into my stomach making me moan indecently into his mouth as he swallowed it. Never before had I felt such fire erupt in me. Sure, Edward produced this response from me on a nearly constant basis, but I had never been so inclined to indulge in it till this moment.

He felt so good against, the way his hips moved against mine, and the way he rubbed my back with one hand while the other gripped my ass in support so I wouldn't fall. I kept my arms tight around his neck, my hands fisted into his delicious bronze hair. We barely disconnected our lips for several long minutes, and when we did it was only to breathe for a half second before diving right back into each other.

"Come over tonight," I gasped when we finally separated.

"You mean…late?" Edward asked, his brows inclined upwards slightly.

"Yes," I breathed. My mind was so fogged with lust right now I could only manage mono-syllabic words.

"When?"

"Late."

Edward chuckled lightly through his soft pants. Each of his outward breaths hit me in the face, making my head spin even more with the sweetness of them. Only Edward could still smell so good after sweating in dance class for two hours.

He set me down on my feet, but he pinned me right back against the wall for a final steamy kiss before we, unwillingly, left the deserted hallway to rejoin the fanfare that was still occurring in the theater. A bunch of our fellow classmates wanted to get together to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate. I relented and decided to go, even though I had a mountain of homework to tackle.

The best part about it though, was the by the time we got back, hopefully, my mom would be fast asleep. Edward would only have to go home, see his parents so they knew he was back and then sneak over to my house. I tingled all over as thoughts of the things we could do together and to each other drifted through my mind. The more we explored together the more of a fiend I was becoming. I didn't mind, and I was sure Edward didn't either.

I had always thought of myself as a quiet girl, secretly waiting to be discovered and let the passion inside me that had been bundled up for so long explode. I was just so glad it was going to be with Edward. I had never really let my hormones control me so much before, but I had to admit, now that I was giving in to some of my urges, I liked them. In a very good way.

Edward dropped me off at home so I could shower and change, and then we were meeting everyone back at the studio and carpooling to the steakhouse where we had decided to have our little impromptu get together. Miss Charlotte had offered to call ahead for our group of eight and had a table reserved for us. Of course she trusted all of us not to cause any trouble.

It took me a little over an hour to get myself ready for the night but I was satisfied as I stood in front of my mirror and checked out my outfit this way and that. I had chosen a sleeveless black corset top on top of my favorite dark wash jeans, and a pair of flat black sandals. I kept my jewelry simple, just black leaf stud earrings and I faux pearl bracelet.

Just as I was stepping out of my room I heard the front door open and my mom and Phil walked in. They must have been at another one of Phil's after school dinner parties for the faculty.

"Bella, we're home." Renee called out. "I'm sorry I didn't leave you any dinner, I completely forgot about the party with Phil tonight. Oh, you look very pretty." She commented as she rounded the corner and saw me walking down the hall. "Going out?"

"Yeah, with some of my classmates from ballet. We're celebrating."

"Oh, were the roles announced today?" Renee asked, now bouncing up and down in her own excitement. "Tell me you got principle."

"Can I tell you everything when I get back?"

"At least tell me what part you got, and I will leave you alone until tomorrow night about it. That way we can have all of dinner to discuss it."

I rolled my eyes, letting them glance out the window. Edward's car was just coming around the corner. "I got the lead female role. I will be dancing Mina Murray."

Renee screamed and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart. Ok, go out have a great time. We won't wait up. But please eat something, all right." She cupped my face gently then leaned in and kissed my cheek. "So proud of you." She murmured again before letting me go.

I waited until she and Phil had shut their bedroom door before making my way out to Edward. He was leaning against the passenger door of his car, and I could tell he liked my outfit for the evening, if the way his jaw dropped when he saw me was any indication.

"You look great,"

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself." I slipped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to mine. I just couldn't get enough of him today. He opened the door for me when we parted and shut it quietly before jogging around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Jasper offered to come get me and then you, but I wanted you alone for a few minutes. Oh, and he's bringing Alice."

"Yeah," I clapped my hands a few times in excitement. I hadn't been able to hang out with Alice or Angela much lately thanks to all of the homework being piled on by our teachers, and also dance class. By the end of the week I was exhausted both mentally _and_ physically and didn't want to be bothered getting out of bed.

"Was your mom shocked to see you going out?" Edward asked as we approached the dance studio.

"I think she was more excited to celebrate with me, but she promised to let it go until tomorrow, which I will thank her for of course."

"Bella!" Alice ran over to me as soon as I got out of the car and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Look at you, little miss Victorian vest. Getting into character are we? I love this outfit, I think my work here to turn you into a fashionista is done." She praised me highly as she held me out and spun me around to get a good view of the corset top I was wearing.

"Thanks, Alice."

After lingering for several minutes waiting for a few more people to show up we all piled into two cars and headed off to dinner. The steakhouse wasn't too far, but I spent the entire drive with my head on Edward's shoulder. He kept my hand on his thigh throughout the drive, rubbing it back and forth meaningfully.

I knew what he was getting at. He was attempting to get me all hot and bothered before he came back over to my house later tonight. Well, it was working. We were seated almost right away once we arrived at the restaurant. Edward held my chair out for me and Jasper did the same for Alice. Since we were the only couples in attendance, the other girls just sat down, but I saw Garrett pulling out Kate's chair for her and she winked in response. I wished them luck silently. I knew Garrett had always had a soft spot for her, but Tanya was very protective of her younger sisters. No one was ever good enough for them.

"So are you and Edward an item?"

I looked up suddenly from my glass of water at Victoria, who had directed the question at me. I had to ask myself why she was here in the first place, when her regular crowd ran with Tanya's, but then I shot a glance down the table at the feisty strawberry blonde, and realized she must have invited Victoria herself.

I felt Edward withdraw his arm from the back of my chair, and I thought maybe he was going to play the 'feigning ignorance' card with Victoria, but to my shock, and delightful surprise, he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to his so he could kiss me sweetly. In front of everyone! Alice whooped at the other end of the table and Jasper whistled out a catcall. The quiet laughter that followed managed to break the tension that had built up and everyone returned to their respective conversations.

But I couldn't help a feeling of foreboding as Victoria kept throwing glances down the table at Edward and I. It was no secret around the studio that Victoria had always had her eyes on Edward. I had seen the way she watched him in the past, her eyes sharp and dark as they followed him. She had always been one of the first to greet him when he walked into the studio and the last to say goodbye. I was sure that if Victoria had had her way earlier in the season, she would have managed to sink her claws into him, although I knew Edward would not have let her hold on for long.

I shook the uncomfortable thoughts from my head and glanced down to the salad in front of me. However much I had been looking forward to my chopped Cobb salad (dressing on the side, shrimp instead of chicken, and no bacon), I now had lost my taste for it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked, laying his hand on my knee under the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I whispered. "I actually feel kind of sick."

"Bella, please, you need to eat."

I waved my hand dismissively. "It has nothing to do with that. I just…" My eyes glanced up at Victoria. She was picking at her chicken sandwich but not really eating it.

Edward followed my gaze. He just shook his head and picked up his delicious smelling burger taking a huge bite. My mouth almost watered at the thought of it, but then I remembered the little fact that red meat sits in the body for weeks without being digested. It disgusted me enough to put me off the burger and begin eating my salad.

"Don't worry about Victoria. She's an ambitious little wench that throws a temper tantrum every time she can't have something she wants. She has a hell of fucking attitude on her."

"How do you know?"

Edward remained silent, munching on a few fries instead of telling me. "You slept with her didn't you?" I asked, not trying to sound like an asshole.

"I dated her actually, a couple times, and we only slept together twice. But she pressured me into it. I'd rather not go into details about it here, maybe some other time. But I do promise to tell you, ok?"

I nodded, appeased with his answer for now. I would have grabbed his hand and held it in my lap, but he currently needed it to keep his burger from falling apart. I even accepted a fry when he offered it to me, and enjoyed the salty, seasoned little morsel so much I stole a couple more from his plate. Edward happily let me pick, obviously pleased that I was enjoying something other than vegetables for once. I had to agree…just this one time.

**EPOV**

Dinner would have been entirely enjoyable if Tanya had not invited that other licentious little monster that could have been considered her twin sister, Victoria. Both of them had been eye-fucking me at the studio for the last year now, and even more so since I had started dating Bella. It was disgusting and always made me want to vomit how vile these girls were.

Yes, I had slept with both of them, however, that had been before I discovered how positively poisoned their kisses were. I had thought both girls were sweet and nice, as they had appeared to me when they first moved up to our dance class last year. I asked Tanya out right away because one afternoon she needed a ride home and I offered since she lived not too far from my house. We spent the ride discussing our favorite classical composers and I had asked her out for dinner the following evening.

Even though I was not a virgin, I was still a bit nervous when she had asked me back to her house after our date. I said yes, only because I was seventeen and horny as hell. I haven't managed to control my hormones that much in the past year, but seeing those two girls now always made whatever hard on I had after watching Bella deflate almost immediately.

Before Tanya had been Jessica Stanley, not the brightest star in the sky, but a very pretty girl who had been willing to go to second base with me, an inexperienced lover. She had been my first and how I wish sometimes I could go back and learned to have wait. Then it could have been Bella.

But nothing had prepared me for Victoria. She was vicious and cunning, and leapt on me like a panther the first time I decided to sleep with her, and had been willing up until the moment she turned into an animal. Of course, being naïve at the time, I chalked up her behavior to the excessive amount of alcohol she had consume at the party we attended that night, so the next time we had sex I thought it would be calmer. Nope. It was worse. And that night ended our brief, awkward relationship.

I had been promising myself that I was going to tell Bella everything about my sexual past so she could make the informed decision as to whether or not she actually wanted to sleep with me. And I told her as much tonight at dinner when the subject of Victoria came up after she not so subtlety tried to put some pressure on Bella. In response I had kissed Bella sweetly, and although it was in public view, it could not be misconstrued with me just trying to get into her pants. I genuinely cared for her, and I put that on display tonight. Victoria was not pleased to say the least.

After dinner was finished, and everyone had coughed up enough money to cover the bill, we headed out and packed back into two cars for the return drive to the studio. I hated that Victoria had decided to switch cars at the last second under the impression of wanting to ride with Tanya, but I knew better. She wanted to spy on me and see how I acted around Bella.

Bella coughed next to me the entire drive back because Victoria had pulled out a cigarette and lighter and was blowing smoke all over the inside cabin, despite Jasper's repeated requests to stop. It was another reason why I had stopped seeing her. I hated the taste of ash in my mouth.

Even when Alice handed Bella a bottle of water over the seat to try and help her coughing fit from the smoke, Victoria still didn't bother to blow the smoke toward the window where the partial vacuum from driving would have sucked it right up. I just did my best to breathe through my ears.

"Still want me to come over later?" I asked Bella when we arrived back at the studio and were now smoke free.

"Please, I need a little cheering up."

"I'm surprised by how many French fries you ate." I teased her as we got into my car.

"They were good, and I kind of want more."

"I'm glad to hear it." I dropped her off in front of her house a few minutes later with my promise to be back as soon as she texted me with the 'all clear', that her mother and step-father were in bed.

All I had to do at home was let my parents think I was back for the evening and secluding myself in my room. After saying good night to the both of them downstairs, I shut my door loudly and locked it. I then popped my window open over the rose trellis outside and sat down on my bed and waited. Within minutes I got the text from Bella and could hear my parents heading upstairs to go to sleep. I waited until I heard their door shut and then shut off my lights and turned my TV on, but muted it, and then climbed out my window and down the trellis as carefully as possible.

I decided to walk over to Bella's instead of taking my bike, since first the garage was locked from the inside, and two I was pretty sure the tires were flat. It had been a while since I rode my bike. I had never been more thankful that Bella's house was one story. I made my way around to the side where her bedroom window was. As requested she had left it open for me. I threw one leg up into the sill and pulled myself up and through the window. Bella sat up in bed, her hand flat against her chest.

"Did you forget I was coming?"

"Well, I actually don't know what noise you make when you come, but I assume it's not a stomping sound."

I smirked at her little attempt at flirting and kicked my Converse off before getting up on her full-size bed and began crawling across it, like a predator toward his prey. Bella immediately opened her arms to me and I pressed my body down on her as I pressed my lips to hers.

I started pushing the comforter back in order to fully lie on top of her. Bella parted her knees for me so I could lie between them. "I missed you," she whispered in my ear.

"It's only been a few hours, Bella."

"I still missed you."

I threaded my fingers into her hair and started to kiss her again. Her fingers repeated my motion, twisting into my hair tightly and pulling me ever closer to her. My jeans were uncomfortably tight before I got here, and lying on top of her right now, making out crazy as hell wasn't doing anything to help.

Bella started tracing my lower lip with her tongue so I allowed her entrance and we twirled our tongues together for several minutes before I pulled back, in need of oxygen. When I bowed back down over her I latched my lips to her neck instead and started kissing and sucking on the tender skin.

Bella bucked up against me, her center rubbing my painful erection. "Jesus," I hissed pulling back from her. That had felt just too good. Leaning back down I began kissing her the exact same way, earning the same response. But this time I rotated my hips against hers.

Bella whimpered and I could hear a low moan behind it. When I pulled back from her neck I noticed she was biting her lower lip to keep from making too much noise. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered a moment later.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Bella sat up a little and propped herself up on her elbows. I could see the perfect, rounded tops of her breasts peeking out from underneath her tank top. I'd die to latch my lips onto them.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Pssh," Bella waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. "My mom is such a heavy sleeper, and Phil takes sleep aids. Please, an earthquake wouldn't wake them up."

I raised an eyebrow, but Bella just shrugged. She laid herself back down. "Come on, I liked what you were doing. It felt so good." Her hands grabbed my sides and she started rubbing up and down them.

I laid myself back down on her. I pressed the bulge in my jeans against her again and was happy with the response. Bella threw her head back with a low throaty moan. "Oh God…" her voice actually started to crack.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes…Edward…"

I pushed against her again trying to find the right amount of friction that might give me some form of relief. But then Bella bucked back as I moved against her. I seriously considered shedding my jeans and showing Bella how to stroke my cock through my shorts, but I didn't know if she was willing to do something like that yet.

I moved again, thrusting forward against her. Bella thrust back. I pushed myself up onto my arms and Bella reached up taking my shoulder in one hand and my bicep in the other. We started trying to find a rhythm between us. Bella had no sense what to do, so I took her hip in one hand and guided her movements for a couple minutes until we finally settled into something that seemed to make us both happy.

I buried my face in her neck as I pushed into her harder, rubbing my hard cock all over the space between her legs. I was breathing so hard now, my release imminent. I just wanted to come. My balls ached something awful. I was desperate to reach into my jeans and stroke hot flesh, but I knew I would've preferred Bella's hand to do the job.

"Bella," I slowed my motions for a second. "Would you…would you be willing to maybe touch me?"

Bella didn't respond with words. Instead after a very long, silent minute I felt her hand slide down between us and pop open the button on my jeans. The sound of the zipper lowering and the feel of my dick springing free just a little caused a deep moan to issue up from throat. I buried my face in Bella's chest to muffle it.

She helped me get my jeans down below my knees so I could kick them off and then I took her hand in mine and placed it between us once more. "Holy hell…" I hissed when she cupped the front of my shorts. She gasped sharply and started to pull her hand back, but I grabbed her wrist holding her to me. "Please don't stop." I begged her, my eyes boring into hers.

"I need you to show me how," whispered Bella, her lips trailing along my neck once more. I thought I might come that instant. She really wanted to try this.

"Ok," I breathed against her neck. I pulled her hand back for a moment and pushed my shorts down. "Give me your hand," I groped for it in the darkness between us. Bella laced her fingers with mine. I heard her breathing pick up as I guided her hand down my body. I managed to get myself up on my knees a little so she would have more room, but I remained between her thighs, our hips still touching.

Bella whimpered as I wrapped my fingers around hers leading her lower. The moment her hand wrapped around me I very nearly growled. I had her remain like that, just holding me for a minute. Her tiny fingers didn't close all the way around me, but my hand made up for the gap.

I felt her chest moving faster underneath mine, her pert little breasts pushing up against me. How I wished we were both naked right now. But I didn't want to rush her, although I was so desperate to ask her.

"Hang on," Bella whispered as I started to move her hand slowly. She pulled away from me completely and I moaned at the loss of her. She shocked me then by sitting up and grabbing at the hem of my t-shirt. I helped her lift it over my head leaving me completely naked.

Bella surprised me further by starting to lift off her tank top. "You don't have to do this." I reached out to stop her.

"I want to. I'm not getting completely naked, Edward, I don't trust myself to be one hundred percent naked with you yet. My hormones would take over and I don't want my first time to be in desperation." She lifted her tank top off revealing her beautiful, creamy flesh to me. "I want to do this, but I want to do it slowly."

I sat there for a moment contemplating her words before I nodded in agreement. Bella laid back down, dressed now in only her underwear, pulling me back down on top of her. My mouth immediately latched onto her neck as I reached up cupping her left breast in my hand.

"Edward…" Bella threw her head back against her pillow softly moaning my name. I moved my mouth lower covering her left breast with it as I started to cup and massage the right. She moaned my name a little louder this time, her nails scraping up and down my back lightly as her legs started to wrap around my waist.

My insistent hard on was once more pressed to her center, and if I didn't know any better, I was willing to bet just how wet she was right now. Her chest heaved against mine as my mouth continued to work her pale flesh into a heated pink blush. Her hand started to slip between us, first drifting across my chest and rubbing my muscles.

Her tiny feminine fingers played with my nipples for a moment before moving lower and dancing across my abdomen. They skimmed the faint trail of hair below my navel and then dipped farther down. I joined my hand along with her own as she wrapped it back around my cock. Thank goodness we were exploring each other's mouths at this moment, swallowing each other's moans.

"Show me what you like." She whispered in my ear, nibbling on the lobe gently.

I started to move her hand up and down my hard shaft, slowly at first letting her get used to the speed before I started to twist her hand around and stroke from the base to the head. After she got the hang of it I let her hand go telling her stroke a little faster.

My head fell to her shoulder in defeat. "Oh, Bella…" My hips started to move against hers at a steady pace and I knew it was not going to take me very long at all to come. When she swiped her thumb across the head I bit into her to muffle my shout.

Bella pulled back immediately, her eyes going wide in shock. "I'm sorry, was that wrong?" I grabbed her hand and moved it back between my legs.

"No, that was right." I reassured her, helping her get back into the rhythm. "That was _very_ right, Bella." I gazed down at her, my eyes drifting to the movement of her shoulder going up and down slowly. I had to watch now.

I sat up a little more so I look down at our intertwined hands. Unfortunately it was far too dark for me to see anything at all so I lay back down and let Bella take the reins. "You can do it a little harder," I encouraged.

"Like this?" Bella asked, her hand speeding up as she pumped me.

"Yes," I gasped. I leaned down attaching my lips to her neck and started moving my hips against hers again. "So close, Bella, a little faster."

Bella sped up more, this time rubbing her thumb all across the head and the slit before twisting around it and pumping me again. I let out a strangled, guttural moan into her mattress as I came hard, my hips snapping frantically. Bella grabbed my jaw with her free hand pulling my mouth to hers and shoving her tongue down my throat.

My chest heaved almost painfully as I came down from my orgasmic high. Bella sighed beneath me, already fisting her sheet in her hand and cleaning me off. I felt her rub the cool material across my stomach and then watched as she did the same before tossing the whole sheet off of her bed.

"Sorry," I muttered as I lay down next to her. "I should have warned you that a mess was going to happen.

"I don't care," Bella responded quietly as she propped herself up on her side. I reached down for the comforter and pulled it over us so we were covered. "I knew it would happen, Edward. And I don't care."

I leaned in and kissed her softly, savoring the feel of her lips against mine. I had already thought over that it wasn't fair that I get off and she didn't. She was clearly wound up, if the way her leg was twitching against mine was any indication. I groped around for my shorts, finding them and yanked them on before I propped myself back up above Bella. I found her tank top and offered it to her.

"Why would I want that?" she asked.

"Because these are coming off." And I slipped a finger under the elastic strap of her underwear and snapped them gently.

Bella actually shook in anticipation as she pulled her tank top back on. I had her lay down on her back and lift her hips enough so I could pull the thin cotton down her legs. I flung it somewhere in her room, hearing it land with a quiet flutter.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I rubbed up and down her thigh slowly.

"Sure,"

"Do you touch yourself, Bella?"

I couldn't see in the dark, but I was more than sure that she was blushing. When she squeaked out a quiet 'yes' I had to use all the will power I had in me to keep my dick from hardening all over again.

"Do you know what you like?"

"Yes,"

"Show me,"

Slowly, timidly, Bella reached for my hand and began guiding it down her body. I felt her thighs part just a little more to give me more room. I was lying on my side next to her, just so she had plenty of room herself to stretch out if she needed it. As she moved my hand between her legs I could feel my fingers twitch with the need to touch her.

"Shit," I hissed when I felt bare flesh. I wasn't expecting that.

"You're surprised?" Bella asked.

"I didn't think you did that." I rubbed her tentatively, pleased with the response.

"Well, we're not supposed to wear any underwear under our costumes," Bella began, her breathing hitching as I began to stroke one finger up and down the length of her sex. "And not only does it look awkward if you're busy, but it feels awkward as well…Shit…" She hissed as I began rubbing light circles around the little engorged nub. She was so wet, just as I had thought.

"Shh…It's my turn to make you feel good."

Bella sighed and relaxed further into her bed. I pushed her legs apart just a little bit more and propped myself up on one arm. I continued on with my slow strokes up and down her slit until she was mewling, and then pressed two fingers into her.

Bella turned her face to the side burying it in her as pillow as she moaned, her back arching off the bed. Something resembling my name spilled from her lips followed by a strangled, crackling sound. I pumped slowly at first, letting her get used to the feel of my fingers as they stretched her, but she didn't seem to mind so much. I began pumping faster, curling my fingers back and rubbing softly, swiping my thumb over her little nub simultaneously.

That was all it took for Bella to fall apart. Her inner muscles clenched around my fingers, and her hips snapped in a broken rhythm as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. I continued to stroke her gently even after she had started to come down from her high.

"I take it that felt good?" I asked, being a smartass.

"Really good," Bella turned onto her side to face me. She was groping around under the blanket for something. "Oh right, they're not on the bed. Guess I just have to sleep naked."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked, shifting a little. Bella's hand shot out and grabbed at my arm.

"Please stay," She begged quietly. "Don't go."

"But tomorrow's Wednesday, we have school."

"I'll make sure we get up early enough so you can sneak back. But please don't go."

I settled back down next to her, pulling the blanket over the both of us. "All right,"

Bella set the alarm on her phone for 5, and although I was not particularly excited about the idea of waking up so early, I would gladly do it just to spend the night with Bella asleep in my arms.


	16. Alice's Gift

**Chapter 16, revised.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Last night felt like a dream, because no way could it have ever happened. I remember getting home from dropping Bella off after dinner, then waiting for her to text me to let me know it was ok to come over. I must have passed out, there was not a chance we had done the things that I remember next. Bella had touched me, I had touched her. We had brought each other such pleasure that I knew I had never felt before.

It must have been a dream.

I opened my eyes surprised to find that it was still dark. I reached over to my nightstand to turn the lamp on, but there was no nightstand. I started to sit up, an unfamiliar blanket falling from my shoulders. My comforter was definitely _not_ purple. There was just enough dim light outside the window for me to look around and realize that this was not my room.

Which meant only one thing.

_It really had happened last night!_

I laid back down slowly, letting all the memories come back to me from the previous evening. Bella squirming underneath me as I stroked her, her hands around me, the heat that rushed through my body when she made me come. Shit, now I had a problem.

To make matters worse, Bella was lying on her side facing me, her hand meandering under the blanket and sweeping down my body. Not that I minded, but I also remembered that I had to sneak back to my house in a little bit. I didn't want to get in to anything right now that may come back to haunt me later. So I reached under the blanket, despite that my cock was telling me otherwise, and pulled her hand out before it could cause any damage.

Bella shifted beside me, sighing quietly in her sleep. She looked so damn peaceful. I hated that her deep slumber, something I was sure she desperately needed, was about to be disturbed since we needed to get up.

I looked around for her cell phone so I could shut it off the moment it started ringing. Bella peaked her eyes open just as I was setting the thing on her nightstand. I had to reach over her body to do it, and I was sure that motion had woken her up.

"You stayed," She smiled at me, stretching her body lengthwise.

"You asked me to, didn't you?"

Bella nodded then leaned in to press her lips against mine. "Good morning,"

"It's not good yet." I mumbled against her mouth. "Maybe in a few hours it will be."

She chuckled lightly and then began to sit up. Just as she was about to swing her legs over the side of the bed she stopped, looking embarrassed. "I forgot, can you get me a pair of underwear from my dresser please."

Oh right, I had tossed the ones from last night somewhere in her room. I got up and crossed her room as more dim light started to spill in. I wished I was able to see everything that defined Bella here in her private sanctuary. I managed to make it to her dresser without making much noise and opened the top drawer, hoping I got it right on the first try. I did, and took a moment to finger through some of the lacy thongs she had in here.

"Edward, this is not a panty raid." Bella laughed from her bed. I grabbed something basic and brought it over to her. "Liked what you saw?"

"Very much, when do I get to see you wear them?"

Bella chuckled again as she slipped the cotton underwear on underneath her blanket. "Eventually," was her answer as she got up and began gathering clothes. I watched her move around in the dark, surprised that she could see at all. After she had placed my clothes on the bed I tossed them on, watching as Bella put out her clothes for the day.

As more light began to creep into her room I took another look around, noticing the calendar on her wall. I hadn't realized we were already in February. I took another glance at it and realized Valentine's Day was only two days away. How the hell could I have missed that?

I had to come up with something good. Something special. More special than what we had shared last night. That was going to be tough.

Bella had thrown some clothes on in the time I had been panicking and was ushering me out her bedroom door. We made our way quietly to the back of the house, passing her mom and stepfather's room in the process. I held my breath praying there were no creaking floorboards.

Bella quietly unlocked and slid open the back door, stopping to give me another kiss. "I'll see you in a couple hours," I promised her. I was intending on going back to bed for a half-hour before getting back up and starting my usual morning routine.

"Can we stop for coffee?"

"Anything you want." I kissed her one more time and quickly disappeared out the door. It was eerie traversing the neighborhood at this hour. It was cool, since the sun had yet to peak over the horizon, but there was enough light for me to see.

When I arrived home, I checked first the back door, finding it locked as I had suspected. I never got off easy. No pun intended. I crept back over to the rose trellis under my window and climbed on, taking my time just in case I made a sound. My dad was definitely up, but he would be in the shower by now, no way he could hear me.

I climbed into my window, relieved to see my TV still on. I shut it off and stripped down to my shorts before climbing back into bed. Exhaustion overtook me almost immediately, but not before my phone chirped on my nightstand with a text from Bella.

_Make it home ok? - B_

_Safe and sound here. Can't wait to see you later. Miss you already. - E _

_I miss you too – B_

I set my phone down and rolled over to shut my eyes, a wide smile on my face.

Friday evening rolled around before I knew it, much too quickly for my liking. I had been panicking over what to do with Bella for Valentine's Day for the last forty-eight hours, and only after sitting down with my mother and asking her opinion did I get a decent idea of what to do.

Bella had decided she wanted to go out, but not to a restaurant or anything fancy. I had agreed, and that was where my problem had come in. I had sat done with Esme and described the situation before asking her what she would want to do, or where she would like to be taken under the conditions Bella had set.

"Something original and romantic." My mother replied. "How about something outside? It's not too hot right now in the evening for the bugs to be out, and there's a beautiful view of the sky out in the desert."

That got me thinking. And so when I arrived at Bella's door on Friday evening at six dressed for our very casual date in jeans, a solid blue t-shirt and sandals, and a pink peony in my hand for Bella I knew exactly what we were doing tonight. Bella opened the door after only a few moments, a grin spread across her face as she leaned up to kiss me, accepting the flower. She was dressed in a pink and white striped sundress and flip-flops with cream colored flower embellishments on them.

"You look very pretty." I told her as I gulped. She looked too pretty actually. I knew I would have a hard time keeping my hands off of her tonight.

"Thanks," She gave me a soft, innocent smile in response, but I could tell from the glint in her eyes as she looked me up and down her thoughts were anything but. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked as we walked to my car.

"You'll see," was my response.

Bella sat complacently in the passenger seat of my car as I drove us out to the desert on a fairly well known road, accept tonight it was practically deserted thanks to everyone taking their dates to fancy restaurants. That wasn't for Bella, or me, the simple dinner date I had planned was much more our style.

"Where are we?" Bella asked as she got out of my car once I parked it.

"We're on the perimeter of Canyon de Chelly park." I told her, getting out and going around back to retrieve the picnic basket with our dinner in it from the trunk.

I grabbed the blankets as well and then took Bella's hand in my own as I led her a little ways along a worn path to a clear spot. I could still see the car from here, not that we would be needing to run back to it any time soon, but I liked knowing it was close by. Just in case.

"Did you pack this?" Bella asked as she helped me spread the blanket. She sat down with her knees tucked underneath her.

"My mom helped, I'll be honest."

"That's always a good thing."

I sat down next to her on my knees and started unpacking the basket. Plates first, then cutlery, and then dinner. "I did try and help make most of it, but some of it my mom was better at. Like this," I lifted out our dinner, shrimp cooked in curry sauce. I had been salivating over the fragrance of it earlier today.

"That looks so good, Edward."

I made Bella a plate of coleslaw salad to start and handed it to her along with some iced tea. "Did you make this?" She asked as she chewed her first bite.

"I did make that. Coleslaw is one thing I am good at making." I tried to keep a straight face, but failed. Bella laughed once she had swallowed and I followed suite. I was terrible at cooking and both Bella and my mom knew it. So what if she had made everything. If we had gone out to eat, someone else would have cooked that as well.

"I appreciate that you tried, and I will thank Esme profusely the next time I see her."

We sat eating in silence, giggling every now and then as one of shared a particularly funny thought. I was thrilled that Bella was enjoying herself, and enjoying the food. She asked for extra shrimp when I made her a plate of it along with some beans and lentils. I was still very aware of her anemia, and I knew she was still struggling with her diet, even after all these months. The diet she had engrained in herself was difficult to maintain and I had to commed her for keeping it up this long, but she still needed extra iron-rich sources where she could get them.

"So what's for dessert?" She asked after she had finished her shrimp.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

Bella half smirked at me, not really falling for it but she shut her eyes anyway and sat there waiting. I did my best to remove the dessert from the basket as quietly as possible and made a small plate of it for her. I forked off a bite and held it out. "Open," I whispered. Bella opened her mouth and slid the fork in.

"My favorite," Bella smiled as she opened her eyes. "I love red velvet cake."

I handed her the plate as she licked her lips, and took out the other piece for myself. "I thought it would be appropriate for Valentine's Day."

"It's delicious, Edward." She took another small bite before offering one to me, which I accepted.

We finished dinner just as it was getting dark. I told Bella to wait on the blanket while I ran the basket back to the car, and I grabbed my old camping lamp. It provided just enough light for us to see each other, and to also see in the darkness, but the lights from the city were also enough.

"This was so romantic, Edward, thank you." Bella leaned her head back where it lay on my chest now and I leaned down so I could kiss her.

Although I knew we both had intended for the kiss to be sweet and chaste, it quickly turned into so much more. Bella turned around fully, straddling my lap, looped her arms around my neck and immediately latched back on to my mouth. I sat there, holding her hips in my hands as I rubbed up and down her sides.

Eventually I found myself pushing Bella back down onto the blanket. I slipped between her knees easily, my hand running up her bare leg as I continued to kiss her passionately. I moved my lips to her neck and sucked there gently, not wanting to leave a mark. My hand continued its trail up her leg, passing her knee and began to run up her thigh.

Bella panted heavily beneath me, whispering my name as she kissed all along my neck, sometimes a little lower along my collarbone. I couldn't stop, nor did I want to. I slipped my hand a little higher underneath the skirt of her dress, running my finger along the seam line of her panties. I wanted to get my fingers past it to stroke the bare flesh that I knew now was there.

Just as I began tracing my finger up and down the front of her lacy underwear, Bella pushed my hand out and started to sit up. She was utterly flushed from the heat of the moment and panting slightly as she tried to regain her breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, concerned that I may have actually offended her in some way.

"No, I just think we should stop before things get carried away. I didn't exactly envision my first time on a blanket out in the middle of the desert." She nervously tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear glancing up at me abashedly.

I felt like an asshole suddenly. I hadn't meant for Bella to get the impression that I was trying to coax sex from her. "I understand, and I don't want to pressure you, but I wasn't thinking about sex." I inched a little closer to her, moving some more hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, "I just really wanted to touch you because I know how much you enjoy it, and I know it makes you wild."

Bella actually shivered. I grinned smugly.

"Well then maybe we should head back to your house." She said as she stood up. She held out her hand to me. "Your bed is much more comfortable than mine anyway."

I needed no other encouragement. I leapt up and we gathered the blanket and lamp and headed back to my car, our intertwined fingers already groping and feeling the other's hand.

**BPOV**

To say that last night was magical would be a huge understatement, if not a complete lie. I don't even know if there is a level above magical…exquisite maybe? Devine, miraculous, enchanting…

After the heavy make out session that almost led to Edward feeling me up in the middle of the desert, and lets be honest it's not romantic, we dashed back to his car holding hands and laughing at our eagerness to be alone together. After a decision that took me nearly three minutes, we made a quick detour to my house so I could a pack an overnight bag. Lately we had been discussing an overnight stay at Edward's, not for sex, but just because we both wanted to.

I knew I wanted to.

I woke up the following morning and couldn't help myself from reaching out to stroke his hair a little. He was so peaceful in the morning. And so beautiful. I leaned in and kissed his forehead whispering a good morning to him before getting up and setting my feet on the floor. I wanted to let him sleep a little more so I could go downstairs and make the coffee.

I knew his parents were both home, it was Saturday morning. We were just about to fall asleep last night when we heard them come back downstairs. Very reluctantly Edward had gotten up and gone downstairs to let his parents know that I was staying the night, in his room, in his bed.

I had expected to hear yelling and screaming and fighting, but there was none. Edward came back upstairs after a minute or so with a smile on his face and got back into bed, kissed me good night, and we cuddled up close falling asleep.

As I made my way downstairs I could already hear the coffee bubbling away. Is it bad that my blood was already buzzing just from the scent of fresh coffee percolating away just feet from me?

"Good morning, Bella." Esme greeted me cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen. It was weird to not see her cooking. I guess she was waiting for Edward and I to make our grand entrances. "I heard about the principles for the spring ballet, congratulations." She gave me a one-armed hug as she reached up into the cabinet for two cups.

"Thanks, I was so nervous for a minute when Miss Charlotte got the end and she hadn't called my name yet. I honestly thought I wasn't going to get any role at all."

Esme poured out coffee into the two cups and added enough cream and sugar to both then carried them over to the table and sat down with me. "You shouldn't have been. Of all the performances I've seen over the years I can say with confidence that you and Edward, and perhaps a handful of other dancers in your class, are the only ones with any real talent on that stage. It takes a certain level of dedication and passion for the art to be able to really dance it."

"I'm touched that you think I have that level of dedication and passion. Sometimes it feels hard to."

"I can understand that." Esme sipped her coffee a couple times and then got back up from her chair. "I got a treat for Edward when he told me the news about his part, and I think its warrants bringing it back out." She flitted over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal from a shelf. I almost laughed out loud when I saw it.

"He really still eats this stuff?" I asked as she set down the box of Count Chocula cereal in front of me. "He's such a kid."

"He ate half the box already, either for breakfast, or just snacking on it. It's his favorite."

"Yeah, mine too when I was kid. All the chocolate cereals were." I gazed at the back of the box quickly going over the various games there. It was always a ritual to sit down with a bowl of cereal and then try and figure all the puzzles while you eat.

"You don't indulge in a little chocolate cereal anymore?"

"Only if it's enriched, and most of them aren't chocolate. Now it's half a grapefruit and an egg for breakfast. Gotta stay thin."

Esme nodded knowingly, but there was a touch of sadness to her eyes. I gazed at the box again just as I heard footsteps on the stairs, footsteps that I knew. Edward appeared in the doorway, dressed in a t-shirt and his sleep pants. He yawned and scratched at his head before walking and kissing his mother in greeting, which I thought was beyond sweet, and then he kissed me. And it was more than sweet.

"Who said you could touch my secret stash?" He teased, taking the box over to the counter. He got down two bowls and grabbed two spoons. I listened to him pouring out cereal and then milk over it.

"Your mother gave it to me actually, and I think she was waiting for you to come down."

"Oh, were you going to make a show of it?" Edward asked as he sat down, placing my bowl in front of me. He smiled jokingly at his mother and she muttered something that sounded like 'smartass' as she got up from her seat, followed by, 'just like your father'.

"I'm proud of you, that's all." She kissed her son on the top of his head and put a fresh cup of coffee down in front of him. Then she walked out leaving us alone.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked as he shoveled cereal into his mouth.

I moved the pieces around in my bowl, the white milk steadily turning browner and browner, the cereal becoming soggy. "I slept well, how did you sleep?"

Edward put his spoon down as he watched me, his expression frustrated. "Bella, its just cereal."

He was right, I knew it. And I knew the point he was trying to make without saying it out loud. I picked the spoon up out of the bowl and took a bite. It had been so long since I had had cereal like this that I forgot how sweet it was and momentarily had a hard time chewing and swallowing. But after that first bite, I quickly downed the bowl and drank the milk.

"Good girl," Edward smiled at me, but not in a patronizing way. He cleared the bowls and washed them out. When he sat back down, the bowls now each had a half a grapefruit in them. He handed me a grapefruit spoon and I eagerly dug in.

"I'm not entirely against a balanced breakfast. And I know you love grapefruit."

"Thanks for remembering."

I wasn't too happy with the fact that I had to go home after breakfast, only because I knew my mother would be wondering where I was. I had alerted Alice last night that I was at Edward's and, should my mother call her, to say that I was sleeping over at her house.

When I got home Renee was out on the back deck with Phil. They were both relaxing and I was hoping I could sneak off to my bathroom and shower, get dressed, and then attempt to tackle that pile of homework on my desk that just seemed to keep getting higher and higher…but no such luck.

"Have fun last night?" Renee asked as she walked back in with two empty glasses.

"Yeah, we watched a few movies, Jasper came over to surprise Alice with dinner. They didn't mind that I was there. He had to leave early anyway…" I let it trail off and tried to walk toward my room, but my mom was quick.

She refilled the two glasses with lemonade. "I was wondering about that, since yesterday was Valentine's Day, and you were spending the night at your friend's house, who has a boyfriend." Her tone was questioning, and she stared right at me as said it, like she was trying to see through my lies.

"Are you seeing anyone, Bella?"

"I don't know what you mean." I responded, playing dumb.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Because you seem to be going out a lot and I doubt you're seeing Alice and Angela all the time. They have busy after-school lives as well."

"So basically you're telling me that you don't believe me? Well, it wouldn't be a first."

"Bella, I'm not saying that. I'm just wondering if you're seeing anyone outside of school, a boy?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I was?"

"I suppose so…" Renee sighed. "I guess I just have to get used to the idea that you won't be here in September, so it's good you're going out all the time with your friends. Helps to train me a little, right?"

She breezed past me as she headed for the back door, but stopped to give me a quick hug and kiss my cheek. "You can come out and join us if you want."

"Thanks, but I have homework."

"I knew you would say that." Renee smiled at me pleasantly then turned and headed back outside to sit with my stepfather.

As soon as she was out of earshot I leaned against the hallway wall and let out a long breath. Minor crisis averted there. Not that I enjoyed lying to my mother, but I was trying to avoid an all-out war between us. It was hard enough living under the same roof with her when she was in a good mood. I didn't want to think about living with her when I knew she was angry.

I remained secluded in my room for the rest of the weekend working my way through my pile and even getting ahead in a few classes. Alice and Angela came over Sunday afternoon to try and break my hibernation, and we studied out in the living room with the TV on and a big bowl of popcorn between us. They wound up staying for dinner, which I immensely enjoyed since it had been so long.

I was surprised when neither of them plagued me with questions about Valentine's Day, because they knew that Edward would come up with something highly romantic, but it worried me that they weren't actually asking about it. Alice had been acting funny all afternoon, giggling with Angela when neither thought I was listening.

"What is going on?" I finally asked after dinner, when the three of us had retreated back to my room so we could talk privately without my mother being privy to our conversation.

"We got something for you." Alice announced as she bounced over to her school bag and pulled a solid purple plastic bag.

"I don't want it, whatever it is."

"Trust us, you do." Alice thrust the bag at me. With an exasperated expression I took it from her and glanced inside, absolutely mortified at what I saw.

"No way, Alice. No." I tossed the bag back at her. "I don't want that, nor do I have any use for it."

"Oh sure you do, you just don't want to admit it."

"How did you even get that? Don't you need to be twenty-one to get into most of those places?"

"I have a fake ID." She explained with a nonchalant shrug. "I dressed up a bit, did my hair real nice, and just walked in, bought it, and walked out. No questions asked."

I pressed my hand against my forehead feeling a migraine coming on. "Oh my God…I can't believe you actually…"

Alice placed the bag back in my lap. Angela was sitting in my desk chair over in the corner trying her damndest not to laugh. "I'm shocked at you." I told her, pointing at her. "A minister's daughter."

"Oh please, Bella, everyone knows Ben and I have been sleeping together for months now." She got up and came over to sit on the bed next to Alice. "Besides, we both have one, too."

I threw myself backwards on my bed covering my face with a pillow. "I can't believe this." I groaned.

"Its essential for every woman to have." Alice said matter-of-factly. I could hear her pulling the box out of the bag. Curiosity got the better of me and I sat up pulling the pillow off my face. "See, it's not so bad."

The 'gift' that Alice had picked out for me was about seven inches long, pink, with a swirl down the shaft. "The best part of it is that it's virtually silent, and its waterproof, so you can take it in the shower with you." Alice grinned as though she had just received her acceptance letter in to UCLA. "And it has three speed settings."

"Ugh!" I shoved the damn, silicon thing away from me.

Alice and Angela both giggled at me. But Alice unwrapped the damn toy and handed it to me. "Touch it,"

"No,"

"Fine, I'm putting it under your mattress. I'll guarantee you get curious and use it before the week is over." With that Alice hopped off my bed and shoved the thing under my mattress, she stuffed the box and purple bag under my bed.

I was beyond mortified now. What if my mom ever found it? "What if Edward finds it and assumes that I don't think he's good enough?"

"Oh please," Angela waved a dismissive hand. "Men think it's hot when women play with themselves, and they find it sexy when a women knows what she likes, and how she likes it."

"You've been reading way too many issues of _Cosmo_." I laughed out loud.

"Only the ones I steal from Alice,"

We all shared a laugh at Angela's last comment and I laid myself back down on my bed. Only one thought was going through my head right now. _It was going to be a very, very long week. _


	17. Experimentation Is A Good Thing

**Chapter 17, revised**

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Tuesday afternoon rolled around before I was ready for it, although I had spent some part of Sunday and most of Monday afternoon listening to my compilation of music from vampire movies and dancing to it. Miss Charlotte, Miss Maria, and the outside help they had employed, Miss Rachel, had met over the weekend and began discussing choreography.

When class begun Tuesday afternoon, Miss Maria took the chorus into the secondary studio to began rehearing their various dances, and Miss Charlotte and Miss Rachel kept the principles in the primary studio. Peter, Liam, Garrett and Eleazar were called forward first to begin going through their main dances with Maggie, who would be playing Lucy.

Edward and I sat off to the side watching, Jasper next to us chuckling as he envisioned us all in costume, flinging ourselves around the stage. "Do you know how tight they're going to be making ours?" He asked, indicating himself and the other four men. "I saw some of the sketches in Miss Charlotte's notebook. I will have absolutely no circulation around my balls."

"Ugh, Jasper!" I feigned disgust at his response but had to chuckle quietly. Edward was shaking with quiet, uncontrollable laughter.

We spent the first hour watching Miss Rachel take Peter, Liam, Garrett and Eleazar through the first scene they were all in together, then Peter sat down and Liam, Garret and Eleazar went through their first scene together with Maggie. Right now everything was rough, but over the next month or so it would all come together and finally mesh into a beautiful performance that I couldn't wait to get on stage for.

Jasper and I went up next, and although what we practiced was not heavily involved, I knew Miss Charlotte was just evaluating our chemistry together and wanted to see how it would look before she decided to change anything.

Finally it was time to practice with Edward. The first dance we went through, I was not supposed to be aware of him behind me. I was to act as though I felt his presence but could not quite place what it was. I danced around him as he portrayed attempting to lure me into a spell. He floated behind me, always near me, but never touching.

I was supposed to end as though falling into a deep sleep and slump over into his arms. Edward caught me effortlessly and we stood up to quiet applause from Miss Rachel and Miss Charlotte.

"You two will be beautiful together on stage when we begin getting into the more heated dances between Mina and the Count. Wonderful chemistry,"

Edward and I muttered 'thank you' quietly before Miss Charlotte dismissed us and we grabbed our bags at the back of the room.

"You two looked incredible." Maggie smiled as we walked out. "I can't wait to see some of these 'heated dances' that Miss Rachel was talking about. I know Lucy will have a few, especially whenever the Count comes to her at night, or her transformation into a vampire. This is going to be so cool!" She actually shrieked at the end, overwhelmed with excitement.

"You know though, Lucy has a lot of somber dances as well. Just tiptoeing around the stage as if you're under a spell."

"I know, but I'm good at standing on my toes for an extending period of time. I wonder what the costumes are going to look like." Maggie kept going as we waited out front. I wished right now I could share her enthusiasm, but I was suddenly very tired and wanted nothing more than to go home, shower, and lie down for nap.

As soon as Edward walked out, I knew he had other plans because he was wearing that damn grin that made me smile back no matter what and turn into a pile of mush when he combined it with a sweet sentiment.

"Frozen yogurt?" I guessed. He nodded, flashing that smile at me and I couldn't resist. Jasper was already on the phone with Alice inviting her and I asked Maggie if she wanted to come, but she declined, needing to go home and shower and change before going out with her parents tonight.

"Alice will meet us there." Jasper announced as he hung up. "Can we drive, though? It's fucking hot."

"Yeah, I'll drive. You're in back." Edward offered, staring at Jasper. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the Volvo, opening my door for me since he was such a gentleman.

"How was the first day?" Alice asked as we walked into the ice cream shop and grabbed a table.

"Good, we went through a couple of the dances just to see how everyone meshes together as a group. But we don't have to worry about you two," Jasper pointed between Edward and I. "You two have…"

"Amazing chemistry," Edward and I said together for him. Alice giggled quietly next to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, we'll get the food." Edward stated as he helped me up. "Everyone want their usual?" He asked. Jasper and Alice nodded before falling into a quiet conversation together.

Edward and I got on line behind five other people and I stared up at the board trying to decide what kind of frozen yogurt I wanted this time. I was trying to decide between mocha chip and banana fudge when Edward's voice broke me from my concentration.

"So I have a rather important question to ask you, and you can take your time answering, but I want to ask you now before its too late."

"Too late for what?"

"For you to be able to go out and get everything you would need?"

I forgot all about my decision for a moment as I turned to Edward with a confused expression. We moved up in line slowly. "What would I need to go shopping for?"

Edward smiled sheepishly at me from under his lashes. He was nervous about whatever question he wanted to ask me and it was so endearing that I already wanted to scream 'yes' no matter what it was. But then he muttered one word and I had momentary panic attack.

"Prom,"

We moved up in line again and Edward had to guide me with his hand on the small of my back. "You're asking me to prom?" I stammered.

"Of course, and I know you hate dances, but this is our senior year, and I can't think of a better way to top off the wonderful year we've been having together any other way."

I was touched deeply by his proclamation. It left me speechless for several seconds before I was able to find my voice and squeak out a 'yes' while nodding my head. Edward responded only with a bright smile, and he hugged me close dropping a sweet kiss to the top of my head. And if I didn't know better I would say he lingered, inhaling the scent of my hair, or at least it felt that way.

When we finally reached the counter we ordered Jasper and Alice's first, one vanilla frozen yogurt and one chocolate. Edward got the banana fudge and I settled on the mocha chip. I was so excited about him asking me to the prom that I didn't hear him when he handed me two cups. He just smiled knowingly and gently pushed me down the counter to the register.

"He asked you didn't he?" Alice inquired as we sat down and handed out the frozen yogurt to our friends.

"Yeah, and I said ok." I tried to sound bored about it, but Edward smiled in my direction and took my hand holding it in his lap.

"So this means we get to go dress shopping this weekend."

I looked up from my snack at Alice, positive that I had fear written all over my face. But she just kept going anyway, ignoring me. "Angela texted me earlier and confirmed that she and Ben are going because she wanted to go dress shopping as well. So we'll all go out this weekend."

"My condolences, Bella." Jasper teased, reaching across the table to pat my arm empathetically. Alice smacked her boyfriend in the shoulder playfully, making our table erupt with quiet laughter.

When I arrived home a little while later, Edward having dropped me off and then felt me up in his car for five minutes while shoving his tongue in my mouth, not that I'm complaining, Renee was in the kitchen making dinner. Fish from the smell of it. "You're back late," she commented as she flipped over the tuna steaks. Yum.

"Yeah, some of us stopped for frozen yogurt after class."

"Oh, today was the first day of rehearsals, how was it?"

"Good, I practiced with Jasper and Edward. Its going to be really sensual, mom."

Renee rolled her eyes. I noticed then that there were only two tuna steaks in the pan. "Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Oh he's here, he just wasn't in the mood for fish tonight, so I have a pork chop here for him. It's ok, though, sweetheart, we'll make him wish he was having tuna with us." She winked at me.

"What did you make them with?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I covered them in panko breadcrumbs and then I'm going to dress them with hoison sauce and something else, I haven't decided yet."

I nodded. "Well they smell great so far. How long till dinner is done?"

Renee glanced at the clock over the stove. "About forty minutes or so. I need to finish these off in the oven and cook up Phil's dinner as well. So you have time to shower and do what you need to do."

"Ok," I turned on my heel and headed down the hall to my room to undress and get ready for a long, hot shower. As I wrapped my light blue robe around myself, my thoughts drifted to Alice's little "gift" that she had given Sunday night. It was still under my mattress where I had left it, having no intentions of ever pulling it out and using it.

But then my thoughts turned to this afternoon at dance class. The Edward had drifted around me as I danced around him, the way his arms had felt around me when he caught me, holding me just a little tight. And then the way he had grabbed my hand at the ice cream shop and held it on thigh, rubbing back and forth suggestively.

My body flushed unexpectedly and I felt hot under the robe. The ache between my legs that I felt whenever Edward was around came back without him here and I tried to ignore it, but it was incessant. Hadn't Alice said something about that…_thing_…being waterproof?

I lifted my mattress and pulled it out, holding it for the first time. It looked so…ordinary…despite its purpose. I could feel my lips turning into a disgusted grimace as I turned it over and examined it. The swirl that started at the top went all the way to the bottom. That was it, just a seven-inch silicon shaft with a plastic battery cap that you twisted to turn it on.

I twisted it just a little until it started vibrating softly in my hand. I cursed out loud and turned it off. Alice had been right about that, too, it was virtually silent. I turned it back on slowly, twisting the end until it couldn't go any further. With it all the way on, I took a deep breath and lifted one foot onto my bed and decided to just give it a go.

I stood there, reaching slowly under my robe, thinking of Edward as I touched him. The expression on his face whenever I touched him, or stroked him the right way. "Ah," I cried out quietly when I felt the tip touch between my legs. _Holy shit that felt _good_…_

I circled it around my clit a couple times, letting the delicious heat it sparked flow through me. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Of course this experience didn't hold a candle to what Edward could to do to me, what emotions he stirred in me.

Just as I was about to slip the toy little lower there was a loud knock on my door and I stumbled, very nearly dropping the still vibrating thing in my hand.

"Bella,"

It was my mother, of course. I quickly twisted the end till the vibrations stopped and fixed my robe, then stuffed the damn thing back under mattress never intending to take it out again. Damn Alice and her "predictions".

"What, mom?" I yelled back frustrated, replying only a few seconds after she had knocked.

"I just wanted to know if you preferred white rice or brown rice with the tuna?"

"Brown," I yelled back. She knew I hated white rice, so why she was even asking was beyond me. I sat down on my bed and tried to get myself under control.

"Ok, dinner will be ready soon. Have you showered yet?"

"No, I'm jumping in, in a minute." I grabbed my towel from the back of the door and yanked it open. Thankfully Renee had already returned to the kitchen. I stalked down the hallway, sexually frustrated now as well as just plain frustrated.

I hurried through my shower, no longer in any mood to linger, dried off and tossed on some comfy clothes. I looked at my bed, thinking of the pink toy tucked safely away underneath the mattress, shook in disgust at having almost been caught by my mother, and walked out of my room.

"There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Renee asked as I sat down at the table. She had already served food onto plates. With the rice she had also sautéed some vegetables.

"Sorry, I was…what's the word…primping?" I tried to sound sarcastic, but it just came off as indifferent. I sat down and started to cut up my tuna steak. My mom had left mine a little rare in the middle just the way I liked it.

"It's good, mom. Good job," I complimented her as I chewed the first piece. I loved the crunch from panko and the slight sweetness from the sauce on top.

"What are your plans tonight?" Renee asked about halfway through the meal. "Wait, let me guess, homework?" She laughed at her little joke, although I did not find it very funny.

"Yes, I'm in all AP courses, what do you expect. I want to go Harvard, mom, you know that."

"I don't understand why, though, you'd want to give up all this glorious sunshine for snow."

"I've never seen snow," I grabbed my plate and got up from the table to clear it. I was feeling a little defiant now, and I little pissed off. I snatched a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it down as I walked back to my room, slamming the door behind me.

At least now Renee would leave me alone for the rest of the evening. I hoped. After removing my cell phone from its charger I laid down on my bed and called Alice. This was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"Hello, pumpkin!" She greeted me happily, sounding way too excited.

"When this weekend did you want to go dress shopping?"

"You really called me to set a time for shopping? Are you feeling all right, Bella? You must be in a good mood. Wait, did you use it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you liar. Did. You. Use. _It_?"

"Could you keep your voice down, please? Are trying to make me feel more mortified than I already am?"

Alice's responding squeal was so loud I knew my mother heard it out in the kitchen. "Did you like it? Did you think about Edward while you were using it?"

"Hardly used it is more appropriate."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." What was scarier than her statement was that she actually sounded sincere. I knew she would be bouncing up and down and hugging me if she could.

"So what time do you want to go shopping this weekend, Alice?" I asked again, leaning back against my pillows, my hand on my forehead.

"How about Saturday afternoon? After you and Edward do your ritual run and breakfast."

"Ok, sounds great, can't wait."

"Try to sound a little more enthusiastic, Bella, this is your prom dress you'll be shopping for."

"Yes, Alice." I deadpanned. "Good night,"

She made a sound at me and wished me a good night as well before we hung up. I slumped back against the pillows with a heavy sigh. I reached for the novel we were reading in our English class and settled in to get another five or six chapters read before tomorrow morning.

Around eleven I decided to call it quits for the night, having not gotten read as much as I had wanted. I set the book down on my desk and turned my lamp off. Just when I was about to shut my eyes and let sleep take me my phone buzzed. Edward was calling.

"Hello," I greeted him happily.

"Hello, got a question for you."

"Must be important, you didn't text it."

"It is." He paused to take a breath and then continued, "How do you feel about phone sex?" He asked the question quietly, as though he was afraid of being overheard. But considering the hour, his parents must have been in bed already. I knew Renee and Phil were.

I coughed and felt heat rush to my cheeks. "Did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

"Yes, would you be willing to try?"

"Right now?" I sputtered.

"Yes," was his simple answer. I could hear the grin in his voice. "Bella?" he asked a moment later when I hadn't responded.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard."

"It's ok," He chuckled quietly. "So, what do you say? Are your mom and stepdad asleep?"

"Yeah, your parents?"

"Yup, all tucked in. So…"

"Ok, we can try," I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. But suddenly I felt so anxious and so aroused at the same time. I heard some shuffling on the other line that sounded like a body lying down, and maybe a shirt coming off.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward's voice asked. It suddenly sounded so much silkier than before. Deeper, more aroused.

"I guess,"

"Bella, are you nervous?"

"Yes," I didn't want to lie.

"Relax, it's not real sex. Lie back, get comfortable." He requested gently.

I did as he asked. I had a tank top on underneath my t-shirt so I decided to forgo the shirt and dumped it on the floor. I laid on my back, my phone to one ear. "Ok, I'm comfortable."

"Are you naked?"

"Are you?" I challenged back.

I heard a little more rustling on his end and the sound of the phone being put down, and then picked back up. "I am now," Edward confirmed a moment later.

Oh God…_Oh God_

I licked my lips involuntarily. He was so eager, but he was also being patient with me.

"Give me second," I requested and put the phone down for moment so I could strip my remaining clothes. I left them in a small pile next to my bed and picked my phone back up. "Ok,"

"Do you want to go back and forth, or would you like me to tell you what to do?" Edward asked next.

"Tell me, because I have no idea how to proceed with this."

"Ok," Edward laughed, "first you need to calm down, this is meant to be pleasurable on both ends, and if you can't relax neither can I. I'll be laying here the whole time thinking something is wrong."

"Sorry," I muttered. I fidgeted a little under my comforter, I let my legs part a little bit. I thought about the toy under my mattress and almost wanted to take it back out, but I stopped myself. Edward didn't need to know about that. _Not yet…_

"Ok, pretend I'm there, pretend I'm lying next to you, touching you." Edward's voice came out of the darkness so suddenly I almost jumped. "Bella,"

"I'm here," Well, I was sort of here. My mind was in his room, imagining him lying naked beneath his own blanket. Was he touching himself yet? I shivered at the thought.

"Touch yourself, Bella." Edward commanded gently. I reached up with one hand and cupped my own breast. It was small, soft, the nipple turning into a hardened peak as I caressed it. "Imagine its me,"

I sighed contently and a low moan may have escaped my mouth. I heard Edward echo the same moan back to me. "What next?" I asked him.

"Just kept touching yourself for now, tell me what you're doing." His voice was slightly rough now.

I switched to the other breast, describing the way I touched myself and how it felt, and how it was making me feel. I started moving my hand lower, down my stomach, and across my hips. My legs parted further as I reached between them and began touching myself there.

Edward moaned throatily on the other end when one rushed out of me as my fingers played over my sensitive little nub, still tender from my earlier exploits. I tried to keep describing to him what I was doing, but I was getting so lost in the feelings that stirred inside me. Edward encouraged me with the sounds he made, coaching me as I touched myself harder.

"God, Bella, I wish it was your hand…" He muttered, his voice cracking and breaking at the end.

Another wave of heat washed over me, settling in my groin. I was beyond words at this point. I could only manage little sounds as I stroked myself closer and closer to orgasm. When it broke over me I had to bite into my pillow to muffle the noises issuing out of my throat. I could hear Edward on the other end, his own climax overtaking him.

I laid there for several minutes afterward catching my breath, one hand buried in my hair, the other still clutching my pillow. My phone had fallen beside me. I could hear my name being whispered.

"Can you breathe yet?" Edward asked with a quiet laugh.

"Yes, can you?"

"Getting there…That was…"

"Amazing…" I finished for him. "But your fingers still feel better."

"So do yours…" Edward sighed. "We need to do this more often."

I laid there for a moment digesting what he said and what it could mean. Several possibilities flitted quickly through my mind. Was he upset because I still wasn't ready to have sex, and this was the next best thing when we couldn't be together?

"I'm sorry I'm not ready yet." I whispered, feeling tears prickling my eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that. I just know that things are beginning to heat up, and while you're still not ready, we both need a form of release. I figured this would be good."

"It was,"

"For me, too. I'm exhausted now."

"Yeah…" I could feel sleep trying to shut my eyes, my mind going fuzzy.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

I ended the call and reached over to place the phone on my nightstand. It was only Tuesday, technically Wednesday at this point, and we still had two more days of rehearsals this week. I knew by Saturday either Edward or myself, or both of us, was going to be so wound up phone sex was not going to cut it.

I rolled onto my side, thinking over what else we could do other than to just have sex already. Then I realized there was something we had yet to try. I just didn't know if I was ready for it.


	18. Venting

**Chapter 18, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

I woke up Wednesday morning with a huge smile on my face, my brain still fuzzy from the night before. I can't believe we had actually done that last night. My body was still buzzing from the rush.

I sat up and pushed the blanket down a little, sighing when I realized I had a slight problem. I rolled my eyes, looking up to the ceiling. Even after the world shattering orgasm I had had the night before my body was still unsatisfied. I guess it was going to be that way for while.

After getting out of bed I lingered in the shower a few extra minutes to relieve myself then tossed on some clean clothes and headed downstairs for a quick sip of coffee before going to pick up Bella. I hadn't told her last night I was coming this morning and knew she would be expecting to drive her piece of shit truck. Like I was going to let that happen.

The last time I looked at that truck it appeared as if it was about to wheeze its last breath, considering the way it backfired, and I had to wonder what junkyard Bella had willingly rescued it from.

"See you later, mom." I called as I headed out, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and twirling my keys on my finger.

As I pulled up to Bella's house she was just climbing into the cab of her beat up truck. As soon as she saw me, however, she got down with a huge smile on her face. "Don't even think about it." I called to her as I got out of my car.

"Morning, stranger." She called back, grabbing her bag from the bed of the truck and rushing over to me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Excellent, you?"

Bella grinned, "Excellent,"

"Good, coffee?" I asked opening the passenger door for her.

She let out a long breath of relief. "I love morning rituals."

The day passed by unnaturally slowly. Considering the deep, restful sleep I had gotten the night before I could barely concentrate in class. It wasn't surprising that the only thing I could think about was Bella. She was taking over my mind, one little piece at a time, making it impossible for me to focus on anything else. And I didn't mind one bit.

By the time lunch came around I was dying to see her again, even though it had only about five hours since we had arrived at the school earlier this morning and kissed each other goodbye.

"Do you want to come over Friday night?" I asked as we sat down at our regular table. "My parents have to go to this dinner thing at the hospital."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I grinned at her suggestively.

Alice and Angela arrived a few minutes later and began chatting Bella up about prom dresses, and the best places to go shopping for them in the city. I didn't recognize a single one of the stores mentioned as I ate my chicken sandwich. Bella merely picked at her wrap, some kind of fish and vegetables, and Alice was talking so much her lunch was completely forgotten in front of her.

I pretended like I was paying attention and understood every word of what they said, when in reality I didn't know what crinoline was, nor how it worked with a dress. And what the hell is ruching? Or a sweetheart top, or bubble hem? The only thing I did recognize was the word 'strapless', because that was pretty much self-explanatory.

"Would you care to translate the conversation that just happened in there?" I asked Bella as we headed off to our classes for the afternoon when lunch was over. "I don't have ovaries, nor do I take excess estrogen. So I have no idea what was just said in there."

Bella burst out laughing and had to stop and lean against the nearest wall for support. "You sound just like…your friend…Emmett. Ok," She stopped and tried to catch her breath. "Ok, Alice needs a strapless dress because she has the shoulders for it, but because she's so short she would rather find a dress with a short hem line so she can wear super high heels that elongate her legs. Angela is a tall girl, and she wants to go with a long dress, something with ruching along the sides."

"Ok, stop right there. What the hell is ruching?"

"Ruching is where the material is gathered or pleated. Is most complimenting when done across the stomach so that it hides any little pouch a woman may have there. Angela wants to find a dress with ruching on one side or both, so it makes her hips stick out a little more and give her more of an hourglass figure. Does that explain it?"

"Not really,"

Bella patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll understand it some day."

"I certainly hope not." I laughed out loud.

The following afternoon I picked Bella up for dance class, so thankful that it was Thursday, because that meant tomorrow night she was coming over while my parents were out for the night. I had already started planning what we could, or could not do, or go out and do. I had to start narrowing it down a little.

"You ok?" I asked as Bella got in my car. She appeared a little flushed, but that could just be from the heat.

"I'm fine, it's warm out. I guess I shouldn't have worn my leg warmers."

"Well, you'll probably need them once we get to the studio, it is cold in there."

Today was day two of rehearsals, and we were still in the studio, and would be for the next several weeks. I just couldn't wait until we got onto the stage and really started to put the ballet together with all of the different dances.

Miss Charlotte and Miss Rachel broke up the principles today, Miss Rachel working with Bella, Maggie, Jasper and I, and the rest working with Miss Charlotte. Bella and Jasper went through a few dances together while Maggie and I worked on the portions between the Count and Lucy. There wasn't much between the couples, but when it came time for Bella and I to pair up, we had an entire period alone with Miss Rachel as she went through a new dance with us and showed us the choreography.

It wasn't too complicated, but it involved a lot of touching between us and me lifting Bella up in some places. We only worked on the first fifty moves in the dance before the two hours for the day was up. I felt we had made some definite progress. So far we had gone through two dances together, but five overall between all of the principles.

For the next week or so Maggie would be working with the four other male leads, and Jasper would be working with Bella and I. We've already gone through various scenes, but starting next Thursday Miss Charlotte wanted to begin from the beginning of the ballet and start to put the dances together, even if we were still learning them.

"Excellent job today, everyone!" Miss Charlotte called as we all walked out, chorus included. Miss Maria had worked with them once again today, but also starting next Thursday she would begin taking measurements for all of the costumes and Miss Rachel would take over rehearsals with the chorus.

I felt it was a little too soon to be taking measurements, but some of the costumes would take time to sew and piece together, so I suppose I understand a little bit. I just don't know anything about girl stuff like that. Oh, did that sound stereotypical? Sorry.

"They take measurements early for that reason," Bella tried to explain on the way home. "Because the costumes need to be made, and then they take measurements again one last time a week before the performance just in case things need to be let out or taken in."

"Oh, see I just don't get shit like that."

"It's because you're male. But it's ok, I forgive you." Bella reached over placing a hand on my shoulder as she laughed quietly.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning." I leaned over and kissed her goodbye before she got out. "I still have no idea what to do for dinner tomorrow night."

"We can always order out."

"True,"

Bella waved goodbye as she walked up to her door, then blew me a kiss before disappearing inside the house. As I drove home I could only think about how tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough. We would have the entire house to ourselves for the evening. Oh the possibilities.

However, by the time the following evening rolled around, preceded by a long arduous day at school, and an even longer rehearsal (at the end of which Miss Charlotte pleasantly announced that all future classes will be extended to three hours in order for us to prepare more adequately), I still had no freaking clue what Bella and I could do for the night, let alone what to have for dinner.

With a loud huff, I vented my frustration from where I sat on the couch watching my father as he helped my mom into a light coat for the evening. They were both dressed exceptionally well for the formal dinner they were attending tonight at the hospital, and I knew they would be staying late since my father was hoping to rub elbows with some of the higher ups. There was a rumor going around that the current chief of staff was looking into retirement soon, and my father's name had been mentioned as a potential candidate for the position.

Well, I knew if he got it I would be set for college, and I knew my mother was thinking of the cut in hours he would have, knowing he would be home more often. And once I went away in the fall she wouldn't be quite so lonely. My mother was an open book with her emotions, so she knew tonight was important, and both of them were hoping to make a very good impression.

"Have fun, Edward, and please behave." She called as she and my father walked out. He waved as he pulled the door shut and I wished him luck for the night.

As soon as I heard the car pull out of the driveway I texted Bella that I was on my way over to get her. She responded right away, her message short and to the point.

_Great._

I felt my brows draw together. Was she mad at me? Was it something I did in class or perhaps even at school today? Did she no longer want to come over?

I wanted to call her and find out what was wrong, but I supposed when I got there I would know for sure. I idled outside her house for less than a minute before the door banged open and Bella stormed out with a small duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. Was she running away? I was thoroughly confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Lets just get back to your house before I explain." She answered tersely, crossing her arms over her chest as she got in. I tried to ignore how the motion pushed her breasts up and deepened her cleavage, but I failed. "Just drive, Edward and stop staring at my chest, please."

"Sorry," I muttered, and pulled away from the curb. She was silent for the entire drive back to my house, huffing and muttering under her breath. I caught the word 'bitch' and what sounded like 'pain in my ass' several times. I assumed she was thinking about her mother.

"So tell me what's wrong." I asked gently as we stopped in the driveway.

"Lets go inside." Bella said quietly.

"I'm starting to freak out a little." I stated as we got out of the car. "Should I be freaking out?"

"No, Edward, you do not need to be freaking out." Bella smiled ruefully at me, just a hint of a sparkle in her eyes. I wanted to know so badly what was bothering her, but she was set on getting into the house first. I could oblige her that.

Bella set her duffle bag down by the door with a heavy thud and sighed as she dropped onto the couch. I noticed finally what she was wearing, a long, light blue skirt, and a very thin lavender tank top that hardly even qualified as a shirt. I wondered if she was wearing anything underneath it. From where I was still standing by the door I couldn't tell, but I still wanted to know. Or at least my dick did, the head on my shoulders was more concerned with making sure Bella was ok.

"So talk to me," I started slowly, sitting down beside her. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have access to any kind of alcohol your parents won't notice missing?"

I knew there was beer in the fridge, and I knew my dad would notice if a few were gone overnight. Considering they're only there for when he's had a tough night at work. Then there was the liquor cabinet, and I _did _know where the key was hidden, but my parents hadn't kept locked in years. They trusted me enough.

"Strong stuff," I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"What kind of strong stuff?" Bella asked, holding her head in her hand as if she were trying to fight back a headache.

"Whiskey, scotch, bourbon…I don't remember really."

"Lets go look," She heaved herself off the couch and waited for me to lead. Something really fucked up must have happened at home for her to want to drink.

"Before we do that, can you please explain to me what's wrong first? I'm really getting worried here."

Bella gave me a look that said she wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but sat back down anyway. "Ok, first of all you need to know my mom is the biggest pain in the ass in the world. I get home from dance this afternoon, exhausted and just wanting to take a shower. She jumps on me the second I walk in the door telling me, and this is the first time I'm hearing of it, that Phil has another one of those dinner things tonight, and this time the whole family can go. Apparently he's being considered for head of the sports department at the middle school, and it's a really big deal.

"So my mom tells me I need to, "get showered and dressed and spiffed up all nice", and that's a direct quote," Bella points out before she continues, "because I'm being required by my mother to show up at this thing, to show family support or some bullshit. And don't think I'm a bad person because of the way I just said that. I'm just pissed off at her because she flung this at me the second I walked in, and didn't even give me a chance to explain that I had already made plans. So when I could finally get a word in edge wise with her, she fucking lost it." Bella threw her hands up in the air and slumped back against the couch.

She crossed her arms over her chest, pausing, but I knew she wasn't done yet. "She starts flipping out and yelling at me that I'm being selfish and I don't support the work Phil is trying to do over at the middle school, and the fact that he could he be getting a promotion, and all this drama all at once from her. I stomped off to my room and slammed the door like a five-year-old. Only a few seconds later she's banging on my door screaming that I better be ready in half an hour to go. I told her no because I had already made plans for the night, and I was sticking to them."

"What else happened?"

"We had a screaming fit. I called her out on telling me like that at the very last second, although she claimed she told me last week sometime. I would have remembered something like that. She was just…being impossible with me."

"Did you tell her what your other plans were?" I asked, not really caring either way, but I was curious.

"No,"

"Does she know where you are right now?"

"Phil does,"

I thought for a second I had heard her say something other than what actually came out of her mouth, but as the realization broke over me I did a double take at her. "Wait, so how does he know and she doesn't?"

"Because he guessed. Phil knocked on my door right before they left and told me it was no big deal that I wasn't going, and that more than likely I wouldn't be the only kid skipping out. He asked me if I really did have other plans, and when I hesitated he gave me a knowing smile and said, "that guy,". I just nodded, and let him think whatever. I know he won't say anything to my mom."

"How did he figure that out?"

"Phil is a lot more observant than my mom."

"Wait," I held my hands up, "I'm confused. So, did you ever tell your mom that we're involved?"

Bella shrugged. "Sort of, I didn't give her all the details. Phil has figured out way more, and he knows better than to tell my mother anything I don't want her to know."

I wasn't going to press her for any more information than she was willing to give tonight. She seemed much calmer now that she had gotten all of the frustration out. We sat there in silence for several long minutes. Bella was picking at her nails, sometimes chewing on them.

"Hungry?" I asked, finally breaking the quiet.

"Famished, what are we eating?"

"No clue," I laughed, shrugging.

Bella laughed back and I saw her shoulders relax further. "Lets just go out and get something then. I have a wicked craving for sushi."

We returned about twenty minutes, thanks to some light traffic, and settled down on the couch with our sushi and drinks and I popped in a movie. We fed each other bits of our dinners as the movie played, neither of us really paying much attention to it. Bella was still venting a bit about her mother, and I let her get everything out until she ran out of things to say.

By then the movie was over, dinner was eaten and Bella had finally snuggled up to my side, ready to fall asleep. Her hand was stroking up and down my chest, slowly, suggestively.

"Feeling frisky are we?" I asked. Bella nodded against my chest, and I felt my jeans tighten significantly.

"Not that kind of frisky, but maybe something else…" She let her hand slide lower and began undoing my belt and my jeans. "Are you up for it?"

"Interesting choice of words," I quipped back as she lowered the zipper and my erection sprang free.

"I see," Bella grinned at me. She helped me wiggle my jeans down to my knees followed by my shorts. Her smile softened as she leaned in close to me, but her eyes lost none of their lust. Her lips connected with mine as a low moan escaped us both, her hand drifting down my body to grasp me between my legs.

I let my head fall back against the armrest and my eyes rolled back. Bella tugged on me gently, running her palm up and down my hard shaft several times before pumping again. It was heaven, pure heaven. Her lips attached to my neck, licking and sucking.

"Oh God, that's good." I moaned loudly.

"How good?" Bella whispered against my sensitive skin, her soft little hand tugging me toward oblivion.

"_Really_ good, Bella. God, I'm so close."

Both of my hands were clutching at the couch underneath me, fisting what I could of the cushions hard enough t turn my knuckles white and make the bones strain against the skin. I just needed a little more.

I was on sensory overload. The fragrance from Bella's hair, her lips on my neck…her hand on my cock…It was all too much. I could feel my balls tightening, the deep pressure that precedes my impending climax. My breath was coming out in short pants punctuated by low groans and gasps.

"_Right there_," I hissed out as Bella increased her pace, twisting around the head.

Just as my body was about to lose control we both heard the key in the lock. Bella nearly shouted and we half fell off the couch together. Within seconds we righted ourselves and I managed to get my jeans yanked in place but not fastened. I grabbed a pillow and covered my lap with it.

Just as the door opened Bella laid her head in my lap and I turned the TV on. I was still breathing a little hard and my entire frame was shaking with the impending force of my orgasm. I was still right on the edge.

"Hey kids," my mom smiled as she took her coat off and headed for the closet.

"You guys are back early." I commented, hoping my voice sounded normal to them, I know it didn't to me.

"It's almost midnight, Edward." My father scoffed, he nodded toward the cable box under the TV.

Was it really that late? I checked and damn if he was right. "I assume you're spending the night, Bella?" Esme asked as she reappeared.

"Only if that's all right." Bella asked as she sat up and faced my parents.

"Of course it's all right, dear. Should I bother making up the guest room?"

"No, she's staying with me, mom, its all right." I wasn't really asking permission, more so telling her not to bother with the other room, Bella wouldn't be sleeping in it.

"Ok, well get to bed soon, you two." She reached down and tussled my hair as she and my father walked past the couch on their way upstairs.

"Yes, mom." I muttered. Bella smacked me lightly in the shoulder. "What?"

"Don't be rude,"

"I'll show you rude when we're upstairs." I leaned in whispering to her, nibbling her earlobe a little. And I intended to make good on that promise.


	19. Unexplored Boundaries

**Chapter 19, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Tough it was never brought up between Edward and I Friday night, I stayed the weekend at his house, ignoring my mother's phone calls. I had called Alice before I left Friday night and asked her to play along, saying I was sleeping over her house in case my mom called, which she never did thankfully.

I didn't see her again until Monday afternoon when I got back from school and she was just pulling some cookies from the oven. If she was going to try and suck up I wasn't falling for it. She knew damn well I wouldn't eat the cookies.

"Hello, dear." She greeted me as I walked past the kitchen. "Would you like one?" She pointed at the pan with her spatula.

"No thanks," I went over to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt instead and a bottle of water.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she placed the cookies on a piece of parchment paper to cool.

"I have work to do," I told her as I kept walking toward my room.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Later,"

"No, sweetheart. I want to apologize for Friday night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Phil and I talked afterward and he explained that I should not have sprung that on you at the last moment. Although I swore I had told you before," She shrugged, "I guess I didn't and I'm sorry, Bella."

I leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, turning the water bottle over in my hands, looking at the floor. "It's ok, mom." I said quietly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that."

"It's all right, sweetheart." She smiled at me and finished transferring the cookies. "So are we ok?"

"We're fine, mom. But I really want to go take a nap. I have such a headache right now." I turned to go once again, but she had to stop me with another question.

"Are you still watching your diet, Bells? I've noticed you're not eating much at dinner anymore." Her tone was slightly patronizing, without being too rude. It still irked me, but I let it slide.

"Yes, mom. My mind has just been…elsewhere. I haven't had much of an appetite."

"Well, I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight."

Mmm…Eggplant. I'll admit my ears pricked a bit. "Ok, I'll be out. Just come knock, ok?"

"I will, dear. Feel better,"

"Thanks," I finally left the kitchen and headed down the hall to my room shutting the door quietly behind me and slid the lock. I dumped my backpack down and laid down on my bed pinching the bridge of my nose. Just as I was about to shut my eyes my cell phone started to buzz.

I grabbed it out of my bag and flipped it open without bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey," Edward's voice was like instant relief for my throbbing head.

"Hey, miss me so much you had to call as soon as you got home?"

"Pretty much. What are you doing right now?"

"Laying down, what are you doing?"

"Same,"

I laughed to myself quietly, knowing this conversation was nothing more than an excuse to hear each other's voice, and I was all right with that. Even though it had been less than an hour since we had last seen each other.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked after a few moments' silence.

"Finishing my paper that's due Thursday and getting started on the next book for English class."

"Bella, it's March!" Edward laughed out loud. "You're already two books ahead of everyone else."

"I know, but I really don't feel like doing my calculus tonight."

"Do you need help? We can Skype and I'll help you if you need it."

"Yeah…I need help." I admitted sheepishly. Math was not my strongpoint. "Maybe in a little bit."

"Yeah sure, I think my mom is calling me anyway. I'll see you soon, Bella."

"See you soon," I snapped my phone shut and rolled over, ready to shut my eyes. The moment the call ended my head began aching again. I set my phone to go off in an hour and let my eyes slide shut, blocking out the world.

The following afternoon we had rehearsal, and today Edward and I would be working together exclusively. We warmed up for about a half hour while Miss Charlotte worked with Maggie on her "sleepwalking scene". She would spend most of it dancing en pointe, on her toes, marching almost, but also performing some continuous fouettes as she pretends to fall in and out of consciousness in the scene.

"Bella, Edward, your turn." Miss Charlotte called us over to get started. We ran through a few simple moves first, jetes, fouettes done separately and together, brises, and she had me perform a bourree at different speeds to see which she preferred for the piece we would be working on today.

As we got into the dance, Edward and I moved around each other, him chasing me as I tried to escape his grasp. He wrapped one around my waist, finally pulling me into him and lifted me up high, as if celebrating his victory over me.

"Extend your arms all the way out, Bella." Miss Charlotte instructed, "Like your letting your soul explode away from you, you're giving it away to him freely."

I extended my arms out as she said and pulled them back across my chest as Edward set me on my feet. I moved into an arabesque with my arm extended toward Edward, my hand in his. I felt the pull of the position in my thighs, reveling in the stretch of my muscles. It felt good to work like this.

As I moved my foot back down, Edward pulled my hand up quickly, spinning me into him and grasped me tightly. My skirt whipped around me as my body spun into his. He held my waist close as we danced together in a straight line, ending in a grand jete together, I on my knee in front of him, submitting to his call.

"Beautiful, it's coming together well." Miss Charlotte praised us. "Take a ten minute break to stretch and hydrate. Maggie," She called her over from where she had been practicing on the other side of the room.

Edward and I secluded ourselves by the barre to stretch and to watch Maggie go through her solo dance once more. I sipped my water bottle slowly for a minute then untied my slippers and removed them so I could rub my feet and stretch my ankles. Edward surprised me when he pulled my feet into his lap and began rubbing them for me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, then bowed over my knee to stretch my back out. He kneaded his knuckles into the ball of each foot getting the knot out that had formed there.

"Feel better?" He asked as he set my feet down.

"Much." I strapped my slippers back on and tied them up. "Your turn,"

"You don't want to rub my feet."

"Yes I do, let me return the favor."

"I'll let you return it later, in a different way." He whispered to me, leaning in so his voice was slightly muffled. "You can rub something else."

"Edward," my tone was warning, and I gave him a playful shove.

After we had rested for a bit we began practicing alone together what we had just worked on with Miss Charlotte. My head was aching a little from all of the spinning, and my legs were a bit sore. I was thankful we had taken the time to stretch, they had been cramping a lot again lately.

We were going through the dance again for the third time, tweaking a few movements as Miss Charlotte watched on from where she was working with Maggie. She nodded in our direction as Edward and I improvised a move between two different positions.

"That was very good," Miss Rachel called out as she walked in, "I liked that. Keep that in there as we progress. Now got through it again so I can see how you're doing." She stood off to the side as Edward and I took positions to begin from the start.

"You ok?" He asked as he took my hand. "You're a little flush."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting warm from all of this practicing." My lungs stung a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't ignore for a few minutes while we went through the dance one more time.

"You sure?" Edward reached out and swept a stray lock that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Lets do this." I smiled as brightly as I could, despite my exhaustion.

Edward led me after that, twirling and spinning me out and in. We danced around each other, him shadowing and repeating my every move right beside me as if trying to ensnare me in his spell.

My feet fumbled slightly as I moved into his embrace so he could lift me. I glanced apologetically at Miss Rachel, but she nodded for me to continue. My lungs burned slightly as Edward lifted me. I was panting when he brought me back down and as I moved into my arabesque, my foot slipped when I didn't exhale at the right moment and my breath caught.

Edward caught me just in time before I toppled to the floor. "Bella, are you ok?" He sunk down next to me holding my arms.

"I just need to catch my breath." I panted, holding a hand out as he tried to raise me up. "Just give me a minute."

I heard Miss Charlotte, Miss Rachel and Maggie rush over, all three of them asking what had happened and if I was all right. Edward crouched next to me, one hand on my back as I tried to breathe normally, but my lungs just wouldn't take in air.

"I'll be fine," I panted. "I'm sorry, I just need a minute."

Miss Rachel said she would stay with us so Maggie could go back to practicing. She asked me if I needed anything, like water. "No," I shook my head feebly. "I'm ok." I could feel Edward's eyes on me, his hand wrapped loosely around my side. The bones of my ribs pressed into his palm as I exhaled and I caught the pained look in his eyes out of my peripheral. He knew.

"All right, why don't we just cut this rehearsal short for today. It's almost up. You two can go." Miss Charlotte told us as she walked over, finished with Maggie's rehearsal.

"No, I want to finish." I requested as I started to stand slowly.

"Bella, its all right. I don't hold this against you, every dancer falters from time to time. Lets stop early today. You all need some rest, we've been working hard the last couple weeks."

"She's right, Bella. Come on, I'll take you home." Edward took my arm and gently guided me over to where our bags were stored in the corner. He watched me carefully as I slung my duffle over my shoulder and across my chest. He was silent as we walked out, I knew he was mad at me, I could tell from the speed of his walk. Too brisk, he wanted me to get into the car so he could "talk".

"So you haven't been eating right again, have you?" He asked as soon as he started the engine.

"No," I admitted, my eyes on the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. But I am frustrated, Bella. Do you want to wind up back in the hospital? You know this time my dad will keep you for days while he has you hooked up to machines."

"I know, and I don't want that, Edward. I'm…"

"I know, cautious. But, Bella," His voice softened as he turned to look at me. He had parked in the driveway of his house. How we got there so quickly was beyond me. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about, nothing." He told me. I kept my eyes on the floor of his car. "Hey, look at me." He reached over and placed his finger under my chin turning my head up and towards him.

I knew there were tears in my eyes as I looked up at him. I felt so ashamed. I knew he was right, and I knew I should have better control over myself. It was just so hard not to worry. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't cry." He requested softly, and wiped away the stray tears that had slipped free. "Come on, let's go inside."

"No, I should go home."

"No, come on inside. I'll rub your feet some more, and maybe other places, too." He smiled at me suggestively. I couldn't help but smile back before I got out of his car.

"I thought that was going to be my job." I quipped as we walked up to the door.

Edward opened it for me, grinning broadly as I walked in before him. "I never said it wasn't anymore."

I muttered, "Perv," just as he shut the door.

We spent the afternoon lying on his bed, making out, touching, exploring a bit before I finally had to extricate myself from his arms and return home. I was beyond unwilling to do so, but I promised my mother I would be home for dinner this week. She was trying to make up for all the past weeks of her complaining and nagging me by making my favorites.

"Don't go." Edward whined as I attempted to pull my shoes on. He was still lying on his bed, reluctant to get out of it, because that would mean he had to take me home.

"I have to, I promised."

"Come back over on Thursday, will you promise me that?"

"Are your parents going to be away again for the night?" I asked as I slung my bag over my shoulder. Edward finally sat up and scrubbed at his face before running his hands back through his hair. He nodded.

"But not the whole night, just part of it. My dad's taking my mom out for their anniversary."

"Aww, that's nice."

"Yeah, they should be gone most of the evening. We can…do whatever you want."

I blushed fiercely as thoughts of exactly what I wanted to do began to fill my mind. "Sure, I can come over Thursday night."

Edward stopped in front of me and brushed some hair behind my ear before capturing my lips in a steaming kiss. "Good," he whispered when we parted, his eyes both dark and sparkling at once.

**EPOV**

As soon as I dropped Bella off I was counting the minutes to Thursday night. Wednesday was one of the longest days ever, just because I was so anxious for Bella to come over. Not because I wanted anything physical, but just because I wanted to be with her. Just spend time with her. It was like she was emitting a magnetic force over me, pulling me into her, and I was helpless to fight against it.

I picked her up Thursday morning and took a moment to appreciate what she had chosen for the day and what I would be seeing her in later tonight. It was getting warm out again, now that March was ending. The temperature was starting to hover around 80 degrees on a day-to-day basis. Not that I minded, I loved the warm weather that living in Arizona provided.

Bella sunk down into the passenger seat of my car, the cropped bottoms of her dark jeans riding up her knees just a little. I loved the way the cuffed hem of her pants showed off her calves. The dark wash color made her legs appear longer than they were. Her entire outfit was just down right sexy as fuck.

"For the record, I really love that top."

"Thanks, I do, too. It's one of my favorites."

"Its one of mine, too." I grinned at her I reached over and fingered the strap of what I assumed was her bra, it was a deep berry color, contrasting nicely with the smoky gray color of the straps of her tank top. "Are we still on for tonight?" I asked, although I already knew her answer.

Bella cast me a sideways glance from under her eyelashes and I felt my dick twitch from the twinkle of mischief I saw there. Her words did nothing to help. "Oh yeah, we are so on."

I grew more and more frustrated with my "personal problem" as the day progressed. I saw Bella a couple times in the hallway and she winked at me as she passed, chatting happily with Angela or Alice. When it finally came time for lunch, I met with her at the top of the stairs like always, grabbing her hand as we headed down to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe only five months ago this had been the spot where we first started this little ritual.

"Can you believe it's been five months since we started…"

"I thought we dropped the title of "arrangement"?" Bella asked, interrupting me, as she as she stirred her soup.

"We did, I was going to say 'dating' before I was so rudely interrupted."

Bella blushed as she blew on her soup to cool it, moving her hair over her shoulder to create a curtain between us. "Sorry," She muttered as she raised her spoon to her mouth.

"What kind of soup is that?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkling a little at the smell. I thought it smelled delicious, personally.

"Curried vegetables and shrimp stew." Bella answered, taking another bite.

"Ew," Angela and Alice said together.

"It's good, I love curried shrimp." Bella made her point by plucking a pink shrimp from her container and eating it in one bite. "Mm… So yummy." She moaned, being sarcastic. But it made my dick twitch violently as I thought back to Valentine's Day and the picnic date I had taken her on in the desert, and then the making out on the blanket. Damn it…

"I'll be right back," I muttered as I got up.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

"I just…I'll be right back." I repeated, and quickly left the cafeteria to find the closest bathroom.

Once safely locked inside a stall I sat down on the toilet and began explaining to my dick that now was not the time for this. I attempted to will myself to calm down and tried to think of things that would make my troublesome erection deflate, if only a little bit.

Although it was a bit disturbing, I tried to remember back when I was thirteen and I had accidently walked in on my parents having sex. I had only been looking for my mom to find out what was dinner, and I wound up getting up an eyeful of something I didn't need to see. Ahhh…that worked. Much better.

I washed my hands, even though I had barely touched anything, and headed back out to the cafeteria. The girls had their heads bowed together and were giggling about something. I hoped it wasn't me. "What did I miss?" I asked as I sat down.

Bella's hand immediately went to my thigh, albeit discreetly, and began creeping upward toward my crotch. For the love of God…I just got it under control. And she kept talking with Angela and Alice as though nothing was happening.

However she stopped about midway up my thigh and kept her hand there for the duration of the lunch period as she finished her soup. I barely nibbled on my own sandwich, too aware of Bella's touch. When the bell rang she finally let me go and stood up to get rid of her trash.

"That was just mean," I whispered to her as we walked out.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled at me playfully, although I knew she was just messing with my head. "Don't worry, I intend to finish what I started." She winked at me as she stopped outside her classroom. "After dance class of course." Then she turned and headed into the room without glancing back.

I moaned to myself, utterly frustrated and sulked off toward my afternoon classes.

Later in the afternoon I dropped Bella off after dance class so she could shower and change and I promised to be back in an hour for her. In the meantime, I took a shower myself, my "problem" currently under control. Showing up to rehearsals with a hard on is not exactly becoming, and the tights we have to wear are tight enough. No pun intended. Well…maybe. Anyway, moving on.

I ordered some food for dinner to be delivered, and after receiving confirmation that it would arrive within an hour, I headed out to pick up Bella. She had changed back into the jeans and top she had been wearing earlier today, which I adored on her.

"Ready for a fun night?" I asked her.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, indicating her backpack at her feet. "I brought it just in case I wind up sleeping over." She winked at me and my dick twitched. Here we go again…

I always considered it a blessing when my parents decided to go out for a quiet evening alone, and I'm glad that they still do. They get to spend some much needed time together, and I get the house to myself. Typically I would make whatever the hell I wanted for dinner, or order something, and then veg out in front of the TV for the entire night.

But tonight I asked Bella to come over. I ordered Chinese for the two of us and we lounged on the couch feeding each other chicken and noodles with chopsticks (Bella ate the noodles, I ate the chicken), while watching some stupid sitcoms. Eventually the lounging turned to making out, the food forgotten on the coffee table. Bella had only just managed to get my shirt off and was trailing her soft lips down my neck when my cell phone went off.

It was my dad texting me to let me know that he and my mom were heading over to friend's house for drinks and wouldn't be back until late. With that knowledge Bella and I quickly cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge before heading upstairs to my room where we could continue our passionate kissing on the more comfortable surface of my bed.

I was beginning to fall for Bella, much more than I had been falling before. She was the smartest, most beautiful girl I had ever known, and it's pained me in the past few years to know we've grown apart. But we had in front of us now a chance to mend that, even if it was through some slightly unorthodox means.

"I want you so badly right now it hurts," Bella whispered breathlessly as I sucked on a spot on her neck just below her ear.

"I want you, too, Bella. But I promised you we would only do that when you're ready. Are you ready?"

"Not for sex, Edward…but maybe for something more. Something we haven't tried yet."

I didn't understand what she was getting at. We had kissed, we had touched…other than going the full distance what was left? Oh…right…that.

"You want to do that?" I asked seriously, sitting up and gazing down at her. Bella sat up beside me, her hand reaching out to stroke my bare chest lightly. She smiled up at me innocently, her eyes only barely visible through her lashes. It was one of the most endearing glances she had ever given me, and it not only professed just how inexperienced she was, but how willing she was to share all of those first times with me, and only me.

"I want to…make you feel good, Edward." She leaned in without warning and pressed her lips against mine. It was sweet, chaste. Then she pulled back, her hands fumbling to lift her t-shirt over her head. I helped when it got stuck around her neck. We both laughed quietly and exchanged a few more light kisses. As I got up to stand at the side of the bed, Bella slipped her bra off from under her tank top, dropping it the floor. She then removed her jeans leaving them in a pile with the rest of our already shed clothing. She now sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me in just her thin tank and her underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, gazing down at her, trying to find any flash of uncertainty on her face.

"Edward, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to do it." She smiled innocently again and I moaned, feeling my already incessant erection press further into the crotch of my jeans.

With a little help from me she got my belt undone and the zipper down, yanking the uncomfortable denim material down my legs until it pooled at my ankles. I stepped out of it and kicked it off the side. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as Bella began rubbing at the crotch of my shorts, making it nearly impossible for me to even think.

She yanked my shorts down and I kicked them away as well. I stood in front of her completely naked, although not for the first time, but it certainly felt like it. "We can go slow," I whispered, already threading my hand into her hair.

"Shush," She stroked my thigh gently, inching her hand ever closer to the place I wanted it most. Her delicate fingers wrapped around my hip drawing me closer to her, the head of my dick aligned with her lips.

"Bella…" I moaned her name as my tip just barely kissed her bottom lip.

"I said shush," She scolded me again. Then very slowly she parted her lips and took just the head into her mouth. I groaned this time, my head falling back as she placed feather light kisses along the enflamed skin, her tongue just barely caressing me.

"Oh God…" I looked down at her, meeting her eyes. The sight of watching myself disappear inch by inch into her mouth nearly drove me over the edge just then and I had to call upon every ounce of will power I had not to come.

Bella tried her best to accommodate as much of my length as she could into her mouth, but started gagging when she only reached half way. She pulled back suddenly, looking ashamed and gazed down at the floor. I was in agony from having her stop, but reached out and raised her chin so she was looking up at me.

"It's ok, Bella."

"No, I want to make this good for you. I…I need your help." Her soft brown eyes were so full of pleading that I couldn't look away. She reached out taking my hips in her hands again and pulled me back to her, slipping my length back between her lips as far as she could. When she couldn't go any further I began stroking the front of her throat.

"Relax," I whispered to her, "try and relax the muscles in your throat." I moved my hand to her shoulder, stroking the skin there. The tension left her throat a few moments later and I watched as a few more inches of my dick slipped into her mouth. I sighed loudly at the feel of touching the back of her throat and threaded my hand back into her hair, guiding her as she covered the rest of my length with her hand and began swirling her tongue around the portion encased between her lips.

I kept one hand in her hair and one on her shoulder as she continued to lick and suck, and moan around me. It was unbearable pleasure, and I never wanted it to end. Her hand moved in motion with her mouth stroking me firmly. When I looked down at her again, her eyes raised to meet mine and she smiled around me. My eyes rolled back into my head once more when she scraped her teeth along the sensitive underside of my dick.

I could feel the tightening in my stomach begin, my hips moving in tandem with Bella's rhythm. I was so close to the edge, and I wanted to fall over it, but at the same time I never wanted her to stop. Fire erupted low in my abdomen without warning and my dick twitched violently as I came. Bella moaned out in protest only for a moment, but then I felt her swallow around me. As soon as my body calmed down I slipped myself from her mouth, falling to my knees in front of her.

I grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, not caring that I could taste myself on her tongue. "That was…" I stuttered, unable to find any words to describe what she had just done to me. "Thank you,"

"You're more than welcome. I enjoyed it, too."

"Now its your turn," I pushed her down onto her back grabbing at her thin panties and yanked them down. Bella squirmed beneath me as I tried to rid her of her tank top, I wanted her as naked as I was.

I finally managed to get her situated so her head was against my pillows and I was lying on top of her as I began my slow descent down her luscious body. I started with her neck, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh until Bella was panting with desire. I then traveled across her shoulder and down her collarbone, running my tongue across the protruding bones. I moved down to her pert little breasts, sucking first one nipple into my mouth while I massaged the other mound, and then switched.

Bella was writhing beneath me, her hands fisted tightly in my hair. I took a moment to stop and observed the wanton creature I was bringing out in my Bella. Her long, mahogany hair was fanned out against my pillow, her skin had turned rose from the heat and her blush. Her eyes were heavily lidded and dark with lust and desire.

"Enjoying yourself yet?"

Bella nodded, shutting her eyes and running one hand back through her hair.

"Save yourself, I haven't even gotten started yet."

"Oh God…" Bella tossed her head back as I began kissing down the valley between her breasts, stopping to kiss all around her navel and run my tongue along the juncture of her hip and thigh. "Stop teasing me, Edward…" Bella moaned, clutching the sheets in her fists.

She was completely wound up. I sat up on my knees, taking a moment to press my hand between her legs. Bella arched almost completely off the bed, a sound resembling a moan ripping from her throat. No man had ever done this for her before. I was honored to be first, knowing that I was the only man who ever touched her like this.

I crouched back down, spreading Bella's knees as I lowered myself to her body. Her eyes were clamped shut as she tossed her head back and forth on the pillow. I started with a light kiss at the top of her sex, kissing down the smooth, bare flesh until I reached the little engorged nub. I kissed there and Bella sucked in sharp breath to keep from screaming.

"You can be vocal, you know. I don't mind."

"I do…" Bella managed to gasp. "Just keep going,"

I pulled her a little further down the bed and crouched between her thighs, lifting them over my shoulders to keep them open. This time I slid my tongue up the length of her sex, nipping at the little pink bud. Something resembling my name poured out of Bella's mouth in a broken sound, and it only spurred me on.

I lapped and kissed, and suckled on her until her hips were moving against my face and her thighs were trembling. As Bella came down from her high, I slowly pressed her knees back together, enjoying the viewing of the bright heat rash on her heaving chest. She was whispering my name over and over, one hand reached up to grasp at my headboard, the other running back through her hair.

"Holy shit," She finally muttered.

I flopped down next to her, palming one breast in my hand just because I couldn't help myself. "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

Bella nodded. Her eyes were still rolling around a bit and her chest still heaving, the motion causing her to push her breast more and more into my hand. "I love the flush you get on your skin when you come."

"Your skin turns the same color." Bella panted. She rolled onto her side supporting her head in one hand. We lay there facing each other, still naked, stroking each other until we were both relaxed.

Bella inched closer to me and snuggled her head under my chin. I could tell she was about to pass out, so I grabbed my sheet and brought it up to her shoulder so she wouldn't be cold, but more so, so she would be covered. I reached over onto my nightstand to turn my light off then draped an arm across Bella's waist, following her into a deep slumber.


	20. Prom Dress Dilemma

**Chapter 20, revised**

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I woke up some time in the middle of the night well after Edward's parents had returned from their evening out for their anniversary. Edward was still passed out beside me, his body spooned up against mine, his semi erect hard on pressing into my back.

I shivered from the heat and the hardness of it, hoping my stirring didn't wake him. I desperately needed to pee, and I wanted to throw on the tank top and shorts I had brought with me should I need them. And although I had not been expecting to spend the night, I figured it was highly likely and had packed a change of clothes for the morning as well as my toiletry bag and everything I would need for school.

I think this was the first time I had slept over on a school night. Well, it had been a night for many firsts. And all of them _very _memorable.

I got out of the bed as gently as I could. Edward mumbled something and shifted slightly, but he only rubbed his head against his pillow and remained asleep. He was adorable when he slept, so peaceful.

I grabbed the clothes I needed and went into the bathroom to change and pee quickly. When I came back out I slipped back into bed, this time facing Edward, and wrapped one arm around his waist drawing myself as close to him as I could. His knee immediately nudged my thighs apart and he shifted closer to me. He was so cuddly, and I loved it.

We woke up the following morning before his alarm went off, and after some brief, heavy, making out Edward offered me the shower first before he jumped in. By the time we were ready to go his mother was already up and downstairs, and his father long gone and off to work.

"Good morning," Esme greeted us a polite smile as we entered the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way to school. "Coffee is ready," She nodded toward two travel mugs on the counter.

"Thanks, mom." Edward gave her a quick kiss after grabbing two apples from the fruit bowl. The gesture made me smile.

"No, that's not enough." Esme chided just as Edward was about to walk out of the kitchen. He turned and took the granola bars she offered him, grabbed the coffees and we headed out.

"You're so sweet to your mom." I reached up and played with his hair, mussing it more than it already was.

"Don't tell anyone." He handed me the yellow mug and I took a long, grateful sip once we were in the car.

"Scout's honor," I held up my index and middle finger pressed together.

"I think its three fingers, Bella."

I held up my third finger as well on my right hand, "Well, I was never a Girl Scout to begin with, so it wouldn't really count for much anyway."

Edward chuckled and sipped his coffee as he paid attention to the road. There was a brief silence between us as we drove toward the high school. I was running my finger along the outer rim of my mug, thinking.

"I appreciate that your mom is ok with me staying over nights, when I do."

"She doesn't mind at all, Bella. She loves having you stay."

"I know, it just… It makes things so much easier that she doesn't mind that I sleep in your bed with you."

"My parents trust me." Edward answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "They know that I know the rules and that I follow them, and that I will use my judgment in certain situations. They have no worries." He smiled at me as we pulled into the high school. "And neither should you."

"I know,"

Edward leaned over and gave me a quick kiss then pulled back with a smile on his face. He then leaned in again and kissed me deeply this time, slowly and sensuously. It was pure torture being confined in the car when I would rather we be somewhere where I could throw my legs around him and bring him as close to me as I could.

To say that it was a long day at school would be an understatement. I was so highly tempted at lunch to find an abandoned closet and drag Edward into it just so I could have a few moments alone with him. I couldn't stop thinking about last night, and the more I let those memories replay through my mind, the more and more aroused I became throughout the day. I wondered if there were any empty closets at the dance studio.

Edward dropped me off at home after school, and I brought everything inside with me. We had agreed to hang out over the weekend, but there would be no sleeping over. If anything physical happened between us, it happened, but I wouldn't be staying the night.

I knew I desperately wanted Edward. I just didn't feel quite ready, and I didn't understand why. I knew he wanted me, and I knew I wanted to have sex with him, I just can't bring my mind to grasp the concept of 'I'm ready'. It felt huge to me, the though of giving up my virginity, and I wanted the moment to be perfect. Edward had told me today at lunch that his father was going away in ten days for a weekend conference in Vegas and his mother was going with him. Phil would be out of town since the middle school baseball team had semi-finals, and I knew my mom would go with him.

It seemed almost too perfect a chance to pass up. I knew Edward would plan something, almost more than likely for us to stay at his place and play house for the weekend, which I wouldn't mind doing at all.

I glanced at the clock by my bed and realized he was going to be back in five minutes to pick me up to go to rehearsals. I had spent the last forty minutes daydreaming as I got ready. The debut of the ballet was in two weeks, and I was freaking out. Starting next Tuesday we would be rehearsing on the stage and doing last minute tweaks and tunes.

Practice today was fairly straightforward. All of the principles rehearsed in one room and we ran through each portion of the ballet in sequence, dance by dance. There was some down time for Edward and I while Maggie and her entourage, as Edward and I called them, went through the few successive scenes they had together.

Edward spent some time with Jasper going through the castle scenes, although there really wasn't much dance to them. He had been working on the big dance between himself and the three vampire wives, as well as working on some of the smaller dances with me. We went through each of them once with Miss Charlotte and Miss Rachel before they dismissed us for the day.

"That felt good today." Maggie gushed excitedly as we all walked out. "I can't wait to start rehearsing on the stage. I'm excited, but I'm so anxious at the same time. How are you feeling?" She asked me, finally taking a moment to breathe and hydrate.

"Petrified," I admitted with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, you'll be great. Better than great. Don't worry."

"You sound like him," I nodded toward Edward, who was chatting animatedly with Jasper and laughing quietly at some joke.

"So, are you two going to the prom together?" Maggie asked, pulling me away from my staring.

"What?" I blinked at her.

"You and Edward," She repeated. "Are you two going to the prom together?"

"Oh. Yeah, yes we are. Oh shit!" I smacked myself in the forehead, stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I never went shopping with Alice that weekend for a dress."

"There's still time."" Maggie reassured me. "There's, like, five weeks till prom. I'm sure you can find something."

I gave her a look and she winced. "You would be calling it very close, however."

The next day I set out with Angela to try and find a last minute prom dress. She had bought hers over two months ago, and it was now hanging safely in a garment bag in her closet at her home. She was skipping down the sidewalk, more than thrilled with the fact that Alice had been too bogged down with homework to come along, but we had promised to text pictures of anything we needed her opinion on.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Alice," Angela stated as we continued on our way toward the mall. "But she takes _so_ long to make a decision, and she has to try on every single item in the store, just to be sure."

I laughed out and covered my mouth to keep from laughing louder. Angela was spot on with Alice's shopping habits. The girl did love choices, and she _did_ love to shop. But sometimes it got to the point were she was acting as though her life depended on finding the perfect outfit. I was so glad Angela and I were more level headed when it came to our respective wardrobes.

"You've been much more fashionably aware lately, Bella." She pointed out, eyeing my outfit for the day up and down. "I suppose it wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to look nice for Edward."

"Oh no, nothing at all." I replied sarcastically with a matching grin. I did like to look nice for him, but it also had to do with the fact that since Edward and I had made things official between us, my self confidence had soared, mostly because Edward made me feel sexy in everything I wore around him, and he was always quick to tell me I looked beautiful, even if I had just rolled out of bed and I had still circles under my eyes.

I glanced down at my outfit, thinking there was nothing special about it. We were in April and it was hot as fucking blazes out. So I had decided to wear a short skirt and a tank top with my studded sandals. Angela, being the tall, skinny girl she was (something I still hate her for), had chosen her shortest shorts and a rose tank top with red flips flops embellished with a rose.

I had always wondered what it was like to have super long legs and virtually no waist or stomach. Angela was a stick, head to foot. But she flaunted it well, and I knew she had eyes only for Ben, and he only for her. We chatted amicably as we neared the mall, mostly about boys and the dress Angela had picked for the prom. Since she had worn purple to the homecoming dance, she couldn't wear it to prom and had settled on a silvery floor length gown.

I was desperate to wear blue, royal blue since I knew it looked so good with my skin tone, but I didn't know what choices were going to be left. So I wasn't exactly holding my breath.

"Here we are," Angela sang as we came up on a boutique inside the mall. I could tell from the displays in the window that the gowns were pricy, so I hoped almost all of the expensive ones had been bought. Again, I wasn't holding my breath. "Just remember, this is only the first stop. We don't have to buy anything here."

I scanned the racks lining the walls, seeing if anything jumped out at me right away. Honestly all I really saw was lines of bright colors I would never dream of wearing, all poufy and frilly, and too much crinoline or tulle.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" A polite young woman asked as she approached us, her five-inch heels clicking on the tile floor.

"My friend here needs a prom dress, preferably in blue." Angela announce for me as she gave me a light shove toward the sales person.

"Hm," She glanced me up and down, studying my figure. I didn't like being scrutinized. "Short torso, slim waist, shapely legs…Do you dance?" She asked me suddenly.

"Uh…Yes, actually I do."

"I can tell. You have a beautiful hourglass figure. I know just the dress. I'll be right back."

I blushed furiously and turned to Angela as the woman clicked away toward the back of the store. "Did she do that to you and Alice?"

"Yup, how do you think I knew what to look for? This was the first stop we made, too. They're painfully honest in here. I appreciated it."

"Here we go,"

I turned back when I heard the woman's voice again. She held in her hands three different dresses, of three different colors, and three different styles. None of them seemed right to me, but I would at least try them on.

The first was a light blue halter-top that stopped right at my knee and clung to every single curve. "You have a perfectly curved bottom, so this dress fits you well in all the right places." Lisa, the sales lady explained to me as I turned and glanced at myself in the three-way mirror. I read her nametag backwards in the reflection.

"I really don't like the color. I think its too pale and it washes me out." I told her, I was being honest. I absolutely _hated_ the color.

"Ok, lets try the next one."

I went back into the changing stall and took off the hideous blue dress and changed into the white strapless she had brought out. I liked the white, and I liked the black crinoline visible at the hem, and the embellishments. But I just wasn't feeling the dress.

"You have beautiful shoulders, and you should show them off. A strapless is a perfect dress for you." Lisa gushed as I stepped out and stopped in front of the mirror. The dress ended above my knees, but it flared out from the body only slightly. Black ribbon encircled the waist ending on the left side in a decorative bow. Again, not crazy about the dress even though it was significantly prettier than the last one.

"I'm not feeling this one either." I admitted quietly. I saw Angela nod behind Lisa, agreeing with me. It was a pretty dress, but it wasn't for me.

"All right, lets try the last one."

I secluded myself back into the changing stall and slipped out of the white dress and into the long, shiny black one that had been the last dear Lisa had brought out. It had regular shoulder straps, but the neckline plunged way down. Almost to my navel, leaving the area between my breasts open for the world to see. This one was a definite no-no.

"I'm not even coming out." I called through the door. "I can tell you right now I don't like it."

"But you have a lovely bust and you should flaunt it, dear. That's the point of the dress."

I began quickly changing back into my normal clothes and hung the dress sideways on their hangers just to give Lisa a hard time putting them back. I also made sure they were inside out.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I don't think I'll be finding my dress here." I grabbed Angela's hand and walked out of the store as fast as I could.

"She was a little over the top, I will admit that, but Alice got along with her so well I didn't even consider leaving until she tried to get me into this dress that was two sizes too small and insisted I wear a corset underneath to enhance my boobs."

I just kept walking. I had no idea where to go. I just wanted to get as far away from that store as quickly as possible. I felt rightfully mortified and I simply wanted to find a nice dress to wear to prom that I could dance in with Edward.

I could feel my body calming and my blood pressure dropping as the romantic thought passed through my head, along with Edward's dazzling smile. I wondered what he was up to this moment. No doubt buried in a textbook studying for exams that were only a month and half away. He was as OCD about his school work as I was. Well, we both did want to desperately get into Harvard.

The fact that we hadn't heard back yet from any colleges was starting to make me nervous, and I had to wonder why they were taking their sweet time. I had applied to eight colleges just to be safe. Edward had applied to fifteen. I thought that was being a little overzealous, but he assured me that he probably wouldn't even hear back from half of them.

"That's such a waste of money, though, applying to all those colleges." I had told him at lunch a few months ago.

"Yeah, but most of them were two-year colleges, the most the application fee was, was $70." Edward had reasoned back. Not that it had been his money. His father had been more than happy to put the money out for Edward to apply to all of these places.

"So, where would you like to go next?" Angela asked as we continued to meander through the mall, not looking for any store in particular. "Or how about some lunch?"

"No, lets try one more store and then stop for lunch."

"Ok, Lets go in this one. This is where I found my dress." Angela steered me toward a much more down-to-earth looking boutique. A little bell chimed over the doorway as we walked in and a girl about our age walked out of the back of the store with a bright smile on her face.

"How can I help you today?" She asked pleasantly. Her nametag said Steph, which I assumed was short for Stephanie.

"I need a last minute prom dress. Can you tell me what you have left?" I asked, not getting my hopes up.

"Oh we have plenty, actually. Most girls have been buying from that more gaudy place down the other way."

"We just came from there," Angela laughed, "Wasn't really a good fit."

Steph nodded knowingly. "Well, tell me what you're looking for and I'll see if I have anything that fits it."

I liked her approach much more already than Lisa's, who had eyed me up like a piece of meat being judged for quality. I described to her what I was looking for: something simple, not too flashy, a little fun, a little flirty, and most importantly blue.

"Ok, let me take a look in the back to see if we have anything back there and feel free to look around at what's on the racks." Steph disappeared, an obvious spring in her step. She must have been excited to have customers.

"I like this," Angela gushed as she reached a white, gauzy gown and twirled the flowing skirt around herself as she walked past. "This is pretty, too." She fingered the crinoline hem of a baby pink mini dress.

"Ok, I have this." Steph announced as she walked back. As soon as I saw the dress in her hands I fell in love. It was a bit darker than the blue I wanted, but the cut and the simplicity of the dress had me the moment I saw it. "This is a vintage cocktail dress from the 1950s, but it's been a little modernized into a prom dress. Would you like to try it on?"

"Please," I took the dress from her gingerly and she pointed me toward the changing rooms.

"Bella, that is the most perfect dress if I ever saw it. You have to get it."

"Let me try it on first." I stripped out of my clothes quickly once I was in the stall and slipped the dress on. It was strapless with a sweetheart top, the bodice fit my torso like a glove and the skirt flared out just enough to give shape to the dress without being too overboard. It was perfect in every aspect.

"What do you think?" I asked Angela as I stepped out the stall into the three-way mirror.

"You look beautiful. It's perfect."

I twirled and moved in front of the mirror to see how the dress moved with me. It was stylish and modern, simple yet elegant at the same time. I was so in love with it. "I'm getting this one." I announced proudly to my reflection.

Ten minutes later Angela and walked out of the store, the garment bag holding my dress draped over my arm. I was going to give it to Angela for safe keeping since we would be getting ready at her house for the prom. It would keep my mother from asking too many questions should she see me walk in the door with a prom dress over my arm.

We stopped for lunch in the food court. I got a salad and Angela got a sub. We made casual talk over more prom stuff and what we had been up to lately. It had been so long since just the two of us had hung out. It had been a much-needed day together. And I had actually had a lot of fun, despite how the shopping trip had started off.

I bid Angela goodbye after handing over my dress and walked the half a block back to my house alone. My mom's car was in the driveway, but Phil's wasn't so that didn't mean that she was here necessarily. When I found the front door locked it was confirmed neither of them were home. I headed straight for my bathroom, intent on a long soak in my tub.

I had just laid my head back against the folded towel when my cell phone buzzed on the short table beside the tub. I reached over with my dry hand and picked it up. Edward was calling.

I put him on the speaker before answering. "Hey,"

"Hey, why do you sound so far away?"

"You're on speaker, I'm in the tub."

"Naked?" I loved that his mind had jumped there first. He sounded too hopeful. So I decided to tease a little.

"Maybe,"

"What are you doing in the tub?"

"Lying down,"

"Please tell me you're naked."

"Why, what'll that do to you?"

"It's already doing something to me, Bella." His voice grew tight and I heard him shifting around on his bed. He let out a content sigh a moment later, almost sounding relieved.

"Did you just take your pants off?"

"Maybe,"

Oh, he was slick. Two could play at that game. "I'm not going to tell you anything more about my nakedness in this tub, Edward, if you're going to be like that." I had to try so hard to mask the giggle in my voice as I said that.

"Wait, so you're really naked?" He asked almost immediately.

"Maybe,"

Edward actually groaned this time in frustration. "Come on, Bella, don't do this to me."

"I can't have any fun with you?" I asked, half laughing now. Edward just groaned some more in response. "Ok, I'm getting pruney, I have to get out."

"Ugh…Bella…"

"Hanging up now."

"Ok, wait." Edward called out. I hadn't even moved from my lying down position in the tub. I was still messing with his head. The one on his shoulders, I mean. "Because we didn't get our run in this morning, can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Breakfast at my house after?"

"Whatever you want, Edward."

"I like the sound of that. Ok, I'll let you go dry off your fine, naked body, Bella."

"See you in the morning."

I hung up after Edward said goodbye one last time. As I said it I felt my lips forming three additional words. And even though I already knew how true they were, I was still so hesitant to say them. Did Edward feel the same way? I didn't want to say them aloud only to find out he didn't love me back.

I lay there for several long minutes, letting the water go cold, just thinking, worrying…By the time I finally hauled myself out of the water, I was freezing and the tips of my fingers were completely puckered. Just as I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel firmly wrapped around myself I heard my mom and Phil return, and with them the smell of Chinese food.

"Bella, we brought dinner back with us."

"I smell it, I'll be out in a little bit." I called as I shut my bedroom door behind me soundly.

I got dressed methodically, glancing at the calendar on my wall. As of Tuesday we had a week and a half before the ballet debuted. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I thought of all the practicing and last minute piecing together we still had to do. A brief image flashed through my head of opening night, where despite how much I trained and practiced for this ballet I fell, injuring myself and rendering myself incapable of dancing for the rest of the evening. The faces of Victoria and Tanya flashed across my mind as potential replacements for me.

I shook my head to rid these thoughts and stepped quickly from my room, shutting the door behind me and leaving my fears with it.


	21. Good News

**Chapter 21, revised.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

When Monday rolled back around I realized that April was already half over, and the ballet was debuting in a week and a half. I realized the pressure Bella had been putting herself under since before rehearsals had even started. With opening night so close now I felt a moment of panic.

But I was dancing with Bella, and I knew together we would be magnificent. We had both been working so hard for the past three months it almost seemed impossible that anything could go wrong. I pulled up in front of Bella's house Monday morning to pick her up as usual, and started drumming my fingers on the steering well as I waited, idling at the curb for her.

Bella walked out of her house a minute or two later, moving sluggishly this morning and sipping her coffee as she approached the car. By the way she was already downing it we were going to need to stop somewhere on the way to school so she could refill it.

"Not sleeping well? I asked as she got in, ditching her bag in the backseat next to mine.

"Try no sleep at all." Bella took another long pull at her travel mug and sighed as she set it down in the cup holder. "Its empty."

"Well, we'll just to have to get you more. So how come you got no sleep?" I asked. My concern about her diet was piqued a little, and I wondered if maybe she was suffering from insomnia again.

"I was studying, I swear." Bella held one hand up, obviously sensing the slight frustration that had risen up in me. "I was up prepping for the essay exam I have on Friday in English class."

"You'll do fine." I told her, laying one hand on her knee. Bella glanced up at me from under her lashes. "Don't give me that look. We don't have time for that." I put the car in drive and pulled away from her house.

Bella pouted as I drove to the nearest Starbucks, and was still pouting when I came back out with her travel mug refilled. "What if I promise to make it up to you?"

"How would you make it up? I only want a little kiss."

"Well, a little kiss usually turns into a big kiss with us lately. If you haven't noticed, neither of us has been very good about keeping our urges in check."

"You haven't taken advantage of me, Edward."

"Nor would I ever," I swore to her. I pulled back out into the highway merging into the right lane before I continued on with my thought. "Unless…are you ready, Bella?" I glanced over at her, not surprised to find her eyes in her lap. "Bella?"

"Ask me again in two weeks."

"The ballet?"

She nodded slowly. She seemed resolute in her decision, so I let it go. The last thing I wanted to do was push her, because even though I had been ready for weeks, hell months, this entire relationship was about Bella. And I…

I stopped mid thought. The word _love_ had crossed my mind, as if it were a second nature thing for me to think about. I had not even considered the word until now, and yet it came to me so easily as though it had been there the entire time.

_Had it? _

I glanced over at Bella, watching her as she sipped her coffee, absentmindedly staring out the window at the passing traffic. She sipped her coffee again, one finger from her free hand twirling a piece of her hair into spirals around the digit. It was a simple, innocent gesture, but it was enticing.

I quickly turned my eyes back to the road, focusing instead on the cars in front of me. But the thought of my feelings for Bella, how I really, _truly_ felt about her, were far from leaving my mind. We sat in silence for the remainder of the short drive to school, Bella continuing to stare out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

I took a moment to study her profile after I had parked in my usual spot under the tree, letting my mind mull over the word that had so easily entered my consciousness only minutes before, but was now refusing to leave.

"Oh, we're here." Bella said suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts, "I hadn't even realized." She grinned at me abashedly, obviously embarrassed with her little episode of spacing out. "Edward, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine. Just…uh…thinking."

"Well, don't think too hard, smoke will start coming out of your ears." She laughed quietly at her little dig at me. "Come on, we'll be late." She grinned, and got out of the car quickly.

I followed suite, still in a bit of haze, but I took Bella's hand in mine as we walked, ignoring the stares whispers. It was not new around the school that Bella and I were together, but that had never stopped whispers and rumors flying around.

For the most part we never paid attention, the crap being said was immature and infantile. Although there had been one rumor around the dance studio that we had to squash rather quickly before it got out of control. In a fit of jealous rage because she had not been chosen for a principle role, Victoria had started a rumor that Bella had only been chosen because, knowing that I was the favorite, she had seduced me. Thankfully, no one had believed her and the rumor never got very far.

That didn't mean Bella hadn't stopped being cautious. We never ventured further than a glance at each other, or a casual swipe of the hand. But at school we kissed openly, because shit didn't matter. It was April, and we had only two months before we were out forever, and hopefully never saw any of these people again.

At the end of the day I drove Bella home and we made out lazily in the front seat of my car for several minutes before we finally detached and Bella headed inside. I knew she wanted to rest and save her energy. For the entirety of this week, we would be rehearsing on the stage, and then next week we had Tuesday off to rest. But come Thursday was the dress rehearsal and Friday was opening night.

Yeah, I was bit nervous, but only a bit. I knew we had all been working so hard on this, and with the help of Miss Rachel, who had been asked to stay on permanently to work with the middle classes, I knew this ballet was going to be phenomenal.

I fell into my usual routine for the week. After school the following day I dropped Bella off to get changed and then walked over to her house and we walked to the studio together. I noticed today she was carrying a new tutu skirt in black with blood red embellishments on it.

"My mom got it for me. She thought it would be good to practice in now that we're on the stage."

"Finally," I muttered. "I've been waiting for weeks to rehearse this on the stage from start to finish, but we're still doing it in pieces. Why?"

"Well, not all of us are as talented as you, Edward." Bella glanced up at me with a sarcastic grin.

"You're talented, don't doubt yourself."

Bella just sighed, shivering slightly from the cold AC as we walked into the studio. I knew she was freaking about the premiere being so close now. For the next three hours we danced hard, and tweaked and tuned every little nuance until Miss Charlotte declared us perfect. Thursday and Friday we would begin putting together the dances in succession. I couldn't wait.

After rehearsal, I was tempted to ask Bella if she wanted to go out and have dinner with my parents and I, but before I could get the words out she told me she needed to get home since her mother had a special dinner planned for tonight. "Again," Bella sighed dramatically, obviously not too thrilled with the idea. "I think she's trying to make up for all of the nagging she has been putting me through lately with not going to those stupid events at the middle school for Phil."

I shrugged. "At least she's trying."

"Sometimes I wished she wouldn't. Have a good night." We had arrived at her house, so Bella stood up on her toes and slipped her hand around my neck to bring my mouth down to hers.

"You, too." I whispered when we parted. I was missing her before her front door was even shut.

We barely had a chance to hang out over the rest of the week, except of course at lunch, and the few minutes we had to breathe during rehearsals. Even though we were both in all AP courses, Bella's were somehow much more heavily involved than mine, and she was completely bogged down with papers and readings.

Friday at lunch I finally had to ask why she had so much more work than I did. I was managing to get through mine just fine. "So why is you have so much more to get done than I do?"

Bella nibbled at her veggie and hummus pita, her eyes gazing far off into the distance. Then she turned to me with a bemused smile. "Sorry, I zoned out. Uh…I'm doing college prep in some of my classes. So they're giving us a ton of extra work to get done by the end of the semester, but we're not graded."

"So what's the point?" Alice asked from across the table, shrugging her shoulders.

"To see what we're capable of." Bella tried to explain. "We have a due date to hand everything in by, it's all looked at and we're given notes on it, but not a grade."

"Sounds like a lot for high school."

"Well, you do want to go to Harvard, right?" Angela chimed in, obviously understanding more than Alice. "You and Edward."

"Yup," We said together. Actually, I had yet to tell Bella that I had received my acceptance letter the other day. I had no idea if she had. That was why my parents had taken me out to dinner. My mom had seen the Harvard coat of arms on the envelope with my name on it, and considering that it was a rather large, heavy envelope that had come in, she couldn't help herself and had opened it.

"Would you be able to hang out this weekend?" I asked Bella when Angela and Alice had returned to their ever-constant prom conversation.

"Uh, maybe. Depends on whether I can get my history paper finished. It's almost done. I have a few pages left to write."

"So that's a no?" I tried pouting just to see if it would work.

Bella took one look at me and laughed. "Oh, Edward, knock it off. I'll get it done by tomorrow afternoon."

I was satisfied with that.

I picked Bella back up after school for rehearsals as usual and dropped her off in the evening when we were finished. But just as she was about to get out of the car she stopped and turned to me. "How about you come back and get me in twenty minutes?"

"You…You want to come over for dinner?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, I have something I want to tell you."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all." Bella shook her head making her soft curls twitch with the movement.

"Ok, I'll…I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Bella got out of the car and sauntered up the steps to her house, disappearing behind the door with a discreet wave. I waved back just as she slipped inside.

About thirty minutes later I was walking Bella up my driveway to the front door, my hand on the small of her back. She had chosen to dress casually in jeans and a t-shirt tonight, nothing too dressy. I was glad, I wanted her to feel comfortable here. I didn't want her to feel like she had to dress up each time she came over for dinner. My parents knew who she was and knew she was a responsible young woman, there was no need to make that impression.

My mom made a simple dinner of grilled salmon with brown sugar and black pepper and a spinach salad. I was quite satisfied with her healthy cooking lately, and she had been doing it even more so since Bella came over for dinner more frequently. I wasn't entirely opposed to it, but there were some nights when I wished she would make burgers, and I don't mean turkey, I mean bleeding on the plate, thick and juicy, all beef burgers.

"So what was the news you wanted to tell me?" I asked after dinner when we sitting on the back deck with some coffees and the cookies my mom had made yesterday as a treat for me.

Bella couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she took a deep breath, sipped her coffee, then turned to me, "I got my acceptance letter into Harvard!" She whispered excitedly.

"Oh my God, Bella, that's great!" I leaned over gathering her up into my arms into a huge hug. Of course I couldn't resist kissing her with her being that close. "Did they offer you any scholarships?"

"They offered me a full ride!" She continued on excitedly. "With early acceptance of course, so I have to send my answer back tomorrow."

"Wow, Bella, that's so wonderful. I'm so proud of you." I kissed her again, this time a little more deeply.

"So, have you heard back at all?"

Ok, now it was my turn. "Yep," I smiled at her.

Bella's hands went up to her mouth as she realized the implication of that one word and what it meant for the two of us in the fall. She practically screamed as she launched herself at me, hugging me frantically and jumping up and down at the same. "Oh my God, I'm so excited now! Maybe we'll even be in the same dorm!"

The screen door slid open with my mother standing there, one hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face. "What is going on out here?"

"We were just exchanging our acceptance news." I told her.

"Oh, Bella, did you hear back? Where did you get accepted?"

"Harvard!" Bella announced proudly, still situated in my lap. "I'm so excited!"

"That's really wonderful, Bella. I'm glad you two are going to the same college. Well, I'll leave you both alone." She disappeared back behind the sliding glass.

As soon as my mother was out of sight Bella snuggled herself into my lap where I lay stretched out on the chaise. "So, did they offer you any scholarships?" Bella asked as she got comfortable.

"Several, actually. Practically a full ride. I still won't have to pay anything out of pocket, my parents have a college fund set up for me."

"This is so cool." Bella looped her arms around my neck and cuddled closer. We remained like that until she began to yawn, and I took that as my cue to get her home before she passed out.

I gave her one last kiss in the car, a deep and passionate kiss that let her know I was so proud of her and how much I cared about, and how glad I was for the fall. "I'll see you in the morning." She promised as she got out.

"In the morning," I promised back. I caught the kiss she blew me at the door, waiting until she was safely inside before turning my car around and heading home, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and before I knew it was Sunday. It had taken Bella the better part of the previous day to finish her paper since her mother had kept interrupting every half an hour with college questions about what she planned on taking.

"I don't know what suddenly possessed her to clean out the garage, but she found all of these old things in there that were apparently mine, and she kept coming in my room while I was trying to type and asking me this, that, and the other thing about what she was finding and whether or not I wanted to take it with me. I mean, what use would I have for my old pet carrier that I had for my hamster when I was eight?" Bella finished her rant and took a breath.

"Better?" I asked as I reached for the door that would lead us into the same restaurant we had been too for brunch all those months ago. We had come here quite a few times since then, mostly for brunch since the food had been so good. But they also served lunch, which was why we were here now.

"Not quite," Bella admitted.

I chuckled and told the seating hostess we needed a table for two, preferably by the window. Since the place wasn't so busy she seated us quickly and handed us two of the lunch menus. I ordered a soda and Bella got unsweetened tea.

"I really want carbs," I admitted as I perused the pasta selection. The tortellini salad sounded really… "Yeah, I think I'm getting pasta." I decided with a grin.

Bella just shook her head at me as she continued to read the menu. "Anything look…edible?" I teased, knowing she was scanning for vegetarian options.

"Just the shrimp." Bella set the menu down, looking satisfied with her choice, just as the waitress came over to take our orders. After she left Bella flashed me a nervous smile "I can't believe the ballet is premiering Friday night."

"Yeah, nervous?"

"You have to ask?"

I sipped my Coke and stared at Bella across the table. I loved the way the sunlight caught in her hair bringing out the natural red highlights she had amid the chocolate brown. She had chosen a blue sundress for today with thin straps. I was sure she felt ten times cooler than I did in my long jeans and brown t-shirt, but I had nothing left in my closet and desperately needed to do laundry.

While we waited for our food I watched as she appeared to get lost in thought. I knew she was worrying over Friday night. But with it this close, I wouldn't be so nervous anymore. I was just be excited that finally we got to show off what we had all been working so hard on for the past three months.

"Relax," I said as I reached across the table and took her hand in mine.

"Sorry, am I that obvious?"

"You're obvious from a mile away, Bella."

She flashed me a half smile and a glance from under her lashes. She was clearly upset for having been called out, yet again, on how nervous she was and how she truly didn't need to feel that way. It reminded me a bit of my father and how much pressure he put on himself to do well in front of his superiors, although that would not be lasting much longer since he was so close to being top dog at the hospital.

Our food arrived then and we eagerly dug in, wanting to enjoy our separate meals while they were hot. Bella loved seafood, that much I had learned about her protein preferences in the past months. She savored each shrimp on her plate as if they something sacred to be revered. Despite that she had a very limited diet, she had such a passion for the food she did eat.

"Good?" I asked when I was halfway through my pasta.

"The best," Bella responded. She popped another shrimp in her mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. "I have a recipe your mom would like."

"Vegetarian?"

"Of course,"

"Well, come over for dinner this week before they go away and we can make it together."

The smile I got in return was more than confirmation of her answer being 'yes'.


	22. Vampires in Phoenix

**Chapter 22, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Friday arrived much faster than I had wanted it to, the previous night spent tossing and turning in bed as my mind went over the entire dress rehearsal for the ballet premiere this evening. We had to be at the studio today at two, basically going there straight from school. So when I got up I packed my slippers and a change of clothes along with a towel.

Bella was waiting outside her door when I arrived, her dance bag slung over her shoulder. I could see she was visibly shaking from where I sat in my car, and leapt out immediately walking briskly up the path to her door. She was sitting on the front steps, her arms around her knees. She was shaking only softly, but I had spotted the shuddering of her shoulders from my car.

"Relax," I whispered to her. "It's hours away, its going to do you no good to worry about it now."

"Believe it or not I'm not worrying about performing, with the way the dress rehearsal went yesterday I don't need to worry."

That was such a relief to hear, but it made me wonder what exactly she was scared of now. "So what's wrong? Come one talk with me on the way to the car." I helped her up and we walked back down to my Volvo slowly.

"I got sick this morning, like physically sick, and I don't want to be sick tonight, Edward."

I stopped and glanced back at her house. "Well, maybe you should stay home and rest today."

"I can't, I have papers to hand in today. I'm just worried that I'll get sick before the performance tonight and…"

"Bella, relax." I helped into my car and shut the door gently. "Do you feel sick right now?" I asked as I pulled away from her house.

"No, its passed, but I'm still worried."

"Look, why don't I grab you a ginger ale from one of the vending machines at the school and you sip it this morning then tell me how you're feeling at lunch, ok?"

Bella nodded minutely. "The more you worry about it now, the more likely you are to get sick tonight. So just don't worry and go about your day as normal."

"I'll try," Bella promised. She hugged her school bag to her chest as we walked up to the high school a few minutes later. I gabbed her a couple bottles of ginger ale from the first soda machine we came to and she stuffed them in her bag.

"I'll see you at lunch."

I gave her a quick, light kiss just as the bell rang. I watched her walk down the hall until the throng of people in the hallway rushing to get to class swallowed up her tiny frame. My thoughts remained on Bella all morning, wondering if she was feeling any better. I managed to answer any of the questions my teachers posed to me, but as soon as they moved on my mind immediately returned to Bella and how she was faring.

"Any better?" I asked at lunch. She nodded and sipped on the cold berry soup she had for today. I was tempted to go grab her some bread or something so she had something solid in her stomach, but then she pulled a sweet roll from her lunch bag and dipped it in the soup before nibbling on it.

"So tonight's the big night?" Angela asked as she sat down across from Bella and I. We had of course invited all of our friends to come to the premiere tonight. Alice dropped into a seat next to Angela, appearing equally excited about tonight, but probably more so for Jasper.

Bella continued to sip her chilled soup in silence without answering any of the questions that went around the table about the ballet tonight. I watched her for any sign that she was still feeling sick, but she got through lunch all right without a glimmer of nausea and I had to assume she was actually feeling better.

"I'll meet you at my car when the last bell rings." I told her as we parted at the end of lunch.

"Why do we have to be at the studio so early again?"

"To set up the stage and everything that's going to be shifted between scenes. I think Miss Charlotte even mentioned something about a few of the scenes still needed to be finished being painted."

"And she thinks it'll dry by six tonight?"

"It's not like we'll be touching it." I shrugged. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I kissed Bella goodbye for the afternoon. She headed in one direction down the hall and I the other.

The rest of the school day passed by, blessedly, very quickly. Bella was waiting for me at the side of my car just as I had asked when I walked out after the final bell at 1:55. We had a few minutes before we needed to be at the studio, although I knew Miss Charlotte was not expecting everyone to be there promptly at 2, most of our fellow dancers probably would not show up until after 2:30.

I waved at Jasper as he and Alice got into his car. He followed us out of the lot and down the road towards Bella's house and the studio. Apparently Alice would be hanging out at the studio for the afternoon, but she didn't live that far away to begin with if she wanted to go home for a bit before the show.

Bella and I grabbed our bags from my trunk where we had stored them earlier this morning and walked in with Jasper, he and I eagerly chatting about the show while Bella remained silent beside us, her eyes on her feet.

We got to work right away once we were inside. Bella went backstage to help get the costumes organized for changes in between scenes, especially for the chorus who had the most changes throughout the ballet. Jasper and I helped out front with the scenery, getting the painting done and arranging the backgrounds in order for each scene so they could be changed easily.

Afterward we helped get the props organized backstage, like the large table and chair that would be needed for one of the castle scenes, along with everything that went on the table. Jasper would be carrying around this antique looking leather briefcase for the first couple scenes, and we had to stuff several fake looking documents inside it to fill it out.

I heard some giggling from the costume vault at one point and turned over my shoulder to see Bella and Maggie sharing a private joke. Bella was laughing rather loudly, doubling over she was in such a fit. It was nice to see her so loosened up. Her face was bright pink and so was Maggie's when they both stood back up. I wanted to know what was so damn funny.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm gonna run Alice home so she can change." Jasper told me as he finished with his current task.

"See you in a bit." I called as he walked out. Alice had been sitting out in the audience doing some homework while she waited, but I knew the two of them had been texting the whole time while Jasper was up here on the stage helping out.

I got up after he left and walked over to the vault where Maggie and Bella were still arranging costumes. It appeared as though they had moved on to other costumes not intended for the ballet tonight, and were actually organizing them for future performances.

"It is such a mess in here." Maggie stated as I walked in. Her arms were full of pink tutus and she was currently trying to hang them by size.

"What was so funny a minute ago?" I asked, grabbing some felt hangers from one of the bars and handed them to her.

"Oh, we were going through the costumes for tonight, and Maggie made some comment about there being ghosts in here. You know, of ballerinas past. It was just some stupid comment, and then all of sudden, your red cape comes flying off the bar at us, like it was possessed." Bella burst out laughing all over again.

"You had to be here." Maggie looked over her shoulder as she hung up some of the tutus. "It didn't really come flying off the hanger, it just sort of slipped off and Bella happened to be underneath arranging slippers when it fell on her."

I eyed my huge cape for tonight and noticed it was hanging lopsidedly on its felt hanger. I straightened it out, watching as Bella eyed it almost fearfully.

"It's not going to kill you, Bella."

"I think it already tried."

She barely contained another round of laughter just as Miss Charlotte began calling everyone to the front of the stage. "We have an hour before the show starts, everyone, I need you all to please stop what you're doing and begin to get ready. I need our opening scene characters ready in forty minutes please. Where's Jasper? That's him."

"Right here, sorry. Went to drop of my girlfriend." Jasper called out as he walked back in. "I will be ready in forty minutes as requested." He smiled sarcastically at Miss Charlotte.

Bella shook beside me, but I didn't know if it was from nerves or excitement. She and Maggie returned backstage to help the chorus get ready first since neither of them would be on for two or three scenes. I had to get ready right away, since I was in the opening scene to begin with, along with Jessica, Victoria and Lauren, but they wouldn't be doing much besides lying around my closed coffin.

We had to wait for the men's room to be vacated by all others before Jasper and I could go in there and change from our street clothes to our leotards we would be wearing underneath the costumes. Mine was not as complex as his. Jasper would be wearing white tights over his white leotard that looked like pants, a vest, and a jacket all reminiscent of the late nineteenth century. I was wearing straight black head-to-toe leotard with the exception of my large red cape that was oddly form fitting.

After getting into my basic pieces I sat down at one of the tables so my makeup could be applied. Not my favorite part of performing, but I needed to have the appearance of a sunken-eyed, bloodthirsty vampire.

"I got it," I heard Bella behind me when Miss Maria had come over with the powder and shadow. Bella grabbed the makeup and hopped up on the counter next to me and began applying the white stuff that would make me look dead. "You know, you don't look half bad with makeup on." She teased, swiping the large powder brush over my face.

"Shut up," I muttered. I opened my eyes for a moment to give her a look and she giggled. She had already dressed into her stockings and slippers and had on a blue leotard that she would wear beneath her full tutu for the first half of the ballet. "Are you wearing underwear?" I asked quietly.

Bella pulled the brush away from my face, staring me down, and then her eyes glanced at my crotch and then back to my face. "Are you?" She retorted.

"Maybe,"

"Oh, we're going to start that again, are we?"

"Technically you're the one who started it, if you remember?"

Bella sighed and told me to shut my eyes so she could finish making me look dead. I could feel her poking around my closed eyelids with something pointy but soft, and then more big swipes across my face. "Ok, all done. You look pale and…well, dead." I opened my eyes to look in the mirror as Bella hopped down.

"Not bad," The dark shadow she had applied gave my eyes that sunken, exhausted appearance, like there were huge bruises under my eyes. She had applied it all around, though, and I overall looked scary and pale. I looked like a blood-thirsty vampire. It was a little intimidating.

"I have to go get my hair done. I'll see you in a bit." Bella messed with my hair before heading down the line and sat next to Maggie, who was already having her hair twisted and curled.

"Dude, you don't look right." Jasper commented as he sat down next to me. His hair had been combed and neatened out into two equal portions and he also had been powdered from the neck up.

"You don't look right either." I threw back at him. He was in full costume, appearing as though he had just stepped from a street in 1890s London.

"Bella looks really pretty,"

I glanced down the line to see her putting makeup on as Miss Rachel twisted her hair up into a knot at the back of her head. She was doing it in portions so the knot was more elegant.

"Yeah, she does."

"You love her, don't you?"

I looked back to Jasper, shocked that he had just said that, albeit quietly, but still. "It's ok, you can admit it. I love Alice."

"I don't quite know exactly how I feel, Jasper. It's still…"

"Confusing." He finished for me. "Yeah, I understand that part. It took me a long time before I could figure out that despite my head and my heart always telling me two different things, for once they were telling me the same thing."

"When did you become such a softie?" I teased, giving him a shove.

He shrugged in response, which wasn't really an answer, but he glanced out toward the audience, and from our hidden viewpoint back here, I could see Alice sitting with my parents and Bella's parents, all of them chatting excitedly. I watched as Angela and her boyfriend Ben Chaney walked in and took two seats in the same row.

"I'll just say that Alice brings out the best in me."

"That's debatable."

Now Jasper shoved me as he got up. But he gave me a pat on the back and wished me luck before walking off somewhere. Miss Charlotte announced a few minutes later that the lights would be going out in five minutes and that Lauren, Jessica, Victoria and I had to get ready to take our places for the quick opening scene.

Music had been playing out in the audience for the past twenty minutes, with the first curtain up to reveal the background for the first scene, but there was no coffin on stage yet. I went to get my cloak and found Bella in the costume vault sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey,"

"I'm fine," She said right away. "I just needed some silence. You need to go, Edward. Five-minute warning." She stood up and grabbed my red cloak and helped me get it on and fastened all the hooks in the front. It dragged out far behind me, shining slightly from the iridescent material.

Bella grabbed her blue tutu down and started to walk out, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "No, come back here." I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her hair. "You'll do more than fine tonight, Bella. Trust me." I pressed a kiss to her forehead, wanting to linger, but Miss Charlotte was now calling for the four of us in the opening scene.

"Good luck," Bella whispered as I drew away from her. My heart was pounding behind my rib cage as I kissed her again, this time on the lips, and then made my way out to the stage.

Both curtains were down and a single stage light was on so I could climb into the coffin. As soon as the lid was shut overhead the stage light went out. I could hear Jessica, Lauren and Victoria all whispering and giggling outside as they arranged themselves around the coffin. I tapped on the inside wall and hissed out a loud 'Shh' at them so they would shut up. It went dead silent.

All too soon I heard the fluttering of the curtain going up and the music starting. I had to lay here for precisely thirty seconds before the lid was lifted by a thin, almost invisible cable, and I was to rise out of it. I counted in my head until a thin shaft of light appeared and I waited until the coffin was fully open before getting up out of it.

For this scene all I had to do was get up and slowly descend the stairs of the platform that the coffin was on and then walk off stage one slow step at a time, my long cape dragging behind me.

Once backstage, the curtain fell and the movement began as the scene was quickly changed and Jasper and the chorus got ready. Right now they were dressed as gypsies, and they had a dance segment in this scene, the part where Jonathan Harker is traveling to Transylvania and is met with a less than enthusiastic welcome by the locals.

I watched from backstage as the scene progressed and the chorus danced circles around a confused Jasper as he attempted to understand what was happening to him in this strange country and why these people were so afraid of him.

When the scene was over, shuffling began once more to change the scene to the castle where I would greet Jasper as Count Dracula and welcome him. There was not much dancing involved in this scene, but I got to push him down when he tried to snatch back the picture of Mina I had taken from him. He played being frightened all too well, and I knew I looked scary as fuck as I stared him down on the stage.

My cue to walk off was when the music began fading, the picture I had taken from Jasper, pressed against my chest. I knew behind me Jasper was still lying on the stage in his prone position, too afraid to get up and challenge the Count. His next dance segment was to pretend to be searching the castle, looking out windows, and seemingly seeing me crawl down a castle wall, but I all I had to was slither across the stage and make my cape twitch behind me.

As I passed from view the lights went out on the scene and the curtain dropped so props could be removed. Bella was now standing off the to side, ready for her first scene in which she would dance delicately through a quick battery of simple movements as she pretended to be reading a letter she received from Jasper.

She waved at me from across the stage and I waved back, wishing her luck. I was completely entranced by her graceful movements on stage, moving from couru into an arabesque, and back into couru. She danced almost the entire segment en pointe, and I knew her toes had to be killing her by the end of it. She was still on the opposite side of the stage when her dance ended, and she waved at me again.

Now it was Maggie's turn, along with Liam, Garrett and Eleazar. This was the point in the novel when Lucy was being courted by three different gentleman, all vying to be her future husband. Of course, Lucy chooses the man with the title and the most money, Arthur Holmwood, Eleazar.

The scene ends with the two of them in tender embrace on the stage as Maggie makes her choices and Eleazar dips her body as he pretends to kiss her. When Maggie comes back stage at the end of the scene Bella pretends gagging. I wasn't due back on the stage for several minutes and so I crossed the backstage area to find Bella. She was hydrating and chatting with Maggie at one of the counters, both of them touching up their makeup.

Jasper, Lauren, Victoria and Jessica were out on stage dancing the scene in which the vampire wives try and seduce Jonathan. I listened intently to the music to know when my cue was to come and 'break up' the scene, feigning anger and fury at my three 'wives' for touching Jasper.

"You were wonderful," I whispered to Bella. She blushed and continued touching up her eye shadow.

"Come here," She turned my face to her and quickly applied more powder and shadow to my face just in time since Miss Charlotte was calling for me.

I walked out onto the stage just as the music reached its deafening crescendo, and Lauren, Victoria and Jessica sunk back, away from Jasper in fear. As they moved off stage I moved to be standing over Jasper and spread my cape over him so I was covering him, and the curtain dropped as the music ended.

Applause thundered out in the audience and I heard a few whistles. Jasper was laughing quietly as we made our way off the stage to help change the scene. We quickly switched the background and grabbed all the props needed. I shed my cloak for the first time since I had put it on, so happy to finally be rid of it. I didn't have to wear it again until the final scene, instead getting to wear a black jacket with long tails, much lighter.

The scene moved quickly, even though there was hardly any dancing, it was just an in-between scene to give more depth to the story being told, and to allow the audience to familiarize with the characters. The plot was about to unfold in the next scene when Maggie's character is visited by none other than me and I start to turn her into a vampire.

Maggie played her part well, sleepwalking across the stage en pointe, with her arms out like a zombie. I was hiding in a shadow at the corner of the stage, only my hand visible as I called to her, beckoned her. Eleazar, Liam, and Garrett danced out onto the stage to pull her back at the very last moment and then the scene ended.

The following scene introduced for the first time Peter's character Van Helsing as he attempted to diagnose what was wrong with Maggie's character. All four men gathered around where Maggie lay on the chaise, and Peter pulled back the collar of her costume. I watched with an amused grin as all four of them recoiled in fear at what they supposedly saw on her neck.

The final scene of the first act was Maggie's transformation into a vampire, as I carried her around the stage en pointe surrounded by my three vampire wives and several of the chorus members now dressed as vampires. At the same time on the other side of the stage, Jasper and Bella were going through the marriage scene between Mina and Jonathan. It was hard to keep your eyes focused on two separate events, especially with one as sensuous as Maggie's transformation.

I lifted her up at the end of the dance and as I brought her back down to the stage, supposedly dead, all the other vampires on stage surrounded her body and acted as though they were drinking from her. When the curtain fell I could hear more thunderous applause from the audience.

We now had fifteen minutes for intermission and a chance to relax and hydrate. "Oh my God, you were incredible." Bella gushed to me as she threw herself into my arms from out of nowhere.

"_You_ were incredible." I whispered back.

"It is so hot on that stage, I have to keep putting more makeup on every ten minutes."

"Five minute warning." Miss Charlotte called out suddenly. How had ten minutes passed so quickly?

"Shit, I need to go change." Bella cursed and pressed a light kiss to my lips before disappearing. Maggie was already in costume for her funeral scene, draped in red. I could see Peter, Liam, Garrett, and Eleazar off to the side, Peter with the stake in his hand that Eleazar was going to have to pretend to stick Maggie with.

"I can't believe we're already halfway through this. I seriously can't wait till its over." Maggie commented quietly as she stretched out her calves for a minute.

"Me either, It's way too hot to be wearing this." I kicked at my cloak where I had dumped it over the chair next to me.

"Maggie, can you check the ties on the back of this for me?"

"I got it, Maggie you need to be on stage." Miss Rachel told her as Bella walked up in her next costume. This was the one I had been waiting to see again. It was a black tutu and corset with blood red roses. She didn't need to be on stage for two scenes, but she needed to be ready anyway.

"That's beautiful, Bella."

"That's what you said yesterday when you first saw it." She winked at me and then grimaced as Miss Rachel pulled the stays on the corset a little tighter.

"Can you breathe?" She asked.

"Not really," Bella huffed out, and I think she was joking.

"Then it's on properly. It'll loosen by itself as you dance, I didn't tie it as tight as it feels."

"It feels pretty tight."

"You'll be fine, Bella. You both have been dancing extremely well this evening. And don't forget to hang that up." Miss Rachel glared at me then at my cloak before walking off to do a quick final check before the curtain went back up.

Bella and I watched from the side as our five fellow dancers went through the staking scene. Maggie twitched on her funeral bed each time Eleazar pretended to drive the stake into her heart. The lights faded and the curtain fell to switch to the next scene. It was starting now that Bella would begin to feel the presence of my character.

Jasper, Eleazar, Liam, Peter, and Garrett were going through the scene in which they are hunting me down. Bella is off on the other side of the stage, supposedly sleeping. But as I walk out onto the stage she begins to have a fit. I pull her into my arms and dance her across the stage. This was the segment we had been working on together for so long and so hard.

I could feel her body responding to mine as we moved through each position. She didn't slip this time as she moved into her final arabesque, and then down to her knees in front of me, just as Jasper came upon us. Bella collapsed, supposedly unconscious and I "disappeared" from the stage as the lights went off and then back on.

We were now down to the last two scenes. The five men and Bella were now travelling to the castle in Transylvania where they would meet the three vampire wives before they came upon me, back in my red cloak. I was waiting inside my coffin when the scene started. First Liam's character died, and the Garrett's character was knocked unconscious. Eleazar was tackled down by one of the wives next, and then all three of them were quickly killed by Peter's character. Jasper was the only one left, and he was the one who was supposed to stake me, with Bella begging him not to.

The music was reaching its final crescendo once more, and my coffin opened as I rose out of it. Jasper didn't waste time and quickly staked me while I was still vulnerable. Bella threw herself down on top of me as she pretended to weep over my body. I managed to push her off and dragged myself into the coffin, the lid remaining open above me. I knew outside, although I could not see it, Bella was advancing on the coffin as Jasper and Peter attempted to pull her back. Finally she climbed up the stairs, casting one last look back at the audience before she laid down half on top of me and the lid shut with a bang.

The backside of the coffin opened and we slipped out, listening to the cheering and applause on the other side of the curtain. Once we were free of the coffin and standing we were quickly enveloped by no less than fifty arms, everyone congratulating us.

"Holy shit, I can't believe its over." Jasper panted as he gave Bella and I both a huge hug. "That was just amazing. Bella, you looked so evil at the end there."

"Thanks, I was trying to look pissed off."

I kept my arm tight around her waist as everyone walked toward the front of the stage. The curtain went up and the chorus came forward first to be applauded, followed by Victoria, Lauren and Jessica, and then Peter, Garrett, Liam, and Eleazar. Maggie was next, receiving several whistles and loud cheers. Jasper came up behind us and took his bow. I could hear Alice shrieking out that she loved him.

Next was Bella, who was met with such a thunderous amount of applause, I didn't want to think what I was in store. She curtsied perfectly, and then everyone finally turned and gestured as I walked out, a wide smile on my face. At this point everyone in the audience was standing, and the energy was enough to literally bring the roof down, but it only doubled as soon as I came up to take my final bow.

Bella grabbed me around the waist and I did the same. Everyone bowed together as the applause and cheering continued. I could see both of our families out in the audience, our mothers both crying and Alice and Angela bouncing up and down in excitement. We all took a final bow and the curtain fell and we all cheered together before heading backstage to change.

Bella's hand never left mine until it had to so we could separate and go to different bathrooms. I changed quickly, leaving my costume hanging outside the vault so it could be cleaned. Bella appeared a few minutes later wearing a purple skirt that flowed to her knees but was fashionably cut. She had paired it with a black top and black heels.

We had assumed after the ballet, our families were going to want to take us out to celebrate, and so we had both packed a change of clothes appropriate to wear out for the occasion.

"You look beautiful," I whispered when I saw her.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you looking human again."

I laughed quietly with her then moved in, slipping my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her mouth up to mine. Her arms reached up and slipped around my neck immediately, and she returned my kiss with as much passion as I poured into it.

I cupped her face when we parted, staring straight into her eyes, "You were amazing tonight."

"So were you. I felt so alive on stage with you tonight. Like nothing I've ever felt before."

"There was a certain new energy, wasn't there?"

"Edward?" She whispered my name, almost like a secret, her eyes boring up into mine.

"Yes,"

She opened her mouth to speak, but just then Alice, Angela, and Jasper appeared through the doorway from the main hallway, large bouquets of multi-colored roses in their arms for Bella. I recognized one of them as the one I had ordered for her. The dozen, long-stem red roses. There was also pink and white and yellow roses as well.

"Oh my God!" Bella exclaimed as her friends handed her all the flowers. "You really shouldn't have done this."

"These are from your mother." Angela pointed to the yellow roses, "These are from Alice and I," She pointed to the pink and white ones, "And these are from Edward." She indicated the delicate red roses, whose fragrance Bella was currently inhaling.

"Thank you guys, so much." She hugged her two friends, and they hugged me as well, offering congratulations to the both of us. Just as they pulled Jasper began complaining about how hungry he was and how he needed to eat back the calories he had just burned on stage dancing for two hours.

"Yes, lets go to dinner, I'm starving." Bella laughed through the few tears that were falling from her eyes.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her out, ready for all of the hugs and grabbing we were likely to endure as we all made our way out to the parking lot.

As predicted, we were congratulated and our hands shook by no less than everyone who had been in audience, most having stuck around just to tell us how wonderful the ballet had been, and how they hoped we would perform each year from now on. Bella was told over and over how beautiful of a dancer she was and asked was she planning on making a career of her dancing.

Almost everyone seemed to notice the natural chemistry between Bella and I on stage and we were told by several just how fascinating it was to watch us dancing together.

We thanked everyone as we squeezed out, and finally made it outside into the fading sunlight of the evening. Both Bella's family and mine were waiting by their cars for us. Bella was riding with me to the restaurant, and Alice, Angela, Ben and Jasper would be riding together.

My mom pulled me into a tight hug as she said, "You two were absolutely wonderful."

"Thanks," I glanced over to where Bella was receiving an equally tight hug from her own mother and stepfather.

"We should go, the restaurant won't hold the reservation all night." My dad called out with a laugh. That was his polite way of saying he was hungry and we should get going.

Bella and I dumped our bags in my trunk. Her mother had taken all of the roses and was running them home to put them in water and was then meeting us at the restaurant.

As we got into my car I glanced at Bella watching her fix her hair over her shoulder. "So what was it you were going to tell me back there before everyone came in?"

She flipped my mirror back up and I watched her take a deep breath before she finally turned to face me with a small, embarrassed smile on her lips. She reached over and placed her hand on my thigh. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper, but she said rang loud and clear in my ears.

"I'm ready, Edward."


	23. Going All the Way

**Chapter 23, revised**

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Did she just say what I think she said?

That question haunted me the rest of the evening, through dinner and up until we arrived back at my house. My parents had left for the airport from the restaurant, having scheduled an evening flight. My dad was attending a conference this weekend, and my mom went with him so they could have some time alone together. Bella's mother and stepfather were also going away for an event Phil had out of the state and would return some time on Monday. My parents would be home Sunday night.

I watched Bella as she walked in to my living room, her bag for the weekend clutched tightly in her hand. She was looking around nervously as she had the first time she had been here, and I knew she was seeing everything in a different light this evening.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, finally brining up the topic again.

Bella turned to me from where she had been staring up at the staircase that led to my room, and my bed. "Yes, I did, Edward." She dropped her bag and walked over to me reaching up to loop her arms around my neck and kissed me firmly.

My hands immediately found her waist and I began backing her towards the stairs. We discarded our shoes along the way, our mouth never detaching. When we reached the bottom landing, I lifted Bella up swallowing the surprised gasp that issued from her. Her legs wrapped around my waist naturally as I began to carry her up the stairs.

We continued to make out as I tried to find my way down the hall to my bedroom. Bella was whispering in my ear that she knew she was ready and she didn't want to wait a moment longer. I was desperate to get her into my room, if the bulge in my jeans was any indication.

I kicked my door shut behind us then dropped Bella down on the bed where she bounced before immediately getting up on her knees to help me undress. With the help of her hands we got my jeans undone and down around my ankles. I leaned down on the bed forcing Bella to lie on her back as I bent over her pressing a searing kiss to her lips.

I kicked my jeans off as I got up on the bed, lying the length of my body down on Bella's. She squirmed beneath me as I tried to start removing her clothes. It wasn't the first time, but a renewed shyness had taken her over making her so endearing and delicate.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, my hands pausing in unclasping her bra.

"I'm positive, I just can't seem to shake my jitters."

"Well, that's to be expected." I unhooked her bra and slipped the straps from her shoulders. I was almost sad to discard the lacy black garment, it had been so pretty on her.

I sat up and unbuttoned my shirt, just to be fare, and chucked it onto the floor. Normally I would have laid back down and began showering Bella with kisses, but I knew prolonging the inevitable was only going to make her more nervous, and I needed her to relax.

"Why don't we get rid of the rest of these clothes?"

Bella nodded below me, a faint rose blush creeping into the apples of her cheeks. I wiggled her skirt down, shocked to find a matching lacy thong underneath. I almost didn't want to take it off of her. But in order to get her to relax I needed it off.

I slipped her underwear off slowly, guiding my hand up and down her thigh the entire time. I loved the tremor of her muscles underneath my palm, and I loved knowing even more that I was the only man to touch her this way.

Now that Bella was completely bare before me, I though it only fair that I was the same. I had her help me slide my shorts down until they fell off the end of the bed. Bella gasped when my hard on pressed into her inner thigh, so close to the heat between her legs.

"Edward," my voice fell from her lips in a soft whisper, desperate in tone.

"How do you feel?" I asked, trying to gouge how relaxed she was. Her muscles didn't feel tense underneath me and she wasn't hyperventilating, so I assumed she was feeling relatively good. "Do you want to skip the formalities and get right to the good stuff?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"I think we've been "formal" enough with each other over the past six months. I just want to be with you, Edward."

That being confirmation enough for me, I reached over into my nightstand to find a condom, pulling my hand back out victorious. Bella squirmed a bit when I ripped the package and I felt a shudder run through her body.

"Relax," I whispered to her, running one hand down her face, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"Kind of hard to, considering." She shrugged one shoulder underneath me and tried to smile, but I could tell she was nervous. What girl wouldn't be?

"Well, this is only going to be more difficult, not to mention painful if you don't relax."

I watched Bella take a deep breath, shut her eyes, and then let it out slowly. We wriggled together on the surface of my bed, Bella trying to get comfortable as I attempted to ease myself between her thighs.

"You need to make a little more room for me." I encouraged her. I felt some tension build up in her abdomen as she shifted beneath me, but her knees barely parted. "Bella, be honest with me, are you really ready to do this?"

"I am, I just…" She shook her head as if trying to clear some cobwebs. "I'm scared." It came out as a tiny squeak, almost a whisper.

"Of what?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know. It would help to ease her tension if I knew what she was afraid of.

"The pain,"

I settled my weight on her body as easily as I could. "It's not as bad as books or movies, or even other girls make it out to be. Personally, I wouldn't know, but I did man up and ask my mom what it was like for her, considering my first time had been with a virgin."

"And…"

"And…it really wasn't a big deal."

"So I shouldn't expect much out of you, is that what you're saying?" Bella teased as she shook with light laughter. I could feel some of the tension leaving her body. Good.

"You should expect a good deal out of me." I smiled broadly and I hope she caught the double meaning in that.

Bella smacked my shoulder playfully in response as she settled further into the bed, a long sigh escaping her, and her knees slipped open further for me. I moved between them, positioning myself. I felt her legs tighten infinitesimally around me, but I was already there.

"The only advice I can give you is to breathe through it." I told her, cupping the side of her face once more. She gazed back at me with her large trusting eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready, Edward."

I grabbed her left leg and hitched it up to my waist, pulling her ankle across my back. Bella latched onto my shoulders, pressing her breasts against my chest making me moan. I slipped inside her just a little bit, watching as her eyes shut tight and nibbled her bottom lip, obviously awaiting the coming pain.

"Relax," I told her again, as I felt her begin to clench around me, her body obviously not used to the intrusion. "Just relax." I slipped in a little further and Bella gasped sharply. Her face relaxed after a moment, her body adjusting to me, and I pushed in the rest of the way all at once.

Bella gasped again, but this time it was accompanied by a low moan as her back arched off the bed, her body pressing into mine as I was forced even deeper. Bella sunk back down onto the mattress, both of her legs tightening around my waist now as I pulled out a little and tried an experimental thrust.

"Ugh, God that felt good." Bella moaned beneath me.

She had no idea. Never before had I felt this feeling…this overwhelming sensation of…I just couldn't put it into words. But the feel of my body joined with Bella's was beyond anything I had ever experienced before. We were made to fit each other, like two complimenting puzzle pieces. She was warm and soft outside, hot and tight inside. I almost didn't want to move again, just to savor the feeling of lying here like this with her.

Bella wiggled beneath me, snapping me from my brief reverie. I gazed down at her, her eyes lidded and dark with lust and desire. She shifted her hips against mine and my groin just barely grazed the nub between her legs. Bella arched back, another moan ripping from her throat. She was enjoying this. Not what I had expected. The wanton, lustful creature beneath me was the farthest cry from the shy, introverted girl I had come to care for in the past months.

I pulled out again and thrust back in a few times, trying to build a rhythm between us. Bella tapped in to my movements after a minute or so and we began moving together in harmony. The delicious friction of our bodies moving against each other, sliding, pushing, gripping, grinding, was more than thrilling. It was an experience I had never had before. And was more than willing to have again on a regular basis if Bella was willing.

Considering the mewls of pleasure that were currently falling from her mouth, I would have to say that was a safe bet. Every time her leg began to slip I hoisted it back up to my hip, making sure I kept moving. Bella grabbed at my biceps, my shoulders, my neck, anything she could reach and hold on to in her throes of passion.

She was completely transformed from the Bella I had known at the beginning of the evening. She was the Bella she had been on stage during that final scene as she climbed into my coffin. The fire that had been there throughout the entire ballet was back and I felt the energy of it in her lovemaking.

I don't know how long we had been trading thrusts back and forth, but I felt the too familiar sensation of a deep pressure in my balls, slowly making its way up my spine into my groin before it exploded into a thousand spots of light behind my eyes and I shouted. My hips snapped frantically against Bella's. She held on to me tightly, doing her best to match my movements, but she could not.

As my body settled and my brain defogged from my orgasm induced high, I realized Bella had not come with me, not that I had been expecting her to. But I wanted her to feel as good as I did. I reached down between us and began rubbing her little bundle of nerves. Her back arched once more and a sound that resembled something between a moan and a cry escaped her lips.

I continued to move inside her, although I was now softening, because I knew the friction made her feel good as well. Bella mumbled something incoherent beneath me and suddenly her muscles locked up and she trembled with the force of her own orgasm. I could feel her inner muscles clenching me tight as they fluttered with spasms around my length still buried in her body.

When she finally regained control over her body she fell against the mattress with a deep release of air, one hand still clutching the sheet, the other fisting her hair. I still lay atop her as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Oh my God," She whispered, eyes shut, her hand still in her hair. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head from side to side as a smile crept onto her face. "Is it always like that for you?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Sometimes, but tonight was exceptional."

"It was certainly exceptional." Bella breathed. She leaned up and kissed me softly, her head falling back to the pillow when we parted.

We lay like that for several, long quiet minutes before the desperate need to pee took us both over. I pulled out of Bella and disposed of the condom in the trash next to my bed. We took turns in the bathroom, and I returned to my bed naked while Bella walked out in something I deemed barely qualifying as clothing.

It was white, sheer, almost completely see-through, and trimmed with lace. But the best part was, she had forgone her underwear underneath. Bella walked briskly back to the bed and quickly hid beneath the sheet.

"What?" I laughed, slowly peeling the sheet away from her. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "I guess it was just the way you were staring at me."

"I like it, trust me." I took her chin in my hand and pulled her mouth the mine.

"So, can we do it again?"

I laughed out loud, quietly, but it was still out loud. "Absolutely." I drew her down to the bed with me, settling myself back between her thighs, which she eagerly parted for me. I let out a long breath when I slipped inside her again. We took it slow this time, pushing each other to new heights that we had not been to before. And then we did it again, and again, and again…

**BPOV**

I was lying in a cloud of my own bliss. Or at least in my dream I was, until the desperate urge to pee once more took over my mind and I quickly leapt up from Edward's warm and comfortable bed to relieve myself. When I laid back down I glanced at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning already.

I had no idea how long Edward liked to sleep for on Saturday mornings, particularly Saturday mornings after a night filled with sexy fun. I had passed out almost immediately after our third, (or was it our fourth?) round. I was sore in places below my waist I had not known could get sore, and my thighs ached. The last thing I remember before having to get up was Edward wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzling in to the back of my neck as he feel asleep behind me.

I must have been beyond exhausted because I didn't dream and just woke up naturally. But now that I was awake, and I felt completely rested, I might as well stay awake. I had thrown on a tank top and some shorts before climbing back into bed, only because I felt a little cold.

I lay facing Edward, watching him sleep. His eyelids fluttered as his dreamed, or didn't dream. I didn't know. He was just so peaceful, his face a mask of complete calm as he slept on, oblivious to the world outside his head. I sighed to myself and reached out to move a strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead. It fluttered with each gentle of exhale of air and then settled back down. I couldn't help reaching out to tuck the loose, copper lock back onto his head. But apparently my light touch was enough to wake him up. His eyelids fluttered delicately for a moment before cracking open a millimeter to squint at me.

Edward groaned in his half-awake state and shifted closer, nuzzling right up against me. Although I was touched by his early morning affection, I knew he was faking still being asleep. If the hand that was currently slipping down my torso and into my shorts was any indication.

"Faker," I muttered to him, pushing his hand away with a smile on my face.

"I'm not faking." He mumbled, his face buried in my hair, lips on my neck. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his crotch. He was still naked. "See, I'm not faking."

"Yes, I can tell." I rubbed him for a moment before pulling my hand back. Edward grumbled a protest but didn't put my hand back. Instead we lay there for a moment before he sat up with a heavy sigh, and stretched his arms over his head, cracked his neck and then laid back down.

I was still lying on my side, facing him. We had both folded our arms under a pillow for support and remained there staring at each other in our morning after, post-coital haze.

"Any regrets?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. Although last night I had been expecting fireworks, or stars, or at least some kind of magical, liberating feeling when I lost my virginity. I got none of that, but I what I received from Edward had been far more than I expected and out weighed everything else I had assumed I would feel.

"No, no regrets. It was and wasn't what I expected. But I don't want to take any of it back."

"Good. How are you feeling?" I knew it wasn't the same question.

"I'm a little sore, really achy. But it's not too bad."

"I told you it wasn't." He reached out and began stroking my hair. "Want to do it again?"

I couldn't help cracking a smile. "How did I know you would ask that?"

Edward smiled back, his eyes still a little sleepy. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Of course it's a yes."

"Then why did you bother putting clothes on?" He was teasing now, narrowing his eyes at me playfully.

So I decided to play back. "So you could have the fun of taking them off."

His eyes widened slightly at my remark, but he wasted no time in grabbing a condom from his nightstand and then slid closer to me on the bed, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulled me above him as he rolled onto his back.

Despite that he had seemed excited when I first let that comment slip out, he didn't waste any time in removing my tank and shorts, discarding them somewhere in his room. I though he would have teased me right back and slowly, tortuously removed my clothes while making me squirm. But he was just as desperate for me as I was for him this morning.

He sheathed himself quickly and then flipped us over so I was now on my back, my leg hitched up to his waist. He stroked up and down my thigh as he slid into me, keeping me relaxed. I sighed heavily as he settled between my legs, pushing in to the hilt.

We took our time this morning. Edward was in no rush once we got started.

In fact he wanted to take all the time in the world to make me feel good. He was attentive to my every need and desire as we moved together effortlessly. I lost track of all time, just letting the sensations Edward created in me flow through my body making it sing for him.

He worked me toward a building release with ease and grace, knowing exactly when to use more pressure and when to take it easy. My blood was on fire as my climax approached faster and faster. Edward was panting above me, his slightly damp hair hanging in his eyes as he thrust in and out, his own release imminent. I had learned to tell last night. His eyes squint shut and he holds his breath.

When he came, Edward tried not to hurt me but he thrust hard and the ache between my legs was magnified, but I ignored it, focusing my attention on the pleasure suddenly sparking in my own body. I think I may have howled Edward's name, but I can't be sure. My eyes must have rolled into the back of my head because my entire world went black for a solid ten seconds.

It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing would ever compare.

As soon as I came down from my high Edward lowered us back to his bed, lying on top of me. He let my legs relax so we were both lying flat, chest to chest. He just lay there for several minutes watching me as I caught my breath. Once we were both relatively comfortable and simply lying there he leaned in and whispered to me, "I love you,"

Scratch the above statement. _This_ is the best feeling in the world.

My mind, still in a complete haze couldn't process right away what Edward had just said. But as the realization slowly broke over me, I started to sit up as he did. He pulled out of me slowly, not wanting to make me hurt any more than I already did, and he tossed the condom in the trash.

I laid back down, getting comfortable and grabbed the sheet to cover myself up to my collarbone. "Did you just say…" I started, but Edward finished for me.

"I love you, Bella." He repeated, hovering above me. "I…I've been wanting to say it for a long time, I just couldn't get the words out. Until now." He was actually blushing as he smiled at me.

The next thing I knew I was leaning up and kissing him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me.

"I love you, too, Edward. I've always loved you." I pushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed him again. "I just never knew you felt the same way."

"You could never tell?" He asked, his eyebrows rising in question.

"I'm actually surprised you couldn't either."

"I always thought you were overly shy, that's why you never much into conversations at the beginning." Edward flopped down next to me, supporting his head in one hand propped up on his elbow.

"I was nervous around you, I didn't want to be too obvious and scare you away." I admitted, rolling onto my side so I was facing him.

Edward shook his head as he grinned at me and then reached out and took my chin in his hand drawing me to him. He kissed me sweetly, softly. I couldn't help cupping one side of his face with my hand and stroking along the twelve hours worth of growth along his jaw. He would have to shave again tonight for our next performance. That thought made me sad. I liked him a little rough around the edges.

When we finally parted we were staring deep into each other's eyes, unable to look anywhere else. And when we said it, we said it together with matching smiles on our faces.

"I love you,"


	24. Foul Up

**Chapter 24, revised**

**I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

When Edward and I finally managed to extricate ourselves from his bed, sometime after ten, we tossed on some clothes and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I now sat up on the counter in the kitchen wearing a pair of Edward's boxers and one of his oversized t-shirts knotted at the waist.

Edward stood at the counter beside me making real waffles. I sipped my coffee, kicking my feet as I watched him ladle batter into the waffle press and shut the lid. Soon the enticing aroma filled the kitchen and I felt my mouth water. There was nothing better than real waffles with real maple syrup and whipped cream. Although I had other ideas for the whipped cream, but I would tell him about those later.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me as he moved the two cooked waffles to the oven to stay warm and ladled more batter into the press.

"Just relax, I guess. We have to be back at the theater by five again tonight for the ballet."

"What's the performance schedule for the week, I forget?"

I hopped down off the counter and headed over to the fridge where Edward had nodded. Tacked on to the front with a ballet slipper magnet, that his mother no doubt bought, was the performance schedule for the week for Dracula. I hopped back up on the counter and began reading it off.

"Tonight at six, tomorrow at two, Thursday at six, and Friday at six."

"Geez, is she trying to kill us?"

"No, she just anticipated a high response, which she got last night. I think it's optimistic. And besides," I set the schedule down and scooted closer to Edward, "just think of all the time you get to spend with me on stage."

"That's true."

We sat there for the next twenty minutes while Edward finished up the waffles, discussing the ballet from last night and how we think it went, critiquing each other and other performances. After breakfast we showered together and picked up Edward's room then went back downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

We spent the afternoon in town, walking around and window shopping. I was starting to make lists for college about what I needed and when to get it. We had decided together to do all of our shopping some time in August when stuff would be on sale.

I wanted everything to match and coordinate, Edward couldn't care less about his towels matching his bed sheets and shower caddy matching his towels. He even teased me that he would only buy mismatching items just to see how much it would make me twitch. But then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close planting a kiss on the top of my head and I was reminded of why I loved him so much.

The following morning we woke up exhausted from the night before, not only from the ballet, but also from staying up late afterward to worship each other again. I was quickly becoming addicted, and even though I wanted to blame Edward, it was my fault as well for being so willing.

"My parents are going to be back in a couple hours, we need to be scarce." Edward reminded me when he woke up and I had still not budged from my curled up position beside him.

I mumbled some kind of response and attempted to stretch, but my muscles were too stiff and sore, so I resumed my curled up position and snuggled back into his chest. Edward laughed above me and started to help me sit up. Now I was mumbling swear words at him.

"Why don't we just go to the movies?" He suggested.

"I don't like the movies." I rubbed at my eyes and yawned, my head flopping on to his shoulder.

"And why not?"

"They're too expensive. It costs more for popcorn than a ticket now, its ridiculous."

"Good point, but that doesn't stop me."

"We have to be at the theater at one today. I think we should just hang around here. It's already nine. Besides, don't you have homework or something?"

Edward raised his brow at me. "Don't _you_?" He asked back, trying to sound upset, but I knew he wasn't.

"Yes…" I answered slowly, playing dumb, or at least trying to.

"So your point would be?" The corners of his mouth were twitching in an obvious smile that he was trying to hide, but failing miserably.

I couldn't help it. I choked up and started laughing right along with him. Edward shook his head at me and then glanced at our forgotten school bags by his door. "You have a point. I would rather get it done this morning so that when we get back we can just chill."

"Actually, I have to go home after the performance this afternoon. I need to get the house picked up before my mom gets home."

"But you haven't been home all weekend."

"Yes, but there's laundry to do and dishes to put away, and I'm sure I'll need to vacuum and other shit."

Edward eyed me for a couple seconds, narrowing his eyes to see if I would crack under pressure. "Ok, want some help?"

I thought about that for a minute, knowing my mom wouldn't be back until some time tonight, so I figured there was no harm in it. "Yes, ok. I would appreciate that."

We made out lazily for a few minutes before getting up and getting the rest of our days started. By the time we made it down to the kitchen it was after ten. We had less than an hour to get some work done before we needed to get ready and head out.

The afternoon performance went off as perfectly as the two previous, and we received another standing ovation from the audience in attendance. Even though it was a half house this afternoon, I was sure it would pick up again by Thursday for the last two performances that night and the following night.

Alice and Jasper asked if we wanted to go out with them for an early dinner, but we had to decline since Edward had promised to come over and help me clean. I was actually intending on cooking for him, nothing fancy, but definitely something that would make him moan. Oh how I loved that sound.

We dropped our bags off in my room and got to work on dinner so it could cook while we picked up. Once the stuffed eggplant and tomatoes was in the oven to bake we got to work. Edward cleaned the front of the house while I worked in the back picking up my room and doing the laundry.

When the timer went off in the kitchen about an hour later we sat down with the piping hot food and enjoyed it while it was still steaming. We joked and laughed while we ate, finding that familiar pattern we had fallen in to so easily months ago when he first sat down to have lunch with me. I was reluctant to say goodbye at the end of the night, having enjoyed his company far too much tonight. It had been nice to have him at my house for a change, and I wished we could do it more often, but the thought of the speech I would no doubt get from my mother and the inevitable fight that would follow just wasn't appealing to me.

"I'll see you in the morning." Edward promised as he walked out. He gave me one last kiss and then headed down the walk to his car. I stood at the porch, waving goodbye until he was no longer in sight.

Just as I shut the door I heard Phil's car pull into the driveway. What perfect timing. I grabbed my drink from dinner and headed off to my room to seclude myself for the rest of the evening. I wanted to work on some moves from class a couple weeks ago. Since we would be returning to regular class schedules next week I wanted to be ready for anything.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, save for the performances and my mother regaling to me the adventures she and Phil had had on their trip. Some of the details I really didn't need to hear, but I listened as I helped her around the house, and as we sat at dinner. I noticed she had tried sneaking some chicken onto my plate one night and I effectively removed it to my napkin.

As another Monday rolled around I realized I was yanking on shorts and a tank top to wear to school, and one glance at my calendar told me it was May. Already!? Oh goodness, we only had six weeks left of high school. Ever. Prom was slowly approaching. I had the date circled in red for the month of June. A thrill of excitement ran through me as I thought of my dress and how delectable Edward was going to look in his tux.

He had texted me last night saying he wasn't feeling 100% and was probably not going to be in school today. I promised to get any work he missed, but that meant I was going to have to go around to his teachers at the end of the day, not that I minded. But Alice did, since she was the one picking me up this morning.

Edward and both of my friends had made a serious effort of making me realize how much a piece of shit my truck really was, and because I had not driven it to school for the past six months, I couldn't really offer an opinion. So at the last minute I called Alice and told her I was driving myself today. I missed my truck and I wanted to drive it at least a few more times before my mom sold it before I went away to college. I wasn't going to need it there, and since she and Phil had agreed to drive me cross-country I wouldn't need it then either. Not that it would make the journey in one piece anyway.

"So what's wrong with the BF?" Angela asked at lunch later in the day.

"I don't know, he just said he wasn't feeling good." I dribbled a little of the vinaigrette I had packed onto my leaves and veggies and took a big bite. "I have to grab all his work for the day on my way out."

"That sucks, but I appreciate you not making me wait." Alice stated sarcastically. I glared at her in response and she continued to grin.

"Why are such a pain my ass, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm a pain in everyone's ass."

"No argument here," Angela muttered, and returned to her pretzel sticks. Alice mock punched her in the shoulder and we all laughed when she waved her hand feigning an injury.

At the end of the day I made my way out to my ancient truck, my arms full with both my work and Edward's. He had given me his locker combination so I could grab his books as well. All of mine were packed in my bag and I carried his, along with the packets of work from his classes.

"Get a room." I called to Alice and Jasper as I passed them. They ignored me and continued to suck face under the tree they had tried to hide beneath. Alice flipped me off without breaking away from her boyfriend. I giggled and continued on my way to my truck.

When I arrived at Edward's house I was greeted at the door by his mother and she let me in after giving me a quick hug. She asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat, which I politely declined, and she pointed me upstairs to Edward's room.

"He's got a slight stomach bug. He blames my cooking." She explained to me with an amused smile.

"Is there anything you want me to bring up to him?" I asked as I set one foot on the stairs.

"No, I'll be up in a couple minutes with some soup. You've got your arms full, dear."

I smiled in thanks and headed upstairs to Edward. I knocked before entering, only to find him passed out on his bed, an empty teacup and a plate with a few crumbs on it on his nightstand.

I unloaded all of his missed work onto his desk and went to sit on the bed next to him. "Hey, are you alive?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Barely," he mumbled, rolling over under his blanket to face me. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your work. And actually, it's all the work for the week. Which is good, since I don't think you'll be in school for a few days from the looks of you."

Edward grumbled and turned back over. He started coughing a moment later and hopped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. I heard him emptying his stomach and then the sound of the toilet flushing. I felt terrible that he was so sick, but there wasn't much I could do. I sat down at his desk waiting for him to come back out.

He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the door opened and he stood in the doorway watching me as I organized his work by class making neat piles of it for him.

"Are you staying?" He asked, taking the brush out of his mouth for a moment.

I shrugged, "Only if you want me to."

"Could you? I may need some help with all that." He pointed to the piles of work on his desk.

"Well, I'm not doing it for you."

He grinned at me and disappeared back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. "Lets start with what is priority and what isn't." He stated as we walked back out and sat down on his bed.

I got my first good look at him and I noticed foremost, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the past twenty-four hours. His face was ashen from vomiting and his eyes were glazed over.

"Maybe you should rest."

"I've been resting all day. Come on, I need to get some of this done. I can't fall behind." He patted the spot next to me on his bed. I grabbed his work in both hands and sat down next to him, ready to settle in for the afternoon.

I didn't make it home until after dinner. Esme was kind enough to bring up soup for the both of us while we sat on Edward's bed going through our work together. He only threw up twice more in the five hours or so I was there. He was on the verge of passing out when I had left. Esme thanked me for bringing his work over and for helping take care of him.

My own mother was not quite so understanding when I walked in the door after seven. She was sitting at the table sipping a glass of wine from dinner, talking quietly with Phil.

"Where have you been, Bella? I called your phone a few times." She asked as I walked past on my way to my room.

"I was studying." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"With whom?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It does. You've been secretive like this for months, Bella. I want to know what's going on and why you're always going out. I know it's not always with Alice because I called her as well and she was out with her boyfriend."

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I can hang out with anyone I like."

"Yes you can," Phil interjected. He held his hand up at my mother as she opened her mouth to say something. "I think what Renee is trying to say here is that, should we be concerned?"

"No," I shook my head solidly. Renee was not convinced.

"What's his name, Bella?" She asked next. My mouth dropped open. How had she come to that conclusion? "Bella, don't look at me like that. I was your age once, and I had secrets from my parents. I recognize the behavior. Who have you been seeing? Is it that boy you danced with in the ballet? Edward?"

I looked down to the floor, only so my mom couldn't see my eyes. She could read me like an open book, and I knew the moment she saw the emotion in my eyes I was done for.

"It is, isn't it?"

I neither shook my head nor nodded. "Bella, why couldn't you just tell me?" Renee asked, actually sounding hurt.

Now I looked up at her. Did she really just ask me that? "Why couldn't I just tell you?" I repeated back to her. "How many years now have I had to listen to you tell me all your horror stories about falling in love at a young age? How many times have you said to me, 'don't make the same mistakes I did'? Do you know the kind of fear and hesitancy that instilled in me? Do you know how much it made me actually _want_ to fall in love? And then when I did, the fear of you finding out and making me end it because of your own misplaced ideas?"

Renee looked at me, shocked to hear such a passionate speech from her introverted daughter. Well, this little girl wasn't so introverted anymore. Edward had showed me how much strength I have, even if I had never noticed it until now.

Renee sighed, looking to Phil, then to her glass, and finally up at me. "Bella, you're eighteen years old, you don't know what love really is."

"Ha!" I exclaimed, my eyes going to the ceiling. "I knew you would say that. Just because you think falling in love with my father at eighteen was a mistake. You assume I'm going to make the same one. Well, I'm not. I really love him, ok? And he loves me too."

Renee remained silent, her eyes downcast. I could tell Phil was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and he excused himself to the bedroom. I knew anything that went back to my mother's previous marriage made everyone uncomfortable because she had been the one to end it in the first place, and it was the one thing she had lied to Phil about when he first found about me and if she had been married before.

"How long have you two been dating?" She finally asked, ending the long tense silence.

"Does it matter?" I asked for the second time. Because at this point, I don't think it did.

"I just want to know how long you've been lying to me."

"It doesn't matter now. You know the truth, and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it and stalked off to my room slamming and locking my door for the night.

I knew Edward wasn't going to be at school the next morning, nor would he be at class. I tried texting him at lunch to ask how he was feeling, but I got no reply so I assumed he was sleeping. I tried again when the day was over, still no answer. So when I got home I called him and it went straight to voicemail. Well, if his phone died that would explain why he wasn't answering, but the lack of response still worried me.

I tried calling his house phone next, but it simply rang four times before the answering machine picked up. I left a brief message asking how Edward was feeling and if he was up to calling me. I hung up and started to get ready for class. When I got home after rehearsal I still had not heard from Edward and was tempted to try calling him again, I was starting to get worried. But I decided to wait a little while longer, I didn't want him to think I was nagging.

I showered and changed into something comfortable for the rest of the night then went out to the kitchen for dinner. That was when my mom told me something I had not been expecting and made me sick to hear.

"I called Edward's mother last night and had an interesting conversation with her."

I heard my fork clatter on my plate before I realized I had dropped it. "You did what?" I asked, not entirely sure I had heard her correctly.

"I called Edward's mother last night and spoke to her about her son and you. Why is it she's known about this relationship but I haven't?"

"Didn't I explain that last night? In detail?"

"I want a real answer, Isabella."

Oh God, she used my full name. I was in trouble.

"I gave you one last night, and I don't want to talk about this again. Ok? You've made your point, I've made mine." I picked my fork back up, my mind whirling at a million miles a minute. So many things from earlier in the day were making sense now.

I sat there for the rest of dinner moving my food around my plate taking a bite here and there. My mom effectively ignored me, somewhat. She kept glancing in my direction every time I popped a snap pea in my mouth, expecting me to say something. But I just stared off at the wall.

I finally excused myself and cleared my plate before heading back to my room. I tried calling Edward one more time, but it went straight to voicemail like before. I guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. There was no class, so I had the time to go over to his house and see him.

I sat at lunch the following afternoon with Alice and Angela, glancing around and ignoring my food. I was too worried about Edward to eat right now. I glanced toward the doors not looking at anyone in particular, but I saw a familiar figure walk past the doors and quickly jumped up from my seat to follow him.

Edward," I called after his retreating form down the hallway toward the parking lot.

He stopped and I watched his shoulders sag as he turned. This behavior confused me, and more so when I saw the emotion in his eyes. It was a mixture between frustration and sadness.

"Yes," He answered simply.

I was completely taken aback by his attitude. He didn't seem at all happy to see me. Which worried me. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him. He took my arm and led me over to a private corner.

"You really have to ask that?"

"How come I didn't see you this morning?"

"Which question would you like me to answer, Bella?"

I looked up at him in shock. Why was he acting like this? What had I done to upset him, if anything?

"The first one, what's wrong?" I asked it a little more gently this time and reached up to touch him, but he flinched away from me.

He sighed heavily and looked out into the hallway to see if anyone was eavesdropping on us, then he looked back to me. "You told me months ago that you told your mother what was going on between us. So then why did my mother have to explain everything to her on the phone the other night?"

I gasped, my hand coming up to my mouth. "Edward, I didn't even know my mom called yours."

"That's not the point, Bella. You lied to me, and you've been lying to me for months about this. I heard everything. Why couldn't you have just told her?"

"You don't know my mom. She's impossible to talk to, and even harder to get her to see reason."

"That's no excuse, you should have just told her when we started dating. She didn't even know we're sleeping together."

"I don't care. My personal life is not her business. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because we promised each other that we would be honest about this and let our parents know what was going on. And you lied to me. I'm sorry, Bella, but I need to think about all of this. If you're really serious or not."

"But I am," I grabbed at his hand as he started to walk away. "Edward, please don't go. I _am_ serious about us. I love you."

He sighed again and turned back to me. "If you really did, you would have just been honest from the beginning."

I stood there dumbfounded as he yanked his hand free from mine and stalked off out the door to the parking lot. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and a scream building in my throat. He didn't just end everything did he? It certainly felt like he had. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after him and apologize, beg him to forgive me. But I knew he wouldn't listen. He was too angry, that was evident.

I quickly walked back down the hallway looking for the first bathroom to disappear into. I locked myself in a stall and let the tears fall. I pulled out my cell phone and began to type a message. I was halfway through it when I realized it was just wasted words. I deleted the message and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

He hadn't said things were over, but then why did it feel like my heart was breaking? Because I knew deep down things were ending. And it fucking hurt. Because it was all my fault.


	25. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Chapter 25, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I hated myself for walking away from Bella like that. But I was still angry over the conversation I had heard Monday night. I was sitting on the couch with my mom, watching TV and trying to keep some soup down. I had been feeling better since Bella had left and I was looking forward to maybe seeing her the next day. That was until the phone rang and when my mom answered it, it was the last person I expected to be calling.

"Hello, Renee, what can I do for you?"

My ears pricked up at the name. That was Bella's mom. I sat there continuing to eat my soup and pretend I wasn't listening, but I was.

"Yes, I've been aware of their relationship. Bella came over for dinner months ago when Edward introduced her. She comes over frequently to see him. She's a lovely girl."

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but judging from my mother's tone it sounded as though she were trying to calm Bella's mother down. And from the conversation I could tell that her mother had never known about Bella and I. Which meant one thing, when I had asked Bella's months ago if we should tell our parents and she said yes, she had never said a word. She had lied when I asked her only a month ago or so if she had told her mother anything.

Which meant she had been lying to me for months now about this. I was instantly furious. I set my soup bowl down on the coffee table and grabbed my blanket heading upstairs for the night. I still wasn't feeling that great and I knew I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. I turned my phone off for the night with no intention of turning it back on.

By Wednesday morning I was feeling significantly better since I had spent all of Tuesday in bed, either thinking or sleeping. When Bella came chasing after me out of the cafeteria it was the last thing I had wanted. I had tried so hard all morning to avoid her, even getting a ride from Jasper so she wouldn't see my car in the parking lot. I couldn't talk to her right now. I was too angry.

So when she tried to get me to open up, I shrugged it off and told her I needed time to think. The look of devastation on her face was enough to make me rethink everything, but I was just so upset with the fact that she had not been honest not only with me, but also with her mother. She tried to play that off with the excuse that her mother was not an easy person to talk to about relationships, but to me that just sounded like a cop out.

I walked away from her, one of the hardest things I had ever done, and I instantly regretted it. I didn't look back, but headed out to the parking lot to sit at one of the little tables and just be alone.

I wasn't feeling hungry, and I really didn't even want to be in school today. But I needed to stay up to date, and I wasn't sick anymore so I really didn't have much of a choice there. What I was really dreading was dance class. I wasn't going to quit because of this, but I knew it was going to be uncomfortable.

I passed the rest of Wednesday in my classes paying attention and taking careful notes. The less I thought about Bella and kept busy the easier it was to forget about the whole situation for now. I didn't see her for the remainder of the day and I assumed she was avoiding me as well.

When I got home my mom was there and she had a small snack waiting for me on the kitchen table. "I didn't know if you felt up to eating school food today, so I figured I'd have something waiting for you."

"Thanks," I muttered, ignoring the plate and heading straight up to my room. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages. I had turned it back on this morning. There were no missed calls or texts. For now.

I dropped my backpack by the door and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling, my phone still clutched in my hand, the other folded behind my head. I must have fallen asleep because my phone buzzing forced me to open my eyes and when I glanced at the clock it was almost dinner time.

I checked my phone to see a voicemail from Jasper. But when I listened to it, it wasn't from Jasper.

_Edward, this is Alice. What the hell is going on between you and Bella? She ran out of the cafeteria after you today and then five minutes later I saw her walking back down the hall and into the bathroom. When I went in there I could hear her crying and she won't take any of my calls or Angela's. I'm worried, so please call Jasper back right away and let us know what's going on. _

I deleted the message with no intention of returning the call. It made my heart ache to know Bella was hurting, but somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind it was telling me that she had done this to herself by not being truthful in the first place. The phrase 'Karma is a bitch' flitted through my mind, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Edward," I heard my name being called from outside the door. "Dinner is ready." It was my mom.

"I'll be down in a minute," I called back. I turned my phone off and left it on my nightstand before getting up and going downstairs.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Bella, but I couldn't bring myself to call her and check on her. She wasn't calling me anymore, not that I knew that for sure since my phone was off. But my mother had informed me that Jasper had called the house asking for me. Apparently that must have been while I was sleeping.

After another stressful school day of avoiding Bella and eating lunch out in my car, I came home and changed for class. When I arrived at the studio, I didn't see Bella's truck but that didn't mean she hadn't walked. I walked in and left my bag at the back of the room. I glanced around and saw Bella warming up at the barre at the front of the room. She was ignoring me completely, her eyes focused on watching herself in the mirror.

"What the fuck, dude?" Jasper whispered to me as he walked over. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated," I answered back, sitting down and beginning to stretch. I thought it was a good enough answer. But not for Jasper apparently.

"Bullshit, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." I leaned forward stretching out my back, feeling the pull in my thighs and sat back up slowly.

"Well, you're going to talk about it. Alice is beside herself. Bella won't talk to her either. She sat by herself at lunch, not eating."

"Alice?"

"No, you idiot, Bella."

I glanced up at her, but Bella was still doing her warm ups, her eyes on the mirror. She was trying her hardest not to look at me. It reminded me of before we had gotten together. And it was like nothing had ever happened between us in the first place. My heart clenched in my chest and I looked away from her.

"Are you two going to work this out?"

It took me a moment to realize Jasper had spoken again. "What?"

"I asked if you two are going to work this out?"

I shrugged. "Depends,"

Jasper shook his head at me. "This isn't like you, Edward. You're upset about something,"

"She's been lying to me for months, Jazz. She told me she had let her mother know about us back when we first started going out, and she's never said a word to her. I asked her if she wanted to be honest and upfront at the beginning with our parents and she said yes. But she's never said anything."

"So what?" Jasper shrugged. "That's just stupid, Ed. Most teens never tell their parents anything. And besides, what I've heard from Alice about Bella's mom she's not an easy person to talk to about anything personal. Maybe Bella felt intimidated. And besides, it can't be easy for her to try and talk her mother about relationships when she's only just gotten into a stable relationship after about fifteen years of unstable ones. Can you imagine what that's done to Bella?"

I sat there thinking about what Jasper had just said. I chanced one more look at Bella, and this time our eyes met. Hers were empty, void of any emotion. It made my heart ache even more so to see her like this because I knew I still loved her, and I knew I wanted to work this out with her, but my mind just couldn't let go of the feeling of being betrayed.

Class started a few minutes later and I spent the two hours focusing on the rehearsal and the new en pointe techniques Miss Charlotte was introducing to us. We had a end of year recital at the end of June we needed to start preparing for. We would be including a few dances from _Dracula_, a lot of solo pieces, some duets, and a few group dances.

I left class with Jasper, and although he was still trying to get me to talk, I wouldn't open up. He wanted something he could tell Alice so she could try and talk to Bella. All of this was making my head spin. I watched Bella walk off toward her house, her arms crossed over her body holding herself tightly, like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

I wanted to call after her, but my throat was dry and it constricted as I thought her name. I headed home after saying goodbye to Jasper, my mind still spinning. That night at dinner my mom asked me if Bella was coming over again this week. I came up with the quick excuse of both of us having so much work that we didn't really have a lot of time right now to hang out.

"Well, just make sure you make some time for her as well. Isn't prom in a couple weeks for you two?" she asked as she got up clearing away hers and my father's plate.

My mouth fell open in shock and I looked to the calendar on the fridge. She was right. We were two weeks into May already and the senior prom was at the end of the month. I had already bought our vouchers, my tux, and I had ordered her corsage and my boutonnière, and Bella had gotten her dress. I now felt absolutely horrible. Bella must be worried sick about it. All her planning was going to be wasted, not to mention the money we had both spent already.

"Are you ok, Edward?" my father asked from across the table.

"What, yeah fine. My stomach just started turning again. Um, I'm gonna head upstairs for the night."

"Do you want any tea?" My mom asked as I was halfway up the staircase.

"No thanks," I called back. I locked myself in my room and grabbed my phone turning it on. I had three voicemails, all from Jasper, and a dozen texts or so. I noticed they were from Alice, who must have gotten my number from her oh so wonderful boyfriend.

I deleted the message without reading them but I listened to Jasper's voicemails. They all asked me to call him. He just wanted to talk so he could understand what was going on and maybe offer some advice. I wasn't in the mood right now to talk, so I at least sent him a text letting him know at least that.

For the rest of the night I focused on some homework and finished a short essay for English class. I didn't sleep well after I had turned the light off some time after midnight. My dreams were plagued with thoughts of Bella. We were on the stage dancing together. I was chasing after her, never quite able to get my hands on her, and the harder I tried, the further away she became. When I did finally manage to catch up to her she slipped from my arms and disappeared.

I woke up then, drenched in a cold sweat. What the hell could that possibly mean? I sat up and flicked the light on. It was almost six-thirty, and since my alarm would be going off in a few minutes anyway, I shut it off and headed to my bathroom to start my morning routine.

"So," Jasper asked me at lunch. I was sitting out in my car again, the windows rolled down to let in a breeze. He was skipping his study period to sit out here with me. I took a small bite from my sandwich and swallowed it.

"So what?" I asked back.

"You know what? Have you spoken to her?"

"Since yesterday? Are you kidding?"

"Edward, stop being such an ass, get in there and talk to her."

"I can't." I took another bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Enough with the excuses, Edward. You know you still love her, and you know this can be fixed. You just need to talk to her."

"You don't know how this feels."

"Actually I do, and it was shortly after Alice and I had gotten together. She still had not broken up with her previous boyfriend, and one afternoon we were hanging out and her phone went off while she had gone to the bathroom. I answered it only to find out it was the guy she hadn't officially dumped yet. Yes, I was angry, and yes I didn't want to talk to her either. But I knew I loved her, and I knew I wanted to be with her. So we talked about it and we figured it out. Apparently he had been someone her parents wanted her to date because he was the son of her father's boss or some shit like that, and she felt obligated to stay with him even though they weren't "together" anymore.

"This situation between you and Bella is not as complicated, and certainly can be worked out. You just seem to be the one coming up with the excuses right now, not her. You need to talk to her and let her explain, apologize whatever. Just talk to her."

"It doesn't feel that simple, Jasper."

"Of course it doesn't. Because you love her. Love makes everything complicated. And sex."

I snorted a laugh. Yes, that certainly makes things more complicated. "Look, I really appreciate you trying to help, but…I just can't talk to her right now."

"So what? You're just going to let her suffer in silence until you're finally ready to open your mouth? That's very kind of you, Edward. The Edward I know wouldn't do that to Bella." Jasper glanced out the window and looked around. "I have to go. You sit here and wallow in your self-pity. When you're ready to talk to her come find me. I'll help you figure out what to say."

Jasper got out of the car and walked off toward the school. The rest of my lunch sat forgotten in my lap. Not that it mattered. I had lost my appetite a long time ago. I sat there for several minutes thinking over everything he had just said to me, especially the part about me being the one now who was making all of the excuses. I finally got out of my car and tossed out my garbage before heading back to deal with the rest of the day.

For the next week and a half I continued to sit out in my car and eat my lunch. Jasper didn't come out to sit with me. I didn't try avoiding Bella in the morning, and whenever I saw her in the hallway I just ignored her eyes. I didn't know if I was causing her more pain by showing myself, or if she was ignoring me as well. I tried not to think about it. In dance class I just moved along with everyone else. I practiced at night when I was home so the next time I went in for rehearsal I was well prepared. Bella danced as hard as she always had and expressed a level of focus I had not seen in her before, but her moves were not as tight as they had been in the past. She seemed tired, maybe even a little weak.

When I first noticed this I was concerned that she wasn't eating properly again. But then Jasper's comment about that first day after we stopped speaking came back to me. Bella had sat alone at lunch, not eating. What if she had been doing that for the past week as well? What if she hadn't been eating at all?

I watched her as she danced a solo piece in preparation for the year-end recital. Her feet were slipping and her moves were not as fluid.I worried more when I saw her ribs sticking out through her leotard as she extended her arms up into a plie.

I didn't like the tightness I was feeling in my chest as I watched her. I realized then that I was genuinely concerned for her because I loved her, and I had never stopped loving her because she was all that really mattered to me. I knew then that no matter what happened between us I was always going to love her and other shit didn't matter. I decided it was time to stop being such a coward and an ass and to talk to Bella.

I sat there resolute in my decision to pull Bella aside after class and apologize and beg her to forgive me. I was going to tell her I loved her and that I was so sorry for the shit I had been putting her through, and ask her if she still wanted to go to the prom with me tomorrow night. I knew I was calling it close with that, and it was the last thing on my mind, but I wanted to dance with her. I wanted to hold her close and whisper everything I was feeling right now to her. To tell her over and over how much I truly loved her.

I looked up at Bella as she finished with her dance, only to see that she had stopped and was holding her chest. Miss Charlotte was already on her feet and rushing over to her as Bella started to sit, obviously unable to catch her breath. I was on my feet in a moment, rushing over to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked quickly. But her eyes were already sliding shut as she passed out. I turned over my shoulder to see Jasper on his phone calling for an ambulance.

"What happened?" he asked as he and the rest of the class crowded around Bella, Miss Charlotte, and I.

"She just collapsed. I don't know." Miss Charlotte smoothed some hair back from Bella's face. She was still breathing, but she was completely unconscious. "Has this happened before?" The question was directed at me.

I simply shook my head. I wasn't going to get in to Bella's medical history right now. She needed help. That was the priority. Miss Charlotte managed to get the other students sequestered in the theater for now by the time the ambulance arrived. Jasper had stepped out to call Alice and Bella's mother. I sat there with her, supporting her until an EMT rolled a gurney in to take her out the waiting ambulance.

I asked if I could ride, and event threw my dad's name out, but because I wasn't family I wasn't allowed to go. Miss Charlotte went instead so she could at leave give all of Bella's basic information. Jasper walked back over as the ambulance pulled away. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Bella's mother, but told me that Alice had her step-father's number and she would try that one.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the hospital? I'm meeting Alice over there."

"I was going to talk to her this afternoon." I admitted quietly.

Jasper was silent, but he at least offered me the support of a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what exactly caused that?"

"She has iron-deficiency anemia, and I though she had finally gotten control of it. But…"

"She hasn't been eating, Edward. Alice watches her everyday at lunch. She never eats."

I let out a long sigh, feeling my chest tighten up. I needed to see Bella and know that she was all right. "Yeah, can you give me that ride, please?"

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling like my head was still spinning the way it was when I passed out. My eyes opened slowly and I immediately felt someone beside me stir, heard my name whispered. I started to sit up but a gentle hand pushed me back down.

"Just rest, Bella." It was my mother's voice. She sounded concerned. "Just lie there, baby, I'll be right back."

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and watched her get up and walk out the door. A moment later she came back in with Phil and a nurse. Phil and my mom stood by the door waiting while the nurse fussed over me for a minute checking different monitors and the IV drip next to my bed.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Tired, a little dizzy."

She nodded and wrote down a few things on a notepad that she stuck in a folder at the end of my bed. "She should be fine, but I think Dr. Cullen will want her to stay a few days for observation and also so she can get some rest and regain some strength. I'll have him come in soon to check on her."

My mom nodded as she sat back down next to the bed. Phil stood at the side watching me as I tried to sit up again. "Take it easy, Bells."

"I'm fine," I muttered. I didn't feel fine but I couldn't stand being fussed over. Especially by my mother. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight. I wanted to stay until you woke up. Phil got a call from Alice this afternoon when she couldn't reach me, and we rushed over. Miss Charlotte explained everything that happened in class. Bella…" She sighed my name and glanced up at my stepfather. "Does this have anything to do with Edward?"

I turned over away from my mom. I didn't want to talk about that. Not right now. "I'm really tired." I muttered.

"Visiting hours are almost over anyway. We'll let you rest, Bella. I'll be back in the morning." She promised, and then got up and kissed my temple. Phil wished me a good night, and after he muttered something about speaking with Dr. Cullen before they left, the door shut and I was left with silence.

I must have passed out again because when I woke up it was morning and a different nurse was shaking me gently. She helped me to sit up slowly making polite morning conversation.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" She asked sweetly, adjusting the pillows behind my head.

"Same as last night I guess, I'm still tired."

"You're going to feel weak for a few days. You've put your body under incredible stress. You just need some rest and you'll be fine. Are you feeling up to eating this morning?"

"Not really," I admitted honestly. The thought of food disgusted me, but my stomach rumbled nonetheless.

"I'll bring you something light for breakfast." She smiled at me after she finished checking all of my monitors and my drip.

I sat there glancing around the room. It was a typical hospital room, but I had it all to myself. There was a TV on the wall in front of my bed. I looked around for the remote finding it on the small table next to my bed along with an empty water pitcher.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until I found something worthwhile to watch for the time being. The weather channel. I caught sight of the date in the corner and felt my breath catch. It was Friday, May 27. The prom was tonight. And I was stuck here. A stray tear escaped from my eye and I wiped it away just as the door opened and my morning nurse walked back in with a tray.

"I don't know what you like to eat so I brought you a little bit of everything." She set the tray down on the table beside my bed and swung it over carefully so I could sit up and eat.

"Thanks," I picked up a piece of toast and nibbled it.

"Would you like some water, dear?" She asked indicating the empty pitcher on my nightstand.

"Sure,"

I continued to nibble my toast and flipped through the channels. I found some cartoons and settled for those. My nurse, Rachel, checked my monitors again and took my blood pressure then told me visiting hours were starting soon and my mother was coming back this morning. I didn't have to rush through eating. She actually preferred if I ate slowly, to see how my body reacted.

Besides a couple pieces of dry toast there was scrambled eggs, a fruit cup, some apple juice and orange juice, and a few strips of bacon. Despite the fact that it was hospital food, the smell coming off the bacon was delicious. Yes I'm a vegetarian, but I do the love smell of roasting lamb. It's comforting. And for the first time in many, many months (possibly even a year) I was tempted to eat that bacon.

I worked my way slowly around the tray, ignoring the fruit cup completely because just the look of the processed fruit suspended in some kind of sugary liquid was unappealing. I had just picked up the first piece of bacon and was about to try an experimental bite when my door opened and my mother walked in.

She stood there in door staring at me with the piece of bacon in my hand, like she was unable to believe what she was seeing. "Are you eating bacon, Bella?"

I nodded and took a small bite. "It's a miracle," my mother proclaimed quietly. "My daughter is eating meat again."

"Please don't." I warned her, holding up one hand.

She apologized and sat down next me, setting down my dance bag at her feet. Please dear God tell me she brought me clothes and books and my homework. "So how are you feeling?" She asked, reaching out to smooth my hair back a little.

"Ok, I suppose. Considering the day."

"Oh yes, the prom. Angela called me last night and told me she had your dress. I'm going to pick it up this afternoon."

"What's the point?"

"Because it's yours. It doesn't need to stay with Angela anymore."

I sighed and sat back a little, still munching on the bacon. It was exceptionally good for hospital food, or maybe it was because I hadn't eaten meat in so long. I finished the other piece while my mother watched the news. When Rachel came by to collect my almost empty tray she winked at me and greeted my mother warmly before leaving us.

"I'm happy to see you eating again, Bella."

"Are you about to give me a speech?"

"Look," she took one of my hands in hers and stared me straight in the eyes. "I know you've had a rough time going through your teens, watching me go from one relationship to another and always constantly complaining about men and how you should never get involved with them, but I wasn't telling you not to. I was just blowing air. You have your own life and decisions to make, and God knows you're smarter than I am, Bella. You won't make the same mistakes I did. I know you love Edward, and I know he loves you. That much was clear yesterday."

I felt my brows draw together in confusion. Not only was her speech confusing me, but had she had a conversation with Edward as well? About me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I talked to him yesterday. I already knew he was a decent young man, kind and polite. His parents raised him well. But I never knew the depth of his feelings for you until yesterday when he showed up here to check on you. However at the time only family was allowed to see you, and you were still passed out. So we sat down and had a full-length conversation about the last six months or so. He told me everything, Bella."

I hung my head in shame. Great, now my mom knew I wasn't a virgin anymore, not that I was going to call attention to that sitting here with her as we had this conversation. "So," She lifted the bag from the floor and set it in her lap. "I brought some comfy clothes, a couple of your favorite books, and I called the school this morning so I could pick up your work for next week."

"Thanks," I muttered quietly, sitting back against my pillows.

"I brought some toiletries, too. Do you want to change?"

"Not right now."

My mom left the bag on the empty chair beside her and we sat there quietly watching TV for the next hour or so before my mom excused herself to get some coffee from the cafeteria. I reached over and picked up the bag lifting it into my lap. I started to go through the contents, taking out a book to read later and some clothes I wanted to change into. I assumed the few stuffed manila envelopes were my work. They were labeled by class. At least I would have something to do over the weekend while I was stuck here.

My mom stuck around for another hour or so before she decided to go home and get some work done and also so she and I could both rest. I was woken some time before lunch by the door opening and a familiar voice greeting me. But it wasn't my nurse, Rachel.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Dr. Cullen walked in dressed in his white coat with pens in his pocket and the stethoscope around his neck looking every bit the part. He went through the routine of checking all my vitals and my drip. "Up for some lunch?"

"Sure," I answered, still waking up from my nap. "But can I change first?"

"Did your mother bring some clothes for you?"

"Yeah, they're in that bag."

"I'll have Rachel come in and help you."

After Rachel helped me change into some real clothes she got me settled back into my bed and brought in some lunch, chef salad and a small cup of soup with an apple and some ginger ale. She refilled my water before leaving and once I was done eating (including the ham and turkey in my salad), I got started on some of my work.

Dr. Cullen came to check on me again in the afternoon and brought me some raisins and a cup of tea. "I don't want you doing too much work, Bella. You need to rest."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely, Bella. You can ask me anything."

"How long are you keeping me here for?"

He cracked a small smile and actually chuckled. "Well, I could only keep you here until tomorrow morning, but knowing that you are exactly like my son, once I send you home you won't be getting the rest your body desperately needs right now."

I felt a light blush creep into my cheeks and I looked down into my lap. He was right. "So," He continued, "I'm going to keep you here an extra couple days so I know you're getting the rest you need."

"Ok," I muttered.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't put up much of a fight. Now, may I make a small suggestion and please rest for a couple hours."

"But I just slept."

"And you should sleep some more."

I sighed heavily and put my notebook down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Thank you, now is your mother coming back tonight?"

"Yeah, for a little while. Would it be ok if she brought my laptop with her? I have an essay to write that's due next week."

Dr. Cullen gave me a knowing look but he nodded and told me I could call my mom from the phone beside my bed. He wrote down a few things in my file and left it at the end of my bed before he left. I called my mom and asked for my laptop, which she consented to bring, and then I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

I wasn't feeling much better at the end of the evening when my mom left. We had had a difficult conversation about my situation with Edward, and she had asked me about what had happened between us to cause us to stop talking. I told her everything, leaving out the bits that she didn't need to know.

She talked about my dress and how pretty she thought it was, and how beautiful she knew I would have been in it. That was pretty much the point at which I had broken down and started to cry. When my tears finally subsided I felt completely drained and exhausted. I could see what Dr. Cullen meant about needing rest. I had put my body through a lot of stress in the past months and it needed time to heal.

My mom left after giving me a kiss on the forehead and promised to be back sometime tomorrow to see me again. At this point I was set to go home Sunday sometime, if Dr. Cullen deemed me strong enough.

My head had just sunk down into the not so comfy pillow, and I was looking forward to sleep when I heard the door crack open. I didn't bother to open my eyes, assuming it was my mother and she would tell me whatever it was she had forgotten to say and leave again.

But when the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and a body sitting down sounded in my eyes, I cracked one eye open, and I almost shot up in bed when I saw who was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"I came to see you." Edward answered quietly.

I glanced up at the clock." But visiting hours are over, how did you get up here?"

"Well, I don't know if you're aware, but my dad is a doctor here and her let me in."

I laughed quietly and looked to the door to see if his dad was maybe standing right outside, timing his son because he wanted me to get some rest. But I couldn't see any shadows of someone outside.

"I also wanted to bring you this." He held up a small plastic container that he had been fiddling with in his lap. Inside was a white calla lily corsage.

"You're the first one to bring me flowers." I muttered, feeling a little wetness welling in my eyes, but I swallowed back the tears. I looked back up at him just as another thought came to me. "Shouldn't you be at prom?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Why?" Edward asked back, obviously confused with my question. "My date is here."

"You shouldn't waste what you paid for, Edward. You could have found a date to take tonight. You should be at the dance having fun."

"Bella," He said seriously, leaning over and taking my hand. "I asked _you_ to go to the dance with me. And _you_ said yes. Just because you now happen to be unavailable doesn't mean I'm going to pick up the first girl who jumps at me."

"But you should be there having fun with your friends. Not stuck here with me."

Edward just shook his head at me and smiled. "You still don't get it do you?" He asked. He took the flower from the container and held my wrist out. "It doesn't matter that you're here, or that we're not there. As long as I can get one dance tonight with my date that's what matters." He slid the delicate flower arrangement onto my wrist.

As I looked it over another thought popped into my head. "What about yours?"

"You mean this?" Edward asked holding up a small white rose bud twisted at the end. He handed it me and scooted a little closer to the bed. "I heard these things are nearly impossible to put on."

"I'll try not to hurt you too much." I joked, taking the flower and the pin. After several attempts at getting the boutonnière to stay without falling sideways, I finally gave up and jabbed the pin through a button hole in his shirt near the collar. His shirt looked weird, but the flower stayed put.

"Now we can dance," Edward proclaimed happily.

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of stuck where I am." I gestured around to the various monitors and my ever present IV drip.

"Oh, I cleared it with my dad, he said a few minutes away from all the machinery wouldn't kill you." He started to unhook me from everything, and once I was free he helped me up from my bed.

He led me to the center of the room, wrapping one arm around my waist and placed my hand on his shoulder while he held my other hand out clasped tightly in his. It felt good to be this close to him again. To feel his chest move as he breathed, to feel his breath stir my hair.

We had only been moving back and forth for a few moments when the door burst open and my nurse, Rachel, stood there with her hand over her heart looking frightened. Edward's father appeared over her shoulder smiling and chuckling quietly.

"I told you she was fine, Rachel. Nothing to worry about. Edward, make sure you hook everything back up properly."

"I will," Edward answered, not looking away from my eyes.

Once we were left alone Edward moved us over to the window. A shaft of light was streaming in from the bright, full moon in the sky. He moved us closer to it, so we were bathed in the light as we danced.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered as he kept us moving from side to side.

"I am, too. But I have to tell you that after talking with your mother I understand now why you decided to keep your mouth shut all these months."

"She's really not the easiest person to talk to is she?"

"Not at all, but she does mean well."

I nodded. "I know, sometimes I just wished she would have kept her opinions to herself about how she thought my personal life would pan out. She doesn't understand that I'm more like my father than I am her."

We stood in silence as we kept moving gently. Edward let his hand slip to my back and he held me against him firmly, his lips pressed to my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

I laid my head on his chest more so, so I could hear his heart beating, but also because I just wanted to. "I love you, too."


	26. Big News

**Chapter 26, revised**

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Bella was released from the hospital Sunday afternoon, after she was made to promise both her mother and my father that she would rest for the next three days she would be home, hopefully returning to school on Thursday. I went over and visited her a couple times and helped with the mountain of work she was trying to keep on top of.

But come Thursday, she was waiting for me on her porch wearing a pretty little sundress and those lavender sunglasses. I got out of the car, meeting her halfway up her walk and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

"Are those ice cream cones?" I asked reaching up to play with her earrings.

"Yup," She smiled.

"Is that supposed to be a hint for later?"

"Yup,"

I leaned in and kissed her, clutching at her waist a little tighter than usual. It felt so good to hold her again like this. "No coffee this morning?" I had noticed the lack of a coffee mug on the way back to the car.

"No, I had coffee before I left the house. Trying not to drink so much of it."

"I should join you in that."

The ride to school was spent in silence, but we held hands on the console, sometimes looking at each other. I kissed Bella goodbye before heading off to class promising to see her at lunch. The morning passed rather quickly. We were now in June and since finals were only a couple weeks away, teachers were not piling on as much new material as they were review work from the entire year.

I had never been so happy before for a lunch period, just to get a break from the madness. I had never felt pressured before by year-end finals. But I suppose that was because for the last three years I had not been a senior, graduating in only a couple weeks and then heading off to Harvard. I needed to pass. And the sheer magnitude of what we had covered throughout the year was only now just hitting me.

But as I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella sitting with Alice and Angela at their regular table, the seat next to Bella empty as she waited for me, all the pressure from the morning faded away.

"What took you so long?" Bella asked as I dropped into the seat beside her.

"I wanted to ditch all of the work from my classes at my locker. I had a lot."

"I didn't get any work." Bella stated, sounding so calm. "But I suppose that would be because it's all home in those envelopes. I got a week's worth from each class since my teachers didn't know when I would be back. So don't worry, you're not alone."

"Why do you two have so much work?" Alice was playing with her salad rather than eating it. She had a textbook open in front of her, chemistry from the looks of it.

"Because we're both in all AP classes. You just have AP English with me." Bella explained, "And Angela has AP Biology. So you two don't have quite as much prep work as we do for all of those exams. This is going to suck."

I nodded enthusiastically. We would be spending the whole of four days that last week of school sitting in classrooms and taking all seven of our AP exams. Fun, fun, fun.

"So what's for lunch today?" I asked as Bella started to pull her lunch bag out.

"Lunchmeat pinwheels." She held up a bundle of turkey, ham, and cheese rolled up with a toothpick through it all, and a couple spinach leaves on the end. "My mom's idea of slowly integrating meat back into my diet. By the way," Bella took a moment to dip her pinwheel into a mustard like dip and took a bite, "Are you still coming over for dinner after class tonight? My mom is making chicken burgers."

"Yeah, I'll be there. When are you coming back to class?"

"Next Tuesday," Bella actually sounded depressed about that. I knew she loved to dance, and the longer she had to wait to come back must have to be sheer torture for her. "Your dad said I should wait at least a week before I try doing anything strenuous like that." She nibbled another pinwheel for a moment, clearly lost in thought, but then her head snapped up and she stared at me intensely. "I'm not missing anything important, am I?"

I actually laughed a little, shaking my head. "No, Bella, you're fine. Really, all we're doing is going over pieces from the year for the recital. All you really need to worry about is the dance from _Dracula_, and our piece from the fall recital. Miss Charlotte actually mentioned having those students who wouldn't be returning in the fall do a special piece together. But that hasn't been confirmed yet."

Bella nodded as she munched another pinwheel. She seemed to be enjoying the alternative to a sandwich. I was glad that she had decided to start eating a more balanced diet. She was going to need to be able to once we started college, especially if all we were faced with is college cuisine. I've heard that stuff can kill you.

"So, on to lighter topics, I heard you and Jasper were crowned King and Queen Friday night." Bella said turning to face Alice. All three of them immediately launched into a discussion of prom, Alice and Angela sparing no details for Bella. I sat there listening, watching her eyes brighten up as her friends went on with the night loving the smile on her face.

When the day finally ended I met Bella out by my car. She was sulking of course because I would be heading home to change for class and she would just be heading home. I had promised her ice cream after dinner, hoping it would lift her spirits, but I knew all she really wanted was a chance to dance her heart out.

"Five more days," I whispered to her as I kissed the top of her head and opened the door for her. Bella smiled weakly but got in and I shut the door.

"I feel strong enough now, though." She half-whined on the drive back to her house.

"You may _feel_ strong, but that doesn't mean that you _are_ strong enough."

Bella 'humphed' in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "You sound like your father." She mumbled, staring out the window at the passing city.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm considering a change of major and better late than never to start learning from him."

Bella looked over at me in shock. Oh right, I hadn't mentioned that to her yet. I had had a change of heart while she had been in the hospital. Sitting and talking with my father about her condition and learning different terms had been fascinating, and I suddenly found a passion for wanting to study medicine, but no where near the level that my father had gone. I merely wanted to stay at a more local level. Something with relatively manageable hours and decent pay.

"You want to be a doctor?" Bella asked. "What happened to literature and wanting to teach?"

"I really don't have the patience to teach, Bella. And other than that what can I do with literature?"

"Write, be an editor, there are options. But, wow." She stared at me as she processed my announcement. "That's a lot more school you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm thinking either I will go the doctor route and do pediatrics, or just become a physician's assistant."

"How about a male nurse?"

"No,"

We both broke into a light chuckle as I pulled into her driveway. There were just so many things nurses, male or female, have to do that I am not willing to do. "I guess I'll see you in a little bit." Bella leaned over the console and kissed me goodbye before starting to get out.

"Hey, that wasn't a goodbye kiss." I protested, grabbing her wrist. Bella sat back and I moved closer, cupping her face in my hands as I kissed her deeply. She started to moan lightly within seconds and I knew I had to stop. "That was a goodbye kiss."

"I'll see you later, horndog."

I pouted a little as she got out of the car, waving before she shut her front door. I replayed our kiss in my mind as I drove around the corner to my house, giving myself a slight problem by the time I arrived. I didn't want to sound like the 'horndog' Bella was accusing me of being, but it had been a couple weeks since we had sex. Ok stop, mom is home, drop all thoughts of sexual activity with Bella.

I called out a greeting to my mom as I walked in and ran upstairs to change. I was back down in five minutes, my dance bag over my shoulder. "Bye, mom, I'll be back after class but I'm going to Bella's tonight for dinner." I told her as I popped my head around the corner into the kitchen.

"How is she?"

"Better, wallowing because she can't go back to class yet."

"I'll bet. Have a good class, I'll see you later."

The next two hours went by quickly and I was heading home to change before I knew it, anticipation gripping me. But it wasn't from wanting to see Bella as much as it was I would be sitting at the same table as her mother and stepfather for the first time and I knew awkward silences were to come.

Bella greeted me at the door in the same sundress she had been wearing earlier today, but she had slippers on her feet and her hair was tied back in a knot a blue pen stuck into it. Obviously she had been working.

I handed her the daisies my mom had picked up for me and she thanked me with a sweet kiss. We broke apart when we heard the distinctive sound of someone clearing their throat. Bella looked over her shoulder sheepishly to see her stepfather standing there as he crossed the living room towards the kitchen.

"Hi," I managed to get out. I had met Phil a couple times before so I knew he knew who I was, but this was the first time I was making out with his step-daughter in front of him.

"Hello, Edward. Why don't you two come on back inside?"

Awkward.

Bella blushed profusely but she stepped aside so I could come in. The sound of the door shutting behind me may have made me jump. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I had been fine when I talked with Bella's mother last week, but now all I felt was anxiety.

I didn't know how things were between Bella and her mother, but today at lunch when she had mentioned dinner tonight she hadn't seemed to be dreading it. So I assumed, for now, that things were ok.

"Mom," Bella spoke up quietly as we walked into the kitchen. She had been standing at the counter preparing dinner and turned when Bella called her. "I know you've already talked, but this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to finally be introduced properly." Renee smiled at me. She was patting ground chicken into patties so she forwent a handshake. "You two can relax for a little bit, dinner will be about thirty minutes or so. What do you like on your burgers, Edward?"

"Oh," The question caught me completely off guard and I stuttered for a moment before finally formulating an answer. "Anything is fine."

"Relax," Bella whispered to me. "Come on, let's go put these in water." She mentioned gesturing with the daisies. "Do we have any empty vases?" Bella asked, directing the question at her mother.

"In the china cabinet in the living room. Bottom."

Bella went to retrieve the vase and I stood there in the kitchen listening to the quiet exchange of words between Renee and Phil and feeling completely out of place. "So Bella tells me you're both going to Harvard in the fall is that right, Edward?" Phil asked me, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Uh, yup. That's right." I rocked on my heels for lack of anything else to do. I kept my hands buried in my pockets just so they wouldn't be touching my hair, which was my habit when I was nervous.

"So what are you studying?"

"Lets leave this conversation for dinner, dear." Renee chided her husband. "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

Bella appeared again and she grabbed my hand dragging me down the hall to her room. After putting her daisies in water she sat back down at her desk and began cleaning up the disorganized mess there.

"Sorry, my room usually isn't torn apart like this, but being confined like I have been this week makes me lazy." She explained as she picked up her floor, tossing laundry into a wicker hamper and throwing pillows back onto her bed.

I shrugged, not really caring what her room looked like. When she was done she shut and locked the door as quietly as she could and sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. I sat down next to her, and event though I had had no intentions of it, it didn't take long for us to be lying down and making out like crazy. It had been so long since we done this that we lost ourselves and practically fell off the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, what did I tell you about locking the door?" Renee's voice asked from the other side.

Bella huffed and got up crossing the room to open it. She made sure her clothes were straight first and patted her hair down. "It's called privacy, besides, we're not doing anything." She opened the door wider to show that I was sitting at her desk, where I had dashed to before Bella even opened the door.

"Ok, well, dinner is ready." Renee didn't sound completely convinced, but she let it go for now.

Bella just rolled her eyes and motioned with her head that we should head out. I followed down the hall back to the kitchen and sat next to her as Renee finished putting the meal on the table.

Without fail the conversation picked right back up where it had left off. I was asked about college and took the time to explain that I was changing my major once I started for the fall. Bella was still sticking with history and thinking of tacking on a minor just to broaden her field of study a little more.

After dinner Bella dashed to her room to grab a light coat and we said goodbye as we headed out for the ice cream I had promised her. "See, it wasn't so bad." Bella patted my back as we walked down the street towards our favorite ice cream place.

"I don't know why I was so nervous, but yeah, it wasn't so bad. Those burgers were good. I liked the goat cheese."

"Yeah, that was the incentive to get me to eat them. I'm obsessed with goat cheese."

We stayed in to eat our ice cream instead of walking around and having it melt everywhere. We continued on with the college conversation from dinner. So far neither of us had gotten our housing assignments yet or our schedules. I wasn't too concerned. It would suck, though, if we were in housing at opposite ends of the campus.

"Have you looked into any extracurricular activities?" I asked Bella in between bites of my mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Not really, I'm not an extra curricular kind of girl."

"Except with dance."

"Yes, except with that. What about you?"

"I was going to do my best to get into the honor society to get any additional scholarships that I can. By the way, did you know Harvard has a ballet company?"

Bella nodded. "My mother may have brought it up when she was doing research on the university."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a possibility, but I don't want to make commitments."

"I was hoping you'd say that. This past year dancing with you so much has made me realize just how much I love it, and even though I don't want to make a career of it I wouldn't mind continuing on with it for a few more years."

Bella smiled around the spoon she had in her mouth, waiting until she had finished the bite of ice cream before saying anything. "I wouldn't mind either."

**BPOV**

Tuesday just could not come fast enough for me. I desperately needed to get back into the studio and dance. I was starting to twitch from having to be home so much. I finally caught up on all of my work. We had only ten days left of classes, then finals, and then graduation. Only a week after that was the year-end recital for Miss Charlotte's school.

I had gone with Edward on Friday to watch what was going so I could practice a little over the weekend. Miss Charlotte gave me a run down of what the recital would include and the big pieces I would be focusing on with Edward, and the other principle dancers from the year. She was happy to see me and even commented that I looked much better than I had in a long time. I guess it had been noticeable.

I yanked my leggings on and then my leotard, positioning it over my sports bra that I had taken to wearing underneath for extra support. Edward would be knocking on my door any moment so we could walk to the studio together. I shoved a couple bottles of water and a towel into my bag and went to wait outside for him.

I stretched on the porch until I could see him coming around the corner. I worked out the little knot between my shoulders and stretched out my legs until I couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Ready to dance again?" Edward asked as he walked up to me.

"You have no idea." I smiled brightly at him.

It was such a joy to be back in class. I moved effortlessly like I had never been away, but I had a little catching up to do. We went through rehearsals for the recital and some individual work with Miss Rachel. When we were dismissed for a five-minute break I sat down with Jasper and Edward and started stretching out again.

"Feel good?" Jasper teased, knowing how excited I was to be back.

"It feels like Christmas morning for me right now."

"That good?"

"You don't know how much I've missed this for the past week."

"Can you say you've learned your lesson?" Edward asked from behind me. I knew he meant more than one lesson with that question, but he wasn't going to bring that up here.

I turned over my shoulder and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I've learned my lesson."

We got back to dancing a minute later and I took my place at the front for warm ups. For the remaining hour we split up into the groups for the separate pieces and rehearsed them a couple times through before Miss Charlotte dismissed us.

Over the next week each class was broken up that way. The first half was spent going through the overall recital pieces and the specific moves we needed to perfect, and the second was spent with everyone breaking down by performance and spending time practicing them.

At the end of each class Edward and I would go home and change and then either I would go over to his house for dinner or he would come over to mine. Before I knew it, it was the first morning of our AP exams. I had spent the previous evening going through my notes for the two classes I had exams for today. The idea of being shut in a classroom for the next four hours was unappealing, but at least we were let out for lunch, and Edward promised something yummy for me. I hope he meant…Wait, don't go there. Not yet.

My hand ached when I was finally able to put my pen down as I finished my last essay for my history exam. I knew I had kicked ass on this one, I had been more worried for the chemistry exam I had before this one. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it said 11:47. I still had ten minutes before the end of the exam officially. I put my head down to rest my eyes and my head for those ten minutes.

The timer going off on the desk at the front of the room made me look up. The two teachers overseeing this exam started walking around collecting papers. I handed mine in with a confident smile to myself and waited to be dismissed. There were over one hundred seniors taking exams today and tomorrow and they had clustered us all in to five empty classrooms.

As luck would have it, Edward and I were in different rooms, but we had agreed to meet up for lunch. "So what have you got that's so tasty?" I asked as I sat down next to him at one of the outside tables.

"Just something simple." He unpacked a small lunch cooler and put everything between us creating a little picnic for two. It was simple indeed. Cheese, crackers, prosciutto, and some grapes. He managed to hit most of the food groups and it was certainly brain energy food.

We sat and nibbled talking quietly about the tests. He had had the same two classes this morning as well, but not necessarily the same exam. He thought a few of his questions had been unfair and ambiguous. I just teased back that he hadn't studied enough to know the answer. I got an evil glare in return and popped a grape in my mouth to shut up.

"Since it's Monday and we can leave when we're done eating what would you like to do?"

"Nothing," I sighed happily. "Absolutely nothing until I have to start reviewing tonight."

"Want to do that together?" Edward asked.

"What exams are tomorrow?"

"Biology and English. And then Wednesday is Spanish for me and French for you in the morning, then Calculus after that. And the last day I think is Physics."

"Oh joy, physics." I deadpanned.

Edward chuckled beside me and popped the last bite of food in his mouth. "Ready to go?" He asked a moment later as he finished chewing. We gathered all of our stuff up and headed to his car, a long, ominous afternoon ahead of us full of textbooks and review notes.

Three days later when the exams ended I suddenly felt the full impact of high school being over. We had to show up only two more times, tomorrow morning to go through the practice for the graduation ceremony and then again Sunday afternoon to actually walk and receive our high school diplomas. Holy shit I was graduating high school in two days! And the following Friday was the year-end recital.

The feeling of being free all weekend was certainly enough to get my exhausted mind through dance class that Friday afternoon. When I got back home I showered, put on my most comfy pajamas and crashed on the couch. My mom, knowing just how tired I was brought me dinner while I was watching mindless movies. She and Phil actually sat out in the living room with me and they asked me how my exams went. I gave them a very brief rundown, not having much energy left to discuss them.

I passed out on the couch after laughing with Edward on the phone for half an hour. We were both yawning by the end of the conversation and the last thing I remembered was my mom throwing a blanket over me. I felt like I had barely slept when she was waking me up at nine the following morning telling me I had to be back at the high school in an hour for rehearsal and then we needed to go pick my dad up at the airport. He had flown in for the ceremony and would be staying the week so we could spend some time together and so he would also be here for the recital. I wanted to sit down with him at some point next week and watch the recorded performance of _Dracula_ from opening night.

I rushed through a shower and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. I called out a goodbye to my mom as I ran out the door, my keys already in my hand. I stopped though, as soon as the door was shut behind me. Edward was waiting out on the street leaning against his car, two coffees in his hands.

"Late start?" He asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah," I kissed him before taking one of the coffees. He opened the door for me and I slipped in, noticing the paper bag on the console. He had gotten breakfast too.

Considering the temperature, they should have had the rehearsal in the gym, but no, we had to rehearse out on the football field because that was where the ceremony would be held tomorrow. I was sweating after sitting in my plastic chair for only five minutes. Edward sat ten rows and five seats to the right in front of me. I could see his head of coppery hair from my seat and I got all giddy for a moment before my attention was directed front when our principal began going through the ceremony.

Almost an hour later I was half drenched, exhausted from the heat and dying to be released from this hellish practice. Edward had been texting me since our principal had started talking, and the texts hadn't stopped. Luckily we were buried among our fellow students so we couldn't be spotted, not that we were the only ones with our phones out.

"Torture," Edward hissed as we walked back to his car. "Absolute torture in this heat."

"And just think, we get to do it all again tomorrow in those ridiculous polyester gowns. It's going to be twice as bad."

"Can't wait. So, you want to come over and swim? My parents finally got around to opening the pool. They were thinking of grilling this afternoon and tonight. Just spending the day outside relaxing."

Oh how wonderful that sounded. I could so go for that. But… "I can't right now, my mom and I are going to pick up my dad at Sky Harbor. He's staying the whole week."

"Oh God, is he bringing his gun with him?" Edward cast me a fearful look and I laughed out loud.

"No, of course not. Just remember to behave in front of him. I'm his only daughter."

"Not going to lie, he scared the crap out of me when I met him in the fall."

"He is intimidating when you first meet him, but he's a nice guy. I told him not to give you a hard time. He didn't make any promises."

"So you'll come over later?"

"I will, but would you come over for dinner?"

Edward stood by his car pretending to think about my request for a minute, but I knew he was teasing me, and it was frustrating. "Yeah, I'll come over. For you." He ducked down to give me a kiss and we got in the car so he could drive me home. After making me promise that I would show up after I got back I went inside to change.

"So Charlie asked if you would like to grab some lunch on the way home." My mom stated as I walked out of my room, feeling much better after changing into a light dress. "Do you think Edward would like to come?"

"I kind of sort of promised I would go to his house after we got dad…"

"But…" My mom kept going for me. "I'm sure as long as he's with you that boy will be happy."

Having my mother's approval I grabbed my phone as a huge smile spread across my face and I called Edward. He picked up immediately and asked right away if this was because I couldn't come over after all.

"No, my mom wants to know if you would like to come with us since my dad wants to treat everyone to lunch on the way home."

"I have to sit at the same table?"

"Oh stop it, you've sat at the same table before."

"I know, just teasing. Yeah, that would be great. Just as long as I get to spend some time with you. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Actually we're leaving right now, we'll just come get you. You better be ready, my mom hates airport traffic."

About an hour later we were arriving at the entrance for the airport. It had taken us nearly all this time just to get here thanks to an accident that could have been avoided on the highway if the driver had been paying attention to the rogue bag of potting mix that went flying from out under the tarp of the delivery truck in front of it.

Anyway, after we made our way around that, we had to sit for another fifteen in traffic waiting to get into the airport. Edward and I played Battleship on our iPhones to keep ourselves occupied while my mom talked with Phil on speaker phone, complaining the entire time about the traffic.

Unbeknownst to her, Edward and I were sending dirty texts back and forth in between games. I was kicking his ass. I was almost a lieutenant now, and he was still just a seaman. I might have giggled at him. When we finally made it to the pick up area, my dad was waiting patiently, leaning against an outside pillar. He stood when he saw my mom's car approaching and picked up his suitcase to place in the trunk.

"Hi, dad." I rushed out of the car and threw my arms around him in a tight enough hug that I knew surprised him. I hadn't seen him since last October.

"Hey, kid. Your mom told me you brought someone with you. Is it Edward?"

"Yeah, we're together."

Charlie smiled at me knowingly. It was good to know he had been on my side all along. "I can't believe you're graduating high school. It feels like yesterday your mom and I were taking you to your first kindergarten class in Forks."

Edward snorted in the seat beside me and I punched him hard enough so he would feel it. He actually protested and I just stuck my tongue out at him. We had only been back on the road ten minutes and my parents were already reminiscing about my baby days. They just couldn't wait until tomorrow when Edward's parents would be present to share stories of his baby days as well.

It was almost two-thirty when we finally pulled over to stop for lunch. I was completely famished and Edward had been complaining via text message for the last ten minutes that he was famished as well. "Stop being such an infant." I chided him playfully as we got out of the car. He held the door for me, and not because my dad was present, but because he wanted to.

I noticed immediately that it was the same restaurant Edward and I had come to all those times together for breakfast or lunch. Since we both knew the menu well it didn't take us long to decide what to get. We played footsie under the table and kept exchanging silly messages until our food was brought out. Renee and Charlie caught up and started discussing dinner options for tomorrow night so my mom could call Edward's parents and confirm a reservation for seven.

When we got home Edward and I sat out back with a deck of cards and my dad rested in the guest room for a bit. I glanced across the yard at the out of ground pool my mom had gotten last year. She still hadn't opened it and I was dying for a swim.

We ate dinner outside since it was still so nice out and everyone made quiet conversation about the end of the school year and college in the fall, since those were the big topics right now. I walked Edward home at the end of the night and even though I was sad to say goodbye I knew I would be seeing him again in less than twenty-four hours. We had to be back at the high school tomorrow by three for the four PM ceremony.

I woke up the following morning feeling slightly confused. Last night had gone by in a blur and the only thing that really stood out to me, of course, was when Edward had kissed me goodbye. It had been a slow, lingering kiss. I could feel his desperation in the way he held me, and I knew he was just as wound up as I was. I wanted to text him this morning and comment on our goodnight kiss, but I didn't want to come off as teasing him.

I got up and tossed my robe on over my nightclothes. Before I even opened my bedroom door the aroma of my mom's apple cinnamon pancakes reached my nose and I found myself drifting toward the kitchen.

"Morning, Bella." Charlie greeted me from the breakfast counter.

"Good morning," I half yawned. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to him at the counter.

"I really can not believe you're graduating high school today."

"I can't either. Mom, is my dress done?" I asked as she flipped some pancakes.

"Yes, it's hanging in the laundry room. I just picked it up yesterday. And your gown is hanging with it."

I hopped down off the barstool and went to retrieve my dress and gown for later and hung them up in my room. Alice and Angela were coming over around one so we could all get ready and drive over together. Edward and Jasper were going over together so Alice could ride back with Jasper and Edward would be going with his parents.

After breakfast I spent the morning relaxing. I took a long soak in my tub and caught up on some reading. It felt so good to be able to do nothing as long as I wanted. No homework to catch up on, no papers to write, and no exams to study for. Well, at least until September.

"Bella," My mom called my name loud enough to make me jump. My eyes snapped open and I glanced at my clock. My bedroom door slammed open and I then realized that it wasn't my mom calling my name, but Alice.

She bounded into my room, her arms filled with all kinds of menacing looking devices. Angela followed her, two dress bags in her hands. "Time to get beautiful." Alice announced, and she shut my door. The next hour and a half was a whirlwind of activity of curling, flattening, painting nails and doing makeup.

By the time we were ready to leave it was quarter to three and Alice was just checking over my hair one last time, deeming it perfect. I helped Angela with the clasp on her dress and we all tossed our shoes on. When I picked out my graduation dress, Alice had insisted on the black heels that I was currently wearing, and felt like death traps on my feet. I did not do well in heels, but I was learning.

When we got to the high school we were separated into classrooms alphabetically and told to wait to be called for the march onto the field. I had brought my phone with me and had loaded the Kindle app with a few books, not knowing what I would be in the mood to read. I sat down to dive back into _Dracula_ when I heard my name being called from the door. I left my gown and cap at the desk and went to meet Edward in the hall.

He looked so delicious in his black dress pants and button down shirt that matched my dress. Yes, we did that on purpose. Even Alice and Jasper matched. She was wearing a classy white sundress and beige heels, so Jasper had dressed in khakis and a white button down to match her. We were all ridiculous.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, catching me in his arms.

"Thanks so do you."

We had just leaned towards each other for what was sure to be a sweet kiss, but a passing teacher broke us apart with her announcement.

"Ten minutes everyone, please go back to your classrooms and get organized."

Edward dipped his head and gave me a quick, lingering kiss before bidding me goodbye and dashed back down the hall to his designated classroom. We were all arranged single file alphabetically, and we had to wait for the classroom across from us to empty out before we could proceed.

I positioned my cap with the tassel on the right side and got ready to walk. I was handed a white rose as I walked out the door by one of my teachers, who continued to hand roses to all of the girls as they passed. Some of the other girls in our class had decided to try and look cool by wearing 'Class of 2011' sunglasses with the lenses as the two zeroes, but to me they just looked stupid.

Out on the field we all had to stand until the entire graduating class had come out and then we all sat down together. I still had my phone and started texting Edward as soon as the ceremony was under way. He texted me back quickly saying there was a teacher at the end of his row, so he couldn't mess around right now. I kept my phone in my lap until ten minutes later when I felt it vibrate.

For the next hour we kept this up, hiding our phones when a teacher was near, and pulling them back out to play Battleship when we were in the clear. When it was finally time to go up to the stage and get our diplomas, I felt my hands shake with anticipation. This was it, the end of my high school career.

All I remembered after receiving my diploma was going back to my seat, of course getting a quick hug from Edward who leaned out of his row for a moment to get at me, sitting for a few minutes, and then we were all on our feet again flipping our tassels and tossing our caps into the air.

After we were finally dismissed I rushed to find Edward, only to feel his arms wrap around me from behind. I could hear my mom calling for me and saw her running down to the field with Charlie and Phil right behind her. Edward's parents were walking over as well, cameras out and ready.

We found Alice, Angela, Ben, and Jasper and we all spent a good ten minutes taking pictures as a group, alone, friends, and couples. When we were finally finished our parents herded us toward the cars so we could all go eat.

At the end of the night I was grateful, number one, that it was over finally, and two because I knew I had never felt so happy in my life. I just didn't know what I was going to do with all of this extra free time. The idea of lying with Edward by his pool all summer was certainly an enticing idea. We just needed to get through the recital at the end of the week and we would be free for two whole months to do as we chose.

The countdown to the recital on Friday night was tortuous. Miss Charlotte, Miss Maria, and Miss Rachel were working everyone hard. Apparently some friends of Miss Charlotte's from the east coast were in Phoenix and would be coming Friday night. A lot f pressure was on, and our instructors wanted everything perfect. Edward and I spent as much free time as we could in between me hanging out with Charlie to practice the two big dances we had together.

Come Friday evening I was a bundle of nerves, but a good bundle of nerves. At least I wouldn't be wearing the black corset costume from _Dracula_ for that dance. In fact for the entire recital, Miss Charlotte had gotten simple dresses for the girls to wear, and all black leotards and stockings for the boys. My dress was different shades of purple with an empire waist and a skirt that floated delicately with every movement.

Five minutes before curtain I was just strapping on my slippers and lacing them up when Edward came to find me. He looked debonair in straight black, and a little scary considering the way he was smiling down at me. "What?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something huge."

"Let's go everyone, it's time!" Miss Charlotte shouted getting everyone's attention.

Edward took my hand to help me up and we stood downstage waiting for the music to begin. The opening piece was a large group number, down by all the upper classes in the school. We danced around in repeating patterns, varying from jetés, to fouettes, to brises.

As we moved into the first half of the recital, Edward and I had some time before we needed to be back out on the stage to dance our partner piece from the fall recital back in October. Maggie had just finished her solo piece for the recital and joined us at the dressing tables.

"After tonight summer has officially started." She gushed, taking a huge sip from her water bottle. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Are you going to be continuing on with dance at college?" I asked, and smacked at Edward's hand as he tried to sneak it up my thigh.

"No, I won't have time. I'm double majoring in criminal justice and forensics. I'm going to have way too much going on."

"Wow, I didn't know you were science geek. Good for you. But that's too bad. You're such a beautiful dancer."

Maggie blushed and sipped her water some more. I turned to Edward as a thought occurred to me. "What was that news you were going to share with me?" I asked him.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer me Miss Rachel was calling Edward and I to the stage for our piece together. It was the last performance of the first half of the recital. We danced through it perfectly, even better than in the fall I thought as we retreated backstage at the end of it. We had ten minutes to drink some water and stretch.

I managed a quick trip to the ladies' room and made it back in time for the opening dance of the second half of the recital. I was so full of joy and energy that I just went with it as I danced. Every move felt effortless for me, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I spun, leapt, and kept time with the music. After this I only had one more dance by myself, and then my dance from _Dracula_ with Edward. I was so impatient for that one. It was passionate and intense, and intimate.

When it came time for us to take our places. I danced first out onto the stage, almost in a dreamlike state. Edward danced out behind me, mirroring my moves behind me until I woke up from my sleeping state and he began moving me around the stage, keeping me under his command. I danced in his arms, falling under his spell, finally ending on my knees in front of him, submitting.

The audience exploded in applause behind us. I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back, his face brilliant with joy. We took a quick bow and went backstage to watch the last dance before we all had to go back out for our final bow together. At the end Miss Charlotte had decided to introduce the upper class dancers individually and read off where we were all going to college. Edward and I came up together to bow as Miss Charlotte read off that we would both be attending Harvard in the fall and I heard my dad whistling loudly in the back.

"So, all night I've been thinking about this. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked Edward as we were both packing up after we had changed.

"Oh, those friends of Miss Charlotte's…" Edward started, but he was interrupted by our instructor walking into the backstage area calling for us, a man and a woman behind her. They were dressed in everyday clothes, but I got a sense of authority when I looked at them.

"Edward, Bella, these are two of my colleagues from back east when I lived in Massachusetts. They are the directors of the Harvard Ballet Company and were very pleased to know that you two will attending Harvard in the fall."

I gaped at Edward and he just smirked back, shrugging. How had he even found out in the first place?

The woman stepped forward, introducing herself as Jane Banner, and the man beside her as Peter Walker, shaking first my hand and then Edward's. "We both immensely enjoyed watching you dance. You're both very talented."

"Thank you," I could barely get the words out. This was unbelievable. I couldn't believe I was actually being commended by the director of the ballet company for the university I was about to be attending.

"What we wanted to know was whether or not you two would be continuing to dance during your undergraduate studies?" Jane asked politely.

"We had thought about it." Edward started to answer.

"We would very much like for both of you to audition for the company in the fall." Peter offered.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself, and immediately covered my mouth. "I'm sorry."

Jane and Peter both chuckled and Miss Charlotte looked to the floor, her shoulders shaking lightly.

"Would you both consider it?" Jane asked when neither Edward nor myself had answered her.

"Y…Yes, absolutely." I responded quickly. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Great, have you both registered your primary emails with the college, we'll contact you that way with the audition date. A general email will also go out close to the date as well."

We both nodded, unable to speak. Jane and Peter congratulated us on a wonderful performance for tonight and they left with Miss Charlotte after saying they hoped to see us both in the fall.

All I could do was look at Edward with a bright smile on my face and I threw my arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"What do you have to say about that, then?" He asked when I finally parted from him.

"Bring it on."


	27. 21 Months Later

**Epilogue, revised. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

**21 Months later**

Today was March 22, 2013. Bella and I were well into our second year of college at Harvard. She had been keeping busy the past year with her history major and biology minor. She had a short internship lined up for this summer, only six weeks, but it was something to start off with in determining what exactly she wanted to do.

My first year had been filled with the basics, but this year I was getting into the harder classes as a pre-med student. I was still trying to decide between a physician's assistant or if I wanted to go the full route and become a doctor. I still had time to make up my mind. I wasn't too worried. I was more concerned with tonight.

September almost two years ago Bella and I had arrived at Harvard and on the date we had been given we showed up at the Harvard Dance Center for auditions. There hadn't been a doubt in my mind that Bella would be chosen, and she had been. Of course she wasn't surprised when I was chosen as well among the freshman auditioning.

Our first year on campus was spent running between classes and managing a date here and there. We were in completely different housing and it was more than inconvenient. Our second year started off on a fairly better note. Considering our separate fields of study were in the same schools most of the time, but Bella had to dash over to the School of Arts and Sciences for a random class scheduled there.

We had applied for housing closer to the Dance Center, only because we spent so much time there and it wasn't that far back to the School of Applied Sciences. We had to shuttle back and forth four days a week to get to classes, and at one point I had called my parents and begged them to drive my car cross-country. Of course they said no. I was planning on driving it back next fall, well Bella and I were.

Because of her internship she would be staying on the east coast for an extra six weeks, and I wasn't about to leave her. We had already looked into temporary housing or a cheap rental for that time period. We didn't want anything permanent, we couldn't afford an apartment together right now, even if my parents offered to help. That and we weren't ready for a move like that.

But right now all of that was the least of my worries. My last class for the afternoon had ended late and now I was running behind getting to the Dance Center on time to prepare for tonight. Bella was supposed to be there already. It was a big night for her. I apologized quickly to Jane as I walked in, blaming it on my class running late, and she gave me the typical speech of leaving early if I needed to. She didn't know my professor for Genetics. No one is allowed to leave before the lecture is over, even to use the bathroom. I had been tempted on more than one occasion to intentionally get sick and ask to run to the bathroom, and then when Professor Adams told me no I would get up and vomit all over his $500 shoes.

"Hey, is Bella here yet?" I asked Alec, a fellow dancer, a senior finishing up his undergraduate in mathematics.

"Yeah, she's in her dressing room. I think she's having a panic attack because she's been asking for you for the last half hour."

"I know, my phone wouldn't stop vibrating while I was in class. I had to turn it off."

Alec laughed and went back to helping move some scenery around. I headed across backstage and down a flight of stairs to the dressing rooms. Bella was sharing with the other principle, Vanessa, also a senior and graduating in May. I knocked on the door tentatively and two laughing voices answered back.

"Yes?"

"It's me,"

The door swung open and Bella stood there still in street clothes, but she had gotten her shoes off at least and her hair tied back. Her arms looped around my neck as she jumped at me, hugging me fiercely.

"So much for the panic attack." I teased her. Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

"I was alone when I got here and I started freaking out. But Nessie was just telling me about her first night in a principle role here. She fell right out of…what was his name?" Bella asked turning back to Vanessa.

"Randall, he graduated two years ago."

"Yeah, Randall. She fell right on top of him after he had lifted her up at the end of her first scene."

"I thought I was going to die." Vanessa giggled from her seat. "But hey, tonight I don't have much to do except wave my magic wand around and make you look pretty."

"Speaking of which," Bella turned back to me, "You need to go get all handsome, my Prince."

Now I rolled my eyes. "Are you ok, though, seriously? I know you have a tendency to not eat when you're nervous."

"I'm fine. I'm a little hungry, but I would rather dance on an empty stomach than a full one and vomit all over the stage in the middle of a fouette."

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit." I leaned in to give her a kiss and she met me halfway. I could hear Vanessa fake gagging from where she sat at the mirror, teasing us.

"You two need to just screw each other and get it out of your systems."

"Later," I grinned at Bella as we parted. Vanessa stuck her tongue out at us and went back to putting her makeup on.

I gave Bella one more quick kiss and headed off down the hall to my own dressing room. My costume hung on the rack in the corner. On the mirror was a small heart-shaped piece of paper with familiar scrawl on it.

'Good luck tonight! I'll see you on the stage. I love you! Bella.'

I smiled as I read her note, pulling it off the mirror. I set it down on the table and dropped my bag on the floor. I still had several minutes before I needed to start getting ready so I decided to jump in the tiny shower in the bathroom to wash off the scum from the day.

I was starting to dress when there was a knock on my door and a male's voice telling me I had ten minutes till curtain. It was just a warning. I didn't come out until the second act, but I had to be ready nonetheless. I had a few nervous jitters, but I was sure Bella had it worse. I wanted to run down the hall and wish her luck before curtain, but I didn't know if I would have the time.

She had to be upstairs and ready in two minutes. Hell, she should already be up there and in position for when the curtain lifted. I tugged my very fitted vest into place and took one last look in the mirror, tussled my hair and left the room. As I passed Bella and Vanessa's room, Vanessa came out in her first costume of the night.

"Hey, you look…old."

"Thanks," Vanessa smirked through her heavy makeup and hitched up her torn dress as we ascended the stairs together toward backstage. We were both quiet as we took our places to the side. Bella was waiting downstage for her cue, broom in hand.

She smiled shyly at me and I winked back. Marcus, one of the stage directors then ushered Bella out onto the stage and I heard polite applause welcoming her. I watched from my position, hidden out of the line of sight of the audience. She was perfect as she danced and pretended to clean. She spun a few times, her broom falling and she danced happily over to Alec who portrayed her father.

It was such a joy to know the smile on her face was genuine and not just an act for the scene. She was thrilled to be on the stage, to be doing what she enjoyed.

As the first scene ended, Bella danced offstage for a moment, ending in a perfectly executed jeté. She took a moment to grab a sip of water and waved at me before she was ushered back onto the stage. The story progressed over the next ten minutes, and soon Vanessa was heading out for her first dance.

She danced in a complicated combination of moves to appear as though she were hobbling. She utilized the beating of her leading leg in a soft kick and quivered on the foot that was dancing en pointe. And she had had to perform without falling. Vanessa was gifted. When the quick scene ended between her and Bella she hobbled backstage and stood erect.

"See you in a few," She told me as she hurried of to change into her second costume.

"Bored yet?" Alec asked as he crept up behind me. I hadn't even heard him walk over.

I shrugged. "What else can I do? I'm enjoying the show regardless." I motioned with my head out at the stage to Bella.

"Yeah, because you love her. Even if you weren't dancing tonight and were out in the audience you would say the same thing."

"Are we that transparent?"

"Everyone knew the moment you two walked in to audition two years ago."

I glanced back out at the stage to watch the ending of the most heartbreaking scene of the show. Bella spun in dizzying circles as her two stepsisters teased her, bits and pieces of her costume that had been designed to be ripped and torn off were falling to the stage. She finally collapsed in a heap and mimicked crying into her hands.

The stage lights dimmed as Vanessa moved past me in her second, more elaborate costume. The stage lights came back on, a spotlight following behind Vanessa as she danced delicately toward Bella who was still cowering. The scenery changed to a forest as Vanessa helped Bella to her feet and the two danced together in a quick duet. Twinkle lights appeared among the background giving the forest a magical feeling.

Vanessa began flicking her wand as Bella started to spin, faster and faster. The stage lights went out once more and I watched Bella rush backstage. She only had a moment to make eye contact with me as she was helped from her ragged dress and into her oversized, white tutu skirt. Her bodice was removed to reveal the white one underneath.

She spun back out on the stage to more applause, now dressed as a princess. She flitted across the stage in a happy dance, stopping to act and admire the new costume, as if she had never before seen anything so beautiful in her life. Vanessa flicked her wand again and from the opposite end of the stage a coach appeared. Bella was whisked off stage as applause erupted out for the final scene from the first act.

I moved across backstage as quickly as I could to find her. She was in the midst of removing the huge skirt for ten minutes. I handed her a bottle of water and a towel. "Thank you," She dabbed at the back of her neck and sipped generously from the bottle. "Holy shit is it hot out there."

"You were amazing." I told her as I wrapped her up in my arms. "So beautiful."

Bella nodded her thanks and downed the rest of the water. "I can't wait to dance with you."

"I can't wait to hold you." I whispered to her.

"Two minutes," Marcus told us as the lights flashed overhead. I helped Bella yank her tutu back in to place then took my position to be cued on to the stage along with the two young girls playing the stepsisters.

"Good luck, see you in a few." Bella wished me as Marcus issued three of us onto the stage.

I danced the first few minutes of the act, mimicking boredom with the other two girls, barely moving as the danced around me flirtatiously. I merely spun them, ignoring the advance from them as they both tried to get closer and closer, desperate to be chosen.

Finally Bella danced out timidly, portraying shyness as she looked around at the scenery. I stopped and looked at her, knowing the love that was supposed to be in my eyes was real for the beauty that stood before me. I danced over to her and held my hand out, inviting her to join me under the fake moonlight from the lights above the stage.

I held her close as we danced a waltz en pointe. I dipped her several times, holding onto her waist as she extended the length of her body in my arms. I lifted her up holding her above me as I gazed deep into her eyes. Bella smiled down at me joyfully. After our dance two years ago from _Dracula_, this was the most passionate dance we had performed together. I finally set her back down and we finished our waltz to polite applause from the audience.

The scene ended with a clock chiming in the background and Bella rushed off stage leaving behind one her slippers. I picked it up, extending my hand out to her retreating form, begging her not to go. The curtain dropped for a quick five-minute intermission. I moved backstage to the muffled sound of applause and rising voices from the audience.

Bella was already changing back into her rags and I had to change my vest to the black one.

"Beautiful, you two. Absolutely perfect." Jane commended us as she passed by. "Keep it up."

I gave her a quick thumbs up and helped Bella with her bodice. She returned to the stage as the curtain rose, broom back in her hand. She was cleaning as she danced her opening scene for the final act, Alec, the two stepsisters, and Siobhan who was dancing the part of the stepmother tonight appeared on stage, all were portraying arguing.

I had only one prop for this final act, Bella's lost slipper. I danced out to the stage and suddenly the family with the exception of Alec, all fluttered around me. The two stepsisters were desperate to try on the slipper, and although I tried to fit it on both of them, both danced off in a fit because their feet were too big.

Alec motioned to Bella, who was sweeping off to the side of the stage, and glanced at me. I spun as I danced over to Bella, getting down on one knee as I offered her the lone, white slipper. Bella pulled the other from an inside pocket of her dress. I fitted the slipper to her foot and with a triumphant smile I picked her up to begin our final pas de deux for the scene.

She spun away from me for the final time to go offstage for a moment to remove the rags and reveal the thin white dress she wore underneath. She returned to the stage spinning with a brilliant smile on her face, ending in my arms.

"Beautiful," I whispered to her at the end, having to get close to her so she could hear me over the roar of the audience. "And I don't just mean the dance."

"Thank you," she whispered in return. "I can't wait to get out of here."

The curtain came down and we retreated backstage for a moment to breathe before returning to the stage for our final bow. When we were finally able to leave the stage I gathered Bella up in my arms and spun her around.

"Time to get out of here."

"Not yet," Bella said as I set her down. "We need to at least pop our heads in at the after party."

"I don't want to go to a party, I just want to get out of here with you."

"Don't be an infant," Bella laughed at me. "It'll take five minutes."

She stood on her toes to give me a quick kiss and rushed off to change. I met her at the back door in thirty minutes and we headed off to the restaurant where the party was being held. I had given the evening a bit of thought while I was waiting for Bella, and decided we could stay there, but I wanted to sit with her alone for dinner.

"That sounds fair," Bella agreed as we pulled into the parking lot. (For now my parents had leased a car for me because I had been complaining so much). "I don't think we'll be allowed to leave once we get inside anyway."

As we walked in together we were immediately enveloped by our fellow company members and whisked off to a corner table. Still underage, which we both hated right now, we ordered iced tea and pretended to be drinking for the first half hour we were there. Bella was all smiles as she caught up with some of her friends that were in the company and discussed upcoming performance projects.

"I think I'm going to steal you away now for the rest of the night." I whispered to her, my hand already on the back of her chair, pulling it away from the table.

"Ok, lets go over there." She pointed to an empty table farther back from the crowd. I quickly checked with the hostess if we could sit there, and since the company was pouring so much money into the place tonight she acquiesced.

"This is so much better." I smiled across the table at Bella. "Much quieter."

"So why did you want to be alone with me so badly?" She sipped her tea while keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"I have something special for you, and I wanted it to be a moment that only we were sharing. Not everyone else."

"Ah, I get it. You want me to be able to savor the moment."

"Yes,"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet jewelry case. "I saw these the other day and thought of you immediately, and I thought tonight would be the best tome to give them to you."

Bella took the box, still smiling at me and held it in her hand for a moment, staring at it. "Wait, you said 'these' right?"

"Yes plural."

"So it's not…"

"No," I laughed quietly. "I don't think we're quite ready for that yet, do you?"

"No, I just wasn't sure."

Bella took a breath and flipped the lid back on the box. "Oh, Edward, these are beautiful." She took one of the delicate silver ballet slipper earrings out and held it in the palm of her hand as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. "Really beautiful."

"I considered them appropriate."

"Very appropriate." Bella took the post earrings out she had been wearing and put in the slipper earrings. "I love them, thank you." She leaned across the table so I met her halfway and we kissed lightly, only because we were in public, lingering however for an extra moment or two.

"So what did you want to do for the rest of the night?" Bella asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I hadn't realized it till now, but we had been staring at each other for God knows how long, our hands still clasped in the middle of the table.

"I could think of a few things." I gave her my most wicked smile to get the point across and of course a rosy blush blossomed in Bella's cheeks.

"I could, too." She whispered back.

"Then we should get out of here. I don't think they'll notice if we leave now."

She glanced back at the large table where about half a dozen people still remained from the party. It was mostly the directors and a few seniors, so we got up and said goodnight as we passed.

During the drive back to the dorms Bella was quiet as she stared out the window. I knew what she was thinking about. Not only had tonight been the opening night of the ballet, it was also two years we had been together.

All night I had been thinking of ways of getting her alone, even for a minute just so I could tell her much I loved her. I wanted the time to recount with her the past two years and some of the shit we had gone through together, and how we had worked through it. How at the end of some of the fights we had fallen back laughing hysterical at how ridiculous we had sounded.

And then we would cuddle and kiss and make up, because we knew right now if we couldn't get through simple squabbles about schedules and not always being able to see each other what chance did we have when real life suddenly came up and we were still fighting?

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, her voice breaking through my thoughts, snapping me back.

"Just us, the past two years. The crap we've gone through."

"Well, with the first two years almost gone, I don't think it's going to be quite as bad. Not so many classes, but heavier courses."

"So it's still going to be the same amount of stress." I finished, trying to sound upset, but it came out the opposite. I smiled at Bella and she reached over to take my hand.

"Maybe we should keep the apartment we're renting this summer, or we may never get the chance to see each other."

"Don't tempt me. Because the thought of having you to myself on a nearly constant basis, and in the same bed is just too much to handle right now."

"But I thought we were about to be in the same bed anyway." Bella giggled in her seat and I watched her as she glanced out the window at our housing. I pulled into the lot and quickly found somewhere to park.

Bella and I rushed upstairs together to her dorm room since she had a single and I had the roommate this year. Last year I had been in the single and she spent as much as time as she could in the solitude of my room to study since her roommate last year was rather…rambunctious.

She was shushing me as we made our way down the hall, only because the floors were separated by gender in this housing and I technically wasn't supposed to be here after hours. But Bella had snuck me in.

"So what are we supposed to do in the morning when I have to leave?" I asked as Bella locked us in her room for the night.

"We'll just wait around till ten and then head out. No one will give a shit anyway." She flicked on her desk lamp and pulled the curtain closed over her window. I liked how she had decorated this year. She still had all of the matching sheets from last year, but her taste had changed and this year and several prints by different artists hung on her walls.

"If you're done observing the décor in here, sweetie," Bella teased me as she began pulling off her light shirt, "You can help me with the zipper."

We stripped each other down to our underwear and reclined on her bed together, not exactly fitting comfortably, but we made it work. Twin-sized beds were not ideal for situations like this.

"Can you believe it's really been two years?" Bella asked, snuggling a little closer to me under the blanket.

"Yeah, I can, actually. It's been a long two years."

"It has. But I think its time for a little relaxation." Bella wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her, tossing the blanket over our heads, both of us laughing.


End file.
